Edward and the Prime
by Solor Barnes
Summary: After participating in what he hoped would be a long vacation, Edward is surprised by new information; the universe he visited years ago has opened up once more. How much of Solor's history has changed, without the influence of the hybrid? CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR KING OF EMERALD'S STORIES
1. Prime

**King of Emerald: Before you continue, this is MAJOR SPOILER area. This will be spoiling plot points that I plan to include in my main story on my account. If you want to find these out for yourself, then please, turn around, go back to the Teen Titans category, and I will see you on the main account. Remember... you have been warned.**

 **So, a year back, we sent Edward to the Prime Universe, or the original universe where Solor never meets Edward, which is set in my main account. I figured, he should at least see the fruits of Solor's labor, should they never have met... or should Edward not have existed.**

 **As per usual, I own Solor, Susie, and the dragons that originated in this universe, while my good friend, Splinter, is the owner of Edward, Cally, and David.**

 **(Read "Transplanted Dragon" first as this is a direct sequel to that story. Also, in King of Emerald's account, read "Return of the Dragon". While the other stories are mentioned for continuity purposes, it's not needed to read them all.)**

XxXxXxX

Edward writes...

 _I've heard some surprising news from the Circle today. The Prime Universe, the one that Nightmare sent me to over ten years ago, is accessible again. And Sol wants me to do a recon mission on it, to see what differences have shaped our own history. I admit... I've got mixed feelings on this one. I know that Solor would have done well on his own, and would eventually learn to control his anger with the help of his friends, but I wonder what else has changed because of my interference, despite the fact I tried not to change things too much._

 _The other thing I have to worry about is the fact that these Titans will have no memory of me. Vicky explained it to me a long time ago; the universe closed itself off to repair any 'damages' I may have caused. If I go back, the same thing might happen again, but I can't really say no to a direct order from Grand Fire, seeing that I'm his heir...or the Circle for that matter._

 _Solor is telling me to be careful. Since no one in this universe will remember me - hell, it'll be like I was never there to begin with - they may be hostile to me. I'll have to earn their trust again, but hopefully this time won't be as difficult. I can only pray I won't have too much culture shock when I arrive as I did last time._

 _I kind of wish they had waited until my vacation was over...but, duty calls._

 **[Crossover Universe - Titan's Tower]** **  
** **[A month into Edward's vacation]**

Solor paced the floor slowly. "I don't like this."

"None of us like this, son", Sol told his Heir. "But for the balance of this world and the other, we must send someone to explore it. It is not often that we can discover a Prime Universe, and we usually send one of our own to explore it. They used to be plentiful, but now it's a rare sight if we see one in a thousand years."

"But why does it have to be Edward?" Solor asked. "Why not send me?"

"Because as far as we can tell, Edward did _not_ have a counterpart there. If any of us go, it would be especially dangerous if we cause our counterparts some trouble. It may mean that no one else could go in without shutting off our way back to it for another thousand years", Sol said. "The more we can learn, the better we can understand how it - and all universes in general - work."

Solor grumbled and fell silent, but it was obvious he still didn't like the idea of risking his brother. The three dragons were on the roof of Titan's Tower, with Edward remaining silent most of this time. He was still weighing the options, and what could possibly be awaiting him on the other side of the tear. He had already spoken to Rachael, and while she didn't like it either, at least she was reassured he would only be gone a few days to a week at the most. Then, he'd resume his vacation in his home universe.

Edward said, "I have been wondering what happened to that version of Solor for a long time. I know he was on the verge of asking his Kreinyol out after his 750th Hatching Day. But, if this universe did reset itself, all that is likely erased from history. I can also see Dad's logic here. There will be twins to the Circle there, and, possibly they will not be as 'friendly' as the current Circle is in this universe. The thing is, somewhere, there was a split in these universes. There's the Prime universe, this one and the one that the Circle - whichever version - shipped me to. I know I would love to find out one way or another. I'll have my Communicator with me that will keep the line open to the Tower and Lair here. I'm not making that mistake again."

Solor said, "I still do not like this."

Edward sighed, "Brother, this is my first major solo tasking for the Circle since your return and, didn't you sort of teach me that when the Circle gives an assignment or a mission, that it cannot be refused? Especially when they ask an heir. I should be OK there. If I can manage to keep any interference to the absolute minimum, this Prime Universe even though it will reset itself again, may not be closed off for a thousand years. Needless to say, this would be my priority mission and I would have to avoid any Teen Titan missions there. And, this time, I may have to actively return to Lair and hope that I am not attacked.

"I'm just lucky that Rach is so understanding that this is interrupting the vacation and the girls are as well. Considering that this is happening after the girls' summer break is a plus. They all understand, especially Yolstav, that even if I wanted to, I really cannot refuse an assignment from the Circle.

"Father, do you have anything I should prepare for? Even some 'educated guesses' would be of use. I know that things there will be different. And, part of me does hope that if I did have a counterpart, that he (or she) has decided to stay hidden, even then when my twin is of use. But, if not, that is just as good...it might be best for that universe to not have an Edward J. Barnes, resident immortal dragon, there."

Sol shook his head. "I do not know, Edward... this is a Prime, what started our own. I don't know what differences there are, or if it's parallel with our own in timeline. It might be at the same point as us, or it might be at an earlier point or later. There are so many mysteries on how this would work. For all I know... the war with Darkness is still going on." He then scratched his chin gently, before making a decision. "If you can... try to come into contact with that Solor. If you can convince him that you are not an enemy - bring up his mother's words to him, about the brightest star - then it will make your job easier. Besides, no matter what, we'll be cut off again from it for some time, but if it's at the same point as us this time, it won't be as long, and we may be able to find more time sooner.

"You could delay this mission, if you want. As long as no one goes there, it'll stay accessible."

Edward nodded, "I was there for almost three weeks last time, and that resulted in a nearly decade long sealing of a barrier. Granted, that is of little use, if I can keep my recon mission to under a week with as little interference as possible, there is a slight chance that this barrier may not last as long. I'll take both versions of the communicator with me. That way, I should be able to gain some trust using that. Solor, you remember after our initial encounter, right?

"But, I think that I should get this out of the way and show the Circle that I do place a priority on an assignment from my people's government."

Solor nodded, "Of course. After our initial skirmish, I showed the team my communicator and that helped open the door to today."

Sol smiled, "Well played, Solor! That might work over there as well. I take it you did that before, Edward?"

"I had to," Edward said, "Being stuck over there with the non-enhanced communicator sucked, but, I knew that when Robin and the team saw that, it would also unlock the door. It also gave me a long look at how the other Starborn was. It took some getting used to...Over here, Solor accepted my mentorship and he turned out to be a damn good Heir and dad to his kids."

"But over there, you mentioned that my counterpart was as stubborn as I used to be", Solor told him. "He enjoyed his life as a Titan, true, but the thought of returning to Lair as an Heir angered him, and he was unwilling to speak to his father without needing a really good reason to. Even though he wasn't willing to risk asking out his Starfire, he would only return to become a soldier. As much as he was like me, I fear that his personality might be drastically different this time around."

Sol nodded. "Indeed. Edward, be very careful this time around, and remind yourself that this is not your brother you are interacting with. He will be an ally in your mission, but should you call him your family by mistake, it may undo your work."

"No kidding!" Edward said, "I slipped up there once and he dressed me down for it. He wasn't overly angry, but, his point was very clear: We were not brothers in any sense of the word. I will not make that mistake a second time.

"And, yes, this was/is the original Solor who told you to go to Hell, dad. He wanted nothing to do with being the Heir of Light, so, your counterpart is either hoping that Starborn reconsiders one day or he will be forced to select another Heir. Maybe over there Sosfil did get her heart's desire after all...First help them if that's the case."

Sol sighed, nodding. "First help them all, if that's true." He looked at his watch. "We've been dallying long enough, my sons. If we don't start now, I may try to change my mind here. Edward, you have both of the communicators, correct?" When Edward showed them off, he nodded, before opening a Tear. "If you must, then contact us, but do not let anyone in the Prime Universe see us. We're not supposed to interfere besides in bringing you back in an emergency. Understood?"

"Perfectly," Edward said, "I'll record what I can, but, that will be risky in itself, so, if I feel that it would blow my cover, I may not get as much recorded as I would like to present to the Circle. But, I've got a great memory regardless...so, it will be OK regardless. I'll send over progress reports as needed, though.

"May the First watch over us all."

With that said, Solor gave Edward a silent hug, wishing him luck mentally, and the hybrid stepped into the portal, letting it close behind him. However, he quickly learned that he should have been a tiny bit more careful, because the moment he had stepped into the Prime Universe (where Terra's Grave had been in his own), a pointed object was placed against the base of his skull.

"Identify yourself", came a familiar young voice. "Tear usage is unauthorized in this area by the Circle, as this sector already has a guardian. Hands up, slowly." Despite how familiar it sounded, he couldn't place who was talking because of her low tone, and her lack of inflection.

 _Son of a... figures I get caught immediately_ , Edward thought to himself. "My name is Edward Barnes", he said, holding his hands up carefully. He knew if he moved suddenly, that would risk in him being attacked. "I'm looking for... Solor, the Teen Titan?"

The voice was silent, and for a second, the pointed object at his neck lessened the pressure. "What business do you have with him?"

"I'm a friend", Edward said. "Or... I was... it's complicated. Please, can you contact him, whoever you are? I mean you no harm."

Another pause, before he felt the point being pulled away. He turned, and was shocked to see a teenage girl staring back at him. Her hair was shorter, and her skin was paler, but he recognized those red eyes right away.

[Dad?] came a sudden voice in his head. He had to bite his tongue to keep from acting in surprise at the fact that _she was hijacking his link to Raven_. [Do you know an... Edward Barnes? He says he knows you... or he did at one point.]

[Can't say I do], came Solor's reply. [Bring him to the Tower, Susie. I would like to see him for myself.]

"Come with me," she said, "I warn you...any false moves and you will regret it."

"You have my full cooperation, miss?" Edward said. He was stunned to know that there was a twin to Susie here, but, clamped down on the feeling.

"My name is not important," Susie snarled, "Not now. Let's go."

They walked out of the cave and Edward silently noted that Terra's statue was not there and it looked like it never had been. There were a few things that said it had been Slade's hideout, but, the equipment was smashed and useless.

 _Slade used this in the past, yet, I think Terra may either be with the team or something else happened to her,_ Edward thought, _I have to play it cool. This is Soskrein, yet, it's not. She's a lot harsher than my goddaughter is._

"Keep moving," Susie said, "Follow my directions."

"Of course," Edward said.

She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering why he was being so cooperative. But soon, she place a hand on his shoulder gently. "Now... don't move." With that, her red eyes began glowing. "Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos." For a second, they were surrounded by Darkness, and Edward felt a familiar sensation, how Raven always had carried her team, and when it vanished, they were in the Ops Center. "Solor will be here shortly... but you are strange. Why do you feel like both a Light and a Darkness dragon at the same time?" she asked him. "And don't deny that you aren't one, I can smell it."

"Then, I won't deny that is what I am," Edward said with a sigh, "I would like to wait and explain when Solor arrives, though. It will save time, that's all."

Susie glared for a moment before nodding, "I suppose that will do, Dragon. You might as well take a seat until Solor arrives. I will tell you ahead of time: I can tell when someone is lying to me."

 _Oh, First!_ Edward thought, erecting some mental shields to block the link in case it still worked with Raven, _Susie is Raven's daughter?_

Speak of the devil, Raven was the next to enter. Her hair had grown longer, tied up into a ponytail, but her face was the same. And if her outfit had changed at all, it was hard to tell; she still wore the blue cloak she had started wearing with the team. Solor was right behind her, and he looked much more aged this time around. His green eyes showed a kind of tiredness he hadn't seen before, but Edward could see a similar compassion he was used to seeing in his own brother. "So, you are Edward Barnes?" Solor asked, walking forward. "I apologize if Susie did anything that would upset you; she has a hard time trusting new Dragons."

"Dad, not in front of him!" Soskrein complained, her cheeks heating up.

"Susie, what were you doing in one of Slade's old hideouts?" Raven asked. It sounded like she was showing a bit more emotion, showing actual concern this time.

"I sensed a Tear", Susie commented. "I arrived immediately and caught him walking through one. Only Dark Dragons are dumb enough to use any near the city anymore."

"Soskrein", Solor said carefully. "This man here is obviously not a Dark Dragon... or a hostile force of any kind. Stand down." Susie nodded, moving into a more relaxed pose and sitting down in a chair nearby. "Now, Edward... what are you doing so close to Jump City? I asked the Circle to not send any more dragons here."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "I am not upset over Susie's reaction. I may have done the same thing, actually.

"Since she said that she can tell if someone being questioned is lying, I shall be truthful. I just ask that you hear my story, because, you will find it difficult to believe.

"As Susie noted, I am a Dragon. But, I am not native to this universe. I come from another universe that is close to this one."

"Who sent you, then?" Solor asked.

"I was sent by the Circle," Edward replied, "Not the Circle of this realm, though. There are counterparts in my realm who asked me to undertake this mission. I assure you that I mean you no harm."

"How can we be sure of that?" Solor asked, "I can sense the Darkness within you along with the Light."

"In my realm," Edward said, "I am a Titan. Yes, I have Dark Dragon DNA within my body as well as the Light. You need not worry about my inner Darkness. I have mastered it and it will be of no threat to you."

"You're a Titan?" Raven asked, "I sense no deception within you, yet, we need some proof."

Edward reached into his pocket and pulled the old style communicator out and put it on the table.

Solor reached over and picked it up, "It certainly looks real enough." He considered opening a channel, but, decided against it, not knowing if there was any hidden surprises.

"I'll believe you... for now", Solor said. "So, you are a Titan in your Universe... and you've come to visit us. Why?"

"I was sent for recon only", Edward told him. "Grand Light was hoping that we could learn more about how Universes work if I was brought here, to learn where ours split off from yours. I'm on a fact-finding mission, nothing more. No invasions will happen. You have my word in the Name of the Light on that."

Solor nodded. "Well, then if that's what you want, you are welcome to stay in our Tower. I'll have to let Nightwing know that you'll be staying with us, and we'll set up a guest room for you."

[Love, do you sense any lying?] he asked Raven, glancing at her briefly.

[He's clean], Raven replied. [I don't sense any malicious intent... but he does have a bit of a shield up. What for, I have no idea...]

"Why are you blocking some parts of your mind?" she asked.

Edward sighed, "Because in my realm...Raven is my wife and has been for almost 15 years. We are telepathically linked. I merely blocked the link in case you and Solor are on the same wavelength. Actually, there's no in case. I can hear your telepathic communications as easy as we are talking aloud. I also heard Susie talking to you."

"Is that why you were so willing to cooperate?" Susie asked.

"That, and I needed to show you that I meant no harm," Edward said, "My apologies if this is a discomfort, though."

Edward risked lowering the shield and projected, [There, to show you that I have nothing to hide, I have dropped that shield for now.]

All three of them were shocked to hear Edward's voice in their heads, but Solor recovered first. "Well... that was unexpected... but, since you seem to know why I can speak to Raven so easily, I'll be honest with you as well. I have been married to Raven for ten years now. I assume that is also a major difference in this universe you have come from?"

"A major difference," Edward admitted, "Over there your counterpart and Starfire are married and have two children. The first is Susie's counterpart and the other is Komi. They are half-sisters, actually."

Edward thought it would be a wise idea not to use Starfire's other name in front of this Solor. For now, Solor was not the same as he was before in this realm, and Edward did not want to risk any negative reactions.

"Out of curiousity," Solor asked, "How many missions have you undertaken for your Circle?"

"This is the first one I've been tasked with on a solo basis since I became an Heir," Edward said.

"You're an Heir?" Solor asked, "Did you replace my counterpart there?"

"Actually, that's another major difference," Edward admitted, "Starborn - I'll use that for my realm's Solor - and the Grand Light repaired their relationship and he was restored to his position voluntarily. I have a feeling that you, however, will not follow that path. Before you get too annoyed, I completely understand and respect that you have taken a different path. My mission parameters do not include interference in your life path, even if it were possible. A friend told me once that the First sets the path one walks upon and each path is different. Actually, I am here to observe and record for my universe's Lair without interference. Sadly, once I depart, all of you will forget I exist and that I was, for all purposes, never here at all."

"I suppose I should be angry," Solor said, "But, you're correct: This is the path I have chosen. When he and the Circle banished me, I did renounce that title. I wanted nothing more than to be a mere soldier... but actions in this universe changed my mind. I am still the Heir of Light here as well, Edward. I will explain what happened once I have heard enough.

"You mentioned Starborn has two children, though? Tell me about them, please."

"Well, the oldest is also named Soskrein, as I mentioned," Edward said, "Over there, like here, she's a hybrid. But, unlike a hybrid of you and, I think, Raven; she is a mix of Light and Dark Dragons. Starborn is the dad, as I mentioned. Her mother is Vilea, Heiress to the Darkness."

That got a visible reaction out of Solor! "How is that possible?! I would never stoop to willingly mate with the Darkness, ever!" He didn't say anything about Edward's assumption that Raven was Susie's biological mother yet.

"Trust me...Starborn was tricked into mating with her," Edward said, "She preyed on his desire to be with Starfire and captured Starborn.

"She tricked your twin into the act, but, she goofed up. She mentioned that she should be marked, like I see you have done with Raven. Thing is, Starfire didn't know that little detail. So, Vilea dropped the disguise...and over the next week, raped him repeatedly. She drugged him as well. She broke him in mind and body. He was able to escape and be rescued by his Titans. Grand Light was eventually called and he requested my assistance."

"Please continue," Solor said, "I am curious."

"Well, I have to back up a little bit, because, if I don't all of you will be confused. There is a third universe in play here: My home universe and the universe I have mentioned. Starborn was at one point, yanked into my home the same way I came here: A Tear of Oblivion. Vilea had possessed the native Raven to use a Tear. I won't bore you with the nitty gritty, but, after a rough start, that Starborn and I became best friends...one might even say brothers depending on how one looks at it.

"But, getting back to what I was saying, I went to help Starborn and with two Ravens, myself, and Starfire, we were able to repair his mind...his spirit took longer to heal.

"Vilea laid three eggs. One whelp was killed to delay Trigon's summoning into that plane of existence. The second one, though, was sacrificed to successfully summon Trigon. Starborn and I kicked Trigon's...backside and we banished the demon for good."

"Is the war between our clan and Darkness still going on?" Solor asked.

"No," Edward replied with a smile, "Lair won. After Trigon was removed, the Traitor showed up and went on a rampage. But, he underestimated something badly: He insulted Starborn's choice of mate in Starfire. Starborn proved his ancestry by vaporizing the Traitor. Solor, you are descended from the First Light himself."

"My twin used a Primal Blessing?" Solor asked, "Incredible. That's not supposed to be possible, period. Then again, considering who you're talking about here..."

"Our Solor very nearly died," Edward admitted, "But, by then, Soskrein had hatched and, I like to think that his love for Starfire and Susie kept him here.

"Susie's a wonderful teenager, Solor. A lot different than here...No offense Soskrein."

"Being offended is pointless," she retorted, sounding like her mother. Edward gave a warm laugh.

"So much like your mom," Edward explained, "You see, in my home...Raven and I have two daughters. Callisto is half-dragon, quarter human and quarter Trigon...same as you, I dare say.

"My other daughter is Yolstav. She's a dragon of the Fire Clan who I love dearly."

"And my counterpart's second daughter?" Solor asked.

"Half Dragon, half Tamaranian," Edward said. Solor's eyes widened and he said, "You're joking, right? That's not supposed to be possible."

"Yet, is your Susie fully dragon?" Edward said, "Komi's different. Let me show you, though. It's a little hard to describe."

"You morph?" Solor realized, "Then, it's obvious since you're also a Dragon."

Edward nodded and said, "Just watch."

As they watched, Edward assumed Komi's form, getting the jaws to drop.

"And the Circle is OK with this?" Solor asked.

"100% OK with it," he replied after morphing back, "For a while, we were worried that the Circle would order her death, but, this is a kinder Circle in Starborn's universe."

"I see," Solor said, with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Edward said, "The Circle there is still in charge fully. They are more willing to make exceptions at times...other times, they are still quite strict. I've seen dragons punished harshly. Some were exiled anywhere from a couple of years to lifetime exile."

"What about the Breed Traitor law?" Solor asked.

"Repealed," Edward replied, "That is a long story, in and of itself."

Solor nodded, bringing his claws together. He looked over at his daughter, a flash of distress in his eyes. "Susie, would you please find Silkie? I don't want to find her in my room, eating my socks again." Once the teenager left, Solor turned back to Edward. "Edward, what made you assume that Soskrein is Raven's biological daughter? I am not angry that you assumed wrong, I just want to know what made you decide that."

"Well, the fact that she uses Raven's phrases were convincing as well as her powers", Edward told him. "Plus, she looks a lot like Raven this time around... I'm sorry I guessed wrong."

"Don't be", Solor said, shaking his head. "Susie knows Raven isn't her real mom. She only calls her that because, to her, Raven is her mom... but she doesn't know who her mother is. I... don't know who her mother is, yet, I have a strong hunch."

"How?" Edward asked. "Was she... abandoned?"

Solor nodded. "You see, thirteen years ago, I was working alongside the Titans, during the whole Brother Blood fiasco."

Raven interrupted. "Honey, you don't have to talk about that. I know you don't like to."

"But I do, so that our friend here can understand", Solor said calmly. He took Raven's hand gently, and with the cloak now open, Edward could now see a slightly modified leotard underneath the cloak, allowing some more skin, but not too much. "As I was saying... thirteen years ago, during the Brother Blood fiasco, I was called away for a solo mission. Slade was holding another city hostage, and if I didn't go, he would destroy everything. Obviously, it was a trap. But I went anyway.

"When I arrived, I was attacked and swiftly defeated by a Dark Dragon", he admitted. "I felt something being placed on my neck, and all of a sudden I couldn't move. My body went limp, I couldn't blink or speak... I was a prisoner in my own body. And then... then..." He let out a low sigh, covering his eyes briefly.

Edward said, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to, Solor."

"I got this for a moment, love. He was... harvested", Raven told Edward, for a lack of a better term. "She took as many DNA samples as she could get from him. Blood, saliva, scales, hair, semen... anything and everything she could get her hands on." She sighed, looking at her husband with sad eyes. "The only reason the Titans were able to find him at this point was because I could hear him screaming in his own head, begging to be free from her and Slade. When we did find him and removed the collar, he immediately killed Slade, but the dragoness got away. It took him a month to recover, and even then, he didn't go back on missions until... until my birthday."

Solor nodded thankfully, giving his wife a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, love. I will continue." He turned back to Edward, who had a look of mixed shock, disgust, and anger on his face. "They used my DNA to create an army of dragons that they call Twilight. They would inject my own genetic code into unborn eggs, and cause mutations within the shell. Then once the eggs hatched, they used magic to force them to grow into adults, then set them loose. Susie... was the only egg I found when I led the Circle's army against the Darkness. And though it angered my father greatly, I refused to kill her. Eventually, he conceded, and allowed me to take her as my own, since my DNA is in her body and her Light side makes me her father now."

"That's why she was able to detect parts of my heritage, then," Edward surmised. He had an idea who had done this to Solor, but, he decided not to say anything about that just yet.

"Tell me," he requested, "Has Trigon made a play for this realm? I know he would have used Raven as the portal on her 18th Birthday. I know that her emotions are freed up, and that requires Trigon's influence be removed."

"He did", Solor said, nodding. "I knew right away, when that mark appeared on Slade's head, that Trigon was coming. I did not know, however, that Raven was the gem at the time. But... I think it was thanks to Trigon that she and I are together now."

"Solor understood the prophecy perfectly well", Raven said, a small smile gracing her lips. "He knew that no matter what the team did, I would eventually give myself up. But before they left me in the panic room, he gave me a hug, and said in my ear, 'Ruuvak, if you go through with this... I will personally kick your dad's ass.' It was so sweet of him at the time, and I didn't know it at that point, but we had grown rather close since my birthday. Once we defeated Trigon and banished him from this realm, we began dating."

"I wouldn't count that one", Solor quipped. "Once our first date was over, I was called back to Lair. I wasn't even here for the Brotherhood of Evil attack."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "You missed all that fun, eh? In my realm, The Brotherhood did the same thing, except the decision was made to remove their targets from the playing field totally. They went to my original universe for a while, frustrating the the Brotherhood's plans a bit. But, in the end, the Brotherhood crossed the line with me and froze Susie. You see, at the time, Starborn had been called away on a secret mission...there was another prophecy that only he was privy to and disappeared for a decade. As I'm Susie's godfather and uncle, I stepped in to raise her. Well, seeing her captured and frozen ignited my Darkness and Mallah and several others got a serious beatdown. Mallah and the Brain tried to escape only to see me intercepting them. That also reactivated some of my other abilities, namely the Blessing of Light. The native Raven told them that they could stand down and surrender or die. They gave up, leading to Beast Boy's bad pun. Susie, since thawed, took offense and smacked Beast Boy...getting a cheer out of the expanded Titans. It was rather funny and had the side effect of getting me to really laugh. I normally would have chastised her, but, I let it slide seeing how the expanded team was cheering her, including Raven. Beast Boy was grumbling that Susie spent too much time hanging around Raven. Imagine Susie annoyed enough to use a Tear to get behind Beast Boy and delivering a perfectly executed 'Raven Slap'."

Solor let out a low chuckle, "For some reason, I can imagine that. But... you mentioned that you are Susie's Uncle, correct? Are you related to her mother or father?"

Edward realized the slight slip up, and sighed. "I'm... both, technically. It's a little complicated, and I'll tell you at one point, but maybe when you and I can talk alone."

"Understood", Solor told him. He then looked at the clock. "Well, it's close to dinner-time. Would you like to stay? I'm making pizza today, and I could use some extra hands."

"I'd take him up on his offer", Raven told Edward, smiling. "He's become a very good cook over the years, and Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire are banned from the kitchen."

"I'd be honored," Edward replied, "You'll get a laugh out of this one...The first meal Starborn and I worked on was pizza. It was a banana, pickle and mint frosting pie. He made it for his K-I mean Starfire. At that time, he did not know how to cook and appreciated the fact that I was willing to show him. Now, he's quite good at it. Let's go."

Solor nodded, beginning to make everything fresh. "If I work on the sauce and toppings, can you work on the dough? Don't worry; if you forget to catch one, Raven will do so for you.

"FYI: I will not be offended if you use Kreinyol for this alternate Starfire, Edward. But, I appreciate the consideration."

Edward laughed, "Been there, done that. I toss a mean dough, but, a few times, my Raven's had to catch it when someone broke my concentration. This will work out fine."

Solor let out a chuckle. "She's had to do the same for me a few times... same reason." He then turned to Raven, smiling apologetically. "Love, would you mind if we called you Ruuvak, to differentiate? I know you think the Dragon Tongue isn't as eloquent as most others..."

"I'm fine with that", she said. "But once Edward goes back home, it's back to Raven."

"Don't have to worry about that", Solor said. "If Edward is right and we are in a Prime Universe, we won't even remember him visiting."

"There's no 'if', actually," Edward said, "Neither of you will remember this, but, I was here before. That time, it wasn't a voluntary mission. A Dark Dragon named Nightmare opened a Tear to punish me for my role in defeating the Traitor, Oblaan. After Susie, of all people, opened a Tear to rescue me, this universe took a decade to allow another attempt to bridge the two. And, that was only after three weeks. This time, I do not plan on staying that long. If I can keep interference to a bare minimum, maybe any barriers won't last that long. It's just a theory I have."

Solor nodded, working on the sauce. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that", he told the hybrid. "And I know of Nightmare... I killed him myself during his own assault on Jump City. The war is over here, but there are still people who mistrust dragons, thanks to him."

Edward said, "In that middle Universe, I challenged Nightmare to Bloodbath. He fought well, but, in the end was no match for my strength and abilities. I shoved my lightning down his Oblivion damned throat, blasting his head off his neck.

"Also, Congrats on winning the war. I know, it's somewhat empty, but, regardless of how it ended, I am glad that the forces of Lair were victorious."

Solor would have commented, but Susie came in, with Silkie perched on her head, taking a nap. "Found her", she said calmly, keeping her head balanced to keep the worm from falling off. The sight was unexpected, and Solor couldn't help but laugh a bit. "She was trying to get into your room again, but I convinced her to take a nap instead. I just forget her favorite spot to nap is on my person."

"You should really talk to Aunt Starfire", Raven commented. "If Silkie is bugging you that much, she should take a little more responsibility with her pet."

"But after she went through all of the trouble to teach the worm to eat Dad's socks all the time?" Susie stated sarcastically. "That would be mean."

Solor sighed, shaking his head. "I apologize, Edward... Starfire and I were almost an item years ago, but after my birthday... we both decided that was a bad idea. I think sometimes she gets mad at me for that day, so she takes small revenges against me, including the socks bit."

Edward smiled, "No worries, Solor. Just another difference to me. In my home universe, her and Nightwing are a couple. In the crossover one...it's you and Starfire. He still calls her Kreinyol and both are very much in love. In fact, it was Starborn picking her as his formal mate that led to the Circle repealing the Breed Traitor law. I'll tell you the story later on, though."

Solor nodded, continuing his work. He had taken out a few tomatoes, mashing them into the sauce. He added spices, including a green pepper to add some more flavor, before mixing it all together. Finally, when Edward was done, he started spreading the sauces. "One of these will need soy cheese; Beast Boy gets mad when I 'forget' to make him a vegetarian dish."

Edward chuckled, "I know the feeling. I usually make two variations of my dinners back home. One for Beast Boy, another for the rest of the guys. Sometimes, I fix a third one...extra meaty for Cyborg. It saves Rachael - my wife - from phasing Beast Boy out the window." Edward chuckled, "Even after all this time, though, he still gets the window treatment, much to Terra's chagrin."

Solor let out another laugh. "I assume they're together, then... nice to see that seems to be a trend here. He's together with his Terra here, as well. Married, as a matter of fact."

"In all three universes, actually," Edward said, "I take it you trained her on controlling her incredible powers?"

"I did", the Prime Solor confirmed. "That's why Slade targeted me... because I stopped him from gaining apprentices, or had a hand in foiling too many of his plans."

Edward smiled, "Same thing in the middle universe, then. Starborn trained her and she's an awesome young lady now. In my home universe, though, she became Slade's apprentice and he trained her instead. But, she paid a horrible price. She took down the Teen Titans and when they regrouped, Terra was defeated. Slade viciously attacked her and she tried to change sides. Slade had given her a neural suit that allowed him to take control over her body. She eventually overcame that and the ensuing fight triggered a volcano. Slade took a lava bath before she stopped the volcano. But, the price was her becoming petrified."

"Wait...if she was petrified, how is she alive now?" Raven asked.

"Part of my heritage is Life Dragon," Edward replied, "I was able to detect faint vibrations in her statue. Rachael and the team combined their life forces to restore her to flesh and blood. Robin had to drape his cape over her."

Solor asked, "You said Life Dragon...You're a hybrid?"

"Yep," Edward said, "I'm a mix of all the clans, actually. My mother was desperate for an egg so she mated with dragons from all the clans."

Solor thought about this. "I've... never heard of such a thing existing. I will have to contact my father. What was this dragon's name, if you do not mind me asking?"

"Which one?" Edward asked, "Most of my sires are with the First. Only one remains, and, Solor...you will be stunned here."

Solor raised an eyebrow, "Go on."

"The one in the middle universe is Feylfil," Edward said.

Solor's eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and he forgot what he was doing, dropping a block of cheese and a grater he had picked up. "You... you're... my brother?"

 _SHIT!_ Edward thought.

He sighed, "Solor...I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to tell you that part. But, yes, we are _potentially_ brothers. I hatched a long time before you, though. That's why you would never remember me in the first place. I was banished as a young whelp, not because I did anything wrong, it was for protection. Listen, I will not be offended if you do not want to see me in that light if it makes things easier for you...and, when this realm resets, you will forget this regardless.

"Something else that you need to know, then...One of my other sires in this realm is Oblaan, the Traitor."

Edward picked up the cheese and grater for Solor, who was totally speechless. Then again, so was Susie!

"You're my uncle?" she asked.

Edward smiled, "I could be, sweetheart. A very proud uncle to someone who in that middle universe, I love as if she were my own daughter."

Susie stammered a bit, looking down. "I...apologize for how I treated you."

Edward said, "Susie...there is nothing to apologize for. You did the right thing. In fact, I would have done the same thing. It's OK, really. I'm not offended at all."

Solor, meanwhile, got up. "I must contact Father... what was your mother's name, if you don't mind me asking? It'll help confirm your story, and perhaps help us determine if there is another major difference here."

"She goes by Nova in my home, but her official name was Iilah", Edward told Solor. "She was Dad's first mate."

"Understood", Solor said, nodding. "Ruuvak, will you...?"

"Of course, dear", she said, walking over and kissing Solor's lips. "I'll let Nightwing know if he comes home before you return."

Susie made a sound of displeasure, and Ruuvak let out a small giggle as Solor left the room. "Soskrein, your father and I have been married for ten years. Don't you think you're being childish to our displays of affection?"

"Don't you think you should suck his face when you two don't have company?" she quipped. Ruuvak only shook her head, smiling gently.

"Sorry, Edward. Susie here thinks us being affectionate to each other is a 'private' thing, so in front of her, we're not supposed to kiss, hug, hold hands... the list goes on. Sometimes I think she's making it up as she goes."

"You should see my two, then," Edward said with a chuckle, "They get all embarrassed when Rachael and I get affectionate. You should see when a Fire whelp is blushing. Yolstav, in her native form, gets really bright red. Callisto doesn't react as much, being part Raven. She tends to keep her emotions under better control."

"Susie could learn a bit from Callisto", Ruuvak teased, causing the young Twilight dragon to turn slightly pink.

"This is not fair..." she commented, crossing her arms.

"You're my daughter, I'm not going to pull any punches with you", the empath said, walking over and kissing Susie's forehead. "Now, go let the boys know we'll be having dinner in about ten minutes; the pizzas are almost done."

"Yes, Mom", Susie said, defeated. She placed Silkie on the couch, before walking off to find the others.

Edward chuckled seeing that. On one hand, it was disconcerting to see Susie calling Raven "Mom", yet, Edward was pleased to see that she even existed here.

Inwardly, though, he was concerned how the other Titans would see him. So far, he's been lucky that this Solor was far more mellow than before. But, as he looked out over the bay into the city itself, it was far different. There were many new buildings, some under construction.

"Raven," Edward said, "Is all this new construction a result of the Dragon's War spilling into the mortal realm?"

She nodded sadly, "I'm afraid so, Edward. The Dark Dragons destroyed much of the city a few years ago, back when the war reached its climax. The Dark Dragons overwhelmed our defenses quickly and they took out most of the taller buildings. Solor tried to get reinforcements from Lair, but, the Dark Dragons had launched a surprise attack around the world, hitting several major cities at once. Even the Justice League could not prevent the destruction that happened that day."

"That sounds bad," Edward said.

"It was bad," Raven replied, "A lot of dragons died that day from all the clans.

"But, we are finally at a relative peace. It took a while, but, after Solor killed Oblaan..."

Solor took that moment to walk in. He knew Edward was, in another Universe, related to him by blood, but this universe held a different story.

"Edward... I managed to come into contact with my father. I mentioned Iilah... and... well, it did not go too smoothly", he told the hybrid. "I'm... not sure you want to hear what happened to her."

"Probably banished or worse, judging from your tone, Solor," Edward said, "Let me hear it. Regardless, I'm sure that my people will want to know."

Solor sighed, motioning Edward to stay seated, before taking a seat himself. "Iilah... never had an egg", he told the hybrid. "She was barren before my father claimed her as a mate. She was so desperate for an egg, she mated with all of the clans... but she produced no child for my father. Ashamed and depressed... she told my father everything... before laying down and allowing herself to die. Father... watched her wither away to nothing, and there were no words to change her mind. She starved herself. I... I'm so sorry..."

Edward tried to hold back his grief, but, hearing that this was NOT his original universe and that the dragon who birthed him had a different history shattered his heart.

"W-w-where can I sing for her?" he asked, "She deserves that much."

"The top of the Tower is ideal for this", Solor told him. "Would you like Soskrein and I to join you? I know... in this universe, we're unrelated... but I know what it's like to lose one's mother as well."

Edward nodded, unable to speak further.

After calling the Twilight whelp to them, Solor brought Edward up to the roof. Ruuvak reluctantly stayed behind, since the rest of the team was starting to come in, and she knew now was not a good time for questions. Once they set up, Solor started the song, knowing Edward would collapse with grief before being able to begin. Soskrein joined next, her own high pitched voice adding to the melancholy moment.

It took several long moments before Edward's deep voice joined in. He knew on one level that he shouldn't be so hurt by this news because of the way the fates work, he simply did not exist here. No possibility of a counterpart in hiding, no chance that a hybrid like him would exist.

In his heart, he knew that he came from that middle universe, then. He wasn't sure which was the Prime universe here anymore.

He sang for Solor's mother as well. That got Solor's attention, but, he waited to ask. He sang for the whelp who should have been born as well...he sang for himself.

When they finished, the rest of the Titans were on the roof. Raven had explained that they had a visitor and what she knew. She finished by saying that they were on the roof, singing the Dragon's Sending Song. The Titans stood in silence, showing their respect for a dragon that they did not know.

Edward finished with the song he learned in Ancient Greece before turning away sadly. He knew that in his universe, the day would come when he would, again, be grieving his mother. Nova had, eventually, told Edward what her mate told her. At the time, Edward took the news in stride, saying, "That...is more time than I thought, actually. We'll make the best of it, Mother."

Solor shifted to his hybrid form, patting Edward's back. "I am sorry... I wish I could offer more than my condolences."

Susie nodded as well, silently. She glanced back to the rest of the Titans, catching Solor's attention.

"Who is this?" Nightwing asked. He sounded a bit more calm than the Middle's own Nightwing, and was obviously not jumping to any conclusions.

"This is Edward Barnes", Solor stated. "He will be staying with us for a few days... he has a mission from the Circle that he must enact here. He is from another universe and this mission is from the Circle's counterparts. In his universe, he is one of us."

"It's nice to meet you, Edward", Starfire said. She was wearing a slightly more conservative form of her original outfit, wearing armor under her top and skirt. "Sister Raven has told us you are a dragon, like Friend Solor, correct? We recognized the song and language... I am sorry for your loss."

Solor sighed gently. "Let's give him some room, please. He's been hit hard with some bad news; go on and eat without us. I'll be down with him soon."

Edward sighed, "It's all right, Solor. Starfire, thank you for your kind words. Yeah, I'm also a Dragon. I assume Raven told you why I am here?"

"She did tell us a few things," Nightwing said, "but, the rest of our questions will wait. We'll save you some pizza."

"Susie, why don't you go ahead," Solor said, "I think I should stay with our guest for a while, just in case."

Starfire, true to form, approached Edward.

"I think you need a hug," she said, "I know friend Solor does not like to be touched without permission..."

"I would like that," Edward said.

Starfire pulled Edward into an embrace and, well, that really broke the dam as Edward started sobbing into her shoulder.

She did the only thing that she could and started humming softly. It was a tune that Edward recognized, though. And, it had the intended effect of calming him down after a few moments.

Solor raised an eyebrow, knowing that a dragon wouldn't show their weakness except in front of family. In his mind, that settled several unasked questions and helped confirm Edward's story. If Edward was willing to sob on Starfire's shoulder, that told Solor that there was, indeed, a link there.

Nightwing went over and said, "I know these words may be empty, but, the team offers their condolences, Edward. As for your mission, the team stands ready to help you, if needed."

Edward looked at this gentler Nightwing and said, "Thanks, man. Your words are not empty and I appreciate them greatly. And, I will need the team's help in the form of input. I'll explain in a bit. I do need a few minutes. And, Star?"

"Yes, new friend Edward?" she asked.

He switched to her language, "Thank you for having such a caring heart. Galfore has taught you well."

She gasped and replied in kind, "You know my language! How?"

"I have a gift of rapid language learning," he replied, "In my home, I learned this from your counterpart."

She smiled and, to Edward, it was almost like he never left...but, he knew that even with all the trappings of his home, he couldn't get overly involved or risk a collapse that not only reset this universe, but, would block attempts to crossover for a very long time.

Starfire turned to Solor, asking in the Dragon Tongue of all things, "Who was he grieving?"

"Iilah and my own mother...and the whelp she tried to have. He is mourning his counterpart", Solor responded, also speaking Dovahzul. "Please don't disturb him now; you may ask questions when we are having dinner together."

"Understood", Starfire finished, bowing her head a bit. She switched back to English, turning to Nightwing. "Downstairs, now. Friend Edward needs some time. We can ask more questions when he's in the better mood."

Before the hybrid could ask, Solor turned to Edward. "At dinner, when everyone has a chance to ask questions. I know you're wondering about Starfire knowing our language, but I'll explain that then."

This was only the beginning of Edward's roller coaster ride in this world... what other big changes were in store for him?


	2. Info Evening

**[Chapter 2]**

After Edward confirmed that he was feeling better, Solor brought the elder dragon downstairs, where everyone was waiting. Now that Edward wasn't singing and wasn't as distracted, he could actually get a good look at the team.

Nightwing looked a lot like his own, with longer hair and a more athletic build now. Starfire, like he noticed earlier, wore similar armor to what she was wearing when she first arrived on Earth, only without the metal piece that went on her head.

Cyborg only looked older. He wasn't in such bad shape, though; he still had that shiny body, showing he was keeping up pretty well with modern technology and maintaining his body. Beast Boy had let his hair grow out, letting it become more of a curly mess on his head, while Terra had shorter hair. He was still wearing his black and purple uniform, while Terra had changed from shorts to pants, while her long-sleeved shirt went to a short sleeved top, still complete with yellow T on it.

Susie had also grabbed a purple cloak while waiting for Edward, further cementing how similar she was to Raven this time around, but she kept her hood down for now. She was using her dark powers to levitate a few plates, cutting up the two pizzas and starting to put the pieces onto the plates.

"I hope you don't mind answering some questions tonight, as well", Solor told the older hybrid. "It is an exciting topic, hearing that there's a whole other universe. It may be futile, but I want to know as much as I can."

"Actually, _two_ other universes," Edward said, "When I was a hatchling, from what I was told, I was sent to the universe I call Home. Starborn, I'll call your twin that, was on the roof of the Tower when Raven was possessed by an agent of Darkness, a dragon named Vilea..."

"I remember that!" Solor exclaimed, "She opened a Tear of Oblivion and I ended up in the Master of Games tournament. I told him I was not interested in fighting and he was actually gracious enough to send me home."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Oh my...That had to be the same time as when Starborn was tossed into my realm. That split off a middle universe. for lack of a better term. But, if I may, for ease of telling things apart, this is the Prime Universe. I'll refer to the middle one as a joint or shared universe, and my home universe will be referred to as, well, my universe. The first split was when I was sent to my universe by the Circle of the shared universe. The second major split was on the roof here. One version of Starborn got dropped into my universe and another was reflected back here. Really interesting."

"Was there a war in either of the universes?" Solor asked.

"In the joint one, yes," Edward said, "The Dark Clan there kidnapped Starborn...and Vilea raped him repeatedly after tricking him into mating with Kreinyol. But, she messed up and mentioned that Starborn should mark her as his life mate. But, at the time, Kreinyol was unaware of that tradition. Vilea was forced to reveal herself and tried to kill Starborn, only to tell him their plan: The summoning of Trigon. She needed to lay Twilight eggs to summon that sumbitch.

"Turned out that Oblann, the Traitor, was Trigon's father. Not that it mattered to Starborn and I. I got the Circle to agree to declare all out war after I painted a very bleak picture of what the Earth would look like. It took a couple of months, that, seemed to only be a few days. When Trigon arrived in the city, Soskrein had already been born. One whelp was killed to delay the plans, but, egg #2 was sacrificed. Trigon was stopped, though. Starborn, Superman, and I defeated him and Rachael - my univere's Raven and my wife - the native Raven and I combined powers to banish Trigon for good."

"Is the war over for you?" Starfire asked.

"It is," Edward said, "I managed by a fluke to flip Vilea to our side minutes after Soskrein was born. But, after Trigon was banished and his damage undone, Oblaan decided to take us all out, starting with me. He was quite livid that I aided Lair in thwarting his plans. He tried to petrify me, only to see his beam blocked by Grand Death. He petrified everyone else before turning his beam on Solor and I.

"Kreinyol intercepted that beam and when Oblaan insulted her, it was his final mistake. Starborn used a Primal Blessing and engaged in a beam clash. His light beam vs Oblann's dark beam. Oblann was literally erased from the scene; he was vaporized and sent to the Flames of the First's rage. He rots in Hell.

"Vilea, being the heiress, formally surrendered to the Circle. She was allowed to live after swearing loyalty to the Circle and admitted as a voting member of the Circle as acting Grand Darkness."

"Very different here, then", Solor said. "Vilea is not actively attacking us as acting Grand Darkness - she is still alive, and has formally surrendered - but she chose not to return to Lair. Her people have decided to live outside of Lair, and while they agreed not to cause any trouble, the Circle will remain incomplete for some time." He then smirked a bit. "And your brother had the right idea. I killed Oblaan for threatening my mate. Although I don't remember a good chunk of it... I was knocked out after the deed was done."

Ruuvak nodded. "It wasn't pretty. The rest of the team was exhausted and couldn't move anymore, and Solor was trapped under Oblaan's talon, his neck stretched out for the killing blow. Before he finished my husband off, though, Oblaan told him that he had... special plans for me. Obviously, that didn't go over too well, and I had to bring Solor back to the tower once he passed out."

Edward smirked, "Yeah, the use of the various Blessings in itself is draining. Using a Primal Blessing typically kills the dragon or leaves the dragon in a permanent coma as I understand it. Starborn was down for a month after he used it, and that was only because he's a direct descendant of the First Grand Light.. Kreinyol and Soskrein didn't really leave his side until he was fully recovered. Talk about loyalty, right?"

"I would not expect any different from my twin", Starfire said, smiling.

"Same here", Solor said. "Not only about the loyalty, but also on how long I was out of commission. I was stuck in bed for a month. Nothing like when I was raising Susie after she first hatched, which was an interesting experience, but still."

"Interesting how?" Edward asked. "Weren't you raising her with Raven?"

"Actually, no", Solor admitted. "I found Susie's egg almost a year before the war ended, and at the time, Raven and I had not gone on our second date yet, due to us being busy with dragon attacks. When she first hatched, she proved to be just as curious as any dragon hatchling... but with all the different scents... well, she would often return to my room - where she was living - with... prizes."

Raven decided there was no point in hiding it, so she said bluntly, "She stole our clothes from either the laundry room or our rooms without us noticing somehow." As she said this, Susie immediately put her hood up, but Edward could see her face starting to turn bright red.

"Might as well spill it, kiddo," Edward said with a glint in his eye, "Dragons, even one 3,150 year old ... What?" Everyone's jaws had dropped hearing how old Edward is.

"Well... you said you were older than me by a lot", Solor stated, his own eyes wide. "You never mentioned how _much_ older you were..."

Susie took that moment to sink a bit lower into her seat, focusing on her pizza so she wouldn't answer the question Edward obviously had. However, Terra decided to embarrass her further after the geomancer snapped out of it. "Well, to spill the beans, since _someone's_ being tight lipped, Susie often stole regular items from us. Gloves from me, a shoe from Starfire, Beast Boy's mask at one point, one of Robin's capes, and a couple times, Raven's cloak. Of course, the first time she stole something from Raven-"

"Say anything and you'll spend the rest of your life in the Trash Hole, Terra", Soskrein threatened, her face practically radiating heat.

"She managed to steal a bra from me", Raven finished for Terra, causing Susie to sink further into her chair.

"First, take me now", she muttered.

"You think you're embarrassed now?" Solor asked, staring at her incredulously. "I had to take a walk of shame to return it to Ruuvak! I think we were both embarrassed enough to last the rest of the year!"

Edward reaction was to bust out laughing as he sensed the extreme embarrassment from Susie..."Oh, Diist! This is the HA HA HA funniest thing I have come across...HAHAHA...in 20 years! HA HA HA HA! And, Susie...I can teleport back from the trash hole just as easy as you think...HA HA HA...you can open that portal."

"Yuk it up, wise guy," she griped, "Bet you do not have..." Her jaw dropped as Edward used his Raven derived powers to lift her chair to the ceiling, spun it around, causing Susie to yelp and grabbed on for dear life before Edward gently put the chair and Twilight Dragon back on the floor.

"OK," she grumbled, "You win this one."

Meanwhile, after everyone recovered, Raven looked closely at Edward and said, "Oh, my. I've never seen an aura like yours. It's like a mix of all the clans... it has properties of all of them." She looked at him, giving a smile. "You really are a unique dragon. Not like those Twilight dragons we had to fight at all."

"I'm a hybrid of all the clans," Edward said, "My mother, Iilah, mated with First knows how many dragons besides her mate. The key was, believe it or not, Oblann himself. At least in my realm. Here, I am at a loss for an explanation. Solor told me that she never laid an egg. I'm not sure what, if anything I can do to see if there was a split at that time where in this universe, nothing happened and in that middle universe, she laid the egg that contained me." He sighed, "Either way, that's not really part of my mission parameters."

"I'm sorry", Terra stated, showing sympathy. "To know in another universe that's so familiar that you don't even exist... kinda makes it hard to want to go to other universes, then."

"Well, it just means you're a special one, aren't you?" Nightwing offered. "Even if you don't exist here, you can probably exist in other universes as well. After all, the multiverse theory presents that there's probably millions of different universes out there... uncountable ones."

Edward sighed, "This was supposed to be what's called a Prime Universe, and, I was hoping that my leaders were wrong. They told me that there was a chance that I did not have a duplicate or twin here, which is why I was sent. The thing is, friends...when I depart, it will be as if I never arrived here in the first place. Would you mind if I recorded things? That way, when my report is given to my Circle, they can see what the differences are. If you do not wish to be recorded, I will respect that, though."

"No, record away", Terra said. "As long as you don't leak it to the media here, we shouldn't have any problems."

"No way", Susie said, getting up. "I am not being recorded."

"Sit down, Susie", Solor objected. "It's for Edward's Circle. Besides, it won't be permanent for us, so there's literally no harm in it."

Susie grumbled a bit, but sat back down, crossing her arms.

"Don't mind her", Raven stated, smiling a bit. "She's starting to go through her 'rebellious teenager' phase. Solor told me this should only last a year or so."

"Oh, joy!" Edward said, "Soskrein, I'll use that for my god-daughter, hasn't quite hit this point, yet. Let's just say her personality is more outgoing, and less likely to try to steal stuff...including my wife's undergarments. Besides, Kreinyol would not have allowed that, either."

He pulled up a picture of himself, Kreinyol and Soskrein and showed it around the group.

"Is Kreinyol her mother?" Starfire asked.

"Not natural born, she's in the k'norfka role, like Galfore to you. With Vilea busy as heiress and acting Grand Darkness and getting her clan assimilated into Lair, she let Kreinyol be Soskrein's adopted mother. Yes, she does know of her Twilight heritage and how she came into the world, as Vilea has told her everything... or perhaps I should call her Vicky now. She changed her name recently, since she is no longer the vile character we first met."

"If Vilea knows any secrets about Susie, she has yet to tell us", Solor said. "I'm assuming that in this world, Vilea may be her mother. I wish I knew for sure... since we are no longer at war with the Darkness, I could attempt to ask her, but our Vilea wants nothing to do with the Circle. I doubt she'll willingly talk to me about that. We do spar though monthly. In fact, we're due for one in a few days."

"Who knows?" Edward said, "You don't have to approach her as the Heir to Light. Just approach her as yourself. No titles or anything like that. Assure her that you're not going to report back to the Circle. It falls under the 'What is discussed between two mated dragons is none of the Circle's business' rule."

Edward scratched his chin for a moment, "If it weren't a futile move, I would volunteer to go and find out. Oh, well. I'm sure that you'll find a way without my assistance. You've done pretty well without an Edward Barnes in the mix, so, I have the confidence that you'll be fine without me."

Solor gave a smile, nodding. "Perhaps someday."

Raven decided to ask a question next. "So, you mentioned that you're married, and from what I get, you're old enough to have multiple wives. Do you have any kids of your own?"

Edward nodded. "I have three. My oldest, David, is as old as America is. He was born with Paula, a reptilian shapeshifter/mutant who was able to match my DNA close enough for a dragon-human hybrid. My other two are Callisto, whom I've mentioned before, and Yolstav, a fire hatchling I've adopted."

Raven gave a sad smile. "Lucky you... unfortunately for us, Solor's Circle has said while we are allowed to be together for as long as I live... a hybrid between myself and him is too dangerous, too unpredictable to allow. They won't remove the enchantment they put on all dragons."

"Hmph," Edward snorted, "Cally is a hybrid of myself and my Rachael. So, she's half dragon, quarter human and quarter Trigon. It's going to be interesting over the next few decades, I think. Had her dragon part not been dominant, I think she would have been a third of each one. Technically and biologically, Cally likely is a third me, Rachael, and Trigon, I suppose."

"Probably", Solor told him. "It's interesting enough, having a half dark/half light daughter. I can't imagine the randomness of a half-human child... or even a half-tamaranean."

"Funny you mention that", Edward commented, pulling up an updated picture of Starborn's family. The most prominent feature was Solor and a new addition, Komi, now aged ten. "Your counterpart was able to get the enchantment removed, and this is the first - and probably only anytime soon - naga, Komi Krein Barnes."

Solor stared at the picture, slowly taking the communicator out of his hands. He knew that this was an alternate universe, but the minute he saw her bright green eyes, the happy smile... he felt his own tears starting to fall. "She's beautiful", Solor said, wiping his eyes. "She's a beautiful girl... and I'm certain she's brought both joy and strife into my twin's life."

"She's named after my sister?" Starfire asked, leaning close to get a better look.

"Yes", Edward confirmed. "Your counterpart loves her dear sister very much, and wished to name her after both Blackfire and myself... which is a huge honor to me. I think Starborn has taken up my last name as well, to show that we are brothers through and through. He did not need to, but I am happy that he and I are family. For most of my like, I did not know who my family was. When Vicky possessed you, Raven, she opened more than a Tear of Oblivion. She opened the floodgates to my biological family. She's a half-sister and I recently met her broods. All 20 whelps. I am still boggled at times. One sire still alive, finding my birth mother, discovering three half-siblings and two teams of Teen Titans...or Titans now, of course. That's why I am comfortable with you seeing my weakness, Solor and all of you."

Raven smiled, a bit happier. "She is beautiful... we've run simulations on what our child could have looked like. Would you like to see some of them?" When the 3,000 year old dragon nodded, she brought up a couple images. One was of a boy with purple hair, grey skin, and dark purple scaled claws and talons, walking upright. Another showed a similar naga like Komi, only without wings. And the final looked more like Raven, only with a long tail curled around her tiny feet. The last one had blonde hair and green eyes, but a face similar to Ruuvak. "These were the three most likely children. The first boy was at thirty percent, while the other two were both at twenty or fifteen."

"Komi had had her moments," Edward admitted, "We missed her first decade, but, we know for a fact that she is fiercely loyal to her friends and family. A trait she inherited from her parents. In fact, that trait forced them to relocate several times during their mission. The last one was a huge clue in getting a lock on their location."

"What do you mean?" Solor asked.

"Komi had managed to make friends in a couple of different schools and when some bully tried something, she intervened, scaring the bullies away. You see," Edward replied, "she has this spell that makes her look human. Due to her heritage, her powers do not include morphing, hence, the spell. Well, she'd drop the spell and use her natural form to scare the crap out of the people harassing her friends.

"Sadly, one friend was also frightened away. Another was more open and even said that Komi was deadly, yet girly. They've maintained contact and enjoyed a picnic with us a while ago."

He pulled up a group picture from the picnic that was taken once everyone finally arrived. He pointed out Vicky, Tyler and the others.

Solor shook his head, "I cannot get over how you won Vilea ... I meant, Vicky over to Lair's side, and even got her to want to be part of Lair."

"I had no say in if she wanted to come back to Lair, actually," Edward said, "That was her decision to make. I supported the choice, but, I would have also supported her if she did not want to return to Lair. I know the Dark Clan, as a whole, likes being in Lair. They are quite loyal dragons to not only Vicky, but, myself as well. I recently promoted some Dark dragons to my Joint Chiefs after consulting with the Circle."

"How close are you with the Circle there?" Solor asked.

"Pretty close, actually," Edward admitted, "It's complicated at times, but, for the most part, we are friends on a personal level, and equals when it comes to running things. They trust me to run their military with the proviso that any major appointments, they have veto power on. Kind of like a Senate confirmation here in the USA."

"That's good", Solor said. "We've only recently begun peace talks with humans, and only have a few countries on board. China, Japan, and South Korea are the only ones on board, while the U.K. and France have a begrudging treaty in place. The U.S. has only begun talks of peace, and Germany and Russia refuse to let us come and go as we please, which is understandable; we needed the aid of Red Star during one of the attacks, and caused a lot of damage during the battle. So, we've been banned from entering both countries. I would like to say that I'm in charge of carrying out the role of Commander... but that honor was given to my sister, Sosfil. Have you met her?"

"She's in this picture," Edward said and pointed her out, "She's a troubled dragon back home. She was so obsessed with being in your slot as heir, it consumed her and jeopardized Starborn's mission when it was at the critical juncture. By then, we had, after a decade, found and reunited with him in Darien, a suburb of Chicago.

"She attacked him in the middle of our workplace, forcing him to drop his cover and then I had to drop mine. They fought and I hung back at his request. But, when she crossed the line further by saying that he should have been killed in the shell, Sol ordered me to place her in custody. She got a taste of my inner Darkness when she took a swing at me, only to be knocked through a window.

"She also was on the wrong end of Blackfire's weapons. You see, in the joint universe, she saw the error of her ways and switched sides. Kreinyol even forgave her and is working on getting her exile lifted. Star...you'd be proud of her.

"Golmul, my general and second-in-command and Maldriin, the Heir to Life arrived to give us additional firepower. Sosfil also saw the native Titans arrive, summoned by Sol, and decided to try and escape, but our combined power overwhelmed her and we were able to capture her. Then, Starborn's mission was completed, and that's why he's home now."

"Ten years away from his family... I'm sure you did not appreciate that", Solor stated. "If you are as close to him as you say you are, that probably pissed you off by a lot."

"You have no idea", Edward admitted. "I had a list of reasons to kick his ass for when we finally found him. Plus, I had to pick up the mantle of guardian for Soskrein. Given that I needed to make time to work with both Titans, the Circle, and my own children as well, keep my marriage intact, deal with a pissed off Tamaranian when she demoted everyone on the team to 'teammate', including her own brother-in-law... yeah, stress was at an all time high for me. And when the native Nightwing turned the mission into a manhunt and got the team, except Kreinyol and I, on board, plus getting Interpol, the FBI and other agencies to try to find him to arrest him... yeah, I don't think I need to say anymore on that.

"But, when we found him and knew that he had kept my goddaughter safe made me not want to commit treason by beating him into a pulp. We did get him back a month later, though, in a way that was quite harmless."

"Don't blame ya", Beast Boy said. "If someone from my family went missing, I'd be stressed out too."

Nightwing, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow. "He put Starborn on the Most Wanted list? That couldn't have gone over well with your Starfire."

"It most certainly did not", Edward responded. "She was absolutely livid. That and the fact that he was trying to convince her to find someone else made her hate him for a while."

"Not to mention, when Starborn came back, he would probably have a few choice words to say to Nightwing as well", Solor said, smirking. "I know I would."

"Actually, he was more worried about what the CIrcle would do to him," Edward said with a smirk, "When his father told him that there was an escape clause due to a prophecy, he was not punished by the Circle. But, Sol had no say in what the Titans could have done to him. We allowed him to rejoin the family...only because I talked the team into going back to a search and rescue mission and because we had heard from Starborn and he confirmed that he and Komi were fine. Even I couldn't give him the punch into Lake Michigan that he deserved.

"But, when we played some Predator and Prey after he and Komi returned, I got some petty vengeance."

"How did you manage that?" Solor asked.

"I was technically the Prey, but, turned the tables on Starborn," Edward replied, "He was pretty steamed when I did this..." He morphed to his Giant Japanese Hornet form and made to buzz by Solor before landing and morphing back.

"Let me guess...You stung him?" Solor replied, relieved that Edward went around the team.

"Right at the tip of his tail," Edward replied, "He called me several choice names in Japanese, I told him that he still cussed like a little girl. You should have seen his eyes widen. He was livid. But, when I captured him and held him down, the rest of the team got their revenge. We tickled him without mercy for several ... Now what?" The Titans were slowly backing away.

"No way!" Cyborg said.

"Forget it!" Starfire said.

"We're not going there!" Beast Boy said.

"Bad, bad idea!" Terra said.

"I'd rather fight Slade again!" Nightwing said.

"I'd be safer in Azarath," Raven said.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "I take it that Solor doesn't like that? I'll keep it in mind."

"Beast Boy did that to me," Solor said, "He lived to regret that a while later."

Susie smirked a bit. "It was interesting back then... Dad didn't know he was ticklish, or I think he forgot, and Beast Boy found out. He morphed into a snake to tickle him, but when he was finished, Dad promised him that vengeance would come. The next year, he finally cashed in that check by hitting Beast Boy with a Insta-Lube balloon... that turned BB blue for nearly a month."

"And don't forget the itching powder he mixed with the dye", Raven said. "Poor Garfield was stuck scratching himself for a week. All of us found out then to not tickle Solor."

Susie took that moment to speak to Edward via telepathy. [Actually, Mom's the only one who can get away with it. She just doesn't because she respects Dad's personal space in front of the team... unless they're watching TV or something. You'll probably find out if Cyborg calls it a movie night tonight.]

Edward replied, [Good idea, kid! Want to suggest that?]

Susie spoke up, "How about a movie night, guys? It will allow our guest to feel more at home, for one, and hopefully no missions get in the way."

"Not a bad idea", Cyborg said. "I've been wanting to watch Terminator 2. What do you guys think?"

Edward replied, "Sounds like fun. It's been a while since I've seen that and, I'd be curious to see if the script is different here. It was one of Arnold's better films, compared to his early grunt and flex films. A far cry from 'Hercules in New York', that's for sure. I got like five minutes into it and had to turn it off. Commando was also good. Same for True Lies. Good comedic/ironic lines in them all. Also, Twins was a good comedy vehicle for Arnold."

At some mentions of Arnold's earlier roles, though, the team looked puzzled.

"Dude, some of those movies, we've never heard of," Beast Boy said, "And, we have his entire film library here."

"I've heard of them", Solor said. "Perhaps we only have some of the more popular works. Hercules in New York was a train wreck." He turned to Cyborg. "We put you in charge of movie collection. Why don't we have all of these?"

"Hey, I got what was good", Cyborg defended. "Besides, not all of Arnold's works are good. Take Conan, or Last Action Hero. Some of them are horrible."

"Last Action Hero should have sunk Arnold's career. I hope he fired the agent who thought it was a good idea," Edward said honestly, "The Conan franchise was all right by my book. I did live through those times and while far-fetched, some of the things I saw and battled in ancient Greece were most real. But, that's really not relevant to the here and now."

Raven shook her head, making a hushing sound. "Quiet, you two. Let's just put in the one we've picked, and I'll join you guys later. Honey, I need to meditate really quickly. Will you be in our usual spot?"

"Of course", Solor told her. "Go ahead." He leaned forward, giving her a kiss on the lips, before she teleported away.

Beast Boy got a smirk, and spoke up. "So... are you actually going to be paying attention to the movie? Or something else?"

The Heir of Light groaned, glaring at Beast Boy as his face heated up a bit. "For the last time, _Garfield_ , when Raven and I sit like that, I don't molest her, for First's sake! It's just a comfortable position for her, and I happen to like being close to my mate!"

"Whoa, hold up, timeout", Edward said, holding his hands in the position. "What're you guys talking about?"

"Starborn must not do this in your world", Starfire commented. "Our Solor and Raven have come up with a sitting arrangement, since before they were officially mated. Solor will take that seat, furthest from the kitchen, and Sister Raven will join him on his lap. Then, he unfurls his wings and wraps them around her. The only reason Beast Boy does the poking of fun at them is we cannot see their hands while they are like this."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "So, BB thinks Solor's copping a feel underneath the wings, eh? I must try this with Rachael...without the feeling up aspect. Haha!"

[Mom likes the feel of his scales, actually,] Susie said to Edward, [This is going to be fun, I think.]

Meanwhile, Solor's face had turned red at the whole conversation, "Thanks, Garfield, now, Edward's going to be curious at this for his research."

"Relax," Edward said, "I won't record that. While it would be of interest, there is some things I respect you'd want to keep private. Fair enough?"

"I would appreciate that", Solor said. "The only bit of recorded evidence that this happens is from over ten years ago, when Raven and I were stuck under a tree at the beach." He got up, grabbing the paper plates from the table (at this point, everyone was done eating) and threw them into the garbage. He then took his seat at the end of the couch, waiting patiently for his wife.

Nightwing smirked, and motioned Edward over. On his communicator was the very picture. Solor was leaning against a tree, and Raven was definitely on his lap, but the only parts of her he could see were her bare feet and her head. She was definitely asleep, while Solor was looking at the camera, his eyes half lidded as if he was waking up.

"And, you survived that?" Edward remarked with a chuckle, "It looks like she's comfortable, though."

"This was before Trigon", Nightwing said. "We went to the beach that day, and Raven only agreed because she wanted to make some good memories with us before... well, you know." He glanced over at Beast Boy and Terra, who were joining Solor on the couch. "Our favorite goofballs over there managed to steal Raven's towel and swapped out her original swimsuit for a skimpier bikini, trying to force her to show off more skin. However, Solor found out about this, and decided to help her out. They were under that tree the whole day, either in silence or having some personal conversations. Neither of them were willing to talk about what was said."

"I would have done the same thing," Edward said, "Rachael's a private person, like your Raven, and the only person's who gets to see everything skinwise is me. The others are S-O-L.

"Heck, that reminds me of the idiots who were following her and I during our honeymoon. I caught them trying to take pictures and warned them to beat a hasty retreat. They refused and Rachael sent them on a one-way trip to Barrow. They weren't happy when I sent an email to their bosses and the other backlash got those two bastards fired. It was a LONG trip back to the lower 48."

"I can imagine", Nightwing said. "You know, he might tell you a bit more about what happened that day, if you're curious. He won't admit it, but I think you've got more of his trust than most of us had when we first met him." With that, he started moving to the couch as well, just as Raven entered the room again. This time, she was without her cloak, and Edward could see now that her leotard had changed. Her neck and shoulders were now exposed, with elbow-length gloves on her hands. She floated over to her husband, settling in his lap as he wrapped her up in his wings. The Hybrid could have sworn he saw Solor's hands wrap around her waist before the wings closed up, but he couldn't be too sure.

Susie floated over as well, sitting between Cyborg and Starfire. Beast Boy pouted, looking over at her. "Aw, come on, Susie. I left you a space next to me, you're favorite Uncle."

"The last time I sat next to you for a movie, you got too bored and started tickling me, forcing me to send you flying out of a window", Susie stated, glaring at him. "This is for my sanity and your safety... but mostly my sanity."

Edward smirked evilly, [Watch this, Susie...You'll probably bust a gut laughing.]

Beast Boy noticed the smirk and gulped, "Oh..." He didn't finish as Edward used his powers to phase Beast Boy out the window.

The entire group saw that and looked at Raven, "I didn't do that." Susie, however, was laughing her head off.

"Edward! You are hilarious!" she said.

Beast Boy came back a few moments later, grumbling something about "Smart-ass Dragons".

At that point, he was phased out again, and everyone turned to Raven.

"That time, that was me. No one says anything bad about my family", Raven said, a smirk on her face. Susie was laughing still, trying to keep it under control as she buried her face into Starfire's shoulder, who was letting out a few poorly-hidden giggles as well.

This time, when Beast Boy came back, he knew to keep his mouth shut, and soon was sitting on Terra's lap as a kitten, with the blonde geomancer giving him a sympathetic smile and some gentle ear scratches. Cyborg hit a button on the remote, starting the movie as Nightwing and Edward soon sat down as well, all gathering to watch the second installment of the Terminator films.

Mostly throughout the movie, everyone's eyes were stuck to the screen. Solor eventually lost interest, though, having seen the movie too many times, and after the first hour instead nuzzled his wife, who didn't complain at first. However, his actions did have an adverse affect on her, and she eventually spoke up through their link (after making sure Edward couldn't hear them).

[Honey, not that I don't like it when you're being affectionate, but maybe we should hold back on that], she told him. [I don't want to be flustered when this movie's over and give Edward the wrong impression here.]

[So, that means no neck nibbling or anything like that?] Solor asked her, frowning. [That's not fair... how am I supposed to get through the rest of this movie without being able to be affectionate to you?]

[You'll have to figure that out yourself] Raven told him.

That was when an evil smirk formed on his face, and Raven immediately knew what he was planning. [Don't you dare.]

[Hey, no one will know if you don't laugh] Solor told her. [Besides, it's fun, and you don't normally mind.]

[That's because you usually tickle me when we're alone! Not here, please! I know you'll target my feet eventually, and I'll lose it then!]

Solor chuckled through the link, and kissed her cheek gently. [Alright, alright. But I'll get you later.]

[I can hardly wait] she said dryly, but if it weren't for the fact that the lights were turned off for the movie, everyone would see the light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

Eventually, the movie ended, and everyone got up, with the boys talking about the badass moments, while Terra, Starfire, and Susie all glanced at each other, shaking their heads at the males. Solor still held Raven close, keeping her on his lap as he ran his tail up onto the couch, letting it sit near his body so no one would sit on it by mistake.

Edward was surprised. The film was nearly identical to the one in his universe. The only differences were some scenes were filmed from different angles. Yet, at the end, the T2 still was boiled in molten steel and the original Terminator had to also be destroyed to try to eliminate the entire timeline.

Edward also pondered if it was even possible to really change a timeline, and quickly dismissed that because he was in a universe he visited before, and, none of the Titans he was sitting with knew of his prior visit. It was gone like cigar smoke in a hurricane. He had hoped that they would remember, but, it was not to be.

Susie took note of him, and walked over, giving him a gentle hug. "Hey, you okay?" she asked, looking in his eyes. "I know you said you've been here before... you seem a bit disappointed."

"Nothing that can be done, kid," Edward said, "This place reset itself to erase my prior visit to make sure that I didn't pollute the blasted timeline. What bugs me is that when I depart, this incursion will again be deleted. It shall be as if I was never here at all. You'll relive these days and think nothing of it. You may watch this film again. Your dad may want to tickle your mom under his wings. You may have a mission come up, who knows, right? A friend of mine once told me that history needs to play out at its own pace. It was something I had to keep in mind for over 200 years. It's a long story, though."

"Well... while you're here, we do care about you", Susie said. She glanced at the communicator, and decided on something. "Before you leave, I'm going to need to borrow your communicator. I won't dig through anything you don't want me to, but I can't tell you why I need to use it."

"I'll be here for up to a week, Susie," he replied and handed over his communicator, "Feel free to look at the pictures on the SD card. But, don't be surprised if Alice, the AI in the joint universe, pipes up. This communicator and the other one I have - a later model - are able to talk to other universes. If I would have had this in my prior visit, I would have been recovered quickly. Try not to open a channel to the other universes, though. My mission orders do not include you guys talking to your counterparts. Be careful with this."

"I will be", Susie promised. "I'll return it soon." With that, she hid the communicator in her cloak for now, giving him a soft smile. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna go meditate." She turned to her mom. "Do you need another session?"

"Yes", Raven confirmed, before getting up from Solor's grip. She kissed her husband's cheek before joining her daughter up on the roof. Solor smiled a bit, before standing up and stretching, and Edward noted now, while the others were dispersing, would be a perfect opportunity to ask Solor about anything, since no one else would be listening to them.

So Edward took the opportunity to approach Solor. "So, how did you and Raven end up together, specifically? Any moments you can think of?"

Solo thought carefully, scratching his chin. "Well... I think when I refused to take Starfire was when I started to get closer to Raven... and the rest of the team in general. I realized that I wasn't spending enough time with the rest of the team. But... anyway, the day that Slade returned from the dead was when I began fighting for more than just myself. I found a reason to fight in Raven, and I fought harder when I thought about all of the terrible things that might happen if I don't. So... I think I realized that I was falling for her when she became the portal and I was terrified that I would never see her again." He shook his head a bit, wiping away a stray tear. "As for her... well, I can't speak for her. I don't know what she saw in an arrogant ass like me."

"Rachael's a very loving mate, and I can see that her twin here is just loving," Edward said, "Even I am still wondering at times what Rach saw in me, but, it was pretty much love at first sight. She was caught in the middle of the budding romance between Beast Boy and Tara in my home universe and even in the Joint universe, there was an attraction between BB and Terra. Over the missions that occurred during the next few weeks, we just grew closer. I had told Beast Boy and Raven that a choice had to be made: One would get the romantic side of Beast Boy, and the other would have to settle for friendship or being seen as a sister. Raven already knew that she would get the big sister role, though. She had deep feelings towards Beast Boy because there were times that they really bonded. After the Malchior fiasco, he was the one who talked to her as a friend and a brother to comfort her. She was so moved by his caring heart...she emerged from her shell for a bit and actually initiated a hug. When the Beast first emerged, Beast Boy was hurting, thinking that the Beast could have really hurt Raven. She was the only one to give him the true moral support he needed.

"When his heart was broken by Terra the first times, Raven was there to be a friend. When she became petrified and Beast Boy thought she had died, he only really allowed Raven to be close. She allowed him to pour his broken heart out. She at first claimed it was because his emotions were driving her to distraction. Later, she admitted to me that she wanted to ease his heartbreak because despite his bad jokes and sometimes immature behavior, she actually does care. It is something that even today, Beast Boy is grateful for. They still give one another moral support, with my blessings. I did that with Terra in her recovery and Rach didn't get jealous.

"She's someone that deserves the love that we give her in the universes, and, in the joint universe, it's Nightwing and Raven. That one, I'm really proud of. You see, after we defeated Trigon and Oblaan, I planted the seed for Robin to be Rae's guide to her emotions and to be her rock. Then, they grew closer and started dating as time allowed. Now, they are finally engaged.

"She had to see something within you, though, that told her that underneath that arrogant ass, was a dragon who had been taught how to love by his mom and would treat her like a queen. She was your inner strength, Solor...She still is. Don't worry about showing affection in front of me. I have no reason to be jealous. Here, she is your wife, and I see her as a twin to my Rachael, nothing more."

He smiled at Edward, though his eyes did water a bit at the mention of his mother. He wiped his eyes again. "I... I'm sorry, Edward. Sometimes it still hurts when I think about Iilahkun. I'm sure you know the feeling with someone you love." He looked over to Edward. "You know... perhaps you do not have a twin that can match you genetically... but I see a lot of not only my father... but my brother and sister in you. Sahqokrein acts a lot like you, now that he is sober. And Sosfil has shown that she cares very much for her family, much like you do. I would be honored, if for the time, you would allow me to call you a part of my family."

"Iilahkun would be very proud of her son," Edward said, "I have gotten to know her through Feylfil and his children. And, you have no idea how many times I have gone through what you feel for your mother. I have lost countless friends through the ages, and, each time, a tiny piece of me goes with them. When Callisto, my daughter's namesake, killed herself because, to her, immortality and godhood was a curse. I mourned for a long time, the pain was greater than any physical pain. When the child she and I were raising died in a thunderstorm, it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. When Paula, my first wife, died...it was the same. It took a long time to move on. It took 2500 or so years for me to get over losing my son and Cally to her madness. It took almost 180 years between Paula and Raven. And, when I uptake the title of Grand Fire, I already have someone waiting patiently...Maldriin.

"I would be honored to be part of your extended family, even for a week."

Solor smirked a bit. "Well, you better hope you don't come to regret that by the end of the week. You may not want to leave." He let out a snort. "Not that I would let you stay, anyway. I know Raven very well, and I know not to keep her loved ones too far away from her for too long."

As they spoke, Raven joined them, having finished her meditating, and reclaimed her cloak. "What're you two talking about?"

"You, as if you didn't know", Solor responded, smirking. "I told him when I realized I was falling for you. Do you want to tell him when you realized you wanted to be with me?"

"Of course", Raven said. "You can record this with your other communicator, if you want; I want to make sure that anytime your brother screws up, that you're reminded he has a side that makes people love him, anyway."

Edward smirked at her words, and complied, recording her message.

"Well, in this world... I think I realized I was falling for him the day we went to the beach, before Trigon attacked our world", she started. "I only agreed so I could make good memories. I didn't think that we would win this battle. But that's another time, so let's focus on this." She gave a slightly irritated smirk to the camera. "While I was changing, I noticed my towel was gone, and someone had switched out my bag, which held my one piece swimsuit, with a smaller... more revealing outfit. And while I wasn't paying attention, my leotard went missing as well. Of course, I was livid, and I refused to leave the changing room without something to cover myself up, but I had to ask Starfire to find something.

"So, imagine my surprise when Solor comes back, offering to cover me up with his wings. It meant that I couldn't do much at the beach, but I wasn't planning on that anyway, so I agreed. As we sat under that tree, he eventually asked me why I didn't want to be seen in... _that_. I told him that I wasn't comfortable with so much skin being seen, that I didn't have a good beach body. After he understood the analogy... he said I was full of shit, word for word." She gave a small laugh. "At first, I wanted to slap him, but he continued talking. He told me that I was being silly, and that I should have more confidence in myself. That I shouldn't be afraid to be myself out here. I didn't understand at first. He then told me... that even if no one else agreed, if someone that mattered to me told me I was beautiful, then that's the only opinion that matters. I asked him what he thought about me. He said, in his own unique way, that I was beautiful... and no one had ever said that to me before. That was the first time I saw how much Solor cared about me. Even if he didn't realize it yet, he didn't want me to be sad, or afraid, or to see me hiding away from the world. At the same time, he respected that I wasn't comfortable with being as outgoing as Starfire or Terra." She gave a wistful smile, remembering that day. "I think that's the first time I realized that he was making me fall in love with him."

Edward smiled, "Rachael's the same way. She doesn't mind going to the beach as long as she has a one piece bathing suit. Her skin is more prone to sunburn, we've learned. But, her and I sort of fell for one another without too much help. She got through the defenses I erected mainly to avoid being hurt again. The thing is, even after a decade of being married through a tough time, I am still as much in love with her as the day I asked her to be my bride. She risked her life to help me when Trigon's bastard sons kidnapped me. She's one of the few I will allow to get close to me when I am saddened or angry. Even my team except for her, Star, Terra, or my family, will back away when they see I am seriously pissed. Starborn...almost died trying to stop me. You see, in the joint universe, Rachael was killed protecting Rae from Malchior's attack. I still don't remember everything that happened after I found her and when Soskrein, barely 2 years old, intervened to save Starborn's life. It remains my darkest day, a day I never want to repeat...Ever. It was the day Oblaan's legacy asserted itself." He sighed, not wanting them to see that particular weakness playing out too much more.

"And, Raven...You are beautiful no matter what universe I have met you in. I know that you may find that hard to believe, but I would not lie to an empath who would not hesitate to call me out on it. There is a special quality that awakened within all three of you once Trigon was removed from the scene. I saw that in Rachael, Robin saw that with his Raven, and, you have it as well, my dear friend."

Solor smiled, pulling his wife close. "See? I told you."

"You're my husband, you're supposed to say stuff like that", Raven told him, but still smiled. "Thank you, Edward. It means a lot that you would say that to me." She then talked to him in his mind, letting Solor hear her as well. [Although, if your wife is looking to be a little more open on the beach... you might want to consider taking her out to the beach on a moonlit night. She might like it.]

[I was on a vacation when I was summoned by Feylfil for Circle business, so, I will suggest we do that. She's not as hesitant when the beach is mainly deserted to be in a two piece. Maybe one that's just a tiny bit too small for her bustline..haha!] Edward said with a smirk.

[Smart-ass,] Solor replied, [How did you know that's my wife's little ploy?]

[Seriously?] Raven retorted [If I am the twin to his wife, he can read me like a book. But, yeah, Edward, I will admit to that as long as you don't tell the boys. Especially Beast Boy! Terra would not like that mental image...her boyfriend ogling me in a bikini half a size smaller.]

[Hmph,] Edward snorted, [Tell Terra to do the size too small with him.]

[Her boobs are smaller, though,] Solor replied, [She could almost pass for a guy.]

Edward was taking a drink of Pepsi. Next thing Raven knew, she was covered in spewed soda.

"GAHHH!" she yelped.

Poor Raven glared at her husband, who was laughing hard, alongside Edward, who couldn't help but laugh as well... from the words he just heard to the predicament Raven ended up in.

"Sorry", Solor said, getting up to find a towel after he calmed down a bit. "I'll go get something for you. And don't you dare tell Terra I said that."

Raven glared after her husband, before glaring at Edward. "Thanks for the bath", she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Raven," he said. His eyes glowed for a moment and Raven felt the droplets being lifted off her person.

"How are you doing that?" she asked.

"Lots and lots of practice," Edward said, "I can't remove the moisture from your leotard, I'm afraid. And, no, I won't tell Terra. She's not likely to take too well to that type of comment. It's like telling a guy he's got a small package."

"Unlike Solor's package, eh?" Raven said. Edward had to duck under the thrown wet towel Solor chucked his way.

Raven intercepted the object and used it to wash off her arms, just to ensure that nothing else remained.

"Can we drop the subject, please?" Solor said, suddenly acting like he was feeling uncomfortable. "I'm sorry I made Edward spit soda on you, love."

"It's okay, dear", Raven said, smirking at him. "We don't have to talk about that anymore if you're uncomfortable about it."

"Yes, please. I don't want any other members of the team to suddenly decide to pay attention to our conversation at the wrong point", Solor confirmed.

With that, and the fact it was getting late, Edward asked where his temporary quarters were located and Solor said, "My former room, actually. If you'll follow me?"

Edward said, "That'll work. Raven, sorry about the Pepsi shower as well."

"It's all right," she said, "This time. Next time, you get phased through the window."

"I can teleport right back in," Edward said, "Defeats the purpose, I think. Good night, Raven."

"Good night, Edward," she said and stood up. Next thing Edward knew, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "For good dreams," she said.

Edward was blushing like mad as he walked behind Solor.

"Don't worry," Solor said, "I do not mind that she did that. I know the friendly context."

Edward went into the room and smiled before opening his communicator.

"Edward calling Alice, you there?" he said.

There was a short delay before Alice responded, "I am here, Edward. What's up?"

"I need to file a report for the Circle, Alice. It needs to be encrypted until I return," Edward said.

"OK," Alice said, "I am ready whenever you are."

"To the Exalted Circle, from Kiinnum," Edward said in the Dragon Tongue, "I have completed my first day here in this universe. I am no longer sure if this is the Prime Universe the Grand LIght told me about.

"For one, there is no duplicate of me here, as was thought. According to Solor, Iilah was barren and no amount of begging the First or mating with the different clans helped. She was so despondent when she realized that there was nothing she could do, that she starved herself to death. Solor, Soskrein and I sang Iilah's song.

"Solor, even without my mentorship, is no longer that angry, hate filled dragon. He found peace with Ruuvak, of all people! Here, they are married. It's a fact that I can stand behind seeing how different he is. He's more laid back, but, battle worn as well.

"Like in our realm, Solor has assassinated Oblaan, the Traitor. From what Ruuvak told me, Oblaan was about to behead Solor and made the mistake of threatening her life. He activated a Primal Blessing and killed the Traitor before passing out. Like there, he was on the Disabled List for a month.

"I was met by the native Susie, as in she captured me the second I stepped out of the Tear. Turns out, she has a distrust of most Dragons, but, I think I threw her off balance by cooperating fully. It did not take long to gain her trust, though. Same with the rest of the Titans. They readily accepted that I'm from two different, yet, similar universes. I will say that the Titans here are more battle scarred than the two teams I know. They are allowing me to record as I see fit, but, to respect their privacy, regardless of the fact that this will likely be erased from their history I will refrain to record some more private things.

"I will get the native Solor to show me around Jump City in the next day or two. However, unless necessary or ordered, I will likely not attempt to go to Lair. From what I am able to discern, the Circle is not the same one as here. I will talk to Solor about that in the morning. I know I changed the society within our universe for the better, I hope. Even when I did not see things eye to eye with some members of the Circle and even foolishly undermined for that short time the trust I had earned, there was that mutual respect. Even between me and the most recent Grand Death when I couldn't trust him, he earned that trust and respect with his act of sacrifice.

"But, here, I do not expect that to replay itself. I think that the Circle would talk to me as if I were a subject, not a guest and certainly not as a Child of the First. I would not appreciate being talked to in that manner.

"Solor still gets a little choked up talking about Iilahkun and he allowed me to see that hint of weakness. To be honest, I've only been here a few hours and he asked if he could call me part of his family because he sees a lot of the Grand Light in me. That's an honor I will carry with me the rest of my days, my brothers and sisters in the Circle. Forgive my hubris, but, this is as big of an honor as the day I accepted being your Commander and being accepted as Heir to Fire.

"Ruuvak is almost the same as my Rachael and Nightwing's Raven, yet, there are differences in her history. She is deeply in love with Solor here, but, she is also hurting. She wants a child with Solor, yet, the Circle here refused to lift the enchantment that Life lifted from myself and Filkiin. They allowed them to be married as a reward for defeating Oblaan, but, it burns them both that a biological child is denied to them.

"Soskrein, as I mentioned, does exist here. Like Susie back home, she is a Twilight dragon. Ruuvak is in the mother role though instead of Kreinyol and there's a huge difference as a result. The Susie I raised with Kreinyol is more fun loving. Soskrein is more reserved and speaks in a monotone like all three Ravens. She is also more biting in her sarcasm, just like the Raven triplets (for lack of a better term) are.

"I will be honest. I know that Solor here would want me to stay indefinitely, but, he also knows that Rachael would have my immortal hide hung on the side of the Circle's volcano. Thing is, he is absolutely right about Rachael. I would love to stay as long as possible, but, I did promise my mate that I would be back within a week in our time.

"As far as I can tell, though, time here is in parity with time in the joint universe...that's what I am calling our universe, not the one I was sent to as a hatchling.

"I will have Alice offload my recordings for later review and editing as the communicators memory fills up. However, I would respectfully petition that the Circle, heirs and both teams of Titans see the final report at the same time.

"End recording, please."

"Recording stopped, Edward," Alice said, "I've noticed some activity on the other communicator as well."

"It's all right," Edward said, "The native Susie said she had something planned that needed the older communicator for. She didn't say for what, though."

"All right," Alice replied, "What should I do if she opens a channel?"

"You can talk to her, I suppose," Edward said, "But, the others are not to talk to her, especially Soskrein. Do not even report or log that she talked to you except to me. If this Tower does have an AI unit like you or Ralph, you can talk to it as well, but, don't relay anything vital. No logic in that. Yet, if the AI here, if it does exist, offers to give information to include in my report, please allow that."

"All right," Alice replied, "I will look forward to talking to her, even if it's something that she will forget. Should I allow her to record messages."

Edward thought for a moment, "I think I would like that, Alice. Please let her record messages for whoever she wants to. I see a lot of our Soskrein in the native Susie, despite her taking after Raven.

"Do me a favor, though: Tell Rachael that I am thinking about her, that I miss her, and will be back soon to finish our vacation."

Alice said, "You just did, Edward. She is here waiting for you to return saying that if the Circle interrupted the vacation, she would wait until you returned and pick up the vacation together. The girls are with her."

And so, the night was done. Only six more to go.


	3. Second Day

**[Chapter 3]** **  
** **[Susie's Room]**

Susie stared at the device in her hand, looking at the communicator warily. She knew that Edward had said it was okay, but there was so much temptation in using this device. She could try to contact her counterpart, swap stories, learn so much about a world she shouldn't even get close to. But she knew that wasn't meant to be.

So, instead, the young Twilight Hatchling pressed the call button, thinking carefully. "Hello... my name is Susan Roth. I was wondering if, perhaps, I may speak to the Titan's computer? I believe Edward Barnes called her 'Alice'."

After a moment, the feminine AI spoke up. "Hello, Susan Roth. I am Alice. It is nice to meet you."

"Hello", the young girl replied, giving a small smile. "Alice, I was wondering if you could help me with something..."

"What can I do for you?" Alice said patiently, "Edward has already cleared you to talk to me and to use the communicators. So ask away."

"Would you... be willing to record a message for me?" Susie asked. "I want to record something for Edward, in case our departure from each other is... not as pleasant as our first day together."

"I can", Alice started, "but I will need to know why you want to record this. You have only known him for about six hours at this point, Soskrein."

"When you hear my words, you'll understand", she replied. "May I...?"

"Of course", Alice said. "You may speak whatever you wish now, and when you don't want me to record anymore, just say so."

"I will", Susie said, before clearing her throat, getting ready to talk.

XxXxXxX

Solor was the first one to awaken the next day, looking over to his wife. He smiled at her sleeping form, kissing her forehead gently before slipping out of bed, content with seeing that smile on her visage as she slept. He grabbed some clothes, getting up and heading for the roof of the tower to think of the day ahead of them. He remembered that Edward was visiting and would want a tour of the city, so he knew he should probably wear some civilian clothes, like the pair of jeans and shirt he was wearing now. He flapped his wings, rising up into the sky, and allowing the rising sun, barely peaking over the horizon in the east, towards the city, to hit him with its warming rays.

As he was flying, Edward was waking up and he headed to the roof as well. He had come to terms with having to recharge by solar power as well, given his Light heritage. He spotted Solor floating on the air currents and smiled as Nightwing came up to watch the sunrise.

"Morning," Edward said, "It's going to be a nice day, I think."

"Good Morning, Edward," Nightwing said, "What's the game plan for today's research?"

"I'd like to borrow Solor and Raven part of the day for a tour of Jump City...or anyone else who wants to come with me," Edward requested.

"The team is yours to borrow as you see fit," Nightwing said, "But, if any missions come up..."

"No need to say it," Edward said with a smile, "I'll hang out here to keep interference to a minimum and keep an eye on Susie if necessary, since I do not know if you allow her on missions."

Solor looked down, spotting Edward and landing on the roof, smiling at the hybrid. "Good morning, my friend", he said. "And good morning, Nightwing. So, today's a tour day, correct?"

"Yep", Edward said. "I need a tour from you and your wife, if you guys don't mind."

"I think we should take Susie with us, then", he told the older dragon. "I'll be taking you to a few places that I'm not sure you'll know of, and one of those is an ice cream shop in the afternoon. I can also try to contact my father, see if he can spare some time to spend with us as well. He doesn't usually, but since the war has ended, he has made attempts to try and spend more time with me and my family, which is a start."

"I'll agree to this under one condition," Edward said, "Do not introduce me as a soul-brother or a brother or any relation at all. I know you broached the subject of me with him in, I hope, an indirect way. I'll understand if you said I was visiting from an alternate universe, but, if you even hinted that I could be your brother, had history played out here the way I had hoped for...forget it. You can say that I am a friend of yours, and if you did tell him of my mission, that I'm a NEW friend. I do not want to get into a roaring argument with the Grand Light of the Circle."

"Good idea", Solor stated. "I think if I tell my father that you're my brother... he may not react well. If he figures it out on his own, though, that's his own deal." He then turned to Nightwing. "Have you made coffee already?"

"Yeah, go ahead and grab some", Nightwing said. "What're you gonna make for breakfast?"

"Waffles", Solor said, intentionally forcing his voice into a monotone. "I love them more than life itself." He then walked into the tower, not making another comment on that as he got to work on breakfast.

Nightwing shook his head. "Ugh, sometime's he's ridiculous."

Edward laughed immensely, "I wasn't with the team during the virus incident, but, Rachael told me all about it in precise detail. Would you rather have this Solor or the arrogant ass he used to be?"

Nightwing looked at his guest and smiled, "This one is better, Edward. Don't tell me you had the 'I'll rip off your head if you look at me funny' version as well?"

"Man, I made the huge tactical error of insulting Iilahkun without knowing she had recently passed on during our first sparring match," Edward said, "He was beyond livid when he hit me full force with his Light beam. Luckily I reflected the worst part of the weapon away, but, it still caused a bit of damage. I ended up in the med bay for a few hours while the third degree burns healed and the charred scales regenerated.

"But, I made the first steps towards friendship after asking his forgiveness. I even offered to mentor him. But, what really changed Starborn was Kreinyol. She was also taken by a Tear of Oblivion. There was so much residue from the first usage that it reopened on its own and sucked her into my universe. She might have died had I not seen the tear reforming and caught her with a moment to spare before we both hit the bay. She was out cold and I covered her face to prevent her from drowning. After that, he started to calm down. A few days later he opened up and told her that he loved her and wanted to be with her forever. They didn't look back."

"I think that might've happened here, if it weren't for the whole... birthday fiasco", Nightwing commented. "Did you have to deal with his pheromones, or did he confess to her before his 750th birthday?"

"My Starborn confessed to her before his birthday", Edward said, deciding not to mention that he was here before in another timeline.

"Well, I'm sure you know this, but dragons on their 750th birthday release an excess of pheromones to attract a mate... and we got hit hard by them", Nightwing said. "Cyborg and I made a system to filter them out of the tower, but he ended up filling up the system quicker than we could filter it, and the machine broke. Raven was in her room, we had to rope Terra in, and Solor made his escape, with Starfire charging after him. He was forced to take her out, and during their battle he decided that she wasn't a suitable mate for him. So... yeah, that was fun to deal with."

"I take it that's how she knows the dragon language?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Nightwing replied, "Solor accidentally knocked the wind out of her hard enough to cause respiratory arrest. She learned his native language during the attempt to revive her. He personally apologized to everyone that day, and made sure that everyone was safe and no longer being affected, before telling Starfire that he was interested in staying friends... and he pushed her to try and form a better connection with me."

Edward smiled, "Good call on his part. Back home, Nightwing and Starfire are a couple as well. It really works out well regardless of who she ended up with."

"Do they have any kids?" Nightwing asked.

"No, but, she is pregnant, come to think of it," Edward said, "You should have seen his face! Starborn noticed her scent was off and, sure enough, when I focused on finding a difference, she had a blend of her scent and his. He was stunned as she hadn't told him. She's about 3 and a half months into the pregnancy and, I think that might be the turning point with that team. Neither of them will want to stay too active with fighting crime. I wouldn't blame them at all if they both moved on after the baby is born. I know that after my vacation ends for real, the team will be different. We do have several candidates, though, who can step up. I can see Kole on the team, for example. Maybe Mas Y Menos or Kid Flash for a while, but, I think he will end up with the Justice League at some point. Then, there's my girls. Callisto and Yolstav are already allowed to take part in some missions as their training allows. Soskrein is up to her dad's discretion, but, she will need some more seasoning, I think. All three are well versed in how to interact with the two AIs and their physical combat skills are pretty good. Komi may take a different path, but, no promises there."

"There are a bunch", Nightwing said. "I think when I'm done here, done being a Titan... I might take Kori to a nice place and finally settle down. I don't know when that'll be yet, though. Solor said that he'll probably be fighting crime for the rest of his life... though he'll want to take a break if he can ever have children with Raven. He's thinking he's slowly wearing the Circle down on that, but I wouldn't know; other than dealing with the Justice League and thanking humans for their help, they haven't done a lot of public appearances."

Edward replied with a wry smile, "You should see Grand Fire. He gets real annoyed at the media folks, and, he's one dragon you do not want annoyed at you. There will be new powers I will be given when he decides it's time for me to uptake his title, and, one of those new powers is heating things up to the point that someone will get burned. On the flip side, Grand Fire was able to put out a major oil refinery fire when it proved too hot for me to handle. He compressed the fire and heat and absorbed it.

"Grand Light tolerates it a bit better, but, mainly has either Starborn or myself dealing with the media. There's a couple of friends we have at the Daily Planet who we work with. I'm sure you know who I am referring to, though, right?"

"Clark Kent and Lois Lane", Nightwing answered, smirking. "Though, we usually tend to deal with Lois... Clark doesn't like Solor particularly. Probably due to Solor's hearing at the hands of the Justice League."

"What happened? The Justice League doesn't give suspects a hearing, unless it's a special case, merely handing them over to the local or national authorities, and sometimes the authorities on other worlds," Edward objected.

Nightwing was silent for a minute. "It was... when he originally killed Slade. I'm sure he told you about him being kidnapped by Slade and Vilea... well, when he got loose from that inhibiting collar, he immediately targeted and killed Slade. Back then... I was not experienced in this area, I didn't know what to do. On the one hand, he was one of the strongest Titans, one of the strongest _heroes_ I ever worked with, but on the other, he had killed a human, something he told us he was simply not allowed to do under any circumstances. So, I called the Justice League, to ask them what to do. In response... they sent Superman to pick him up and take him to the Watchtower, probably one of the only places manmade that could hold him." Nightwing looked over at Edward, his eyes full of regret. "The worst part of it all, for me, was that he didn't blame me. He knew he did wrong, by killing Slade, but he didn't care, and he didn't blame me for calling the League. Eventually, we managed to get them to let him go, by convincing Solor to let J'onn read his mind, see what he really is... but that's the biggest regret I have about the early years of the Teen Titans, not trusting him more than I should have."

Edward sighed, trying not to be angry at something he had no say in, "I'm surprised that the rest of the team didn't tear you limb from limb, Nightwing. Trust between the members of the team, by then, should have been automatic. Dick, I know you felt that you were doing the right thing here, but, you should have given him the benefit of the doubt as well. If your history played out similar to the others, you gave each member of the team multiple opportunities to redeem themselves, so, you should have given the strongest member of this team the same courtesy. When I am acting as a member of the Titans, I follow the same 'no kill' rule. Yet, when the other two Nightwings know I'm dealing with Lair matters, I am not representing the team, so, any rules with the teams are not relevant. I do try to honor the spirit of those rules regardless.

"But, back to the story, I know that when Starborn was rescued, he was catatonic. Feylfil, the Grand Light, asked Rachael and I to help. It was our first trip to his universe, yet, her and I dropped everything and went to help. It took Rachael, Raven, Starfire and I to go into his mind and start the healing process from that aspect. We had unexpected help, though: Starborn's mother. Her avatar guided us through and that kept him from kicking us out. As for Slade, he is not an issue anymore, and, I for one, am glad he is deceased. We didn't kill him. He did that to himself. He learned necromancy from Malchior. Guess Malchior got the last laugh from the grave: He didn't tell Slade that a human raising a dragon corpse lowered his life span and caused insanity. Even Oblaan forbade that, with good reason."

"It looks like no matter what world, Solor goes through a lot of trouble", Nightwing said, smiling. He patted Edward's shoulder. "Come on. Solor's probably done with the first batch of waffles now, and Raven's probably awake now. You might want to talk to her about the plan for today... if she's awake enough."

Sure enough, downstairs, Solor had already made a couple plates of waffles, with chocolate chips cooked into one batch and blueberries mixed with the other. Raven was awake, her hair left untied and not brushed at all, wearing a blue robe around her pajamas as she sipped from a mug of tea, while Solor was pouring the blueberry batter into the waffle-maker.

"Good morning", she said, looking a little tired. "How are you guys doing?"

"Doing fine. Had to tell Edward about Solor's hearing with the League, unfortunately, but that was bound to come out sooner or later. He appeared to get angry for a moment", Nightwing mentioned.

"I said it then, I still say it now", Solor said. "For a 'Man' of Steel, he's as naive as a hatchling."

"Statements like that are why Superman doesn't like you", Raven commented.

"Hey, I get along fine with the others. Superman can kiss my tail for all I care."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Ouch. It sounds like you and Superman have a lot of issues. You two will have to someday work side by side again, and if I were able to stay, I would try to be the peacemaker. Alas, though, my assistance is futile. How long has this mutual dislike or grudge match been going on?"

"Too long," Raven replied, "Superman did what he thought was necessary, but, Robin came really, really close to being tossed into the Trash Hole for a long time. We all begged him to not call the Justice League, but, did he listen?"

[Easy, Raven,] Edward urged, [I'm empathic as well and I can tell this still angers you. I would be livid as well, to be blunt. There was one time my Titans almost sent him packing...or worse, drop him at Wayne Manor in his BVDs.]

That had the desired effect of getting Raven to giggle at the mental picture.

Solor heard that as well, snickering, while Nightwing was clueless for a moment. However, he soon groaned. "Oh, great... Edward can pick up on your link, too, can't he?"

"Well, he is married to Raven in his own world", Solor stated. "He's soulbound to her, like I am to mine." He walked over, offering Nightwing a plate of waffles. "Here you go, breakfast fit for a Titan."

"I can't help that we're on the same wavelength," Edward said with a chuckle, "Guess I'll be fair, though. Picture your younger self being teleported to Wayne Manor...in your 'Tidy Whities' or BVDs."

Nightwing pictured that and groaned, "What did he do to earn that humiliation?"

"Well, for one, it didn't get to that point, luckily," Edward said, "Richard decided to try to stop Starborn and Kreinyol's budding relationship. Starborn challenged Richard to a simple sparring match. If Richard won, Starborn would leave the Tower and likely forfeit his chance to be rescued. If Starborn won, Richard would give his blessing to their being together. So, they sparred. It was rather one-sided: On Richard's part. He attacked Starborn with everything he had. Starborn merely sat in the lotus position and allowed it. Fifteen minutes later, an unscathed Starborn merely cracked his neck when Richard ran out of steam. It was vicious, even for him. Richard conceded defeat and well, the team lost a lot of trust that night. We met and decided that it was best to relieve him of leadership duties for a month. We did not remove him from the team, following the example of giving another chance. It would have been in bad form to kick him out when other members had done stuff to be kicked out, and they were not removed from the team. It was fair to all." Solor handed over Edward's share, then, the others who were walking in got some as well.

Solor made sure Beast Boy got his vegan friendly waffles, before handing everyone else their plates. He finally picked up his own, starting to eat as he sat next to Susie and Raven. The Twilight Hatchling handed the communicator she had borrowed back to Edward. "Thank you", she said softly, still looking a bit tired before she began munching on her breakfast.

"What's the game plan for today?" she asked.

"How does giving Edward the grand tour of Jump City sound?" Solor asked.

That perked up the Twilight Dragon's mood and said, "I'd love to go, if I could?"

"Of course", Raven said. "We'll be stopping by a few good areas... including Jimmy's. We need to restock our ice cream, since _someone_ keeps eating it all."

Susie blushed, but still grinned. "Cool. I'll get ready as soon as I'm done with breakfast."

"Susie has an affinity for ice cream, eh?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"You have no idea. One of the first stores we went to together ended with me paying for five tubs of ice cream being eaten in a feeding frenzy", Solor commented. "Her favorite flavor is strawberry, so I have to make sure there's a steady supply in the house."

"Actually," Edward said, "Soskrein also loves strawberry, but, she knows better than to pig out on it. First time she did that, she ended up grounded for two weeks. Krein and I were most unhappy about it. As you know, growing Dragons require proteins more than sugar laden Ice Cream. But, she still gets some regardless. We just limit her to a pint...haha!"

"Oh, believe you me, Solor was _pissed_ ", Beast Boy said, chuckling. "She was grounded from tv and internet for a month, and even now, she's only allowed one bowl every few nights. The only problem is that we all like the same brand of ice cream, so we have to buy a lot in excess."

Cyborg nodded. "The girl was so bored during that month. She eventually started reading War and Peace just to pass the time while she waited for her grounding to eventually pass."

Susie decided to hide in her hood then, but, Edward could sense her embarrassment regardless.

[I still can't live it down,] she griped to Edward.

[It must be some awesome Ice Cream, kiddo,] Edward replied, [Listen, Dad wouldn't have been that strict unless he truly cared about you. But, Tolstoy's _War and Peace_? Did you manage to read the whole thing? My Soskrein hasn't read that one, yet...but, I think I will pass this idea onto her dad. She'll probably glare at the both of us for a while...Seems to be a standard non-verbal 'You son of a you know what.']

Susie giggled at his phrasing. [I'm a twelve year old dragon, Edward. I can swear, you know. But yeah, I read the whole thing. I didn't have to... I chose to. It was better than sitting and staring out the window at the ocean all day long... which is even less fun than it sounds.]

[I try not to swear in front of Soskrein...Terra tends to give out the 'Gibbs Smack' even now. Starborn's of the opinion that his daughter is old enough to use a few swear words, but, draws the line at the 'F-Bomb'. I don't even use it that much, but, when I do drop it, my guys know I am downright angry,] Edward replied, [And, sweetie? Don't knock staring at the ocean. There's been hundreds of times I've sat in Beast Boy's spot to meditate...and Rachael used that to calm my moods down. It does help a lot. It's peaceful. You see, and I'll be quick here. Since an incident happened a year after Cally was born, Rachael and Ruuvak both have the responsibility to make sure that my rage never gets so out of hand that I lose myself again. It's a long story.]

[I'm guessing it's from that time you were forced to 'visit' this universe before], Susie mused. [Well, don't worry; you don't have to go into detail.] At that point, she finished her waffles, and got up, putting her plate in a dishwasher. "Alright, I'll be back once I'm ready. Mom, Dad, can you guys hurry and get ready, too?"

"Of course, your majesty", Solor teased. "Go get your shower and brush your teeth, we'll be by the front door shortly." He did the same with his own dishes and Raven's, before the three moved to get ready for the day.

[Actually, Susie,] Edward replied, [This was after the war ended in Starborn's universe. There was a rebellion of Dark Dragons and they released Malchior. He attacked Ruuvak and Rachael. I got Ruuvak out of there, but, that fucker killed Rachael. I'll NEVER forgive him for taking my wife away from me. I...lost it. It took Soskrein to snap me out of it because no one else could get through. Maldriin intervened and restored Rachael to life, though. Regardless, I was harshly punished by the Circle as well. I lost being Heir to Life and was banished until Starborn and Vicky deemed me fit to return. Mally, that dear, sweet life dragon with a huge crush on me is now Heir to Life...and she deserves that century back, with interest. She's already claimed me as her future mate...haha!]

[Bold move], Susie noted. [Most dragons know that trying to make a claim on a dragon as strong as you are is a poor decision, especially when said dragon is already married... but I think I can sense how you feel for her. I just hope she'll be good to you. And before you ask, she is Heir of Life here as well, but she's already claimed a mate, a Death Dragon that's about as old as she is, and we should be seeing hatchlings from them very soon. She's laid her first brood.]

[It's OK,] he replied, [Rachael's not only aware of Mally's crush, she totally supports it. She wants to make sure that I don't lose my capacity to love. And, I know that once she wants to formalize the claim, she will have some very strong whelps. You'll laugh at this one, but, the day Starborn and I met Maldriin, Vicky told us that we both had some serious fangirls in Lair. They are all wanting to get the chance to produce strong whelps with either of us. Needless to say...he and I were both quite red in the scales!]

Susie had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing so hard, and couldn't continue the conversation. Solor, however, piped up at that point, saying, [Please don't remind me of the fan girls], which elicited loud laughter from both his wife and daughter.

Edward was also chuckling...leaving the other Titans wondering what was so blasted funny.

"Spill it," Nightwing asked nicely.

"Solor plus dragon fan girls...all wanting a shot at the Killer of the Traitor," Edward said, "They all know that if a dragon is strong enough to take down a member of the Circle, especially the Traitor, they will line up to have whelps. I'll have the same problem as well given my strength. But, I have pretty much decided to grant one Heiress' claim after Rachael's death. It's part of honoring a debt that I know Maldriin there will say is already paid in full, but, this is a special life debt that I must repay somehow. Maldriin has earned my respect, many times over. She's a sweet 'kid' and being Heiress to her mother's legacy is quite an honor."

"How special?" Cyborg asked.

"Mally forfeited a century of her life to bring Rachael back to life," Edward said, "Forgive me, though...It's not something I especially like to rehash as it remains a dark stain upon my honor and the darkest time of my immortal life. You can get the Cliff Notes from Susie later on. It's not something I will ever be proud of. When one loses themselves to the Dark Side and expresses a desire to destroy Tokyo and almost killing his brother before a 2 year old whelp is able to break through...the sense of dishonor is unbearable. I wished to die that night only to have that same whelp give me more than a simple 'Gibbs Slap' and sobbing her eyes out."

Everyone turned to the hatchling, who had finally calmed down, and she glared at them. "Not now! We've got a tour to go on!" She grumbled as she walked away. "Jeez, everyone expects something right away nowadays..."

Solor chuckled a bit at Susie's behavior, before moving as well. "Edward, there should be a shower connected to my old room, if you still need it. We'll meet you on the roof when we're ready.

"And, for what it's worth...You emerged from that time a much stronger dragon. It takes great strength of the heart to admit your weaknesses to us. Then again, I know you have transferred some of your deep love for your family on all of us, especially my daughter. Most of the dragons in Lair could respect this as well. It's not easy to be so open about one's weakness. And, I will assume that the dragons of your world were forgiving of this weakness, seeing how you're still their Commander."

Edward chuckled at Susie's reaction and said, "Don't pressure her, Titans. I may just tell her to clam up and you know she will. That said, thanks for the amazing waffles, Solor. Give me 15 minutes and I'll be ready.

"And, yes, they not only forgave me, but, stood by my side in heart and spirit during my temporary banishment. Starborn and Golmul put together a video with all the soldiers under my command and they all voiced their forgiveness and loyalty. It was totally voluntary, and every single soldier showed up. When my penance was deemed complete, you should have seen them all. From the new recruit to my inner circle of advisors and the CIrcle itself, I was welcomed back with open arms. We sang that day, to mourn those lost during the rebellion, my various sires and, in keeping with tradition, we honored the Grand Darkness as well.

"That's why I owe Maldriin more than I can hope to repay."

The team wanted to glare at Edward, but, their instincts were waving a Yellow Flag, saying, "Don't annoy our guest."

It didn't take too long for everyone to get ready. Susie was on the roof first, wearing a long-sleeved shirt with a tank top over it, an image of a feather on the top shirt. Solor was next, wearing a grey shirt with a black dragon claw depiction on it and a pair of blue jeans. Raven, lastly, arrived on the roof wearing a shirt with a star design on it and capris.

"Do you want to fly around, or teleport?" Raven asked. "Either way, we might get swarmed at one point by fans."

"I want to fly today", Solor commented. "I haven't had a good day to just fly around lately, so it might be nice to just glide around the city today."

Edward came over, wearing a muscle shirt and jeans that he found in the closet. He was a bit smaller, though.

"You're looking a little smaller," Solor said, smirking.

"Yuk it up, wise guy," Edward said, "I had to morph to a slightly smaller size to fit these. Seems that they belonged to a smaller dragon at one time."

"Sorry," Solor said, "We'll pick up something more your size, then. Mind flying?"

"Not at all," Edward said, "This shirt has holes for a hybrid form, so..." he morphed to his hybrid form.

"Nice!" Solor decided, "Who taught you?"

"You did, actually," Edward replied, "When I was here last, dragons were still hidden and you suggested a hybrid form to use. This is also one of my fighting/sparring forms now. I have access to my breath weapons, durability, and everything else."

"Just how many breath weapons to you have?" Susie asked.

"Lightning is my primary range weapon," Edward said, "I also have flame and ice. When I access the Blessing of Light, I have a light beam."

"That's quite an array", Solor mused, shifting into his own hybrid form. "We'll head for where the Pizza place is. There's a statue of commemoration there for us Titans, and in the central park there's a new statue I think you'll like." Susie also shifted into a hybrid form, although it meant showing how much of a hybrid she was. From her lower lip to her stomach, there was a trail of black scales, as her hair shifted to a darker color as well. Raven, in the meantime, was lifted up in Solor's arms, similar to how Lois Lane is seen in Superman's arms from time to time as he flapped his wings, flying into the air.

"She enjoys days like these, doesn't she?" he asked Susie, who hadn't taken off yet.

"Everyone does", Susie told him. "Ever since the war ended, everyone has gotten a really good break. Now, even constant threats like the H.I.V.E. or some of the villains that joined the Brotherhood of Evil are even a minor annoyance anymore."

"Same at both homes," Edward said, "Everyone got tired of getting their rears handed to them. Gizmo hates when I tear his tech into shreds. Mammoth got tired of being slammed into the mountains 50 miles away...from here. Cinderblock is tired of Terra using his person as a punching bag. Plasmus hates with I blow a little ole fireball at him. Dr. Light is utterly terrified of Raven to this day...and he really doesn't want to tangle with me, either. Jinx is the only one who decided to give us a shot and I think she will take Raven's place at some point for a few years. Mallah wants no part of me again, especially in the joint universe. He and the Brain made a huge error of judgment freezing Soskrein. They made it deeply personal and, like her biological father or Niko Bellic...no one fucks with my family...excuse my 'French'".

Susis giggled, "Still angry at them, huh?"

"Kid, they not only saw my inner Darkness up close, they reactivated my Blessings. They saw me glowing as bright as the noon sun...on Mercury. Ruuvak told them that I was building up to a killing level of power and would likely die if they didn't surrender. Needless to say, when Mallah put his paws in the air, the Brain didn't have a leg to stand on...HAHA!"

The joke fell flat, though.

"Hmph, at least that was better than 'Check it out everyone...BRAIN FREEZE.'" he griped.

"Don't tell me," Raven groaned, "Beast Boy in the joint universe also said that stupid joke?"

"Yeah...but the then thawed Soskrein used a Tear to get behind Beast Boy and took a page outta your book...smacked him pretty hard. When we showed the footage to Starborn, he was wiping tears of laughter away watching Soskrein taking a bow as the assembled Titans cheered her as Beast Boy grumbled that she was hanging around both Ravens too much."

Solor, Raven and Susie had also started to laugh, picturing that scene in their mind.

"Did she get punished?" Susie asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Edward said, "I was laughing too hard to chastise her, so was Kreinyol. Hard to chastise her for that when everyone would have been giving me the glare of doom. Dragons, my dear, aren't the only ones who glare when they are angry. Heck, Glaring from a dragon is mild. When they are growling and snarling at you or breathing smoke your way...you've incurred their wrath. If memory serves, that night, I allowed her an extra dessert of ice cream. She had earned it. In fact, I gave her Beast Boy's dessert. He was not happy that night."

They took to the skies and started over to the City. Solor leading the way, flying towards the Pizza joint. Edward could see a few different stores in the buildings nearby, but the favorite restaurant was still standing tall. In front of it was what looked to be a large T-shaped sculpture, with a plaque that said "In Thanks of the Valiant Acts of the Titans of Jump City". It was marked to say it was paid for by donations collected from all over the city, and created by a single artist in the year following the Dark War.

Many people looked up, seeing the Titans flying through the air and waving at Solor, Raven, and Susie. A few of the braver pedestrians also waved to Edward, recognizing him as a dragon like Solor. The group smiled and waved back as best as they could, moving onward.

"So, someone gathered all the donations to make that?" Edward asked as they landed near the statue.

"Yeah", Solor said. "It was anonymously donated to the city and offered to us as thanks for our constant vigil. Of course, that's not the best part of the tour. Next big landmark is in the park further south from here."

"Impressive," Edward said, "It captures the feel of the tower."

"Glad you like it", Solor said. He then took the group to the park, where a much more impressive piece was. A large, metal dragon sculpture stood there, and when they got close, Edward could see it was almost a perfect scaled replica of Solor in his true form. His wings were spread wide, his head pointed and at attention, while his tail was wrapped around his own feet. The plaque at the base of this 10 foot tall statue held the information Edward was looking for on it. It was a present of good faith, given from the humans to the dragons, and upon Solor's request, placed here to show he watches over them all, from the old to the young, and he would not abandon them in their time of need. Some children were even sitting at the metal dragon's talons, reading or playing games or drawing on the ground nearby.

"Solor," Edward said, looking at this statue, "I am so proud of you...Brother. You are not a brother by blood, but, a soul brother. This captures your true heart. The one that Iilahkun did not live long enough to see, however, I know in my heart that she is smiling with a mother's pride. She would be so proud of the dragon you have become. You have gone from a long held grudge against humanity, to one who I can see considers mortals as equals. This is the dragon I helped Starborn become, but, I cannot be any prouder of you, Filkiin, Heir of Light."

Some folks had gathered and when Edward stopped talking, they applauded.

"Edward," Solor said, "You honor me greatly with your words from the heart. It took me a long time to learn that lesson, even without your assistance here. And, thank you for speaking for my mother as I see now that you do know her." That got a blush out of the elder Dragon for a moment.

Edward pulled out his communicator and set it to take pictures.

"Excuse me, sir?" Edward asked the nearest guy, "Would you honor us by taking a group picture next to the statue?"

"It would be my pleasure..."

"Name's Edward," he said, "I am a friend of Solor's from Lair." It was technically the truth.

"Push this button to take the picture. Give it a moment to focus," Edward said next.

"Susie, Raven...You're part of this as well," Solor said gathering his family and one new friend close.

The gentleman snapped several pictures and handed the communicator/camera back.

Solor was about to tell Edward about their plan for their next stop, but he paused a moment, looking behind the hybrid. Quickly, he averted his eyes, and for a second, Edward was confused... until a familiar voice spoke up. "I would like to see your face, Child of the Circle." When he turned, he was greeted with Sol's human face, and Edward immediately knew this wasn't his biological father.

"Hello, father", Solor said. "This is the dragon I told you about, Edward Barnes. He is-"

"I know who he is", Sol said in a monotone, showing no emotion. However, Edward could feel the maelstrom under his demeanor. "He is a hybrid, like your daughter, my son. Born of all seven clans, immortal, powerful beyond his years." Finally, the maelstrom seemed to calm, and all Edward could feel was a reluctant acceptance as Sol put his hand on his shoulder. "And... my firstborn son, had my Iilah laid an egg. I would recognize the kindness in those eyes anywhere."

Edward merely averted his gaze as tradition dictated and said, "It is an honor to be in the presence of the Grand Light, and, you honor me with your words."

Sol shook his head, surprising Edward by pulling him into a hug. "You honor me, Edward of the Circle. I know now that, should you have been born in this world... you would make me proud to be your father." He pulled back, smiling a bit. "As soon as Solor mentioned a visiting dragon and my first mate, I knew there was something going on. And I am sorry for the sudden contact... I could not contain my emotions when I saw my late wife in your eyes."

Edward had returned the hug after recovering from the surprise and said, "There's no need for apologies, Grand Light..."

"To you, I am merely Sol," he said, "While I appreciate the respect and honor, you are the son I should have had. Tell me...is Iilah alive in your realm?"

Edward nodded, "She is, Sol. She is elderly as you can imagine. And, she does not have many years before the First takes her home. She lives with me and my team of Titans, but, when it is her time; she has requested to be laid to rest next to Iilahkun and eventually your counterpart's cairn. If I am permitted to, I would like to show you a picture. However, I know from your counterpart, it took centuries for him to move on, so, if you desire to turn this down, I will understand.

"You have my heartfelt condolences, though. I am grieved to the heart that Iilah is with the First and that her efforts to have me failed."

"I... I cannot", Sol said. "I buried her before. I cannot go through with this." He felt a stray tear fall down his cheek, and hastily wiped it away. "I came only to meet you, my son. And I know now that I will not remember this." He looked to Solor. "You know my son so well, but he does not know you, so we must be the Prime. But... for all that counts... you have made an old dragon very happy. I appreciate your coming out here."

Edward smiled and replied, "You're very welcome. I do understand where you are coming from, Sol. Might I be permitted to visit Lair? Visit Iilah's tomb and honor her life in the old tradition, perhaps? Forgive me if I presume too much, though."

"You will be hurt enough when you will lose her in your time", Sol said, shaking his head. "She may not have birthed you, but she is still the same dragon you know. There is no point in seeing what this future holds for you when you know you will face it so soon. But if you wish to honor her... then spend time with her in your world. She may be watching you with pride and love in her heart.

"Outside of that, I would invite your presence within Lair, my son."

"That is true," Edward said, "She does look upon me with a mother's pride whenever she sees me. As for love, when I was born, Feylfil was stunned to see my scales changing colors and brought me to the Circle where they made the difficult decision to send me to the universe I call home. I'll call Mother Nova here. Well Nova was so desperate to have me in her life, when the Circle refused to recover me, she cast a Tear without permission. It spat her out in my universe and in my time. In fact, her arrival pulled me away from Starborn's universe as the final acts of the war played out. That is how deep her love is for me."

Edward gave it a thought and said, "I'll be here for a few more days. There is one thing we could do, with your permission: Get a picture of the two of us and then the 'family'. My teams and Circle would be pleased to see that at least. And, as I will have to remember for all of us, I'd like the picture to keep close to my heart."

Sol nodded, "That, I will consent to."

"Of course," Edward said, "I am a guest here and as the Lair here is not my home, I will respect your rules, regulations and restrictions like any other Dragon."

"I will hold you to that one," Sol said, "Even though it won't matter after you leave, I would like to know what your name is in your Lair."

"Starborn named me 'Kiinnum', and that is the name the dragons in Lair call me during my visits as well as handling other Lair business," Edward said.

Raven offered to take the pictures this time around and Edward merely nodded.

After the pictures were taken, Sol pulled Edward into a hug and said, "I wish that you could stay longer, son." He was trying not to show any weakness due to the strangers around and Edward said quietly, "You should deal with these feelings, Sol. I can shield us from prying eyes."

He said the mantra and a dome formed to give Sol some privacy for a moment.

"It's just family now," Edward said, "If you need to vent or sing for a bit, it's all right. You are going through the same feelings Nova and I went through, if I understand my parents right."

Sol did sing a short song that only they heard.

When he was done, "I have overstayed, my sons. Ed...Kiinnum, thank you for allowing this old man a chance to see, even temporarily, the son I should have had. The son who could have been my Heir. You certainly have the strength that Solor has on so many levels that would have made you worthy, and, maybe ended the war sooner. I must depart. Solor, between us: I apologize for speaking so harshly to you yesterday."

Solor replied, "It's all right, Father. I was not offended. I will see you back in Lair soon."

"I know," Sol said.

"One thing I wish you could remember after I leave, though," Edward said, "Let Solor and Raven have a child. I know the unpredictability of mixing Dragon and mortal DNA first hand. Starborn's daughter with his Starfire has a unique mix. She has a Tamaranian's upper body, plus wings. Her lower half is the tail of a dragon. She prefers to be called a naga...and we all adore her immensely despite her form."

"I'd like to help him, but, the Circle ruled against that," Sol said, "Maybe someday, we may reconsider it."

Edward said, "That's all anyone could ask regardless. But, there's a strong chance that a child of Raven and Solor would actually be OK. I'll leave you with this picture of my daughter, Callisto." He pulled the copy and showed Sol the two pictures of Cally: One in her native dragon form, the other in her human form.

Sol said, "Interesting. But, you know it's your Dark DNA that is balancing everything out. As she has children, and future generations as well, that will become diluted and it becomes unpredictable. But, I really need to leave, sons."

"My apologies," Edward said, "I should not have detained you. But, I hope on some level, you will find peace. May the First bless you and keep you."

The dome collapsed and Sol smiled, "Thank you for the honor of seeing what could have been. Farewell, Edward. Susie and Raven, I will see you two again. Take care of my granddaughter."

"Rest assured in that," Raven said.

"Bye, Grandpa," Susie said. Sol walked over and actually hugged them for a moment.

He departed then and Solor said, "That was a surprise. I did not expect Father to want to see what could have been. His reaction yesterday was rather angry. To see him this emotional is rare."

Susie nodded. "I was surprised he hugged me... he usually just... talks to me sometimes. I don't get a lot of interaction with him."

"He doesn't know how to act, sweetie", Raven told her. "You're technically the first hybrid dragon... ever. He's swimming in unfamiliar waters. Just give him more time... he'll be spoiling you crazy soon."

Solor turned to Edward with a smile on his face. "Thank you, Brother... even if it's a small act, you seem to bring out the best in everyone."

"Tell that to the enemies of the Titans," Edward groused, "Or some Dark dragons like Nightmare and especially Malchior. Both found out as they were killed just how angry I truly can become. Makes the old Solor look like a mewling kitten. No offense."

"None taken", Solor said, smirking. "I don't want to be old Solor anymore, anyway. He was angry, and distant. I like who I am now."

"The old Solor was an ass, I'll admit," Edward said, "When I was here before, you were starting to undergo this transformation on your own. First time I met him in my home universe, he came really close to getting a serious attitude adjustment insulting my family, and, I wasn't even at my full potential. However, I am glad that didn't happen.

"And, I know Raven here loves this new Solor. Part of me is a tiny bit jealous, but, make no mistake. You and Raven make one awesome couple here."

"You know me too well, Edward," Raven replied with a smirk.

"You're a carbon copy of my wife and her own counterpart," Edward replied, "Soon as I realized you and Solor are mates, I knew that both of you treat each other very well. I know that you two get into disagreements, but, come through the fire stronger. Same with Rachael and I. We sometimes disagree on things and we both compromise in the end. I think I can count on one hand the times we really argued. Thing is, we always kiss and make up. Sometimes, it takes a little..."

"Can we fly and talk?" Susie asked, "I'm getting anxious for the Ice Cream!"

"That's the last on the list, kid," Edward said, "And before you give me the glare of doom, you don't want the sugar rush to exhaust itself in flight, right?"

She still glared for a moment before sighing.

"I think we can make a change", Solor said. "There isn't too much changing, though there's a new residential district at the forest where Thunder and Lightning started their hero debut. Besides, I'm sure you'll like meeting Jimmy."

Raven nodded. "Afterwards, if you want, Solor can take you to Lair for your flyby. Sol already okayed it, so the only thing you gotta worry about now is facing the Circle unexpectedly."

"I do think that a flyover is the only thing that I should do," Edward replied, "Granted, I cannot expect to get away with greeting some dragons, and, that includes the other members of the Circle. I know that they will have to be curious at best."

"Knowing that they'll be wondering why my father made an unscheduled visit here... yeah, they're gonna be curious", Solor stated. "But, that's not a big deal. If they want to talk to you, as long as you remember our customs, you should be fine." His wings unfurled again. "Now, come on. There's a really good ice cream shop we should be going to."

"Yes!" Susie immediately agreed. "The best ice cream in the world!"

"That good, huh?" Edward stated. "I dunno, I've tried-"

"IN. THE. WORLD."

"Well, then I have to check it out, don't I?" Edward responded with a grin. "Someone's excited."

"She's just excited because Jimmy's sweet on kids, and gives her an extra scoop for free", Raven told Edward. "We'll pay for one... discounted for us, of course, and he'll give her a second scoop."

"He might try to give you a scoop for free, too", Solor stated. "Refuse his offer and let us pay for it. You're our guest, and besides, if you don't have this in your world, you'll never get another chance to have any."

"Works for me," Edward said, "Lead the way, Susie."

The youngster didn't have to be told twice and she was off to the races.

"Me and my big, fat mouth," Edward groused as they raced to catch the excited kid.

"Susie!" Solor called, "Wait up...Us old folks can't keep up!" That got a mock glare out of Edward and a for real glare out of Susie for a moment.

But, she did slow down regardless.

"You're no fun," She said as the rest of the crew caught up.

"We just don't want you flying headfirst into a billboard", Raven stated. "Lord knows your father has done that enough."

"You can't be serious", Solor said, letting out a groan. "None of those count! Every time that happened, that was Mammoth, Cinderblock, or a dragon hitting me with a golf swing!"

"Does to. It caused your face to end up on the front page showing you replacing a woman advertising McDonalds."

Edward broke out laughing.

"HAHAHA...You know I shall have to look that up in the archives, right?" he asked.

"Yuk it up," Solor groused, "You can at least teleport out of the way."

"Sure thing, Prey," Edward said, causing Solor's eyes to go wide, "Just kidding! I want to get this stuff done...and taking time for even a short chase might get too many people curious."

"Probably a good idea", Raven stated. "One time, Susie tried to make a break for the city in a game. We had to calm down a lot of people, who were all wondering why our daughter was trying to escape into the city from the tower."

"And Edward, if we do play that game", Solor began, glaring at the older dragon, "we do NOT play by that alternate rule. I'm not getting tickled again."

"You tickle the prey if you catch them in your world?" Raven asked, startled. "What started that tradition?"

"Soskrein did by mistake," Edward said, "When she was a couple of months old, she had accidentally discovered her dad's extremely ticklish. It was supposed to be just between he and Kreinyol, but the rest of the team found out via Beast Boy and Terra. And when Starborn introduced the game to us to help Susie learn more about tactics and strategy, it became a thing, since she herself is inherently ticklish as well."

Susie glared at Edward. "Dad's right, we're not playing by those rules ever."

"I dunno, now it sounds like a fun addition", Solor said in a teasing tone.

"DAD, I SWEAR TO THE FIRST-"

"Easy, Soskrein, I'm only joking", Solor said, chuckling. But Edward felt a twinge of panic in the prime's heart, and one from Raven as well. There was something they hadn't told him about, and he would have to ask later on when Susie wasn't nearby.

Eventually, the group arrived at a large ice cream shop, labeled as Jump's Scoop. As they entered, a large man, who looked to be in his mid thirties, looked up from the ice cream tubs, bearing a huge grin. "Hey, if it ain't my favorite customers!" he said, his eastern accent very apparent. "How you guys doin'?"

"Doing alright, Jimmy", Solor said, walking over and shaking the man's hand. "It's a nice day, so I figured I'd take the family for some ice cream. Plus, we're running low on our favorite flavors back home."

"Of course, it's been about two weeks", Jimmy said, the grin never fading. "I'll get your usual order ready." He turned to Soskrein, reaching over and ruffling her hair a bit. "How ya doin', Susie?"

"You're lucky I like you", she grumbled, fixing her hair a bit. "Otherwise, you'd be in Antarctica for that."

"You love me all the same, Miss Grumpy Scales, or else you'd've done it by now", the man said, chuckling. He reached out for Raven's hand. "And of course, I have to say hello to the lovely Raven Roth, don't I?"

Raven smirked, allowing him to take her hand and gently kiss it. "Why can't you be more like him, Solor? He knows how to treat a woman", she teased.

"Yeah, but he knows that he's the only one who can get away with it", Solor said, smirking. "If he tried anything else, he'd be long gone by now. Plus, I know your heart already is mine."

"Cocky jerk", Raven said, but smiled anyway, as Jimmy turned to Edward.

"And this is a new face!" Jimmy exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Solor, if you keep bringing me more customers, I'm gonna have to hire more employees!"

"Jimmy, this is Edward, he's visiting from Lair, actually," Solor said, "He was sent by the Circle to see how things are here."

"Well, it's an honor to meet you, Edward", Jimmy said, smiling at the hybrid. "Tell you what; I'll give you any flavor of your choice for free. You got the run of the store."

"That won't be necessary", Solor said. "I already offered to pay for him."

"And I'm tellin' ya, you ain't gonna tell me how to run my damn store", Jimmy shot back. "Now, either ya let me give away a scoop of ice cream, or I take away that Titan's discount."

"I want to pay full price!" Solor stated, starting to sound exasperated. "I have no problem paying for the ice cream in full!"

"And we've lost them", Raven said, as the two men started bickering. "They're gonna argue over this for five minutes, Jimmy'll eventually win, and you get a scoop for free."

"Really?" Edward asked, staring. "If you knew this was gonna happen, why didn't you say anything to Solor earlier?"

"She's tried before", Susie interjected. "He never listens."

"Fine," Edward snarled, "I know how to settle this." He started heading out the door saying, "i did not come here to be the cause of a blasted fight. When you guys decide to let Solor pay, I'll be outside."

Jimmy's eyes widened as Edward headed out the door.

"All right!" Jimmy said, "You win this one. Solor can pay, and, I'll even keep the discount. But, would you allow me to give an extra scoop, like I do with Susie?"

Edward pretended to hesitate for a moment and turned around, "That's a fair compromise, if Solor is agreeable, that is."

"... I'll allow it this time", Solor finally conceded, sighing. "But Jimmy, you gotta let us pay. We may be your favorite customers, but you're gonna lose money if you keep giving us ridiculous discounts and free stuff."

"Are you kidding? It's because of you that I got this shop in the first place!" Jimmy stated. "If you guys didn't start coming here, I wouldn't have made enough money to not only keep the store, but make my own ice cream! I'd probably still be selling cheap, crappy slop instead of the high quality stuff!"

[Well played!] Susie commented.

[Works 99% of the time, kiddo,] Edward replied, [I figured that Jimmy wanted the business more than losing several customers...or the prospect of that happening here.]

Edward smirked as he walked over to the freezer bins and saw the standard fair, but, he also saw a couple he had never seen before that looked, at least color wise, like a bronze dragon he knew, and there were others that looked like they were based on the other Titans. He saw one that certainly looked like Cyborg's cybernetics when he was powered up. Another was orange with hints of lime green.

"What is this flavor?" Edward asked.

Jimmy got a small wooden sampler spoon and got Edward a taste.

Edward tasted it and his eyes widened, "Oh...my. I've never tasted anything like this. I'm not sure what to say this is, but, I will take a bowl of this. Is this color based on Solor's scales?"

"It is, actually," Jimmy said, "He was a customer before those Dark Dragons attacked and took care to make sure that I didn't lose my shop. Sure, there was a little damage to the building, but, it wasn't anything that wasn't fixable. Heck, we might squabble a bit, but, this Titan's discount goes for the whole team, not just Solor and his family. Yes, I do lose a little bit with this discount, but, it's covered by the amount of people that visit, especially when there's another award or plaque to put on my wall. Also, this is where Susie really went on a feeding frenzy. It's an interesting story."

"I heard about that earlier, actually," Edward said, "Much to the munchkin's chagrin, I must say."

"Please don't go into detail", Susie begged quietly, wishing she had a hood to hide her blush.

"Ah, don't worry, Miss Grumpy, I won't." He smirked as he went into the back. "I actually have a new flavor, so hold on just a minute." It only took a short while, and when he came back, he put the huge tub into an empty space on the counter. What the team saw was what looked to be a swirled tub, filled with vanilla and chocolate intertwining, mixed with chocolate pieces, both milk chocolate and white. Susie's eyes widened by a huge amount, her blush fading almost instantly as she stared. Then she looked down, seeing the new name being put in place.

"'Soskrein'", she read out. "Jimmy, you didn't have to-"

"I know", the man said, pulling out a scoop and handing it over to her. "But I know you like Strawberry more. This is more of my own way to honor you, since people still come in to hear the story, and you've become an important part of not only the dragon world, but this city as well. So, just accept this one, on the house, and tell me what you think."

Susie was silent for a moment, taking a tentative lick. She gave a small smile, looking to the man with gratitude. "It's delicious... I'm sure it'll become really popular."

"Glad you like it", Jimmy said. "Now, how about I get you a scoop of strawberry to go with it, and your parents' usuals as well? What would you like, Edward?"

"One scoop of the Solor based ice cream and one of Soskrein's flavor, please, in a bowl, though," Edward requested, "Based on the namesake's reaction, that's good enough for me."

Jimmy complied and got the order ready. When he was done, he rang up the same, with a deep discount.

They found a table to occupy and dug in. Solor was enjoying his Chocolate while Raven liked her vanilla.

Susie was beside herself, though having the extra Ice Cream. Edward was of the opinion that this was a rare exception to their rule, seeing how Jimmy honored the teenager with the first scoop of the new flavor. It was something that Edward would approve of back home.

"You know..." Solor stated, thinking carefully. "If he does exist in your world, he might still be working in the old shop. It was called Jim's Ice Cream. He couldn't afford anything really fancy before I found it and kept him afloat."

"What drew you to this shop?" Edward asked, "Jimmy said he was selling 'cheap, crappy slop' before. Almost like he was buying mass-produced ice cream."

"Well, I kept the store from being destroyed during a mission", Solor stated. "Cyborg was sent flying to it, and I managed to intercept him in time, keeping the store from being destroyed. He sent me some of his homemade ice cream as thanks, and I helped him out by investing in his shop so that he could make the gems he has today. Naturally, his business skyrocketed, and I've got my investment back in interest, though I still wish he'd let me pay fully for it. It's worth every penny."

"It's not cheap to make your own Ice Cream on site, yet, I think Jimmy is onto something here," Edward replied, taking another bite, "I wonder if he'll consent to letting me take a look around, maybe get some recipes. Not like I'd be competing with him."

"Go ahead and ask", Solor said. "He might be a bit tight lipped, though... so if you want some ice cream, you'll want to buy some tubs for yourself." He then tapped into the link. [Especially if you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do and take some with you for your Jimmy, if you can find him.]

[Crap,] Edward said, [I did not bother bringing any cash due to the possibility that the paper money would be different here...There went that idea. Certainly can't tell Jimmy that I'm from a different Lair. I certainly cannot ask for someone from my realms to ship me over a couple hundred dollars.]

Solor smirked, then called out to Jimmy. "Hey, would you mind doubling our order for the Tower? Edward would like to take some home to Lair with him."

"You got it!" Jimmy said casually. "I'll get it all together when you're ready!"

Solor glanced over at Edward, giving him a kind smile. [Will that do, Brother?]

[Hell, yeah! Thanks, Brother!] Edward exclaimed. That got a chuckle out of Raven and Susie, though.

[Do I have any reason to get jealous, Edward?] Raven said in a teasing tone. [You keep up the praise and I might not get any time with him anymore.]

Susie, on the other hand, mentally groaned. [I really don't want to know what you and Dad do behind closed doors, so please don't go into detail...]

[Says the pre-teen who says she's allowed to use swear words,] Edward teased back, [Your parents shouldn't have to go into intimate detail if you're also deemed mature enough to watch R-Rated films.]

[Hey, I fight crime part-time] Susie countered. [I fight way worse than some dumb robot.]

[Did she just call the Terminator a dumb robot?] Raven asked, smirking. [Cyborg would be ashamed of you, young lady.]

[Stop ganging up on me!]

[Susie,] Edward said, [It's all in good fun, all right?! Man, you're worse than Spock and McCoy sometimes...Haha!]

[ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR VUL...I MEAN DRAGON MIND?!] she said.

[Told ya,] Raven said, [She takes after McCoy at times, but, then, she goes all Spock with the cold logic.]

However, before anyone else could interject, Solor decided to cut it short. [Alright, I think she's had enough. Susie, you okay?]

[I'm... I'm fine. Just a slight flare up... as soon as I meditate, I'll be okay], the Twilight hatchling said, all humor gone from her voice. Apparently, something happened that only Solor sensed.

[Go on home, then. We'll handle the payment.]

Edward was worried, though, [Hey, kid...I didn't mean to set you off. My bad. Listen, we'll be back later and we can meditate together, if you'd like?]

[No, it's okay.] She got up, sighing as she took her remaining ice cream with her. [It's not you, Edward... it's... _her._ ] She didn't say anything else, and started to leave via a portal. Once it was down, Raven turned to Solor, frowning.

[It was her again?] she asked. [We haven't heard from her in a long time...]

[I know... I wish we could have gone a little longer, but I suppose it can't be helped.]

[Who?] Edward asked. [I've never dealt with whoever you two are describing. Is something wrong with Susie?]

[We're talking _about_ Susie] Solor said, sending Edward a mental image. It was the same Soskrein, but instead of red eyes and a warm smile, her eyes were glowing a bright purple, and her grin was full of malice and sadistic delight. [Or... her darker side, Sosvulon. You know of Raven's emoticlones, correct?]

[Of course,] Edward said, [They tend to pipe up in our link at times, and, I do visit Nevermore a bit. Timid is rather fond of me as I take the time to help her deal with her timidness. When Trigon invaded, he injured her before tossing her aside. That alone warranted a rather severe beatdown. But, corrupting my fiancee at the time...I ripped his god-damned throat out. But, who is Sosvulon here? I don't have a memory of a counterpart in my realm.]

[Sosvulon is... a very powerful emoticlone, to put it in simple terms], Raven said sadly. At this point, her ice cream was gone and she threw her cup away. [Susie, as soon as her dark powers woke up, began training with me, and tried her best to keep to her father's teachings about morality. However, Sosvulon is her dark nature. Every selfish wish, every angry thought... Sosvulon is all of her darkness, while Soskrein clings to the light.]

[She's come out in very extreme circumstances], Solor continued. [One time was when she was fighting Vilea during the war. She actually managed to scare her and force her to retreat. But... we can't help her with her inner darkness. It's as much a part of her as every smile that I love to see on her face. As much as I wish that we could be rid of it... I know that Sosvulon will be with my daughter for the rest of her life.]

[Vilea...the one I know...doesn't scare easily. To hear that she was forced to retreat is troublesome in itself,] Edward mused, [That explains the tinge of Darkness I heard in the link. Soskrein back home has a similar problem, but, she has two Ravens and her uncle by her side. My Darkness does emerge as well and it took a while for me to be able to let that out in measured doses. It's escaped my control once and I paid a heavy, heavy price for it. The loss of respect of the Circle, the loss of trust from them after an incident in Japan triggered a deep depression. The Vilea I know and actually have learned to love despite her crimes and Starborn teamed up to help. She's a half-sibling to me and she really wanted to repay me. But, I wonder if my niece also has this issue. I will have to check, but, her darkness seems to be under control. Her powers awakened when I was banished here the first time...and was barely two at the time.]

[She was three], Solor said. [She saw me protecting Raven from a dark dragon, and her powers awakened to fight off another dragon that was trying to sneak up on me. And before you ask, no I didn't take her to a mission, there was a sneak attack.]

[I wasn't gonna ask], Edward countered.

[Sorry, everyone just asks that because she's a Titan at a really young age], Raven said. [It's second nature.]

[She was protecting her father,] Edward said, [That's all I needed to know.] He also had finished his treat and tossed the cup away.

 _This is something I have to note in tonight's report,_ Edward thought, _Maybe Vicky might have some insight?_

[How dangerous is Susie's Darkness?] Edward replied, [This isn't for my report to the Circle. It's something that Starborn and Kreinyol need to know as well.]

[Very], Solor said. [If she loses herself, Susie will likely attack anything near her before she regains control. Sosvulon has never actually been in full control, though, so I can't tell you how dangerous _she_ is. But if I can get to her, or Raven can, we can calm her down.]

[It takes someone she loves deeply to break through, then,] Edward surmised, [I'm the same way, actually. Of course, my Rachael can break through by calming those emotions with her empathic powers...But, I also listen to her. Not saying you two do not listen to one another. Ruuvak also can get through because in my mind and heart, they are twins. Starfire can as well as my Terra. Susie, though...she's had to practically knock me out a few times, but, that was when I was in a very dark place. Usually, though, she doesn't have to resort to a 'Gibbs slap' to get through.]

[Well, at last you'll be all set if it ever comes to that], Solor said. [I wish I could tell you more about this, but I'm still learning myself. You know as much as I do.] He finally turned to Jimmy, speaking aloud. "Jimmy, I think we're ready for that delivery."

"Alright, I'll get it all set for you. Are you guys just gonna send it to the Tower?"

"Yeah, we are", Raven said as well. "Edward, could you go check on Susie? Solor will be there shortly to take you to Lair for your flyby... I just want to make sure she's alright."

"Of course," Edward replied, "Take your time coming back, though. Jimmy, I'll take it with me. I can get it to the Tower the same way Raven and Susie can teleport."

"We will," Solor said as he got up to pay for the ice cream.

[There's a reason I want you two to take your time,] Edward said, [Mainly for what Raven said. The other part is for the mission. There will be a day or time when I might not be available to calm Soskrein's darkness even though she currently has a handle on it. Knowing more about Susie will help everyone back home. I know when Kreinyol does join the First, Susie may not react well. Then again, I would have two very hurt dragons on my hands, plus my own emotions. Please give me 15 minutes or so, I'll contact you through the link if needed.]

[That's fine,] Raven replied.

Jimmy had put the order into two crates and even marked who got what.

"I threw in a couple containers of Susie's new flavor, Edward," Jimmy said, "Solor's already paid for them."

"Thanks, man!" Edward said, "I was pleasantly surprised by the taste, texture and overall quality in the ice cream. I think my friends will enjoy this as well. I'll make sure to keep this well below zero."

"Don't go under -50, though," Jimmy said, "Everything would be..."

"Hard as steel," Edward finished, "Trust me, I know all about temps that cold. My ice breath, at full power, can actually leech liquid oxygen out of the air."

Jimmy whistled, "Damn, that's COLD!"

"In fact, Jimmy," Edward said, "The best way to get crystals of water ice any finer is to use Liquid Nitrogen to mix this up."

"How did you know that?" Jimmy asked in a lower voice, "That's my secret: Using liquid nitrogen to help set the ice cream. But, it's tricky stuff."

"Also quite dangerous," Edward noted, "But, we know that, so, I won't state the obvious dangers here. You take care, man. I gotta get back to the Tower. Solor, Raven, I'll meet you back there."

Jimmy extended his hand and said, "Thanks for not leaving earlier."

Edward said, "Actually, I would have come back in after a moment. Susie would have been most angry and, I have a feeling that is not advisable." He shook the man's hand and picking up the two crates said the mantra and teleported back to the tower that way.

"Whoa!" Cyborg said when Edward emerged from the dome, "You guys went all out on the Ice Cream!"

"Half of this supply is for my teams back home," Edward said, "Jimmy has a new flavor, though. It's named after Susie, and, I must recommend that the team try it after dinner. Where's the deep freeze at?"

Cyborg's eye widened as he relieved Edward of one of the crates and headed to the walk in freezer.

"Susie came home a few minutes ago," Edward said, "For some reason her Dark persona almost emerged at Jimmy's. Is she around? Raven asked me to check up on her."

"That explains the funk she was in," Cyborg said, "She's down by the water, I think."

"Nice relaxing and calming spot," Edward noted with a smile, "Tell you what...you keep the others away from the treats and make sure that they don't bother Susie and I; I'll talk Solor into letting you get an extra bowl. If you're like your counterparts, I know that Ice Cream is a top five food for you. Or I'll make my ought to be patented lasagna...so good that it would send Garfield the Cat into a state of ultimate Nirvana. And the vegan I make for the green guy is just as good."

"Ohhh...I'll take the lasagna, then," Cyborg said.

"And, later on, I would like to enjoy your triple meat pasta sauce," Edward said, "I really like when Stone and Victor make theirs."

"I would, but, Solor banished me from the kitchen," was the reply.

"Leave that to me, then," Edward said smirking.

When the ice cream was all stored, Edward headed to the rocky shore of the tower, where Susie was meditating calmly. She had a similar mantra to Raven, and it seemed that she had control now. But Edward could feel that inner darkness twisting around inside of her, obviously not pleased.

"Susie?" he asked, getting close. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", she said. "She's just been... antsy. I haven't gotten into a fight recently, so she's been acting up a bit."

"Susie, your parents told me about one of the few times Sosvulon got out", Edward said, sitting down beside her. "Can you explain how that happened? If you've been training as long as I think you have, you must have been severely hurt, emotionally."

Susie remained silent for a moment, forgetting her mantra as she switched from the lotus position to a regular sitting position, with her feet dangling above the water. "... I didn't tell my parents... but when I attacked Vilea with my darkness... I let her out. I saw Vilea... and I heard about what she did... and I was so angry. I wanted her to pay. I wanted her to _die_. So... I contacted my darkness." She let out a humorless chuckle, tears filling her eye. "'Do what you want', I said. 'Torture her, kill her, make her suffer. Do whatever, just make her pay for what she did to Dad.' I relinquished all control. Eventually, she escaped... and my Darkness didn't like that. So it started rampaging, and I couldn't rein it back in. I was... too lost in my own anger."

Edward pulled her into a hug and said, "Letting the inner Darkness out is always a risk, I have learned. It wants whatever it can get for its own ends and doesn't care who gets hurt in the process. It's all your negative emotions wrapped up in one emoticlone. All your anger, selfishness, jealousy, Envy and your hatred. You're angry at Vilea for what she did to your dad and you hate her with every fiber of your being.

"I hated her counterpart as well for what she did to Soskrein's dad, and I hated Oblaan even more. But, what I hated most is what I am capable of doing. In my realm, Soskrein had two other siblings. Starborn and I infiltrated the Dark Lair to try to prevent the summoning of Trigon. They had captured Ruuvak's soul-self and one Twilight dragon has already hatched, so, I caused a distraction and ... broke the little one's neck. I should have teleported it to a safe spot, but, my mission didn't allow for that.

"The second one also died. Sacrificed to bring Trigon into that realm. But, Trigon didn't get the chance to take over. Starborn and I combined forces to defeat him. Rachael, Raven and I expelled Trigon forever. Oblaan then arrived and, boy was he PISSED. He petrified everyone, except Starborn and myself. But, when Kreinyol was petrified, it was Oblaan's last mistake, ever. Starborn's body shone as bright as many stars as he accessed a Primal Blessing. Oblaan's last feeling was one of terror as his body was vaporized.

"When we were in Lair a month later to determine Soskrein's fate, the Circle decided to let her live. Vicky decided to let Starborn and Kreinyol raise Soskrein and departed. I flew after her and told her that I was forgiving her, despite what she had done."

Susie looked surprised, "Why would you forgive someone so evil?"

"Because she had changed sides, sweety," Edward said, "I was remorseful for taking the life of a completely innocent newly hatched whelp. Starborn and I had captured her and Soskrein hatched at the same time. Starborn refused to kill the baby and those two acts, I think, got her to switch sides. For there to be healing, dear Susie, there must be forgiveness as well. She asked me why as well."

"You've mentioned a very dark time in your life," Susie said, "I take it something happened that caused your inner Darkness to get loose?"

Edward then spent the next 5 minutes telling Susie about that night in Japan and when he was done, Susie wept. Her heart breaking over Edward's pain from that time.

"How did you manage to keep in control all this time?" she asked a few minutes later, after she calmed down.

"Usually my Darkness is content to let me fight the battles," he said, "But, there are times when I let it out to help me deal with a villain or even in a sparring match. But, I still am in control, for the most part. There's been a few times when it's come close to taking over completely, but, it knows one thing: I would rather die before letting that happen again. My Darkness knows this all to well and doesn't cross that line. It's something I have learned to live with. It's always there, coiled like a rattlesnake waiting for the right time.

"What helps Soskrein as well as myself is that there's family beside the both of us. A family of Titans who has our backs. It's interesting, but, highly beneficial."

Susie looked at Edward and sighed, "She's never going to go away, though."

"As you get older, you and her will have to come to an agreement," Edward said, "When I was in Colonial New York in the year 1750, I stumbled across a man in his early 40s and his family. I was taken back by their lack of survival skills and their, at the time, odd clothing. It turned out that this man and his family were banished from their home...and their original time.

"You see, they were from this time period. One of their enemies who eventually became one of my enemies altered the timeline and changed history. When history was restored to what it should be, he, his wife and baby were sent back. They were actually supposed to die in the wilderness, except there was one unforeseen variable: Me.

"Now, the reason I am telling you this is because my eventual honor brother back then has his own inner Darkness. An entity merely known as the Child. He was an alternate personality to my friend and, well, those who tasted of the Child's wrath, unless they were really stupid, did not want another taste. He had the ability, for one, to shoot Dark Fire that would burn flesh and freeze the soul at the same time. He could also split off of David's body totally. But, he and I were allies due to being on the same side and battled together many times."

"Didn't folks back then want to kill him for being a witch...or you for being the spawn of the devil?" Susie asked.

"Some folks tried to kill him, some several times," Edward replied, "But, the Child had an extreme form called the Destroyer who would emerge. Sweetie, the Destroyer would have killed Vilea and even without a Primal Blessing may have done serious damage to the Traitor. Both the Child and Destroyer ate Darkness like it was candy and that fueled their respective powers. I know Oblaan shot a beam of Darkness. Either the Child or the Destroyer would have laughed.

"When my Darkness emerges, I have similar powers as Oblann did, and can access that blessing."

Susie almost smiled, but, didn't.

By then, Solor and Raven had returned to the Tower and saw Edward consoling Susie.

"I'm beginning to really see why Edward's so vital to his Circle," Solor said, "He wasn't raised in Lair and learned how to be warm and caring as a result."

"Considering most of the dragons I've met are cold," Raven said, "I get that they do not show weakness, yet, Edward doesn't seem to worry about that. He's letting our daughter show her own weakness and, I sense that he's not holding that against her. We best be careful...if she gets too attached to him, when he does leave...she may try to get him to stay."

"Well," Solor said, "Once he does leave, we will continue our lives as if he never was here, anyway. He'll be the lucky one and remember all this...we will not."

Raven nodded solemnly. "It'll be like he was never even here..." She let out a low sigh. "I'm not sure he's the lucky one at all."

Solor thought over her words, and gently wrapped an arm around her, letting her feel his hidden sorrow. "Yeah... me neither."


	4. Edward visits Lair

**Chapter 4**  
 **[Later that Day...]**

Edward and Susie spent a good hour just talking about Sosvolun and other things. Deep down, Edward regretted that he could not really help except giving her a friendly ear.

Solor and Raven, meanwhile, let him speak to Susie. They both knew that Susie had been longing for a kindred spirit, or someone who understood the troubles of being a hybrid. But, eventually, Solor called out to them both via the link. [Alright, you two. Edward's traveling to Lair now. Soskrein, do you want to follow us?]

[I'd rather not] Susie responded, making a face. [I don't get along with most dragons in Lair at all... except Maldriin... maybe I should go and say hi to her...]

[I would be interested in seeing this realm's Maldriin,] Edward noted, [Also, some of the other folks I know from my version of Lair. Would there be a Golmul there? He's one of my top level generals back home. He really stepped up a decade ago to maintain the troops!]

[Well, we should get going, then,] Solor said as he flew down to meet Edward and Susie.

"You feeling better?" He asked Susie.

"A bit," she said with a smile, "Edward's a good listener and I wish I would be able to maintain his wisdom after he leaves..." She sighed, "But, at least he will remember all this and maybe help my twin some."

"Edward," Solor said, "The dragons here are colder than the ones you know. They will hide their weakness to the best of their ability. What you saw earlier today with my father was a rarity. Don't expect that from others, and you will need to do the same with them. Don't show any of your weaknesses."

After a short trip through a Tear, the group had arrived in the Light domain of Lair. Edward recognized the mountain behind them as the one Solor grew up in, with his mother. The Heir of Light morphed into his full size, with Susie and Edward shifting as well to take off. Many dragons were curious of the newcomer, but made no attempts to reach out to him.

"I hope you're not expecting anything exciting", Solor said to Edward. "There haven't been many additions done to Lair... although the volcano that once housed the platforms of the Circle has been destroyed."

"Let me guess... by Grand Earth standing up?" Edward asked.

"So it happened in your world, too, then", Solor stated with a smirk. "Yes, when the climax of the war arrived on our doorstep, Grand Earth decided he had done enough sitting on the sidelines. Next thing you know, the volcano is gone and he's heading for a Tear to Mount Olympus."

"Too bad Terra wasn't invited to visit, then," Edward said, "When the war was over, both Terras rebuilt the volcano with one exception: They made it possible for Grand Earth to come and go as he pleased. You should have seen the look on his face!

"It was my way and the team's way to thank Lair for letting the mortals join in the fight and to cement a long term alliance. The Circle was actually stunned seeing how powerful the two terrakinetics really are when they put their minds to it."

"I'll bet," Solor said, "Wonder if our Terra can do that?"

"It would overtax her abilities," Edward said, "That's why I talked the two I know into teaming up...to share the load. It really made a difference.

"I'm not expecting to see much else different, to be honest. I am curious for one, and this would be part of my mission parameters as well as some extra credit."

They landed in front of Iilahkun's former cave and Solor said, "I'm sure that you recognize this, correct?"

"Moonlight's cave," Edward said, "The entrance looks a little different, but, that's to be expected. The entrance formed differently, that's all. I will not go in, through."

"It's all right," another familiar voice piped up.

Edward averted his gaze and Sol said, "I would look upon the face of the Child of the Circle who is my eldest son in another reality, please."

Edward complied, of course, "Thank you."

Sol smiled and said, "I figured you would want to visit. Normally, I would not allow this, but, I know this will be overwritten when you return home. Come on in."

The group entered, Edward's communicator out and recording the events.

"Edward," Sol said, "Welcome to my cave. I'm honored by you wanting to visit us."

"You honor me as well," Edward said, "I know that this could be difficult, even for one of the strongest dragons within Lair. I feel as if I should have been raised here...or that my twin should have, I should say."

Sol sighed, "Me too. Iilah was so desperate for even one egg to call her own whelp and when she couldn't and Life sadly told her that she could never bear an egg she sank into a suicidal depression."

"Solor told me," Edward said sadly, "Makes me wonder where history diverted into a different universe. I suppose that it was when Nova...that's the name Iilah chose in my realm...actually was able to lay the egg that contained me as opposed to here."

"Edward," Sol said, "Tell me, what is she like now? And how is she alive?"

"I'll answer the second one first," Edward said, "Nova used an unauthorized Tear to try and find me. The Tear deposited her 3,150 years or so into the future as well as dropping her in my universe. I was already in Starborn's realm when I got the word that a female dragon was in a nearby cave and had said that the Circle took away a whelping because he belonged to no clan. Needless to say, I returned to my home realm and discovered her there.

"Today, she is elderly and I think within 20-25 years, I will indeed be singing a memorial song for her. She has reunited with your counterpart, though, and he has forgiven her. The Circle, given her age and her heartbreak, pardoned her saying that they couldn't punish her worse than she had already suffered. It was their way of apologizing without loss of face, I believe. She was expecting to be punished, so, when they agreed to let her finish her days in my realm, she was understandably surprised."

"I'm surprised," Sol said after a moment, "Then again, it is something I would expect Iilah to have done. She so badly wanted even one egg that had she had one, she might have done what you describe. But, it took me a long time to get over her death. When your Nova dies, if you don't mind my asking, does she have any wishes for her burial place?"

"She does, Sol," Edward said with a smile, "She wishes to be laid to rest next Iilahkun and so when your counterpart's song is sung and he passes his power and title to Starborn, that the family is together. According to Rachael, Iilahkun appeared to her one night and gave her blessing for Iilah to be laid to rest near her."

Sol smiled, "If my counterpart is anything like me, he'd allow this as well. I miss her, even now. Then again, I miss both of my mates. I'm technically too old to have any more whelps and when Iilahkun's final brood died, it was almost too much. Losing Solor to banishment hurt."

"You did the right thing, though, Sol," Edward said.

"I know", the older dragon said. "If it were not for us banishing him, we might not be here today." He looked at his Heir, smiling. "Because of this, he was able to warn us about the Darkness attacks... and he was able to stop us from committing a terrible act in our desperation to end the war. I am glad that I sent him to live with mortals."

"You did what any father would do," Edward said, "You could have gone along with the vote to execute your son, but, chose the harder route in banishment. He's a better dragon for Lair, and, also a better person as he's learning how to also be human.

"I'll admit that there's one more thing you could do for him and his wife, but, even if this encounter wouldn't be erased from your history; I still have no say in what the Circle here does."

Sol sighed, lowering his eyes. "I know what you wish, and believe me, I wish I could allow it as well. But the remaining members outnumber me; I cannot remove that enchantment. As much as I wish to give Ruuvak her happiness, I cannot go against the Circle and allow them to have children. They feel that they have been gracious enough, allowing him to marry a mortal. A hybrid with part Trigon is out of the question to them."

Solor nodded, in understanding. "I do not blame them; our DNA is unpredictable with hybrids. Throw half-demon into the mix, and while I wish I could have a child with my wife... I am fearful of what I might have to do. If they cannot control the darkness inside them..." He let out a haggard breath, his own tears threatening to fall. "I cannot kill another of my children."

"What?!" Edward said, "You're kidding me, right?" He sighed, "Don't answer that, I think I know basically what happened. Soskrein … had two other siblings. The first one, I was forced to kill to try to delay Trigon's arrival. The second one was sacrificed to bring Trigon to the realm. I have since then taken a vow not to kill an innocent and defenseless hatchling."

"It's not as simple as that", Sol said for his son, who could not speak. "To my Heir... all of the Twilight hatchlings are his children. I am certain he mentioned that his DNA was used to create them. He was the only one to kill them; at first, he was fueled by his anger, and destroyed them mercilessly. But as time went on, he learned of how they were created, using innocent hatchlings or eggs, and forcing them to age rapidly. Since then, he saw killing them as a mercy. Soskrein is the only one we have found that has not been forced to age as part of the Traitor's sick experiments. But these battles have taken a toll, and Solor vows to never kill an innocent child, no matter how they were born, ever again."

Edward walked over to Solor and said softly, "May the First forgive you, Brother. As Soskrein once told me: I forgive you in their place. I've been where you're at and, I know it's not easy. You have a daughter who loves you without question. I can tell already that Susie's aging at a normal rate, so, you have nothing to worry about."

He hugged Solor then, allowing the Heir to show some weakness in the privacy of Iilahkun's cave.

Eventually, Solor patted Edward's arm, letting him know that he was done for now. "Thank you", he said gently. "Now... we should get moving. I brought you here to take you on a tour, not cry like a newborn."

"You have the same guilt inside that I have for that one whelp," Edward merely said, "Keep your oath, my brother in arms. That's how to best honor your children's memories. Crying brings release and with that, healing also occurs."

Soskrein nodded, though she did not leave her father's side. "Where shall we go first? Is there anywhere – or anyone - in particular you want to see?"

Edward smiled, "I am curious about Maldriin and an Earth dragon called Golmul."

"We're closer to the Life habitat than Earth", Solor mused. "I suppose we can go there first. Maldriin may be watching over her eggs, so we'll have to approach her carefully. Nesting dragonesses are dangerous if you aren't cautious, and from what I understand... you haven't dealt with one of those yet."

Edward nodded. "I'll admit, any births I've dealt with were all live, except for Soskrein's hatching. I'll be careful."

Solor nodded as well, while Susie stretched out her wings, flying first. Soon the other two dragons joined in, while Sol opted to stay behind. "Let me know how your journey goes, Edward", he called out. "I look forward to hearing what you think of our home."

"I will report in, then," Edward said, "Hopefully, we will not be long."

To Solor, "Mally's older than she is back home. She's 710 there, so, here, I'm guessing 760 or so. As I haven't dealt with a nesting dragoness, how should I tread...other than 'lightly?'"

"She's 754", Solor said, answering Edward's first guess. "Only a few years younger than I. And as for the treading... well, for starters, don't approach her nest via air. Dragons instinctually avoid flying over nests because the mother may think it's a threat, and will attempt to shoot it down with her fire. We will land a safe distance away, and lower our heads, to show we're not looking to fight. And if she does let us near... don't touch ANYTHING, even if it is to see how the egg is doing. If an egg is starting to roll away, then you may catch it, but ONLY to return it immediately to Maldriin." Solor chuckled. "Not even her mate is allowed near the nest right now; the eggs are fresh – only a few days old, and her instincts are on high alert."

"I will admit that I am curious," Edward said, "I can certainly understand the caution here and would be surprised if she will allow us to get close. I can try to make it clear that we mean her or the eggs no harm. If she accepts that or not..." He shrugged, "I won't force the issue, that for certain. Any mother that senses a threat to her babies is capable of killing. I would suspect that a Life dragon would be quite willing to kill to protect her brood."

"You have no idea", Solor said, looking down and seeing the nest. "Alright... this is a safe distance. She's nesting under the tree positioned at three o'clock here, the large one with dozens of vines. Land here, and slowly poke your head through the vines after announcing yourself. Unless you want her to break your snout with a rock."

"Would my hybrid form work better?" Edward wondered aloud as he landed as softly as his form would allow.

He had noted that Mally was in her full dragon form and looked mostly like his Mally, except a few scales looked younger, as if she had seen some fighting in the war.

"Stay in this form", Solor told him. "She'll recognize you as a dragon, and not a threat that way." He approached the wall of vines. "Maldriin! I am here! May I come in? I brought my daughter and a friend!"

Maldriin seemed to growl at first, but soon nodded once she realized who it was. "Of course, Filkiin. What is your friend's name? I've never smelled a dragon like him before."

"He is Edward. He is simply taking a tour of Life's domain", Solor said, slowly poking his head through the vines. "He is from outside Lair, so please do not hurt him if he does something wrong."

"Of course", the Life Heiress said. Susie entered next, and the Heiress gently nuzzled the hatchling. "How are you, dear Soskrein?"

"I am alright, Aunt Maldriin", the whelp replied. "How are your eggs?"

"Warm and full of life", Maldriin said. "There should be no complications with their hatching. I only hope they are as strong as their father." She turned to Edward, nodding at him. "I am Maldriin, Edward. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Heiress," Edward said, "Filkiin has told me that you are expecting your first brood. Congratulations are in order. May the First bless this brood and their mother."

Maldriin blinked at the old dragon, but soon gave him a warm smile. "Thank you, Edward. I appreciate the congratulations, but only half of this battle has been won; I still need to wait for them to come into this world and see it with their own eyes." She tilted her head at him. "What kind of dragon are you, may I ask? You're not a Light dominant dragon, that is for sure."

"You'd be right," Edward admitted, "I am a hybrid of all seven clans." Mally's jaw dropped, "You're kidding me, right?"

"No," Edward said, "I was hatched in another universe and I am quite old by most dragon's standards."

"But...how?" She asked, "Hybrids aren't usually hatched, except for the Twilight ones...All seven clans?"

"My mother was desperate for a hatchling and she mated with dragons from all the clans," Edward explained, "All but one are gone though."

"Who is left? He must be old and weak," Maldriin said.

"Not if he's the Grand Light of the Circle in my universe," Edward replied.

"Another Feylfil?" She asked, "I should have seen that in your face."

Edward waved it off saying, "No offense taken, Heiress."

"You said you're an older dragon, correct?" She asked.

"I'm 3,150 years old, give or take a few years," Edward said. Susie chuckled seeing Maldriin's gobsmacked expression.

"How is that possible?" Maldriin asked.

"I'm immortal," was the short and sweet answer.

Maldriin wanted to say something about that, but she decided it was best not to push that further. "Well... considering you're a hybrid of all clans, I suppose there are powers you might have that one clan alone cannot. Very well, then... but if you're truly immortal... by the First, how lonely you must feel from time to time." She looked at him with sad eyes. "I apologize, Edward... but I cannot imagine being as old as you are... or as old as my mother is... though, I suppose one day I will learn."

Edward sighed, "There were many times I have felt alone. But, in my realm I know I am not alone anymore. I know who my family is, mortal and dragon. I have a mate who loves me as deeply as I love her, I have two daughters, one a hybrid dragon-human mix and the other is a fire dragon whelp. Plus a brother who also has two daughters as well. and, when my mate joins the First, there is someone else who has agreed to wait to put her claim in. You'll be surprised: She's your twin in my realm."

"Another Mally?" She asked, "Why is she waiting instead of claiming a mate now?"

"She can't," Edward said, "She's 713. My mate will not live nearly as long. But, the Mally in my realm has had a crush on me since before we met. It got bad for a while, but, she's managed to cool things down. Rachael's OK with this arrangement and even gave me her blessing to grant Mally's claim after Rach's death."

"You're married to Raven," she said, "Interesting. I take it your one daughter is hers as well?"

"Yes," Edward replied, "Grand Life there lifted the enchantment on Starborn and myself. She got pregnant shortly thereafter. Cally's a bright hybrid with most of my abilities as well as Raven's.

"I do have a request, though: Would it be all right if I looked at your eggs for a moment? I promise, I mean them ho harm. You can stay over them if you wish."

Maldriin thought about it and slowly stepped aside. Edward took a look and smiled, "They do look healthy."

One actually did roll and Edward used his powers to gently roll the egg back into place.

"Dark powers?" She asked.

"Fully under control, Maldriin," Edward assured her, "The egg is unharmed."

"Who provided the Dark DNA?" She asked.

"The Traitor himself," Edward said, "I am not proud of this fact, though. It's a curse I will have to live with."

"You should be thankful", Maldriin pointed out. "Without the Darkness, you would simply not exist, Edward. It is a burden, yes, but for you, that is the price of living. Some people are gifted, true, and some are not. Sometimes the price is very high, and you are born without a limb, or a functioning heart, and living becomes a struggle. But with determination and endurance, that price is paid in full. Can you truly say that, even with the Darkness in your life, you do not enjoy the life you live?"

Edward hadn't thought about that recently. Hearing this Maldriin had him rethinking on how to look at the Darkness in his DNA. "I can't say that I haven't", Edward told her, smiling.

"Then you understand", Maldriin said with a smile. "Thank you for coming to visit me, Edward. I truly appreciate it. But perhaps you should continue your journey; I won't provide much entertainment while I'm nesting."

Edward smirked, "You have given me something to consider, Maldriin. That, alone, is worth the time. May the First watch over you and your family."

The group withdrew the way they had came and headed off to Earth's realm.

As they reached the desert portion, a few curious heads popped out of the sand, looking up in interest. One in particular seemed to climb out, looking up at the Light dragon with a friendly smile on his face, waving. Edward immediately recognized the dragon as Golmul, and from the distance, he looked exactly the same. But as they landed, the Heir of Fire noticed a terrible scar running along his face, and his left eye had greyed out.

"Honor, Heir of Light", Golmul said, his tone friendly and warm. "Here to see an old war hero?"

"You're not much older than me, Golmul", Solor told the dragon with a smile. "Stop acting like you have no worth anymore."

"Maybe I have worth in having whelps", the Earth dragon said, shrugging. "But as for fighting? I'm as useful as a grain of sand, now." He noticed Edward, nodding his head. "Greetings, companion of Solor. I am Golmul... former soldier in the Earth clan."

"I am Kiinnum, Golmul," Edward said, "I wished to visit with you as I am from a different Lair in another realm. The reason for my visit is I am on a mission for my realm's Circle to determine the differences between this Prime universe and theirs. Might I ask you for some information in exchange for information?"

"If that is your wish", Golmul said, moving to sit on the sand. "What would you like to know? Perhaps my eye?" He pointed at the left eye, which no longer moved. "I lost this during the end of the Darkness War. I protected the one called Terra from a Twilight dragon's attack. I lost my sight, but I was able to shield her until Starborn arrived to take out the lost soul."

"Interesting," Edward said, "I know she's quite capable of defending herself, but, that is not to diminish your sacrifice. I know that she would have been grateful for the help. Had I been there, I might have been able to repair the damage before it became permanent."

"Do you have a Golmul in your realm?" He asked.

"I do," Edward replied, "He is a general in Lair's forces. Equal in rank to Starborn, and only answers to me. As Sosfil is the Commander here, I hold that rank in my Circle's universe.

"That reminds me, Filkiin, your sister is next on my list. I would like to compare notes with her, if she is available."

"Sounds like a plan", Solor stated.

Golmul nodded in agreement. "Alright then... so I have offered my information, and you have offered some of yours. What else would you like to know?"

"What was the end of the War like?" Edward asked.

"It was madness", Golmul said. "If you had told me I would be standing guard in the mortal realm, I would never have believed you. If you had told me I would be fighting light and darkness hybrids, I would have called you a liar." Golmul sighed, shaking his head. "I had always wanted to see the mortal world, but I never realized that I would be fighting out in the open against our enemy... though I think that some humans should understand we had been fighting in this war for millions of years. We stopped the destruction of entire countries, and still many of them do not trust us, do not want us in their world."

"Give them time," Edward said, "They will eventually come around. A similar thing happened in my universe, except that the fighting was limited. The Dark Dragons attacked Titan Tower, aiming to destroy it. They failed, though. They weren't expecting a more powerful force to already be there as well as backup from Lair.

"Then, they attacked Washington, DC and that force was repelled as well. You should have seen Starborn, though! He activated his Blessing and that was enough to turn the tables on Oblann's assault force. We had been summoned to the White House to talk to the President and I saw the initial Tears forming. We got the President out of there and we battled. One dragon was brought down by Starfire alone. That dragon wasn't happy and moved to kill her, only to be knocked away by Starborn. Another met the combined strength of Superman and myself.

"The final fight was back in Jump City, though. Darkness had successfully summoned Trigon the Terrible. Starborn and I fought him in the petrified remains of the city, but, when he tried to attack the Titans, the native Raven's powers reactivated. Raven, my mate and I banished Trigon from the realm for good.

"Turns out that Oblaan was Trigon's sire. He decided to end us all for stopping his plans, but, he really underestimated the strength of Starborn's love for Starfire. You see, Starborn there and here is a direct descendant of the First Light. He accessed a Primal Blessing and sent Oblaan to the flames of the First's rage for eternity.

"After that, as Vilea had switched sides, she surrendered to Lair and ended the war. Unlike here, from what I understand, she agreed to return to Lair and take her father's place within the Circle. The Dark Dragons are welcomed back on a provisional basis."

Golmul smiled as he heard the recap, "I take it we're more welcome there?"

"For the most part," Edward replied, "Several nations were understandably concerned that the Circle would take over. We had to bend over backwards to assure them that we had our own area and had no real interest in ruling over the nations of the world. The Circle is content to advise the world leaders, but, won't insist."

"That is what we wish to show", Golmul stated. "Humans fear us, because of our size, our power. It will be many years before we are allowed into their society. But dragons can be patient. After, in about 100 years, most of the humans who were alive during the war will be long gone." He gave a smug grin. "We shall see if humans are more willing to accept us then, if we have to."

Solor gave a small chuckle, but Edward could hear the small bit of sorrow. [Ruuvak will not be there by then, either...] he commented, Edward feeling his sorrow. [I will be hurt for a long time... but hopefully I shall find the strength to move on.]

[You will, my friend,] Edward replied, [It will be difficult and I hope that Susie's there to help you through the worst of it, or any other children you have. But, you will always have that hole in your heart and soul where she resides. I have already faced this with Callisto and my first wife, Paula. It took over 1500 years to get fully over Callisto and at the time, I did not know she ate ambrosia and became a goddess. When I was told she had taken her own life, I lost it. I had already given her up for dead when her mind shattered. When Paula died, it took over 240 years to recover and find Rachael. When Rachael was killed, I went on a rampage. I killed Malchior and almost killed Starborn. Soskrein stopped me and she was barely two. If Mally had not intervened to restore Rachael to life, I wouldn't be here. I would have either been executed by the Circle or committed suicide. I wanted to die that night.]

[Oh, man!] Solor replied, [This is what you were telling Susie about?]

Edward nodded in agreement there, as Soskrein picked up on the mood. "Well, Golmul, we'd love to stay, but we need to find Commander Sosfil."

Golmul scratched his chin. "She is likely to return from a mission to India, this time of day. She will wish to report directly to the Circle, near the ruins of the volcano. Perhaps you will catch her if you hurry."

"Thanks," Solor replied, "Did you get what you needed here?"

"I'm satisfied," Edward said as he clamped down on his emotions. It was one thing to show his weakness in front of the native Titans and Solor's family. But, not in front of the native Golmul here. Here, he had to be strong and without visible emotion.

A familiar sensation filled his heart, and he knew right away someone was pulling his sorrow away. He glanced over at Susie, who was looking at him. [I'm only borrowing it] she told him, [so you won't accidentally show weakness to him. He'd probably understand, but I know the importance.]

Edward mentally thanked her, unfurling his wings. "Thank you for your information, Golmul. This will help greatly with my mission... though I am sorry for your eye."

"Forget about it", Golmul said, waving a dismissive claw. "It means I get to spend more time with my mate and broods. A blessing in disguise, really."

[You're still bothered by that incident,] Susie said, [Your sorrow, even now, is intense. You have to let this go, Edward. If you cannot, it will cripple you someday. There will be a day when your mate can't pull these emotions out and it would not be fair to your one daughter to have her absorb these feelings.]

[I know, sweetie,] Edward replied, [Even the Japanese there eventually forgave me.]

Edward smiled at Golmul, "That's a good outlook to have, Golmul. Your mate and children would certainly enjoy the time spent with you. Thanks for your time."

[Solor?] Edward asked, [Remind me when we get back to look at the historical files on the end of the war, please.]

[Will do, friend,] was his reply as the three dragons took to the air and headed for the destroyed volcano.

It only took a few minutes to arrive at the remains of the volcano, and as they landed, a Tear opened up, with a familiar looking dragon stepping through. Solor called out to her, smiling. "Hail, sister! How was your mission?"

Sosfil glanced over at Solor, surprised by his voice, but quickly averted her eyes. "It went smoothly, Heir of the Light. Our relations with India have been improved; we may see a treaty allowing us to fly over their skies later in the month."

Solor, however, frowned. "Sosfil, you do not need to avert your eyes. We are family. You have just as much power as I do."

"You are the next Grand Light", Sosfil said. "And I saw that Primal Blessing attack, brother. You are much stronger than I; therefore, you deserve more respect than I."

"That doesn't matter," Solor replied, "We are equals. I really doubt I could access that again, anyway, even after Father passes on his title and powers to me."

Sosfil, though, would have none of that. "You are the strongest Heir in the history of the Light Clan, brother. I know that if anyone can wield the power of the First Light, it will be you."

"You give me too much credit", Solor said, finally sighing and giving up on that battle. "Besides that, I'm not even here to argue about that. Sister, this is a friend from another world, Edward. He was sent by his Circle for recon, and would like to ask you a few questions."

Sosfil glanced up at the newcomer, and though she kept her head lowered, she no longer averted her eyes. "I will answer them to the best of my knowledge, then. I cannot guarantee you will like our answers, though."

"Well, for starters", Edward asked, "were you ever jealous of your brother for him being named Heir? This was proven to be a near fatal flaw of our Sosfil in my universe, but fortunately, she was shown the error before she was irredeemable."

"I was", Sosfil immediately admitted. "But I was there in the final battles. I was hoping that my service would show our father that I was worthy to be Heir, not my brother. However, I saw Oblaan vaporized before my eyes, and I saw who killed him. Any feelings of doubt in my brother vanished, and I relented the desire to become Heir. I am now satisfied with my position as Commander, as I was forced to resign in Japan and return home."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "I hold the same position in my one universe, Sosfil. It is a high honor for the both of us. Why were you forced to resign your post in Japan? I do have an idea why, but, would love to hear your version, though."

Sosfil lowered her head more, sighing. "I was called back to Lair. I was told to say goodbye to the life I made there, that all of my time would be spent on fighting the Traitors. I was told to lead a platoon of dragons against them, to wait for the perfect time to strike. But our plans were ruined by Solor, who could not sit idly by while the Circle was planning to make a very... _very_ big mistake."

Solor shook his head, "I hadn't told him about that, Sosfil. And neither shall you. It is not our place."

Sosfil immediately realized her folly, and swallowed nervously. "Either way, Edward, that is why I had to resign. The war was becoming too much for us; we had to put more focus on it."

Edward was puzzled, but, figured one of the Circle may be willing to tell him, "No worries you two. If it is not your story to tell, I can accept that. Sosfil, there's no need to be nervous. You did not know.

"I will assume that if the Circle wishes me to know, they will release that information.

"My world got lucky, then. The war itself did come to a head and spilled into the mortal realm. Oblaan summoned Trigon early, but, his daughter told Starborn the entire plan. He escaped, but, was badly hurt inside. About as much as your brother if I understand it correctly, and, out of respect for the Heir, I need no further information on that. Well, I was invited to return to Lair for the first time since I was a hatchling and informed the Circle of the plot. Grand Earth, like here, destroyed the volcano and later on I found something out...I might as well tell you this. You're gonna want to sit down for this: Had Iilah been able to lay even a single egg, the baby would have been my twin here. In my world, the Grand Light is my father. Actually the only one left out of all seven. There, her desperate play worked. I never knew five of them, and, Starborn vaporized Oblaan, the Dark Father...or the Oblivion damned Traitor. Well, he showed up after two failed attacks before Trigon was summoned; one was an attack on Titan Tower, another was to take out Washington, DC. Luckily, Starborn and I got the Justice League to be allies in the fight. We expelled Trigon in the Second Battle of Jump City, and, man...was Oblaan PISSED. But, he made a fatal error as in my world, Starborn and Starfire of the Titans had just become mated with the blessing of the Circle. Oblaan insulted her after petrifying her. You can guess what happened then."

Sosfil was going to say something, but another voice rumbled instead, as the Grand Earth walked up. "We have heard of your conquest, Edward Barnes", the large dragon said. "And it is an honor to have an off-worlder visit us." As he spoke, the rest of the Circle landed on the ground, fully in business mode. Sol landed last, looking at Edward sheepishly.

"They asked me why I left", he said. "I could not lie."

The Grand Fire looked at Edward, smirking a bit. "Ah... a grand fire burns in your heart, Child of the First. We are told you have questions for us for your mission."

"We will answer these questions", said Grand Death, and Edward recognized the dragon as the one that replaced original one he had met. "Whatever you wish to ask of us will be answered without any hesitation, whether it be our greatest glories... or our most horrible shames."

"Well, I am honored to be here, Exalted Circle," Edward said, averting his gaze until he was told otherwise, "Thank you for taking the time out of your duties to grant me an audience. I'll endeavor to take as little time as needed."

"Child of the First," Earth said, "We would look upon you. You are a guest in our lands and while we all appreciate that you know the manner of tradition and respect, we shall make an exception. Our duties may be delayed once in a while."

"Thank you," Edward replied, "I suppose I can get the 'horrible shames' out of the way first. I hope you'll pardon Sosfil, but, she mentioned that Filkiin here actually prevented the Honorable Circle from committing a terrible mistake. I am most curious.

"Also, for Grand Fire: I thank you for your compliment. I will pass that along to my Grand Fire. He would appreciate that his heir was given a neutral appraisement of his inner fire. You honor me, sir."

The Circle sat in silence for a moment (besides Fire, who gave a small grin), before turning to the Grand Death, who in turn gave out a low sigh. "My predecessor... my father was the oldest member of the Circle when the war was ending. Before we asked the Titans and Justice League to help us, he came up with a plan to help us capture a Dark Dragon and destroy the Dark Lair immediately. The plan... involved allowing the Dark Dragons to destroy a human city and let them think that we no longer cared."

"We should have immediately thrown the idea out", Life said. "My mate was reaching the end of his term; had he continued longer, he would start to lose his mind, like the Grand Darkness did before we were even born."

"My Heir, knowing this was not the way we worked, defected to his Titans, telling them what we were planning. They, in turn, contacted the Justice League, and when the day for the plan came, it ended in complete failure, much to my relief", Sol told Edward. "When Death attempted to punish Solor for his treason, I called him out for his decision, saying that he was losing his way, and we needed to replace him. Begrudgingly, the rest of the Circle agreed, and Grand Death gave up his Title to his son, who you see today."

"That," Edward said, "Was certainly a justifiable act of Treason, I think. Life, I am a little surprised that you might have gone with this. We all know that the humans, even as flawed as they are, still are part of the First's creation. I merely state the obvious, and, I would have backed Filkiin's play. If it's counted as a weakness, with respect and honor...so be it. I would hope that when I am elevated to the Circle that my colleagues would tell me if I am starting to slip into the same insanity that befell Oblaan in both realms to allow me the time to make sure my heir is ready.

"What sort of issues have dragons had with the various governments? I assume that some governments are hesitant to allow flyovers by Lair's dragons?"

"Indeed", Grand Water said. "The humans fear us. Some of us have been assaulted by fearful humans, and have been called the heralds of the end of the earth. Which is ridiculous; even we do not know when the world will end, and our mission will finally be over."

"But we do not condone violence; if a dragon is assaulted, they are to return to Lair immediately", Fire said. "We have been working hard with those that accept us, and have told them point blank that we do not fight in their wars; we are not their allies, but the guardians of the balance. I think this is why some of them are reluctant to give us rights in their countries, but we are slowly breaking through to humans that we are not a threat."

"We've had similar issues, to be honest," Edward mused, "I have tried to tell some governments, to reassure them that Lair simply is not interested in ruling or lording any superiority over them. Heck, in the world the Circle sent me to, I was the only full-blood dragon there and may be again in a decade or so. I've been content to not take over the world. It doesn't interest me. Even when I did get involved in war there, I allowed others to lead. Granted at the time, I didn't know it wasn't something that I should have taken a pass on, yet, I have realized that there are times when it's best to let them fight it out on their own. But, some governments are too worried that they'll lose their precious control over _subjects_. Others are more amenable to getting advice from beings far older than they are and availing of that wisdom and experience. It helps when they know that, at least in my home, I support governments who treat others fairly, as citizens and not just subjects. Other governments I leave alone. It's not worth the trouble to do a regime change to get a ruler that is agreeable to the rest of the world. But, I digress.

"How much of a mess was it before and after the War ended? How many cities, other than Jump, were attacked, for example? Also, how many Dark Dragons refused to accept the formal end of hostilities?"

"It was a large mess", Grand Earth stated bluntly. "After discovering the League had joined our side, they began attacking any city that had a hero, in an attempt to destroy our allies and ruin our already shaky image. However, it was because of them attacking so many locations that one of them messed up and was captured. Add the Twilight experiments into the mix and..." The largest dragon blinked, as if realizing something, then looked down with sympathy. "I apologize, Heir. I remember that they are a touchy subject to you."

"It is alright", Solor said, though Edward could feel his sorrow in his heart. "I need to face it sooner or later... it still hurts, but not as badly as it did before."

Grand Water finished it up. "In the last month of the war, Vilea suggested they use the Twilight dragons they created. And Filkiin asked to be the first one to hunt them down. During a clash with Vilea was when we discovered how they were made, and shortly after that, Filkiin found Soskrein's egg. The rest of the war was fought in Jump City, as Oblaan was sick of our Heir of Light messing up his plans, and wished to teach him a lesson, make an example of his body."

"A lot different, then," Edward said. He spent the next several minutes detailing more about the end of the war and his universe's Soskrein and how she was the sole survivor. The Circle was surprised to hear that she was the only Twilight out of three to have survived. But, to hear how Vilea transformed into Vicky and her capture as well as integration into Lair, Life said, "This is incredible, Edward. Life found a way and in doing so, the entire course of two universes was changed."

Water said, "Life ebbs and flows like the tides as well as finding its way around obstacles."

"I see why my counterpart wanted you as his Heir," Fire said, "The flames that you brought to the fight shortened the war there immensely and burned away Vicky's evil. Your mentor/trainer must be very proud of you."

Edward nodded, smiling. "That he is... I'm picking up quickly, despite not living with dragons all my life."

"You will get the hang of it, Child of the First", Life told him. "And in the end, the Grand Fire will give you one last gift... a way to die naturally. We know you are immortal, Edward; I can sense how powerful your regeneration is. I am glad you chose to accept his offer; it would take you thousands of more years for it to finally start to decrease in activity, if ever."

"I would not want to make those who are with the First wait forever, anyway," Edward said, "I have seen what that insanity is capable of. I want no part of it."

The dragons nodded in agreement, before finally deciding enough was enough. "There is not much else we can tell you, Edward", Sol said. "We mostly keep to ourselves, and continue our duties as the Circle. Other than the war, there has been nothing exciting going on here. If we may, we would like to speak to Sosfil about her mission to India, and give her the next command we wish for her to take."

Edward smiled, "Of course, Exalted Circle. I would like to watch from the side, though. It would help my mission and further my training a little bit. However, if you wish Starborn, Susie and I to leave, we will comply, of course."

"We understand your desire to learn, Edward", Water said gently, "but we usually do not share anything that does not need to be known to others. What is to be said now is only for our commander. If she wishes to share information with you later, that is her choice. Filkiin, would you escort Edward and Soskrein back to your tower?"

"Of course, Grand Water", Solor said, bowing his head a bit. "Thank you for seeing us on short notice." He corralled the young hatchling, who had remained silent for the rest of the trip, and moved beside Edward. "Come on. They try to be more open about planning and such, but old habits die hard."

"Been there, done that," Edward said with a friendly smirk, "Thank you for your time, Exalted Members of the Circle. May the First continue to bless and honor your work." He bowed his own head and unfurled his wings to take to the skies once more.

"Thank you for your blessings, Edward," Earth said, "Take care."

With that, the three dragons took their leave and Solor opened a Tear back home.


	5. Sosvulon

**[** **Chapter 5]**

After the group returned to the Tower, the day was spent lazily for a while as Edward was reviewing the archives and downloading copies of news articles and videos for further reading. Eventually, though, Nightwing called out to Solor.

"Hey, Vilea is on the comms line. Something about a sparring match or something of the like", the leader told him.

"Oh, crap!" Solor stated, slapping a palm to his forehead. "I completely forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Edward asked. The two were on the roof, meditating about the day when Nightwing had called them.

"I spar with Vilea every now and then", Solor said. "It's our way of showing her that we intend to keep our end of the bargain and end hostilities with her clan. I'm hoping, someday, that I'll convince her to bring the clan back to Lair, so the Circle may be complete."

"Complete?" Edward asked. "The Circle has been going on for millennia without the darkness. Why are you interested in bringing them back now?"

"Well..." The bronze dragon scratched the back of his head. "... my life with the Titans has made me think of the world differently than when I lived in Lair. Despite the good that we do, we also have to deal with the bad. The amount of money our destructive battles cost, the times when we know we have to fall back so we may fight another day... when an enemy cannot be saved... even my daughter is an embodiment of taking the Light and the Darkness." Solor gave Edward a smile. "As much trouble as they've caused... we still need the Darkness in our lives as much as we need the Light, right?"

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Point taken. Just like back home, for the most part."

"Say, Edward?" Solor asked, "Would you like to watch? Maybe record for whatever reason?"

Edward nodded, "And pass up this chance to enhance my report, but, also answer Vicky's curiosity as to her twin? Let's rock!"

The two headed downstairs, where a familiar face was on the screen. However, unlike her twin, this Vilea had shorter hair, and a bored expression on her face. "Took you long enough, Mosquito", she said to Solor as soon as she saw him. "Nightwing told you about two minutes ago..." She blinked, seeing the newer dragon. "Who's that?"

"Sorry for making you wait", Solor said, ignoring the "Mosquito" comment. "This is Edward. He'll be observing our spar today. I... honestly forgot that we were doing that today."

"Ugh, you're hopeless", Vilea said. "How does Soskrein put up with you at all? So, am I allowed to use a Tear to the desert? I'll talk to Edward there; I don't like these communicator things."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll meet you there", Solor responded. "If you want, I can bring Soskrein, as well."

"... I don't think that's a good idea, but hey, you're her father. You can do what you want", Vilea stated after a moment, though Edward could see a twinge of fear in her eyes. "I'll meet you there." With that, the line went dead.

Edward chuckled, "Mosquito, eh? Vicky doesn't call Starborn that. Then again, they've been friends for a while now. She even spoke up to save Sosfil's life at her trial a few months back. Unlike here, her jealousy got the better of her...I think I told you that, though."

But, his face grew concerned, "I noticed that she actually had a slight hint of fear in her eyes right before she dropped the connection. She really is fearful of Sosvolun."

"Please don't talk about that..." Solor said. "She may have meditated, but I'm still afraid something might happen. That's why I want to bring her; perhaps, if Vilea got a better look, we could figure out how to tackle this problem together. Besides, I think they could get along if she met Soskrein and not her Darkness."

He then chuckled a bit. "And, besides, she's the only one who gets to call me that. She knows I'm stronger than her, and I think she wants to be friends... but she doesn't really know how to act around us. Her insults are her defense, so don't take anything to heart."

He opened a Tear, looking over at Edward. "Shall we get going, then? I'll contact Susie via the link, and let her know where we are."

"Works for me," Edward replied, "Besides, I've been called a few choice names, especially when Starborn was plenty ticked at me." They stepped through the Tear and were met by Vilea.

"So, the mosquito has a new friend?" she sneered before taking a really good look.

"What in Oblivion? Why am I seeing Darkness and other clans?"

"I'm a hybrid, Heiress to the Darkness," Edward said, "I am from an alternate, yet similar universe where the Grand Light's first mate was able to lay a single egg. She mated with members of all clans, including Darkness. In fact, there, the Dark DNA tied the other pieces together."

She raised an eyebrow, "My father mentioned to me a long time ago that he was approached by a Light Dragon who was trying everything she could to have an egg...And I see him within you. I will allow you to observe this spar."

"Thank you, Vilea", Solor said. "This is important for his mission; he needs to see as many differences between our worlds as possible. In their world, your clan has rejoined Lair, and are working on regaining their trust."

"Then they were foolish, just rushing in like that", Vilea said, sighing. "The war ended ten years ago, Solor. Hatred like that runs deep still. I can't go back to Lair, knowing that my people will be hurt, despite what the Circle commands."

"Well, that's why I'm here, isn't it?" Solor said, shifting to his hybrid form. "I need to show you I'm not going to hurt you, no matter what."

Vilea sneered, before shifting into her own hybrid form. "Still so naive... I don't understand you, Mosquito, but if you want to throw down, I'll be happy to oblige." She immediately charged, striking at him with claws encased in Darkness, while he used his own radiating attack, countering her attack with his own. Edward, meanwhile, decided to back up, pulling out his communicator and starting the recording.

[So... Dad's sparring with her again?] Susie piped up in his head.

[Good guess,] Edward replied, [They just started. Vilea is a lot different than Vicky is, though. Regardless, your dad said you could join us, so, come on over.]

[What if _she_ makes an appearance?] Susie asked.

[Trust in your loved ones to snap you out of it,] Edward reminded her, [They are here to help you, Soskrein of the Twilight, not to harm you or your Dark child.]

[I hope you're right,] she said, [I'll be over in a few moments.]

As they spoke, Solor and Vilea had been trading blows, kicking and punching at each other and landing hard hits on each other. Even now, Edward could see that Solor's left eye was swollen, while Vilea's scales were marked with deep scratches. At this point, they had taken to the air, breathing fire at each other, when Susie walked up to Edward, having changed back into her Titan uniform.

[Looks like they're overdoing it again], she mused. [They fight with so much strength, it's hard to tell if they're holding back or not. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought they were fighting for real.]

[It's part of the culture, sweetheart,] Edward said, [I've seen and been in rather vicious sparring matches and even though sometimes there are injuries, this isn't a fight to the death or BloodBath. At least I will take the time to show both one of my other tricks.]

[What would that be?] she asked.

[A healing touch. It's part of my Life heritage, I found out,] Edward replied, watching Vilea landing a vicious punch that caused Solor to grunt in pain before smacking her with a tail strike.

Vilea shrugged off the blow, seeing how it wasn't that effective. Solor was too close to her to really use that to an advantage.

"Your dad needed to be farther away for that to work well," Edward said aloud, "But, brownie points for the attempt."

Vilea smirked, "Is that all you got, mosquito? Surely my father's killer would not want to be defeated in front of the visitor and Susie?"

"Sticks and stones, Vilea," Solor said, "Edward knows of my strength. I do not feel the need to...HEY!" Vilea had shot off some of her dark fire, forcing Solor to dive and counter with his light beam. That struck Vilea in the underbelly, getting a reaction out of her.

As the dragons watched, Vilea's blessing activated and it was obvious that she was quite angry as the sky dimmed for miles around, as if there was a total solar eclipse.

"This is not good," Edward said, "Does she usually go full Darkness in a spar?"

"Dad must have triggered her anger", Susie said, clenching her fists a bit. "He can handle this, but I'll contact Mom if it starts going too far."

"Oh, crap..." Solor said, activating his own blessing. "Vilea, this is a little much for a spar, don't you think?"

"You're the one who said he wouldn't hurt me, you jerk!" Vilea roared, charging forward and striking at him with a swift kick to the knee, forcing him to bend over. She attempted a second kick to his head, but he caught her and sent her flying into a canyon wall.

"Ugh... I hate it when this happens..." Solor stood back up, cracking his knuckles before taking wing again, soaring to her and attempting to get her into a submission lock. "Vilea, calm down. We don't want a repeat of our first spar, do we?"

"Back off, bug!" She snarled, punching him hard in the gut, before pinning him to the wall. "I think you should get some payback, little firefly!" She reached back, her claws extending a bit before she attempted to cut him, with Solor grabbing her wrist with his own tail.

"Okay, this is getting a bit rough... Edward, could you- OH SHIT!" Solor started to call out to Edward, but his attention was now focused on Susie.

The hatchling had her hood up, and her aura had changed completely. Now, instead of a calm, balanced vibe, she gave off an angry, bloodthirsty presence as her own wings unfurled, her now violet eyes staring at Vilea.

"Get your claws off of my FATHER!" she screamed, suddenly charging into the fray.

Edward stared at the transformation and reaching out via the link, [RAVEN! We need you here, now! We've got a problem.]

[Oh my god!] she replied, [I'll be there in a moment, she may not respond to you. Try to let Solor snap her out of it, but, stand ready to intervene.]

"Sosvolun!" Edward called out in the Dragon tongue, "Stop this, please. It's a blasted sparring match!"

She totally ignored Edward's plea and headed straight towards Vilea.

[Stay put!] Solor called out quickly, [I hope you called Raven!]

[I did,] Edward said, [She also asked me to stay out of this, but, if she cannot be controlled, I will intervene regardless of the results.]

[Don't worry, I can handle this], Solor said. [... I hope.] He turned to Vilea. "Lower your head and avoid looking her in the eye", he told the Dark Heiress.

"She'll kill me!" Vilea said, her blessing fading as she stared at the hatchling in fear. "If I do that, she'll take the opportunity and finish me off!"

"You have to trust in her", Solor said to Vilea. "Trust in your daughter."

"Do it, Vilea!" Edward yelled, "it's the only way to interrupt this attack!"

The Heiress turned to Solor, the shock evident as she attempted to speak again. Reluctantly, she lowered her head, averting her eyes as Solor stood in front of her. "Soskrein, calm down!" he told her. "I am fine, I'm not harmed... well, mostly not harmed."

Soskrein, however, snarled at him. "Get out of my way... she deserves to pay for what she did."

"What did she do?" Solor asked calmly, approaching his daughter. "Torture me? Strike me? Hurt me? I have forgiven her in spades, Susie."

"Why?!" she screamed, an orb of darkness appearing in her hand. "Why would you forgive someone as twisted as her?!" Edward readied himself to restrain Susie, just in case. His scales darkened from bronze to copper as a light aura enshrouded his hands, but, he refrained from going any further.

"Because without her, I wouldn't have you!" Solor yelled out, causing the hatchling to freeze. "Without her taking my DNA, you wouldn't be alive! Without her putting that DNA into her own egg, I would never have found my redemption for killing your brothers and sisters! Please, Susie... let your anger go!"

The hatchling stared at her father, a look of mixed confusion and anger apparent on her face. Slowly, the orb vanished, and her purple eyes went back to red. "She's... she's my... mother?"

"She is", Solor said. "I figured it out a long time ago... and I wanted to confront her about it... but all she ever wants to do is fight. I could never find a good time to ask."

Vilea continued averting her eyes, but for a different reason now; her crimson eyes were shining with unshed tears, and she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Edward moved to besides Vilea, just in case

"Spar's over, you two," Edward said gently, his color returning to bronze and the light aura faded, "Susie, sweetheart. It's all right now.

"Vilea, you said that your counterpart was naive for returning to Lair. You're wrong, Heiress. Dead wrong. In the version of the War that ended a decade ago...I was the one that was the first to forgive her and when she changed sides, it was partially because of that and partly because she had debts to repay. One was to Starborn, another was to Starborn's mate and another to me. The Circle accepted, after much discussion to allow the clan back. It was a show of good faith that was extended even though it was not earned or deserved.

"Heiress, with respect towards your titles, you are the naive one here. You have a daughter that should have been part of your life from the moment the war ended. You should have been an aunt at least. Instead, Susie had a dark personality that is every negative emotion, every bit of pain and hurt. Every selfish desire, except for one: The desire to protect her father and someday, I hope you realize this for yourself. The Vilea in my world was strong enough inside to let Starfire raise Soskrein, and, she is strong enough to let Soskrein know the truth about how she came into the world. That Vilea is strong enough to be a part of Lair and taking her place within the Circle. Yet, I see you cowering in fear in front of a stranger who is standing next to you to protect you regardless. I see how weak you are. I see the weakness that prevents you from being in Lair and part of the Circle. All of the clans are stronger for having the Dark Clan coming back. I have fought against your clan in the War...and as Lair's commander, I have welcomed them into Lair's military with open arms. I'm not angry at you, though. Your life path is different than the Vilea I know, and I do respect that."

Vilea looked at Edward with a hidden anger at the rebuke, though. "So what?" she eventually said, wiping her tears away. "So what that I'm afraid? You would be too, if you were in my shoes. One day, I'm an Heiress, and the next, I'm the Grand Darkness. I didn't lay my father to rest, he was killed by the dragon that is working so hard to bring me back to Lair without any harm." She stood up, glaring at Edward. "I don't care if you're a hybrid, or immortal, or if you were there for your Vilea... this is my life. I will keep my people safe from those that would harm us. I keep my soldiers in line, and I make sure that they no longer cause trouble for you all. That should be enough to you all."

Edward said gently, "I fought Oblann, Vilea. Again, I am not angry at you, even though it may seem like it. I am sorry that neither of you laid the Grand Darkness to rest. I will say, though, that back home...Your twin, Starborn, my adjutant general and I sang for Oblaan as did the dragons of Lair. He...deserved that much, Heiress. He got the honor that he did not deserve in life because without Oblaan in that universe and here, he made all of you stronger. Yes, he was one of the dragons who sired me, and, I am working on forgiving him for causing my brother to be raped, drugged and broken within an inch of his life. It was easier to forgive his daughter...my half-sister.

"But, you are correct. This is your life. It's your life to lead as you desire. Sadly, you will never remember this encounter once I go home. But, First Willing, on some level you will wonder about what would happen if you returned to Lair voluntarily. Besides, Heirs have to have each other's backs regardless. That is why I am here, next to you. I do not have to be, but, you are an heiress and a Grand. Vilea, I know what you did to this Solor and, I see that he has forgiven you much like his twin did. I have no grudge against you."

"Oh, that's all well and good," Vilea said angrily, "You come here and read ME the riot act anyway. You called me a coward and weak. You know that's grounds for a dragon to answer that challenge. You have no idea what I could do to you."

"And, you have no idea of what I am fully capable of, either. So, yeah, I could back up my statement in a sparring match or even BloodBath. But, I do _not_ desire to kill you. Your death, Vilea, would be erased from this timeline and it would block this Prime Universe for far longer than a decade...and it would cause me no end of grief from Grand Fire and the other Grand dragons for blowing my mission. I will spar you, though, before I leave," Edward said, "If you feel that your honor is insulted."

"I have little interest in sparring you," she said coldly.

Susie actually snarled at Vilea, but her eyes didn't change again. "I can't believe I'm related to you!" Susie growled angrily at her. "I can't believe that my mother is such a scaredy cat!"

"What?!" Vilea snarled, leaning down and looking her in the eye. "I'm braver than you, you little mutt! I can handle anything you want to challenge me to!"

"Then you'll be here for dinner tonight?" Susie asked. That got all of them startled as she continued. "I... I want to know more about my darkness. And as much as I hate to admit it... you're the best one to ask. So... either you're too scared to face me... or you're going to be at Titan's Tower for dinner tonight."

That took the bite out of Edward's potential reply and he decided to stay quiet.

Solor smirked, as Vilea cursed lightly in Mandarin, realizing she was caught. "Ugh... fine. I'll show up for dinner... but only to prove you wrong." She stood up straight, glaring at Solor and Edward. "You Lair dragons are corrupting her."

"Don't look at me," Edward said smirking, "I only got here yesterday."

"Actually, that would be Raven", Solor said with that smirk still forming. "I had a feeling this might happen. You and her are a lot more alike than you think, but Susie needed Raven's know-how to play you right."

Vilea snorted, actually letting out a small smile. "Fine... you win." She waved her hand dismissively. "I need to head back to my home... I do have some business to attend to. I'll see you later... Filkiin." With that, she vanished into another Tear, leaving the three behind.

Edward smirked, "Well played, Susie! You forced her into a corner. And, having dinner with the team means that she has to face you and Solor on the home turf. This will be interesting to watch. But, I might as well tell you: I will probably stay another day or two at most before heading home. My mission here is almost done, unless there's bonus stuff that my leaders will like to have."

Solor nods a bit. "Well, this was probably gonna happen with or without you", he stated. "So, if you're worried about this resetting, I wouldn't if I were you. I was planning on confronting her today, no matter what happened."

Susie let out a shaky sigh. "Man, that was scary..." she said.

Edward walked over and said, "It's OK to be scared, kiddo. I was scared fighting the Grand Darkness in my realm. He was bigger than me, stronger than me and immortal. Even when the Circle and I attacked him with our Blessings, all we did was cause a gash over his eye. It was one of the few times I called for a retreat and by the time the Circle started to move, several were petrified. Grand Death fled through a Tear and I got the Grand Light out of danger."

[You were scared?!] Solor said, sighing in exasperation. [I had more reason than you to be scared!] He walked over, pulling her into a one-armed hug. [And if I had reason to be scared... oh crap, I forgot about Raven!]

At that moment, a portal opened, and Raven stepped out, immediately walking over to Susie and fussing over her. "Are you alright?" she asked. "You're not hurt, are you? You didn't do anything you shouldn't have?"

"Mom, I'm fine", Susie said. "Dad calmed me down before I did anything stupid."

Raven sighed in relief. "That's good... so, Vilea went home, then?"

"For the moment... she's gonna be joining us for dinner later", Solor told Raven, immediately wincing as she got into his face.

"What?! You invited her into our home?! What were you thinking?!" Raven harped, glaring at him. "After everything she did, you expect me to just-"

"It was my idea, Mom", Susie interrupted. "I... I need her help with controlling my Darkness. She's the only one who can help me now."

"It's a good idea, dear", Solor stated. "Vilea is Susie's biological mother. We need her help, and hopefully this'll open some doors in getting her back into Lair."

"For what it's worth," Edward said, "I'm on board with this idea. Vilea has more answers than I can give Susie. And, Susie, I was prepared to restrain you with my own powers had Sosvolun insisted on attacking. Reset or no, I couldn't stand by had all attempts to calm her down failed. But, it was a last resort since I knew that you'd listen to your dad." He walked over and said, "Even though are not my niece, I am very proud of you. I mean that, kid. You got your darkness under control quickly, and forced your real mom to concede a defeat that if she plays it correctly will help my Soskrein. Hopefully, Vilea will cool off and think about what I told her...for whatever good it will do."

Raven stared at all three of them, before eventually sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Dragons..." she muttered, before taking a deep breath. "Okay... fine. I'll let Nightwing know that Vilea is coming for dinner, and to expect a high protein meal tonight. But if _anything_ goes wrong..." She pointed to Susie, glaring. "You are grounded for a month..." Then she pointed to Solor. "And _you_ are sleeping on the couch for a month!"

Solor sighed, before nodding. "I'll take that risk, Raven. Don't worry, Vilea is a nice dragoness... she just hides behind her wall. Give her a chance."

"Wait, why I am I being punished if anything goes wrong?" Susie asked, glaring.

"Your idea", Edward pointed out.

"... right."

Edward smirked, "And...Raven, dear...I can teleport back from wherever you may want to dump me to..." He stuck out his tongue.

"That's why I'm not even bothering... wait!" She smirked. "Then I'm keeping that ice cream we bought for you if anything goes wrong. Good luck bringing that back to your universe."

That took the smirk off Edward's face, "Ok, you win, Raven." He muttered a few choice words in Greek.

Raven smiled, knowing she got him on that one. "Alright... let's head back to the tower. I'm sure Star's wondering why I rushed out while I was braiding her hair."

Edward and Solor chuckled, seeing Star with half-braided hair.

Edward looked at his communicator and saw that the memory card was about full.

"Would you guys mind if I teleported back in a bit?" Edward asked, "The memory card is about full, so, it's a good time to transmit the files back home and I can put a report in as well."

"That's fine," Solor said, "Vilea won't be there for a while anyway."

The three others left a few moments later and Edward sat down.

"Edward to Alice," he said.

"I'm here, Edward," the soft reply came back.

"I need to upload the memory card videos to your mainframe," he replied, "As well as an updated report for the Circle."

"That's fine," Alice said, "Also, Sol was already here and got your first report. He was pleased so far. You may begin."

"Greetings to the Exalted Circle," Edward began, "My second day has been interesting to say the least, as well as exciting at times.

"The native Solor took me and Susie to Lair after breakfast where I interviewed Maldriin. Mally, you'll be surprised. Your twin is actually older than you and is already nesting over her first brood. Susie asked her how the eggs were doing and Maldriin replied that they were warm and full of life. She claimed a Death dragon whom I was unable to interview. Solor also gave me vital information in how to safely approach a nesting dragoness.

"Then, I was able to interview Golmul. Here, he is retired due to suffering an injury protecting the native Terra! He lost the use of an eye protecting her. Yet, he is not holding a mortal to blame, saying that he now has time to spend with his mate and broods. He is proud to have served the CIrcle during his healthy times.

"But, the big surprise of the day...The native Circle themselves took time out of their duties to not only welcome me to Lair, but, to grant a short audience and to answer a few questions. They are very much like you, to be honest, but, the war here ended very differently. Darkness attacked several mortal cities; more than there, I have discovered.

"It turned out, though, that the previous Grand Death was at the end of his term, though. Somewhat bad timing as he was pushing a plan to sacrifice an entire city to lure the Dark Clan into thinking that the Circle no longer cared. The only 'problem' was Solor. He informed the Titans and the Justice League and the plan was abandoned. Grand Death was livid and wanted to charge Solor with treason. The rest of the Circle supported Solor's reasoning and, regretfully, told that Grand Death it was time to step down. He agreed and his son is now the Grand Death, in fact, that is a constant as the Grand Death here and at home is the same dragon.

"The Circle here on some levels are the same as all of you, yet, I could sense that they are more like how you were before I entered the scene. They were welcoming, yes, but while they agreed to tell me things that were certainly embarrassing, they were not comfortable saying so.

"A note for Sosfil: I also met her twin and she holds the same position I hold: Commander-in-Chief. Sosfil; You'd be proud of your counterpart. Her desire to be the LIght Heiress died when the Traitor was killed. She witnessed the Primal Blessing that ended the Traitor and when she saw it was our brother, she realized that Father was right. His strength showed her that she needed to let it go for good. But, make no mistake. I am proud to call you my sister regardless and am proud of your family. When I was buried under all your children, that made our efforts worth it.

"A short while ago, I was invited to a spar between Solor and Vilea. Here, she's very much like the Vilea from before Vicky defected. But, she's deathly afraid of one whelp: Susie. She's the most different, I see.

"Her inner Darkness assumed control during the spar, frightening Vilea deeply to the point she said that Susie could kill her. Solor managed to break through by finally admitting that Vilea is Susie's birth mother. That shocked Susie enough that her Darkness retreated. I sort of read her off on her weakness in front of strangers and how Vicky has far more inner strength in being part of Lair and being strong enough to have told Soskrein the truth far earlier. She didn't react well to that, as I expected. So, Susie here challenged Vilea...not to a fight...to dinner of all things! Vilea will be dining with us this evening. I risked her wrath as she would have been within her right to answer any challenge to her honor and strength. She decided to let that slide, though. I really did not desire to fight her for real, and, she declined a friendly spar if she really felt that her honor was at stake.

"But, Raven here is not a happy camper. She is not a fan of having Vilea within the Tower at all and threatened dire punishment on all of us. Not being teleported to some distant place or dimension, luckily.

"More to come later this evening, I think, so, I will end this recording here and let Alice download the video before the SD card gets too full."

Alice said a moment later, "Recording ended, but, it will take some time to offload your video, so, we'll have to leave the channel open for a while. Also, the guys heard your recording this. Starborn was most insistent. Sosfil is surprised, yet, the look on her face is one of happiness. She is grinning from ear to ear."

"Alice, you weren't supposed to tell him that", Edward could hear, and he knew the crafty AI had activated the microphone in the living room.

"You know, I can hear you now, Brother", Edward said with a smirk. The video was activated, and there was Starborn, looking a bit sheepish.

"Sorry, Brother", he apologized. "I couldn't resist hearing about this world a little early... especially concerning Lair, Maldriin, Golmul, and Vicky. It is sad that my twin had to confront a member of the Circle on his last leg."

"No apology needed. It happened, but, that is a wealth of information for me," Edward replied, "Filkiin, your twin here has made leaps and bounds in his development. When I was here, he was the old arrogant you. Now, he's as mellowed out as you are. He didn't need me to mentor him, and, I have to say that I am proud of his progress. But, Vilea here is different. She's not as laid back as Vicky is and still angry that her side lost the war. She is not on Lair's side as much as Vicky is and she seems to have a hidden grudge against the Solor of this realm. Only reason she can't act on that is the native Susie. She is having trouble with control of her Darkness. It escaped her control for a few long, tense minutes, as you heard. I fear that she may have this problem for a long time to come. I almost intervened, but, with the link active here, both Solor and his wife asked me to let them handle it. I did prepare to restrain her, but, it wasn't necessary."

"I heard he didn't choose Kreinyol," Starborn said, "But, choosing Raven is an interesting choice. His light, like yours, counters her darkness. Will they have kids?"

Edward sighed, "Not for a while. They are adamant in not lifting the generational curse, and the Breed Traitor law is still in effect. The Circle, as I understand it, made a one time 'Thanks for your help' reward."

Starborn sighed gently. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped... the only reason they repealed the law was because of you and I, and they allowed us to have children as thanks for our dedication." He then gave a smile. "Oh, and Komi and Susie both say they miss you. They're at some after-school clubs, so they couldn't be here."

"Tell the team I'll be back in a day or two, looks like," Edward replied, "Well, unless the Circle needs more information, that is." He chuckled nervously.

"What's wrong?" Starborn asked.

"I am torn," he replied, "The native Susie could use some additional help, yet..."

"Everything there will be erased regardless," Starborn replied, "Edward. Don't transfer your love for the girls onto the ones there. Your mission is for recon only. You do not want to give the Circle here any reason to doubt your abilities to follow their instructions. As much favor as they have shown you before, you know that they will not be afraid to try you should you seem to become lax in your position." He sighed a bit at that, remembering his own dealings with the Circle.

"I know," Edward replied, "I have already seen the Circle's harshness, remember? Also, while you were MIA, the Circle did have to deal with other dragons who broke the rules and for some, it wasn't pretty. As part of the Heir's training, we were allowed to spectate and learn the laws that we'll have to enforce. I've already told the guys here that I intend to depart in a day or two at most. I know, though, that Susie is in good hands and I'll be able to get some valuable advice to help Soskrein. And, yes, you will be given that information as well. We've been lucky so far that she hasn't had a reason to really unleash her own Darkness. But, if a 1500 year old Heiress is frightened that a 12 year old whelp can kill her, it gives me reason to be concerned. Susie will be fine, though. I hope that when Solor here tells her the truth or Vilea is forced to admit it, Susie will begin to forgive her hatching mother. She's got time on her side to let the grudge go."

Starborn thought carefully about that. "Well, our Susie doesn't have to participate in missions, and thus isn't as experienced in combat as theirs. Perhaps it's using her powers so much that has caused Vilea to become afraid... or perhaps it is because she and I are both direct descendants from the First Circle, and that has caused our child to become that much stronger... you'll have to listen very carefully to what Vilea says during your dinner with her tonight. She may drop something on us that we haven't considered and will need to put into practice here at home."

"If I can get her to open up, I can ask her," Edward said, "She's not happy with me. Whatever. She may have information that we can use and if I appeal to whatever mother's instinct Vilea here may have, it might work. But, the thing is, she's every bit the Vilea who was there before the war ended. Before I got to know her, that is. I might strike out for once.

"I wish we could bring Vicky in on this one."

Starborn looked carefully at the screen. Finally, he sighed. "Well... it appears that some events have taken place that might reset the boundaries again. Plus, I know you might feel a bit alone, since you know this will end once you return... so I've been talking to father, to try and convince him of something."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Edward asked.

"Allowing us to send Rachael to you", Starborn stated, getting a wide-eyed response. "I'm certain the Raven there is providing hospitality for you, and I'm certain my twin has been as honorable as I have... but we also know you spent a lot of time without your mate during my absence. In our best interest... I'm quoting the Circle here... 'Perhaps it would be best if we sent Kiinnum's mate to him, to ride through these waves together.'"

"Considering that Father said that the boundaries would reset regardless," Edward recalled, "I'm sure Rachael would love to come over. The guys here would be really stunned, I think..." He chuckled at the thought of seeing his mate again, "I will have to ask your counterpart, though. I think that unauthorized tears are really frowned upon."

"No problem", Starborn said. "Just send a short message whenever you get confirmation." There was a loud beep. "Oh, looks like the file transference is complete... I'll review these before sending your report over to the Circle."

"That's fine," Edward replied, "Let me know if there's any ideas why Susie here is having problems with her control. If Soskrein is curious, she can watch her counterpart, but, tell her that she is going through what she is worried about. I should head back and see if Solor needs an extra pair of hands cooking. We made some awesome pizza as well.

"Before I forget, I need a little recon done there. Solor here introduced me to an ice cream shop with some great stuff. I'll text you the address and I want to see if this guy, Jimmy, had a counterpart there hawking ice cream he is not making in-house. If he's not, I think the Titans can help him out financially. The native Raven's not going to like it...but, Rachael's going to be running some of that Ice Cream back before dad closes the tear. Have her bring some cash as well, say $50 or so."

"I'll take a look", Starborn confirmed. "Be careful over there, Brother." With that, the line went dead, giving Edward some silence to prepare for Vilea's return.


	6. Dinner With Darkness

**[** **Chapter 6]**

The table was silent that night. Solor shifted his eyes over to Edward, before glancing over at Vilea and Susie. The mood was tense, and from what he could tell, his team was not happy that the Grand Darkness was here. Nightwing was definitely upset from the news, but agreed to let her stay, since Solor vouched for her... and he heard what would happen if anything went wrong.

When Edward told Solor that his Circle was wanting to send Rachael over, he said that it was okay... but to wait until after dinner. They needed to deal with Vilea, and he wasn't sure the team would react well to suddenly having two Ravens during this time. Edward agreed with the dragon's logic.

After a few moments, Vilea turned to Susie, who was sitting on the other side of the table, "Could you pass the salt over?" The shaker was over by the hatchling, and she glanced up. Raven moved to pass it for her, but Solor stopped her. After a moment, Susie used her powers to move the salt over to her biological mother, while Vilea watched. "Thank you", she said politely, but her eyes showed that she was thinking. She didn't even use the shaker, but set it down carefully next to her plate, which caused Susie to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"So... Vilea... how is your clan doing?" Nightwing asked politely.

"Oh, you know", the dragoness said cooly, glancing over to the leader of the Titans. "Recovering from a war we've been having for millions of years, only to be defeated because Lair sought out the aid of super-powered mortals and because my daughter's father vaporized my father in a single blast. Now I'm in charge, and I have to keep my clan in line for anything that might happen, including outraged humans attempting to kill us after we willingly, publicly signed a peace treaty forcing us to stand down and not interfere with Lair business or pull the strings of a mortal war ever again."

The words caught everyone off guard for a moment... until Beast Boy spoke up. "So... relatively good?"

"Yes, I'd have to say it's nice to not lose soldiers anymore", Vilea admitted. "I no longer have to tell children that their parents are not coming home."

"Or telling parents that their child is with the First," Edward commented, "I know that feeling all to well. It doesn't get any easier regardless of who gets that task. And, at the risk that you think I am cold hearted, if the day ever comes when I stop caring about my soldiers in Lair or my mortal friends or, for that matter, the mortal world when I am the Grand Fire...I would want to be told that it's my turn to pass my powers to my heir because when I lose that part of myself, I lose what it means to be human. Then, I will want to join my loved ones at last."

"Do you personally tell loved ones?" Vilea asked.

"Sometimes," Edward replied, "Other times, I ask a member of the Death clan to make the notification to the next of kin. I do that to remind the soldiers that if Lair's commander is willing to do distasteful things like that, then, they are also expected to do that when asked."

"Why did my counterpart relocate to Lair anyway?" Vilea asked.

"She wanted to and the other members of the clan were on board," Edward replied, "Vicky could have done what you decided to do and stayed in the Dark Lair or an alternate location. The Circle would have been fine with that decision as well. But, with her clan in Lair, it makes the meetings a little more... compassionate, if I had to choose a word. It's because of her that plenty of dragons aren't punished as severely, since she brings perspective to her kinsmen."

Vilea nodded, biting her food lightly. "Hm... I suppose you had something to do with her rejoining, then?"

"I did, but, I did not push the issue. I was forced to kill one of her children during the final hours of the war, and that took its toll on me. So, imagine her surprise to see that I was begging the Grand Light to spare her final daughter, my Soskrein. She was so moved by my act of mercy, she willingly surrendered, and once her father was killed, formally asked to rejoin Lair", Edward explained.

Vilea listened to his words, thinking carefully. "Hm..." she mused. "Well... I can see how she may feel she owes you. You showed mercy when anyone else would have executed her on the spot. Not only that, but you saved her last child as well. I commend your bravery. Tactic-wise... there was a probability that letting her see your weakness could have backfired, but... I'm glad she had the common sense to not attack you, if it meant she got to be a part of her daughter's life."

"Had she attacked me, Heiress or not, I would have been justified in ending her life," Edward said, his voice suddenly icy, "And I flat out told her that. I could have attacked you earlier for openly showing your weakness, yet, I did not and will not. It goes both ways, Heiress."

"Like you're such a stellar example", Susie muttered, stabbing into her food lightly.

"Soskrein..." Solor said in a warning tone.

"It's alright, Filkiin", Vilea said dismissively. "I know, I'm not the best mother in the world... but then again, you're not the best child, either", she shot at her daughter. "You refuse to even acknowledge what you are."

"Say that again", Susie said, growling. "I know who and what I am, _mother_. I am Soskrein, daughter of Solor and Twilight dragon." Edward put a calming hand on Susie's shoulder, silently supporting her.

"Are you truly?" Vilea asked. "Is that what you think? Or is that what you think I want to hear? I know that, genetics-wise, you are a Twilight dragon, but is that how you judge yourself? I've been watching you, Soskrein, and I know your heart now."

"You know nothing about me", Susie said with an angry stare.

"Now, Vilea, perhaps we should-" Edward started, only to be interrupted.

"You don't see yourself as Dark at all", Vilea said matter-of-factly. "You see yourself as a Light dragon who has been cursed with a very... _very_ Dark heritage. And you squash any selfish thought, any petty insult you wish to say, because you want to make your father proud of you. You want him to love you, but you don't think he'll ever love your Dark side. How close am I, my child? Did I hit the nail on the head?" When Susie could only stare at her in response, Vilea let out a low chuckle. "You are truly naive."

"She's also 12, Vilea," Solor reminded her, "Tell me, aren't all dragons practically fresh out of their egg naive about things? Don't tell me Dark Daddy didn't chastise you for being naive for the first few centuries of your life?"

Edward merely smirked. It wasn't his place to really say much at this point. Besides, even this was valuable intel since he freed up the space in the communicator's SD card.

Vilea snorted, "Yeah, like _He_ had the time to really take part in my upbringing. He spent his life wanting revenge on Lair and what happened? The Mosquito destroyed him." She then sighed. "But that is not here and now. What's important that you know, Soskrein... is that your father loves you very much. Nothing you could do could _ever_ make him hate you. You will butt heads, you will fight, you will say things that either of you may regret... but despite how you were made, despite what you are, he loves you all the same because all of the little pieces of what makes you are simply a part of you, and he would not have it any other way."

Solor gave a gentle smile, seeing a sort of happiness (and relief) enter Soskrein's eyes. Edward removed his hand in the meantime. She lowered her head a bit, and the Light Heir wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a hug. "She hit that nail on the head, baby girl. I will never stop loving you. So please don't ever be afraid to be you... that's my favorite part of you."

The others also smiled and Nightwing said, "That goes for all of us, Susie. We love having you around the Tower and you bring out the best in the team. I won't speak for Edward, though, but, something tells me that he's in agreement."

"He's right, Susie," Edward replied, "You are a Twilight Dragon and having both Light and Dark in perfect balance puts you in a unique position. It's not a curse unless you allow it to be. It's something that Vicky and Starborn had to teach me. It's part of your heritage, and, you have to learn to use your darkness to your advantage. It will take something that you have a lot of...Time. You have parents who will take that time to teach you how to live with the Darkness and will teach the Darkness to live with the Light. And, I will have to hope that your birth mother will also take that time."

Susie looked happy, though.

"But, Susie," Edward finished, "You need to forgive Vilea. If your dad can look at her without wanting to kill her and has forgiven her, you can to. The first step in moving on from a grudge is to forgive the other person and stand by that. That's another reason why the Dark Clan back home is allowed within Lair. There had been enough hatred and grudge holding. It was time to let it go."

Susie let out a soft sigh. "I'll try, Edward. But... it's not something I can let go of easily. I may not be able to for a while."

"And that is fine", Vilea said. "I have done things that I'm not exactly proud of. And at the time I didn't regret what I've done to your dad, but... he's been the better dragon, for sure." She brought her napkin up to her mouth, dabbing her lips gently before pushing out her chair and standing up. "I should get going. That's the first step to controlling your powers; accepting that you are not just Light, but Darkness as well. If you focus on that, mastering your powers will come easily for you, Soskrein. But I shouldn't stay much longer; my clan needs me."

Solor stood up, walking over and offering his hand. "Thank you for stopping by; I hope that we can spar again, soon."

Vilea nodded, shaking his hand. "Of course, Filkiin." She grew a mischievous smirk, moving up and gently kissing his cheek, causing his eyes to grow wide. "Take care of the half-pint for me; I'll be checking in on her from now on."

Solor sputtered, unsure of what to say, as the dark dragoness moved around the table, patting Susie's shoulder. "And you be good to your dad. Despite the fact that he's a Light bug... he's doing a great job with you." She then formed a Tear, smirking at the team. "See ya!" she cried out, before walking through and vanishing.

"I had no idea she was going to do that", Solor immediately said, his face turning bright red. "Raven, you have to believe me, that was a huge shock."

Raven only smirked, patting his shoulder. "Relax, 'Firefly', I know she didn't mean anything by it. She was just trying to mess with you."

Edward merely burst out laughing, "Man, this is going to be rich. You know I'm taking this back home."

"You do, and I will melt all the ice cream", Solor said, his face still bright red. "Don't think I won't, I've done it before."

"Come on, Solor...You know once I leave, this timeline goes bye-bye anyway!" Edward said. He tapped a button on the communicator that sent a pre-typed message for his Raven to come on over.

"Besides," Edward smirked, "I think someone will be arriving any moment."

At that very moment, a Tear opened right where Vilea vanished, and the team stood up, surprised. Susie moved to confront whoever was walking through, but Solor stopped her, smirking. "Don't worry, sweetie... I authorized this one."

A moment later, Rachael emerged and seeing her husband, floated over to greet him with a kiss.

"Guys," Edward said, "Meet Rachael, my wife. Sweetheart, say hi to this universe's Titans."

The native Raven stared in awe, floating next to her husband. "Whoa..." she said.

Solor's jaw dropped a bit. "We've seen her in pictures, but the real deal..." He placed a claw on his head, sighing a bit. "Now I kinda wish that this timeline wouldn't get erased. Two Ravens..."

"You know only one of them is in love with you, right?" Terra mentioned.

"Yeah, but just the idea was impossible until yesterday. Can't have too much of a good thing, after all", Solor defended, shrugging.

"Oh, Solor?" Edward said with a smirk, "Azarath Metroin Zinthos!" They watched as the Ice Cream that was being held hostage was shipped through the Tear which closed a second later.

"Now, let's see you try to melt my team's treat," he said sticking out his tongue.

"You..." Solor said before hitting Edward with a Three Stooges move.

"OW OW OW!" Edward said.

The look on the immortal's face though told Solor that it was not a good idea.

"Solor," Rachael said, "My husband's pretty good at a certain game played in Lair."

"You mean..." Solor realized.

Susie's eyes lit up, "Dad...I think you made yourself the Prey."

"Well..." Solor's face puffed up, as he seemed to want to say very choice words. But instead, he opted to open a Tear and vanish into the darkness, while Raven sighed. "And there he goes... well, he'll either be hiding or plotting to try and take you down. Susie, do you want to help him or hunt him?"

"I'll hunt him down this time", Susie said with a grin. "So, I'm a Predator with Edward."

"Fine, I'll play prey with your father then", Raven said. She turned to Rachael. "You and I need to sit down and talk after this game is over, though. I'd like to hear more about your world."

"Raven, you really should focus on escape," Rachael said with a smirk, "Anyone else wish to partake in this friendly game?"

"I think we'll sit this one out", Nightwing said, smirking. "This looks like a game between family, this time around." Raven, while he was speaking, had vanished into her own spell, seeking out her own hiding spot.

"This will be interesting," Edward said after his tongue healed a little bit.

"Where would they hide?" he asked Susie.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she said, "Shall we?"

Edward thought about is and said, "Honey, take the roof and western limb, Susie, take the upper floors and eastern limb and I'll cover the rest of the Tower and outside areas. Feel free to check outside as well, though. But, this Solor hates being tickled, so, let's play this game without the tickling aspect. Simple capture only."

Solor, meanwhile, had taken shelter in a vent close to the main entrance of the Tower, looking around. He knew of the alternate rule, since Edward had told them, but he knew that he couldn't let the older dragon catch him off guard. He made sure his scales were deployed, keeping him protected, but kept his wings and tail retracted, since he knew of his twin being a victim to hornet stings before.

[Hon, how are you doing?] he heard his wife call out. He stayed silent a moment, probing to see if Edward, Rachael, or Susie could hear them.

[I'm in a safe spot, so I shouldn't be caught so easily... heck, I can probably catch Susie or your counterpart off-guard if they come nearby. But I'll need to be careful if Edward walks by... he's craftier than some dragons I know], Solor finally said.

[Same here] Raven told him. [I'll be alright as well... I'm near Cyborg's T-Car. They shouldn't come near here without making a lot of noise first.]

Edward was the one looking in the lower levels of the Tower, though, but, was at a slight disadvantage due to Solor's use of a Tear to start the game, and his scent was not available as a result.

He decided to expand his senses a bit and see if that would help. But, after a minute or so, he draw a blank and kept up a physical search.

He got close to the garage and shifted to a quieter form since he figured that there was a bunch of stuff in there besides the T-car and Cyborg would have some defenses deployed...mainly to keep Beast Boy out.

When Raven heard nothing at first, she decided to probe out and see if Edward or Rachael were nearby. She was careful, and once she got a reading on their locations, quickly pulled back again. _Really hope Edward doesn't... well, why should I hope that? Of course he knows when I'm reaching out, he's married to my counterpart. Craptastic._ She glanced out from her hiding spot, in the tool-cabinet near the T-Car. _I might be able to get out of here if I teleport, but I risk having Rachael catch me... or Edward. He can move faster than me..._ Eventually, she shook her head. _Well, if I do get caught, I should be on the other side of the tower... and hopefully force them to look in the wrong area so we win. Time to play risk..._

Once she heard the door to the garage open, she immediately called on her powers, moving towards the dining room again. Of course, her soul-self was visible, so Edward got a glance of the black bird fleeing the vicinity.

[Rachael and Susie,] Edward called out, after sensing that the link was blocked from Solor and Raven [Raven's on the run. Look out for her soul-self.]

[Which way is Mom heading?] Susie asked.

[I only got a quick look at her soul-self. It headed upwards,] he replied.

Raven arrived back in the dining room, seeing her team still sitting there. "I was never here", she told them.

"Hon, you hear something?" Beast Boy asked, giving Raven a wink as he addressed Terra.

"Nope, don't think I did", Terra replied, as the empath made a hasty retreat, heading for the gym while Rachael came down from the roof just a second too late.

"I won't bother asking if my Prey came through here," she said, "Be glad I don't." The smirk, though, told the guys that she wasn't totally serious as she headed out the door.

"Whew!" Beast Boy said, "Edward's wife, even joking, seems to be someone we don't want as an enemy."

"You're not kidding," Cyborg said, "given how long they've been together, her powers would be amplified as much as our Raven, if not more."

Susie was also heading for the Gym, though, just from the other entrance and as she entered, she spied Raven entering.

 _Crap!_ she thought and tried to turn to flee, only to hear her daughter chanting the mantra and Raven found herself tied up.

"Sorry, Mom," she said, "You're caught fair and square."

"You're not gonna tickle me, are you?" Raven asked.

"Nope," Susie said with a smile, "Edward's being merciful and said 'No Tickling.'"

Raven smirked, "Thanks."

[My mom is caught,] Susie sent out, [Now to find my dad.]

[All right, Susie,] Edward's voice replied, [He's a crafty one. Do me a favor, though, please. Ask Nightwing to sound the alarm when he feels time's up.]

[Why not flush him out that way?] Rachael asked.

[Not really fair play to use the alarm to fool him into thinking there's a sudden mission. Nightwing can announce through the PA that the game's over anyway after the alarm sounds.]

Raven, meanwhile, reached out to her Solor. [Sorry, hon. They got me.]

[Really?] Solor asked. [I didn't feel any panic on your end, besides a very brief moment.]

[They're not going with the alternate rules they play with], she told him. [We're safe from them today... just don't assault him again. I don't think he'll be fair if you do the same thing again.]

[First, take me now!] he groaned, [I was kidding around with him.]

[I think he knows that,] she said calmly, [I get the idea that they play this back home as more of a training exercise than a game. I didn't sense any malice, that's for sure. Now, to talk your daughter into untying me.]

[Where did you end up getting caught?] he asked through the link.

[In the gym... jeez, this looks embarrassing. All the mirrors are adding to the humiliation.]

[Don't worry, she'll let you go soon. I've got a plan], Solor said, deciding to play offensively now. He began moving through the vents, heading for the gym (and making sure that he wouldn't make enough noise for the Predators to find him).

[What's the plan?] she asked.

[If I tell you, you won't enjoy the surprise], he said with a smirk. [Just try to throw them off; tell them I'm outside the tower, hiding on the northern beach.]

Raven turned to Susie. "If you want to catch your father, you might want to tell Edward and Rachael that he's outside on the north shore. He's hiding among the rocks there."

"Why are you telling me?" Susie asked, feeling suspicious.

"Because I got caught because I moved, trying to get them to look somewhere else", she told her daughter. "Now that I'm stuck, I'll get loose faster if Solor gets caught now."

Susie gave an understanding smile. "Alright, fine, I'll tell them." However, she only half-believed Raven. [Mom says Dad is outside on the northern beach. I'm not sure she's telling the truth, but could one of you at least check it out?]

[I wouldn't put it past Starborn to try this trick,] Edward said after a moment, [Your dad would be a crafty sucker if he's trying to throw us off the track. But, it's still something to check out. Give me a few minutes.]

He teleported outside to the beach and flew over it reaching out with his senses and getting nothing.

[As I suspected,] he said after a few minutes, [He's still in the tower itself...but, where?]

Susie, however, didn't respond. After a moment, Edward felt the familiar presence in his head, as Solor chuckled mentally. [One Predator has been caught... only two to go.]

[Dang it, Dad!] Susie called out. [That's not fair!]

[Hey, I'm outnumbered here. Might as well make it fun. It's not like Raven can rejoin the game; she's technically 'dead'.] Solor smirked as he addressed Edward and Rachael. [You better hope I'm similar enough to your brother; otherwise, this game will go very differently than you expect.]

With that, he cut off the mental connection, leaving the two Predators wondering where he went now.

[I have an idea where he is, hon,] Edward said, [He's not going to be in an easy place to locate. Remember the times when we'd be teaching the girls this game and some of their unconventional hiding spots that actually allowed them to win?]

Rachael thought about it for a moment, [You think he's using the ductwork?]

[It's possible,] Edward admitted.

He teleported to the Gym and saw Raven still tied up, along with Susie.

"Since you two are out of the game," Edward said smirking and took out his communicator, "And since you can't hold my treats hostage or melt them to goo, smile for the camera, ladies...and no use of powers to stop me." He took a quick picture, and put the camera away.

He then reached down and untied the two "prisoners".

"You're lucky that we won't remember this", Raven told him, "or else that communicator would be gone."

Susie let out a sigh. "Sorry, Edward... he got the jump on me. He was using the ducts, but he's on the ground now... I just don't know where he went."

"Ok," Edward said, "I didn't hear that from you. And, Raven, my dear, you can't deny me some side memories, right. I ... have to remember this for all of us."

Raven caught the hint of sadness and relented, "I understand, Edward. Go find Solor, though. This is supposed to be fun." She gave him a quick hug, which was returned.

Solor had made sure to run through the halls as much as possible, knowing Edward might try to follow his scent. So, he made sure that he spread it as far as he could, covering as much ground as he could before picking a closet for a hiding spot, looking to catch either Edward or his wife. He still had his scales up, not wanting to be caught off guard at all, and watched carefully for any shadows, hoping he could catch one of them by surprise.

Meanwhile, Edward was indeed trailing Solor's suddenly detectable scent and morphed to a beagle. In fact, he looked a bit like Snoopy, of all beagles!

Edward caught what was the strongest scent and headed that way. However, he wasn't expecting his prey to jump out at him as he ran by, catching the beagle by surprise as he elicited a loud, startled bark. Next thing they knew, Edward was tied up by a vacuum's power cord, and Solor looked rather pleased with himself.

[Better luck next time, Ace Pilot], Solor told the visitor, giving a smirk. [Now to track down Rachael and end this game...] He quickly ran down the hall, knowing that Edward would either use his own powers to free himself, or call to Rachael for help.

[Two down, one to go], he told his wife.

[I noticed], Raven said to him. [Our link is practically humming with how happy you are. You're pleased you managed to get the jump on him, right?]

[More I got some revenge for my twin], Solor told her. [Whenever Edward would jump him with a game, he'd likely panic too much and get himself caught eventually. This was, more or less, a victory for him.] After a moment, he thought of something. [Please tell me the security cameras got that...]

[We'll find out later, just try your best to not give your position away to my twin], Raven told him.

Meanwhile, Edward was rather annoyed at his problem, but, that didn't stop him from morphing into a cat to free himself.

[You OK?] Rachael asked.

[Just peachy,] he groused, [Solor caught me.]

[You're kidding me, right?] she asked.

[Fraid not,] he said, [I'll be in ops. Hopefully the klaxon will go off before you get caught. At least it's you vs Solor, now. Maybe you can try one of your tricks on him.]

[He's married to my twin, but I can try something], Rachael mused. [His emotional vibes are different; he's calmer than Starborn usually is when an impromptu game like this pops up. I'm not sure I'll be able to get him like Starborn.]

Rachael was focusing on combing the tower, trying to find a trail she could follow. In the meantime, the native Raven began talking to her, and she enjoyed the company.

[So, what's life like with Edward?] she asked.

[Probably similar to your life with Solor], Rachael told her. [He's a very loving man, very kind and compassionate, but not afraid to put his foot down if he feels someone is doing something wrong or being treated unfairly. There's rarely a lot of down time when you have a dragon for a husband.]

[I can attest to that], Raven noted. [Having a dragon child is a handful, too. Though you know that with Yolstav, don't you? Considering what Edward has told us.]

[Yes, she was. What was raising Soskrein like?]

[Interesting. Considering that, from what I understand, she didn't venture out much in your world, that's a huge difference here. Around the tower, for the first couple of months, if something went missing, it was probably because Susie stole it. Including some... personal items of mine.]

[She didn't], Rachael said, a growing smirk forming on her face.

[The purple lacy one], Raven confirmed, letting Rachael hear a light giggle. [Poor Solor was so embarrassed when he returned it to me... though I think he had no idea he'd see it a few more times later the next year.]

Little did Rachael know...Raven was homing in on her position. It wouldn't be long until Rachael would be captured as well, giving the home team the win.

[How is his anger issues?] Raven asked, [He told us about an incident in Japan.]

[He lost himself to the Darkness,] Rachael said, [Malchior moved to kill my twin and when I protected her, Edward got her to safety. My shield collapsed, killing me instead. From what I was told, he went nuclear and incinerated Malchior with his lightning. Starborn tried desperately to stop him from destroying Tokyo and failed. Soskrein managed to get through. But, the price he paid was high. Maldriin sacrificed a century to revive me...But, Edward fell into a deep depression for almost a year. Since then, I don't care what he says, he gets close to totally losing it, I'm intervening. He was banished from not only Lair, but, the Circle was so angry at him that they told him that he was not allowed to return to that universe until Vicky and Starborn said it was OK. It was either that or they'd execute him...and told the Teen Titans that if they brought him back, their lives were forfeit.]

Raven could sense the underlying sorrow in her twin's heart, though.

[So, he takes more after a Light dragon, despite that he's part of all clans,] she noted.

[Yep,] Rachael said, [He's learned to live with his Darkness, for Soskrein's sake. He really loves her.]

[I can feel that love, even though it's some's been transferred onto our daughter], Raven told her. [And she cares very much for him as well. It is nice to see such a caring family. I am dreading when he has to leave even though when our past selves catch up to this moment in the timestream, it will go away forever.] There was a pause, before Raven finally spoke up. [By the way... you might want to look up.]

"Oh..." Rachael looked up and saw a smirking twin a second before the capture was made.

[We win, dear] Raven said to Solor. [Rachael got caught.]

[You rejoined the game?] Solor said, chuckling. [That's not fair, love.]

[Well, you were taking forever to find her], Raven stated. [I just decided to speed this up; I'd rather be sitting down over a cup of tea and talking about our worlds, not running around and playing a very elaborate game of Hide and Seek.]

[Don't ever let a dragon hear you call it that], Solor told her. [We came up with Predator and Prey first, after all.]

Raven relayed the message to Susie and Edward as well, before releasing Rachael. "Sorry", she said with a smile. "I didn't want to wait five more minutes to get a chance to sit down with you."

"It's all right," Rachael said, returning the smile, "had I not wanted to let you track me down, we would not have been talking anyway. Not like this counts anyway. Want to head for ops? I could use some herbal tea as well. Maybe get Edward some? He really does enjoy it, especially if you have some Earl Grey."

"I think we have some of that," Raven said, "The guys like it once in a while, but, given that it's getting late, maybe something relaxing for me. Probably some chamomile or like that."

The two floated back to the kitchen, and it was obvious that the team had dispersed, the others leaving the room and finding something else to do. Solor and Edward both arrived as well, while Susie opted to head for bed; she had school the next day.

"Hi, ladies," Edward said, "I take it you are getting to know one another a bit?" He had already made some tea and offered it to them.

"Here you go," he said, "Fresh herbal tea. Both relaxing Chamomile tea."

Raven was surprised for a moment before taking a sip. "Very nice," she said, "Thank you."

"Not a problem," Edward replied.

"See what I mean?" Rachael said to Raven, "Kind, compassionate and considerate."

"Why can't you be more like Edward?" Raven teased her husband, while he grumbled a bit before wrapping his tail around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"That won't work on me", he said. "You love me for me; I can sense it in your head."

"Don't ever worry about that, then", she teased him. "I remember you getting jealous when Aqualad visited us."

"Solor...Jealous?" Rachael said, "Did Aqualad survive?"

"He survived", Raven said. "Solor was actually on his best behavior, but I knew the vibe of envy. Eventually, he pulled me into a passionate kiss, to show Aqualad that I was taken. Of course, Aqualad didn't know I was claimed as his mate; I wasn't wearing a ring back then."

"You should have seen Edward then," Rachael said, "When our Solor was missing, some morons tried to steal Star away. When they didn't take 'no' for an answer...They saw how protective Edward is of his sister-in-law. But, some guys before I married Edward saw hints of his own jealousy. When face to snout with an annoyed Edward, they tended to get the hint."

"It's a good thing that most of them did," Edward said, "I really did not relish the thought of knocking them into the next state. Then, there was one guy who, even after Starborn returned made a play for her. That sumbitch was dropped at the South Pole for a few hours when I was done with him. Starborn even warned him that he had no say in what I would do. I picked him up the next day and he was willing to apologize."

"Good thing he did, then", Raven said. "Your Starborn is a little more mellowed out... or maybe just a bit more confident in his mate handling herself."

"I don't lack confidence in you", Solor said defensively. "I simply don't have any confidence in some idiot who takes one look at you and decides to try something based on your looks. I don't chase off every guy who talks to you, remember?"

"Yeah, but you do feel jealous", Raven counters, though her lips curved into a smile. She seemed to enjoy teasing him a bit.

"Of course I do; you're my wife and mate. Anyone wants to try anything, they have to go through me. I love you, and nothing will change that."

"I feel the same towards Rachael," Edward said, "Heck, the first time Plasmus attacked her and knocked her out, he found out how angry I was capable of becoming back then. He learned a lesson, that's for sure."

"Considering you threatened to take it out of his hide," Rachael smirked, "That was the day he told the others that we wanted to be together."

"I see what you meant, Rachael," Raven said, "I would call that putting one's foot down."

"Actually," Edward said, "I froze Plasmus and after Cyborg shattered that shell, his human host was told that she'd best be all right...or else."

Solor raised an eyebrow. "Well, if I were human... I would call that extreme. But I can't really say that, can I." He gave a smile. "I'd probably do the same if I could."

Raven smiled. "Well... you kinda did, fighting Trigon one on one. I think even he was surprised you did so much against him."

"You should have seen my fight against that mother effer," Edward said, "His sons kidnapped me and for a while were able to cancel my powers. He even had the home turf advantage, but, once one of his sons made a mistake, I was able to break loose...and unleashed Hell on Trigon. That fight made Bloodbath look like a slap fight." He scowled as he remembered the rest of it.

"I gored him multiple times and when his sons were killed, he made a desperation play, only to encounter a rather large bull impaling him. Rachael almost died coming to my rescue. The teleport through the dimensional barrier caused both of us to pass out. But, Trigon left a bit of his essence in my then girlfriend. His evil started to take hold again within Nevermore.

"When he attacked and hurt Timid, that signed his death warrant. But, Rachael captured me and the team in her soul-self and disowned me and what we share. You do not want to know how that ended for Trigon."

"Probably very badly", Solor said. "I fought Trigon in my full size, fighting him with my claws, teeth, and at the time, green flames. I was able to lay down a lot of damage, but it was my then teammate that managed to push him out of our reality. But... it was during that whole experience that I realized I loved her, and after we got back home and she had cut her hair again, I asked her out. When she asked me why, I told her it was because I was afraid I'd never get a chance again."

"You're right," Edward said, "Within Nevermore, once I freed myself and the team scattered, Trigon found out just how incredibly angry I can be...as I ripped his Oblivion Damned throat out! Turned out that it merely banished him from my home universe."

Raven shuddered, "I did sense some residual anger here. It tells me that you and Rachael are more than soulbound. Let me guess, one of the emoticlones calmed you down that day?"

"It was Love," Rachael said, "She pushed the other Titans aside and was able to get through. There's times when Edward only allows a select few to even get near. But, after his extensive therapy a decade ago, those extreme reactions don't happen as often and only reserved for dragon on dragon fights...luckily."

"Let's talk about something else, please," Edward suggested, "I am trying to leave the past where it belongs. I have done things in my rage that I am not proud of."

"Many of us have", Solor said. "But it could have been worse. Perhaps there are questions Rachael has for us?"

Rachael smirked and said, "The questions I could ask would take a decade to answer from both of you."

"For example, Edward's reports thus far have the team and Circle curious. He mentioned that the War here took longer to end and went into some detail, and his relayed recordings back that up, but, they are lacking a more...personal aspect."

"What do you mean, dear?" Edward asked, puzzled.

"Like what else is changed? Like the Justice League, how dragons are seen here, was there a battle of DC? The list goes on."

"The Justice League... well, they're not on the best terms with Lair", Raven said for her husband, who was glaring a bit at that. "Solor and Superman had some... conflicting viewpoints back in the day, and they can't seem to get along. They can push these views aside if they need to work together, but Superman thinks that dragons are just angry beasts, based on what he's seen Solor do. And while the Justice League is trying to help us out, with Superman and Batman both glaring at us every time we visit, it makes it hard to work on negotiations."

"Then, I think Solor and you both have to show Superman and Batman that even an angry dragon can change," Rachael said with a smirk.

"And, Solor," Edward said gently, "Please do not take offense. Rachael and Raven here need to talk. I think Rachael is here not just for moral support. Something tells me that the Circle asked her to do some additional recon."

"I am fine with that", Solor said. "Perhaps we should head to the roof, or to our rooms. I can stay up for quite a while, but I understand if you wish to end the day for now. If she's willing to do some additional recon for your Circle, then I will not stand in the way."

"Actually," Rachael said, "The Titans were wanting me to come over here and the Circle graciously concurred. While Edward can focus on the bigger picture, I'm able to talk to the team here. I doubt I would be welcomed at Lair, and, I'm fine with that. I think Edward was objecting to your glaring in my direction, though."

"Ooops!" Solor replied, scratching the back of his head, "Nothing personal, Edward... it's simply a sore subject for me."

Edward waved it off, "No worries. This does extend my mission, though, by a few days, but, we have to get back before the girls wonder if we are coming back."

"Soskrein's got that covered, dear," Rachael said, "She was looking for a reason to spend time with her cousins and sibling. Callie and Yolstav were thrilled that Komi and Susie both went over to visit... along with Kreinyol. They all know it's just a temporary thing."

"How did Starborn react to that?" Solor asked. "If he's like me, he won't want to be too far away from his mate for too long... especially after being forced to leave her side for ten years."

"He had to bite his cheek to keep from jumping into the Tear after her; he has plenty of Heir business he needs to catch up on", Rachael responded.

"I'd imagine so", Raven stated, a small smile on her face. "Whenever I left to visit Melvin and her brothers, Solor would insist on coming with me. Though I think it's partly because he almost kidnapped them, he cares for them so much."

"Really?" Edward asked, smirking. "How did this happen?"

"They came to the tower for a visit", Solor told Edward. "They had met Raven during the Brotherhood days, and while I was gone. When I returned, they came for a weekend, and while Raven was happy to see them, I ended up watching over them for a long while, along with Soskrein. Once it was over, Melvin accidentally called me Dad... and, well, I didn't want them to leave at that point."

"It took a lot of convincing to get him to let them go... literally. He had them wrapped up in his arms and he wouldn't put them down, because he knew the minute their feet touch the floor, they'd have to leave", Raven said with a giggle.

"I know that feeling all too well," Edward said, "Those three kids are adorable, regardless of their age. In fact, Bobby and I have teamed up several times when the Brotherhood was trying to take them in both universes. They consider Rach and I to be their parents, but, are happy with the monks as well. The Brotherhood finally got their fill of trips to the Poles to literally chill out and rethink their need to prey on the kids.

"Speaking of Lair, did they have any instructions for us?"

"Nothing specific", Rachael said. "I'm mostly here for the Titans; the Circle likes how the reports are going so far."

"That's good", Edward said with a grin. "At least then I know I'm doing a good job. Tomorrow, we will need to head for Metropolis, I think."

"Why would you head into Superman's turf?" Solor asked, "It's not like he'll welcome a dragon there."

"I shouldn't have any problem there," Edward replied, "Just because you and he have a poor opinion of one another, doesn't mean that we'd butt heads."

"Your funeral," Solor said, "He simply does not like dragons, even though he will set that aside at times to work with us. Just trust me, Edward; it's probably for the best that we leave well enough alone."

"What about Gotham?" Rachael asked. "Does Batman have the same prejudice?"

"Not quite, but he does not like that I killed so many dragons", Solor responded. "I wish I could have done it his way - taking them out without letting them die - but that would only give them more anger and hatred, and give them a reason to come back."

"Wow," Edward replied, "Starborn took the opposite track during the Battle of DC. He used his blessing to boost his own strength, and fought off almost an entire army by himself, breaking bones and leaving a lot of Dark dragons unable to fight."

"You said that you had a rebellion within your world, correct?" Solor asked. "Perhaps some of them were the dragons that he incapacitated. A battle like that would sound... insulting to a Dark dragon."

"It was a short lived rebellion," Edward said, "There were several Dark Dragons that refused to believe that Oblaan had not only been defeated, but, killed. Nightmare was one of them and he made the mistake of sending me here at a critical juncture of Rachael's pregnancy. One of his fellow Dark dragons recovered his headless corpse and warned Vilea that there was a retribution to be had. I suspect that had this been allowed to continue, the war would have continued. They tried to reignite hostilities, but, Lair's forces overwhelmed the rebels. When Malchior was killed, the rest of them that were injured or otherwise unable to battle wisely gave up. Those that refused were killed or badly injured before they were banished.

"Some did admit that they were insulted that they did not get a warrior's death afterwards. But, they were appeased with the chance to obtain true honor someday."

"Then I suppose that your world is better, in a way, for it. Despite some... personal angers, I think your world may be so better off because of that rebellion. There are still many loose ends that I wish to tie up here; Slade... what to do with Malchior's book... reintegrating the Dark clan into Lair... many of these things will take a very long time to do so." Solor gave a deep sigh. "Some of them, possibly, will be resolved long after my team is dead."

"Personally, I would put Malchior's book in another dimension and forget it exists," Edward said, "He is far too dangerous to ever be given a chance to escape. Failing that, wrap the book in heavy irons and tossed into the Challenger Deep. See what 7 miles of water does. I can't even dive that deep on my own. Or maybe send it with a deep space probe or some other interplanetary probe that may be destined to be crashed into the surface of a comet or asteroid or planet. Personally, he's well beyond saving. He will target Raven first if he's released. In both universes, he's a rotting corpse.

"Slade, you killed him, so, move on from that. Jericho's a good kid to have around, and, hopefully you'll sway his sister onto our side. She's got some mad mercenary skills learned from Slade that the team could use. The longest project, would be the Dark clan coming back into Lair. I know you don't approve fully of what happened there, but, what's done is done, brother. It is working out quite well regardless. Vicky is doing a masterful job of making sure that her clan isn't causing trouble in Lair. The Dark whelps in the orphanage get along well with the other clans. Sahqo is happily running that and making sure that the kids get along."

"He's running the orphanage there?" Solor said, eyes widening a little, "Who set him up with that?"

"The Circle did," Edward said, "He showed up at the Tower one day to apologize to Starborn for everything. Over there, he's been clean and sober for like 70 years. Father took him back to Lair where he said good-bye to your mother and faced the Circle. I wasn't there for that hearing, but, he got quite a bit of community service in lieu of any harsher penalties. Well, he loves working there and a few years back, the Circle agreed to let him run it full time. The whelps adore him and enjoy being able to climb on him. The first time I was there, they were all in awe as some climbed on me and Starborn as well. And the surprise Predator and Prey game was quite enjoyable as well. Kreinyol was heavily pregnant, so, she sat out. Didn't matter, I tried to look like Soskrein and she saw through the disguise. One of the few times I've been gracious in defeat. Then again, Predator and Prey, while a game for hatchlings and whelps is a good training exercise as well, so, I'm not going to get annoyed at losing. Unlike some Dark dragons back home, that is."

Solor sighed, sitting back. "Wow... this is a lot of news. I wish someday that I could share such amazing stories with you as well. However, I know this will all end as soon as you leave. Of course, I invite you to visit again someday; perhaps more changes will need to be reported to your Lair. And if you are easily able to become family here, despite us not remembering you, I have no doubt you'd be able to do it again."

"Solor," Edward said with a smile, "Your history has unfolded quite differently and I would spend as much time learning all the differences, but, I know that the longer I stay, the longer this realm is shut off from the others. If three weeks resulted is a decade long block, I can't risk more than a week here. I know that Starborn is more than capable in watching over my girls and I am counting that towards repayment of his debt. We cannot stay longer than a day or two more. I suppose a call to the Justice League is in order as well as a visit to Metropolis and maybe Gotham. I haven't decided, yet."

"Sweetheart," Rachael piped up, "The Circle may not want us to stay here too long. Sol stated that it was risky enough allowing me to join you. But, that the risk was acceptable as long as interference was kept low. Meaning that we should not undertake Titan missions."

"I know," Edward said, "If something comes up, we have to hang out here and out of the way of the native team and especially Lair. The Circle was nice enough to grant an audience on the spur of the moment, but, to take an active role..."

"Is not a good idea," Solor said in agreement, "It's a strict rule, actually. Before I was welcomed back to Lair, I would have needed their permission to take part in a Lair mission. Also, they were not happy when I killed Slade. They let it slide, but, was told that it was a one time pass, and I used it up. Any more deaths of mortals at my talons, I would face execution. That probably still stands today; a decade is a short time to a dragon."

"No doubt", Ruuvak commented. "Despite how proud your father is of you, the rest of the Circle is wary about letting you become a member of the Circle, even though they have no say in it. I think some of them may be hoping that your father will change his mind."

"Good luck with that", Solor said with a chuckle. "Even I can't change his mind without some serious effort; even then, he's more stubborn than a mule."

Edward chuckled, "Like father, like sons. If Feylfil really wanted to, he would merely wait and be the last one of the present Circle to step down and the other new members of the Circle would have to respect that he is stepping aside, sing the song and celebrate Solor's ascension to Grand Light and celebrate Feylfil's long life. I know that day will come for me as well. Grand Fire will probably step aside to allow Sol to see one of his sons elevated to the Circle."

That gave Solor a frown. "But, Brother... if your father is as old as mine... he may not have much time left. It takes hundreds of years to really train an Heir. My father is much older than Grand Fire in this Universe... I may not have much more time with him."

"And I am just starting," Edward mused, "I just now know how old my Father is compared to my mentor. I haven't seen any indications of insanity or other mental slippage and, well, I would hope that if I did see that happening, that any member of the Circle would recognize that I speak for the Balance and not for my own gains."

"They would", Solor said. "Mine is a little more strict than yours, but I can assure you that keeping balance is the top priority."

Raven let out a giggle at her husband. "Should we give you two some time alone for dragon talk?"

Solor blushed a bit, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Krosis, lokaal. Zu'u lost kosaan irud. Nii fen ni koros ontzos."

"Hi los frolaaz, lokaal", Raven said in response.

Rachael, however, frowned. "Well, that's one-up on me..."

"You don't know Dovahzuul?" Solor asked.

"It's been slow going, but I'm learning. I want to be able to talk to Yolstav and Callie naturally, no matter what language they're speaking", Rachael admitted.

"You'll learn", Raven said. "I only spent a few years focusing on it, but it helps a lot with Susie."

Edward frowned, "Blast it all! With our link, I should have taught you the language."

"You've been busy with subbing for Starborn", Rachael pointed out. "It's okay, dear, I can learn now that we have some time together."

"Speaking of time together", Ruuvak said lightly, yawning a bit. "It's time for bed for this mother. Solor, will you be joining me?"

"Shortly", he said, smiling. "Perhaps I'll stay up a bit longer, see the stars. Tomorrow's a full moon."

That gave Ruuvak a mischievous smirk. "Well... then I'd better be ready for it, shouldn't I?" She turned to Rachael and Edward, the smirk fading into a warm smile. "Good night, you two... try not to keep up the team", she teased before floating off.

Edward shook his head, "Seriously not cool. When have we ever woken up the team, dear?"

Rachael shook her head, "Try like once a month before my pregnancy.

Solor broke out laughing seeing the sudden embarrassed look on Edward's face and neck.

"At least it wasn't more," Solor said, "More than once, Robin would be pounding on our door asking us to tone it down. Or Beast Boy griping the next day that he was kept awake all night."

"How much of that was you and how much of that was Raven?" Rachael asked, smirking.

"Hey, love is a beautiful thing no matter what", Solor said. "Not my fault that I grew up in a mountainous region that echoes every bloody sound you hear for miles. I was used to everyone finding out what was going on." He then smirked a bit. "Besides... Starfire made the tower shake at one point during her first few nights with Nightwing, she was so loud. I thought we were having an earthquake."

Edward smirked, "I remember those nights as well. If it wasn't your twin and Krein or Nightwing and Kori...both couples came close to being shipped to another dimension by my wife. Then again, you should have heard Beast Boy and Terra! Dang, they could get it on!"

"Don't get me started on those two!" Solor said with a loud bark of a laugh.

However, at that moment, Nightwing chirped up on the communicator. "Solor, do we need to go into explicit detail about what you and your wife have been heard doing? Because I'm pretty sure it'll make a lot of faces at that table turn red."

Solor's face turned a dark red, and he quickly got up. "Well, that's my cue to go to bed. Good night, you two." He beat a hasty retreat, growling into the communicator at his leader (who Edward could hear roaring with laughter).

With that, Edward and Rachael also headed for the guest quarters and called it a night.

Later on, though, everyone heard, "Oh, Edward!"

A certain green changeling groaned, covering his ears. "Not again..."

"Who is it this time?" Terra asked groggily.

"Our guests... one was bad enough, now I have to hear two Ravens at night..."

Cyborg also groaned, "They've got to be kidding!"

Even Solor and his Raven heard that, mainly due to an overactive link.

Solor smirked, "Seems our guests are taking advantage of the situation."

"And we haven't, sweetheart?" was the monotone reply. However, she felt a hand wrap around her waist and pull her close, and a mischievous smirk formed on her lips. "Really?"

"Just put up the spell, hon", Solor said into her ear. "I don't need anyone trying to kill us tomorrow morning for keeping them awake as well."

Raven giggled, and flung a spell to the walls, effectively soundproofing her room.

And, let's not forget Susie! She also heard the ruckus and groaned, "Can I ship them to another dimension?" She rolled over, grabbing a pair of ear plugs and stuffing them as deep as she could before sticking her head under the pillow, returning to dreamland.

Too bad Rachael didn't think of that spell...Both guests were going to have an interesting breakfast!


	7. A Trip to Metropolis

**[Chapter 7]** **  
** **[6 AM Next day]**

"Love, it's morning", came Solor's voice, as he gently held his beloved in his arms.

Raven groaned a bit. "Just because you wake up at the crack of dawn doesn't mean everyone does", she grumbled. "Come back in an hour... I'm still tired..."

Solor gave a gentle smile, kissing her cheek. "Very well... I'll come for you later." He crawled out of bed, grabbing a pair of jeans and slipping them on before silently exiting the room, letting her rest. He immediately headed upstairs, going to the roof for his usual ritual of recharging. Though he was also doing some slight meditation.

A short time later, Edward joined Solor and Solor said, "You could not have gotten enough sleep, Edward."

"Oh, why do you say that?" Edward replied with a smirk, "Even at my age, I don't need more than 6 hours.

"You and Raven kept the rest of us up," Solor said, enjoying watching the smirk fade and replaced with an all too human blush.

"Oh..." Edward groaned.

"This isn't Lair where other dragons don't care if you are satisfying your wife," Solor said gently, "And not all of the rooms are soundproofed. I think I heard Susie grumbling about shipping you to the Trash Hole. I don't know about the others since I'm not telepathically linked to them."

Nightwing walked up at that moment, and saw the very bright blush on Edward's face. "Let me guess... Edward enjoyed his night with his wife?"

"Indeed", Solor said gently. "Not all of us have soundproofed rooms, like you and Starfire. I actually have to remind Ruuvak to put up the spell at night if we're feeling in the mood."

"Crap," Edward said, "Back home, our room is sound-proofed. She never needed a spell to block sound...I'm a dead dragon walking, aren't I?"

"if she truly minded, she would probably have figured out from our own mental signatures on our side what was going on", Solor said. "I can't speak for your wife for certain... but in all honesty, the only reason why I have Ruuvak put up our soundproofing is to either allow us to sleep when Beast Boy and Terra go at it... or to be considerate when we're getting intimate. We've been together for a while, and during our early years, I knew she was a little more private about things like that... but when she asked me why I wasn't embarrassed about being affectionate to her, I told her that dragons usually don't care about others seeing their affection. Over time, she stopped caring about the others teasing her. Of course, things like going to the beach and other instances like that have their own complications... but I love her no matter who jeers or teases. Is it embarrassing? Yes, but that is a natural feeling as well. If she loves you the same... yeah, she might be a little mad for a while. But she won't send you to the trash hole for something like that."

Edward sighed as he watched the sun peek over the far mountains to the east of Jump City.

"Maybe that trip to Metropolis may be a good idea after all," he mused, "Depending on how many others here give Raven and I a glare of doom."

"You'll have to make that trip yourself, I'm afraid", Solor stated sadly. "Superman doesn't give too kindly to unwelcome visits from me or my daughter. If you need to, you can ask someone else to join you... but he may easily figure out what you are, and will have questions for you."

"That is what I would be counting on, actually," Edward said, "Even if he also forgets, I can try to impress upon him that not all dragons are angry beasts. On some level, he should know this, but, he is prejudiced as well. It's worth a shot, I think.

"I know you are not a fan of the idea, and, I will take that into account before I decide one way or the other. Maybe Gotham City would be better."

"I wouldn't bother, but you're more stubborn than me", Solor teased a bit. He moved towards the door to the kitchen. "Wanna help me with breakfast? I think we could make an 'All You Can Eat Breakfast Explosion' as BB and Cyborg said before they were banned from cooking ever again."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Why banned? They didn't blow up the kitchen, did they?"

Regardless, Edward and Solor headed downstairs and started making the "All You Can Eat Breakfast Explosion".

"No, they didn't", Solor said, frowning. "I just got sick of hearing them argue every single night about 'meat and veggies' and all that bull crap. So I challenged them both; if I can cook better than them, they'll give up and shut up about it, and if I lose, then I'll let them argue all they want. They attempted to dispute the rules after I beat their butts, so I banned them from ever cooking again... with permission from Robin."

Edward broke out laughing his tail off, "Damn! I had to teach Starborn how to cook when he dropped into my life. He would have caused a fire cooking a banana, pickle and mint frosting pizza. It was the first thing he and I actually worked together on, come to think of it. After that, I gave him many cooking lessons and now...he's also quite good at it. Since I took over most of the cooking duties back home, the arguments actually stopped on their own, since I can do a vegetarian version of my other dishes at the same time as the higher meat protein stuff. Well, sometimes, they get into a friendly teasing match, but, after nearly 15 years, that's all it is, a friendly verbal spar. Garfield is more tham pleased at the arrangement and so is Victor.

"Maybe have a cook-off of our own before I leave? It might be interesting. If I win...Bragging rights going home. If you win, everyone enjoys a good farewell dinner...unless I get further instructions from home."

"A light dragon back home taught me while I was working for Lair, actually", Solor said. "In between missions, I was forced to learn, since my undercover jobs required I pass off as a human in order to take down Dark agents. One of my teammates was kind enough to teach me the basics, and I learned advanced techniques from watching others on YouTube.

"And, you're on, old-timer."

"Heck," Edward said, "Before I joined the Titans, I was a guest a few times on Emeril's shows. He especially enjoyed when I'd do 'Emeril Live' and 'Essence of Emeril' We'd both teach one another some tricks of the trade. I was kind of disappointed when both shows folded. But, the network wanted me to do a show of my own and I just couldn't squeeze it in at the time...sometimes, I wonder if I should, if they ask again. I guess it would depend on how busy I am with Lair business. I still have a long way to go before Grand Fire decides I am ready."

Solor shrugged. "Go for it. It might be part of a nice break from being a hero. You mentioned you were on vacation before you came here, right?" He was working on a pancake batter, planning on making a few stacks while Edward was working on some bacon and eggs. He then looked over at the clock, and started a kettle of boiling water, knowing he'd have to leave soon to wake his wife up. "It might be a good time for you to do a show or two while you're on break."

Edward gave it some thought, "Might be a good idea to do some guest spots after all. There's always a need for some good cooking shows and with my shapeshifting, I've filled in for some more exotic animals at times. Even can do some of the Japanese Kaiju films, but, I draw the line at three headed dragons! It's bad enough looking like Trigon with four functional eyes...Three heads and six eyes...No effin way! With three fully developed brains in play, all it would take is for one head to not want to merge back and I'm screwed."

Solor let out a loud laugh at that. "Oh, I hate the idea of it! I would be so confused at that point!" The two worked hard on the breakfast, but during a slow point when he had to wait for the food to cook, Solor moved away. "Hey, I'm gonna go wake up Ruuvak. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"All right," Edward said with a smirk, "I got this."

When Solor left, Edward decided to wake his wife up as well.

[Raven, sweetheart,] he said, [Wakey Wakey, time for eggs and bacey! And Sausage...And Waffles...and Pancakes! Also, I will have your morning tea ready...Turns out that's a constant. You and your counterparts have the same likes in the tea department.]

The answer was a groan, [Sure, you wake up with lots of energy after exhausting me!]

[You two should talk,] Susie griped, [Seriously...you two 'lovebirds' kept me up half the night! Learn to dampen the link, for First's sake! I heard _way_ more than I should have!]

[Sorry, kid,] Edward said, [Come on down for the 'All You Can Eat Breakfast Explosion'. Will that get us off your 'Trash hole list'?"]

[...Maybe,] she replied, [Lots of protein?]

[Of course!] Edward replied, [Young dragons and even older ones require as much as they can eat...Even I know that.]

[Alright], she said through the link. Then there was a pause. [Wait... Dad's really perky, too, today... OH, FIRST! DAD, WHY?!]

[I have needs, too!] Solor defended. [Now, quiet! I'm trying to sneak up on your mom!]

Edward laughed out loud at Susie's reaction.

Edward sent a burst of soft static through the link to hopefully prevent Ruuvak from waking up. Thankfully, it worked; when Solor arrived at his room, his wife was still asleep soundly in bed. He gave a sinister grin, before slowly climbing into bed. "Honey, it's time to wake up."

"No, it's not", Ruuvak groaned. "I'm staying asleep."

"No, you're not", Solor countered, darting his hand to her side and tickling rapidly. The poor empath didn't stand a chance, and soon was giggling wildly, trying to stop him. After a moment, she finally gave up.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake!" she said in her laughter, getting him to stop. She shot a mock glare at him. "You and your evil fingers!"

"You wound me, my love", Solor said, picking up her discarded nightgown and laying it on the bed. "Now, you might want to put some clothes on; Edward and I are working on breakfast."

"Fine, fine", she said, waving at him to get him to leave. In her head, she sent Edward a glare. [Thanks for warning me], she groused.

[I'm already in the doghouse, Raven...] Edward said, [You, I can deal with. The others here are going to be glaring at me through breakfast.]

[No harm on our side], Ruuvak said. [I put up a soundproofing spell on our walls... though, mostly, that was for us. Is your wife awake yet?]

[Yes,] Raven replied, [I won't tell you what happened, but, with you married to Solor, you can put the clues together.]

[What? The fact that you two kept the Tower awake half the night isn't clue enough?] Susie griped [It's bad enough having to tolerate Terra and Beast Boy...or...]

[That's quite enough, Soskrein,] Solor said, a slight tinge of annoyance showing, [Just because you're little Miss Prude when it comes to certain things does not give you a right to berate our guests.]

Edward tuned out the rest of the conversation as he focused on preparing enough tofu eggs, bacon and soy milk for Beast Boy to enjoy as well as vegan based waffles and pancakes on one side of the large stove and more animal protein based stuff for the rest of the crew on the other side.

Eventually, Solor, Ruuvak, Rachael and Susie all entered the kitchen, with Susie wearing her hood over her head again. Edward was getting vibes of embarrassment, and he knew that the teen was chastised.

Eventually, Solor spoke up again. [Susie, you've been extra touchy lately about this stuff, before Edward even arrived... is there something wrong?]

There was a reluctant sigh, as Edward could see her cheeks lighten up. [Well... there is this guy at school...]

[Tell me what he did wrong so I can burn him], Solor said in a dark tone, and Edward could hear his anger at a full one hundred percent. He was serious about that.

[Honey, don't], Ruuvak said. [She's embarrassed enough about telling you she has a crush on this guy. Now is not the time for the overprotective father shtick.]

[It's not a shtick, I'm serious about this], Solor stated in the link. [If that human has done anything to hurt my girl-]

[Dad, he didn't do anything!] Susie called out, her face turning bright red. [He's really nice, he doesn't care that I'm a dragon... he's one of my best friends!]

[Then how come you've never told me about him before?] Solor asked, exasperated.

[Probably because she knew you'd react like this], Edward told him.

[My daughter, Edward, is my most precious treasure. I don't want her to be hurt by some... some... boy!] It was obvious Solor was upset about this. [Plus, Soskrein, you are too young to be thinking of that! He is mortal, and you're still a hatchling! You have hundreds of years to find a mate!]

Edward chuckled, [This is one thing that is certainly the same. Starborn is most defensive with his girls as well. I don't really blame him at all. I am the same with my two girls, and, since Soskrein is still a niece/goddaughter, I am protective of her as well. Maybe not as much with her. This is nothing compared to Maldriin's counterpart. She was crushing on me really hard for a while. She still is, but, it's no longer an obsession with her. I will admit that there is an attraction as well. But, she has agreed to wait to lay a formal claim until after Rachael's death. Saves both from the Trash Hole!]

[Sweetheart, you're lucky that I do not mind this,] Rachael reminded him, [I simply do not want to see you suffering for decades or centuries. Mally's a good fit for you and I know you and her will have many whelps to carry on the Barnes name and legacy.]

[That's...awesome!] Susie said smiling.

[Solor. I certainly cannot stop you, even if I wanted to,] Edward said calmly, [Just don't frighten this boy too badly. Susie's capable of defending herself.]

[Can I help it if I am protective of my daughter?] Solor defended.

[I would be concerned if you were not,] Edward replied, [You are Susie's dad. You're supposed to be protective of your baby. Like I said, I am just as protective, but, also know that my girls, given their training, can kick the crap out of anyone if they are forced into combat. Rachael here has also taught them that fighting is a last resort when other solutions are there. So, even in their lives, they are being trained to be a potential heiress.]

[What about your oldest son?] Susie asked, [Why are you not considering him?]

Edward replied, [I have discussed this with him at length, actually. His lifespan won't be long enough, I fear. We think he may be lucky to reach 1000 years, but, his mutant half is the wild card. Callisto may have that same basic problem being half-Dragon, quarter human and quarter Trigon. Yolstav being full Fire Dragon would have the longest life-span and an inside track to being named the future heiress of Fire. But, should Mally and I have whelps, that might change. If those future whelps have even half of my true strength...]

[I do not envy you that choice,] Solor said. [Of course, you are allowed to choose your own heir from other families, if necessary. More likely than not, though, you may have to choose someone other than Yolstav; it takes almost a thousand years to train an Heir, and I think that the others in the Circle may not want you to choose an Heir until your term is almost over. Of course, your term may be lessened by a thousand years or more, considering you're already older than the other Heirs... the limit that a dragon should reach is around 5,000 when you become a member of the Circle.]

[Hence,] Edward replied, [why I am devoting some thought to the selection. I want to try to keep it in the family, yet, keeping an open mind towards someone who impresses me enough to rise to the level required to be an heir and eventually my own replacement. I realize that I am jumping a little bit, but, if I have several candidates in mind, I can be ready. My term, would be short unless I am able to maintain my sanity until I am 6000 or so. But, there will be a day when something slips and either my heir says that it is time to consider stepping aside or that Starborn and the others in the Circle tell me that it may be time to step aside. I really do not desire to live for millions of years and leave my loved ones waiting for eternity.]

Finally, everyone was gathering in the kitchen, the scent of breakfast rousing them from bed. Cyborg walked in first, and he initially shot a glare to Edward and Rachael. But he sighed, resigned. "You know... I understand you haven't seen her in a couple days and you love her a lot... but maybe you two should learn a soundproofing spell."

Beast Boy and Terra came in next, with Terra looking more rested than Beast Boy. He didn't say anything about the night before... only laying his head on the table, closing his eyes in a desperate attempt to catch up on his sleep. Terra looked a little embarrassed that he was doing that, nudging him lightly. "Gar, wake up", she whispered.

Edward chuckled and got a glint in his eye.

[Don't you dare zap him,] Rachael warned her husband. [Let him rest up a bit.]

Solor lightly placed his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine", Beast Boy said, groggily. "Just... that reminded me of when you and Rae first spent a night in the tower after you told us you were mated..." That made the native dragon blush, along with his wife, but they both gave him an apologetic smile.

"Well, to make up for it, we made a Free Form Breakfast Explosion. I hope you'll forgive Edward and his wife for that", Solor suggested.

The changeling opened his eyes, smirking a bit. "I think I can forgive you guys for that." He got up, moving over to the tofu products and beginning to gather what he could onto an empty plate. Edward had sampled the tofu products and judged them to be excellent. When Beast Boy took a taste, his eyes widened.

Cyborg also helped himself, getting a couple plates and loading them up with everything that wasn't vegetarian based. Then again, even he had to admit there were several vegetarian dishes he'd enjoy. He was willing to eat that once in a great while.

"You guys will love this," Edward said, "Two dragons with First knows how much cooking experience between them equals one awesome breakfast. It's to make up for any hard feelings from overnight."

Starfire was the last to enter, smelling the cooking, and quickly moved along, grabbing her own plate. She didn't know why they made it today, she just knew she had quite a few options. Everyone, in turn, grabbed an empty plate, getting their breakfast. Solor licked his lips, looking at his huge pile of eggs, six strips of bacon, seven sausage links, and a chopped steak like a hunter.

Before he could take his first bite, the alarm went off.

Solor let out a bark of anger, stabbing the food back down onto his plate. He approached the computer, seeing who was on the alert today, before glaring. "It's Gizmo, Mammoth, and Wykkyd", he said with a sigh. "I shall handle them; continue your breakfast. Feel free to watch if you want to, as well." He stretched his wings out, heading to the roof so he could fly off.

"You think they would learn by now", Susie groused, before covering her father's food with her magic so it would stay warm.

"They're still as persistent as ever?" Rachael asked. "Even after fighting Solor?"

"They never give up", Nightwing confirmed. "Or, at least, Mammoth and Gizmo don't. Wykkyd eventually learned that surrendering leaves him with a lot less injuries when Solor's involved. In fact, he and Solor have the common sense agreement: He gives up, Solor leaves him unharmed. It's the other members of the HIVE that tend to walk away bruised and battered. Gizmo really hates Solor...every time they meet, his tech gets shredded."

Edward opted to monitor the battle from the computer and was watching intently, just in case.

The native dragon, however, arrived on scene quickly, sighing as he scratched the back of his head. "For the First's sake... I hate this group", he grumbled.

Wykkyd took one look at the dragon, and paled a little bit, before he took out a white flag from his cape, waving it in the air. Gizmo turned, staring at him. "Oh, come on! You promised you wouldn't give up this time, you ass!"

"At least my ass will be intact," Wykkyd retorted.

Solor glared angrily at Gizmo and Mammoth. "Surrender yourself, or I will force you to give up. I don't have time for this; I have guests back home."

"Oh really?" Mammoth said, smirking. "Then we better let you go; no need to delay you with your family!" With that, the giant swung, but Solor was ready, and blocked his punch with his claw. He then spun around, using the momentum to strike the giant in the face with his tail, before kicking him hard in the gut, sending him flying. He then took a deep breath and unleashed a torrent of violet flames behind him, shielding himself from Gizmo's attack from behind.

"Violet flames?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow. "He still breathes emerald flames back in my home."

Solor glared at the midget, spreading his wings and rising up into the air as he flapped them hard. He then flew down, moving faster than Gizmo could react and grabbing a hold of his backpack, rendering him useless.

"No fair, you bastard! I tweaked the mechanics, and you're still faster than me!" the midget yelled out as the machine was ripped apart. Solor then threw Gizmo into a wall, knocking him out swiftly.

Kid Wykkyd, however, was left unscathed while Mammoth recovered and tried again to attack Solor only to be countered by the Light Heir again and this time, Mammoth was sent flying into a thick wall.

Edward was watching the battle, content to let Solor have his workout. He watched as he approached Mammoth, who looked like he was going to be getting up again, and put his foot down on the giant's chest, keeping him down effortlessly. "When I say stay down... you stay _down!_ " He then lashed out with his tail, hitting Mammoth repeatedly in the face until eventually he was knocked out. He then turned to Wykkyd, who merely offered his wrists for handcuffs. "Why can't your friends be more like you?" the Heir stated softly before walking over, handcuffing Wykkyd before finding other ways to bind Mammoth and Gizmo, to ensure that they wouldn't escape.

"A good fight," Edward remarked to the others, "He was merciful, even kind to the Kyd. Ripped Gizmo's tech apart much like I usually do. And Mammoth is as dumb as they come. He should have stayed down like Solor said. Thing is here: For Solor, this was a mere workout and a quick one at that. But, it certainly would be one to let him release any aggression...if there was any to begin with."

It didn't take long for Solor to return. Once he was back, he moved immediately back to his plate, with Susie dispelling her magic so he could get back to eating. The bronze dragon stabbed his food quickly and finally took that first bite, a slow grin forming as he chewed up his breakfast. "This is all I needed", he said with a smile.

Edward said, "Good, quick fight. I really don't see anywhere that you could improve upon. Kyd stood down right away and you respected that and even hinted to Mammoth that had he stayed down, additional force would not have been needed. I have no complaints. And, the choices of food for breakfast...Pretty sweet." He also took a bite of the steak and eggs.

Solor smiled, "Glad you like it." He then noted a particular topic Edward wanted to touch up on, and decided to say, "I'm... not particularly sure why my flames are violet now, Edward. Shortly after Ruuvak and I became an item, my flames started burning in this color. Perhaps some latent growth or something of the like? I shall have to ask my father about it..."

Edward didn't like that answer, but accepted it. Couldn't really learn much about it if no one else knew, after all. Instead, the team continued to munch on breakfast, relatively quiet as everyone enjoyed their breakfast. Finally, Nightwing decided to break it.

"So, Edward, are you still planning on going to Metropolis?" he asked. "If you are, you might also want to go to Gotham, as well. I'm certain a few people will question who you are if you go to one, and... well, Batman doesn't like not knowing everything he can."

"Oh," Edward replied, "I know all about Batman. He and I get along in the other universes and there is a mutual respect, something he doesn't give out easily.

"But, I probably should consult with my leadership about going to Metropolis or Gotham City regardless. There was a lot of leeway in my mission briefing, but, I should consult with them."

"Good idea," Solor thought after a moment, "Then again, the more data the Circle has on your mission here will work in your favor. Though... I have an idea." He pulled out his communicator, chirping it loudly. "Father, I would like to ask you a question."

"This is Feyfil", came the response after a moment. "Go ahead, Filkiin."

"Hypothetically... would you want an ambassador to another universe to visit other cities besides Jump? Edward is hoping for a trip to Metropolis and Gotham today."

There was a pause, and eventually the Grand Light responded. "I would allow such a mission... especially if I knew it was in capable hands, like it is with Edward." That got a smile out of Solor, until his father spoke up again. " _However_... I want you to accompany him and his wife. And before you retort, hear me out; this Last Son of Krypton has shown his disdain for our people before. I want you to go with, and promise him that any minute risk of attack from an enemy, no matter how random it is... will be dealt with by you _personally_. This will show that you are willing to work with him, and maybe finally get that stick out of his alien ass... no offense, Starfire."

"None taken", Starfire said, her mouth slightly full.

Edward smirked, "Can't refuse now, can you?"

That got a glare out of Solor, "If he and I fight, I blame you, Edward."

"Superman needs to see, at least for a day, that not all of OUR people are angry dragons, though," Edward rationalized, "He also needs to see that you have tamed your own issues.

"Your thoughts, Sol?"

"Superman should know that we will not tolerate a mortal, albeit an alien one, attacking one of our own", Sol said. "Barring any villain attacks, it should go smoothly. Besides... there's plenty of dragons that he might not be aware of living in Metropolis. We've been sending our agents to different cities with heroes in them, to monitor their progress. Mortals are as unpredictable as Dark Dragons; we must ensure that there is no residual hatred if our peace talks are going to work." He then sighed. "You have no idea how many hoops I had to jump through like some kind of show-beast to get different governments to okay this plan..."

Solor sighed. "Fine... I will go... _willingly..._ to Metropolis."

"I could stop Superman for a moment, but, even with my strength," Edward said, "He is far stronger than I am. But, I will not seek to provoke him. That would be foolish on several levels. I would rather be able to assist him in something and undermine his opinion of dragons. I would probably laugh if Solor or I had to rescue Ms. Lane and kind of force Superman to acknowledge that Dragons can be trusted.

"I've had to rescue her a couple of times, cementing Superman's trust. But, here, it's an uphill battle."

"Solor, just show him what I have seen in the last two days if he shows up. Even if he tries to provoke you, show him that you're not going to stoop to that level."

"Believe me, I don't intend to", Solor said. He spoke a soft goodbye to his father, who gave them his blessing, before standing up. "Very well... Edward, we leave shortly. I shall get ready... and I know your wife will want to come with us." He turned to his own mate. "Ruuvak..."

"I'll stay behind", Raven stated. "Don't need to give him another target, after all."

Solor nodded, before heading to his room. He knew that dealing with the Man of Steel was not going to be pleasant... he would much rather deal with Batman.

Edward turned to Raven to ask what she meant, but she shook her head. "We'll tell you _after_ you've met with him. Now, go get ready; Nightwing will contact Superman and let him know that you're going in for a visit."

It didn't take too long for them all to be ready. Rachael had brought civilian clothes with her for Edward to wear, so he wasn't stuck with what Solor had worn in the past, in a smaller body. Solor was waiting on the roof once more, this time in a slightly more formal outfit. He was wearing a black shirt with a grey button-up cover on it. His jeans, this time, where a dark shade of blue, and he wore the same sneakers he had worn the other day. He grumbled a bit, running his fingers through his hair. "I haven't dealt with him since our last battle in the dragon war... I do not want to go through with this", he muttered to himself.

[You heard your father, dear], Raven pointed out. [You can't ignore an order from the Circle, no matter how lenient they've been lately.]

[I know], he said wit a grumble. [Doesn't mean I like it... he never trusted me during the war, and with everything that was said during the meeting before the final battle... I'm not sure I want to forgive him. I know I don't want to ask for forgiveness.]

[Solor,] Edward noted, [whatever was said between you and Superman is between the two of you alone. Sol would not have ordered you to come along without a reason, after all.]

The bronze dragon sighed. [There were... insinuations that dragons are violent creatures by heart... and I may have responded by bringing up how often his own battles involve damaging a lot of property before the villain is even properly subdued... among other things from both of us. It was... embarrassing, to say the least... Batman called us both children and told us that we can have our little spat later... I've avoided Superman since.] That wasn't the whole story but that was all he wanted to share right now; if he shared the rest of it, Edward might not like what he heard.

The older dragon hummed a bit in the link. [Well, he's not wrong. This was before you fought Oblaan, right? Then you were raiding Mount Olympus, and needed to focus on that. Holding onto such a grudge, though, is very childish... and perhaps the Man of Steel has changed his mind.]

[He wouldn't have held such a grudge for so long... you've been working hard to prove to not only him, but the rest of the human race that dragons are trustworthy, after all], Rachael noted. [We're both ready, by the way... do you want to go by Tear or other means?]

[Come up to the roof], Solor told them. [I'll open a Tear... no doubt the Man of Steel wants me to arrive in front of the Hall of Justice or some other important place so that he can apprehend us publicly... though I may be off on where that building is... I think it's in D.C...?]

[I dare him to try,] Edward said coldly, [I have done nothing wrong. Yet, I would suggest ceding the home field advantage if that is what he wants. Let Superman make the first move, but, I might prefer a more neutral location regardless. Maybe a coffee shop?]

As the couple arrived on the roof, so did Nightwing. "Alright, I've cleared it with Superman... surprisingly, he actually wants to meet up in a park. And he said to look for Clark... I guess he's going incognito, then."

Solor nodded. "My Tear should take me right to him, then. Thanks for the heads up, Nightwing." He turned around, opening a path to Metropolis easily. "Shall we?"

"Let's not keep him waiting, then", Edward said with a smile. Then he stepped through and emerged in the park.

Edward looked around and saw Clark standing there.

"Mr. Kent?" Edward asked him.

"Just Clark, please", the reporter said. "Nightwing told me that you three were coming... I'm guessing you must be Edward Barnes, then?"

"I am," Edward replied, extending his hand, "You may call me Edward, if you'd like. And, I thank you for the courtesy as well."

"The pleasure's all mine", Clark said, before his smile faded as he locked eyes with Solor. "How've you been?"

"Oh, you know... fighting crime, protecting Jump City... the usual hero stuff", Solor stated, a twinge of annoyance on his tone.

Clark nodded, sighing. "Look, Solor... I know it's been... difficult, working together..."

"Difficult?" Solor asked, staring incredulously. "You said that maybe I'd convince my people to attack humans after the war was over! You honestly believe that even when I went against MY OWN LEADERS to WARN you about what was going to happen at Gotham that I'm so ready to stab someone in the back? I risked being banished or executed for treason."

"I know, I know", Clark stated. "I was... upset after the trial, and the fact that you admitted to those random killings..."

"They were Dark targets", Solor pointed out.

"The POINT is", Clark said suddenly, silencing the dragon, "that I'm sorry. I should never have said anything. I was petty and angry... and none of it should have been said. Can we just... start over?"

Solor eyed the Kryptonian, raising a brow slightly. "Are you sorry for what was said about my mate and child?"

"I am. One hundred percent."

The young Heir stared at Clark for a moment, making absolute sure that he was being sincere. Then, finally, he extended a hand. "Very well... I apologize for what I've said, as well. I promise that this won't happen again."

Edward smiled, "As a neutral observer, I am pleased to hear this. But, as Solor's friend and, well, yours as well Clark in two universes, I couldn't be happier. Clark, you've shown Solor why you're the Man of Steel. It takes strength to admit fault... and bigger strength to be forgiving."

"Two Universes?" Clark asked.

Edward nodded, "It's a long story, but, yes, I call two alternate realities home. I've known you in both for a long time. In fact, one of your counterparts dressed me down once. Not because I killed enemies, it was more to remind me that we have to be careful sometimes in what we do. It was sage wisdom.

"In the second universe, I got to know Superman in a different light and am proud to call both trusted friends and allies in the fight against those who would do harm."

"Is there a Solor in these alternate realms?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Edward replied, "Starborn inhabits one universe and is also the Heir to the Light Clan. He is also my brother, to head off another question. A brother I am proud of as well."

"Was he like this one?" Clark asked.

"Does everyone have to ask this question?" Solor groused a bit, but he smiled anyway.

"Yes, he was," Edward said, "Solor, hush for a moment. Clark, there he had me to mentor him and teach him many things. For example, how to size up someone and determine the amount of force needed to cope. But, he also learned what it means to have someone else to fight for. Like here, Solor and Starborn were tested in the fires of true battle and learned that the greater honor is not fighting for himself, but, someone they care about. Here, it's Raven. There, Starborn is mated to and married to Starfire. I certainly cannot take all the credit for calming Solor there. His Starfire is the one he loves deeply. Here, Raven holds that honor.

"Dragons are not the angry beasts this world seems to think they are. Not without a reason. Yes, Starborn, Solor and even myself can get royally angry if there's a reason. Sometimes, it's really ugly and a price is paid. And, it's not fun."

"Never really fun to get angry", Clark stated, "but I can see what you mean. I think it's because he eventually opened up to his team in this universe that he settled down a lot. And I've been known to occasionally lose my temper myself. I see a lot of good traits, though, in both him and you. I was wrong to say anything about dragons being violent by heart. And I apologize to you as well, Edward."

Solor sighed a bit. "I'm glad that that's all behind us now... I was actually really worried about coming here."

"You were worried? I had to calm myself down before telling Nightwing you guys were okay to come over", Clark said calmly. "I was so nervous, I was afraid of how much damage this park would be in if I said the wrong thing."

Edward actually laughed, "I could have held Solor back. Superman, on the other hand, is stronger than I am. But, Clark, I am a mere visitor here. I accept your apology, but, it is not necessary as you have not offended me. I am honored regardless."

The hero nodded. "Well, you're still a dragon, and I had the wrong opinion for the longest time. I'm sorry for being a bit selfish, but I just needed to get that off of my chest."

"It's never selfish to say 'I'm sorry'," Edward said.

Solor smirked, "I've been holding this grudge for too long as well. I was angry at that hearing with the League. But, not at the members of the League. I was angry at myself for being captured and for letting that anger violate not just my leaders warning, but, breaking the trust of my friends. Please, let the others know that I am sorry as well." He averted his eyes for a moment.

Clark remembered what the gesture meant, and gave a warm smile. "I'll be sure to pass it on." He then looked at his watch. "Whoa, is that the time? Well, sorry I have to cut this meeting so short, Edward, Solor, Raven... but I have to get back to work really quick. Feel free to explore Metropolis, though. Maybe you'll find something you don't have in your world?"

"Maybe," Edward said, "I know Metropolis. I can teleport you to wherever about as fast as Superman. It's up to you, though."

"That's OK," Clark said, "The Planet's not too far from here." With that he headed off with a friendly wave.

"That went well," Raven said.

"That went _amazing_ ", Solor stated. "I never thought this would happen... An actual, sincere apology... man, Ruuvak's gonna be shocked when I tell her."

"What was it he said about Raven and Susie?" Edward asked. "You mentioned he said something about them...?"

Solor frowned at that. "Again, this was years ago... but he made a jab at Raven first. Stated he wasn't sure if I only treated her like a treasure, or if she was the 'owner' in this relationship. Then he said he wasn't looking forward to having another 'me' in this world... and I knew he was speaking of my daughter. Honestly, I think I under reacted, still trying to keep from maiming him, but I was pissed beyond all reason at that point. It was thanks to Batman I didn't do anything stupid." He sighed a bit. "After that, we fought Oblaan, and you already know the after effects. Dragons are working hard to show that we can be trusted, but our own society is hated because of so many reasons; our longevity, our ancient traditions... even the fact that we can look however we want is targeted viciously by not only government officials, but those younger than them, saying all sorts of nonsense I do not understand."

"This is why I had to hide in plain sight," Edward mused, "For centuries, I went from place to place. Sometimes, I would be able to hang around for years or even a few decades with gradual aging effects, but, if someone or several people, especially in the small hamlets of Europe got too curious, I'd have to bug out. Once I was able to get to the New World, I was able to disappear into the forest."

Edward sighed, "They fear us because of all that you said, and then some. Back home...my home that is...I was able to go public fairly easy in the late 1880s into the early 20th Century. Once the governments realized that I have no interest in ruling over them, getting permission to overfly or even land wasn't that hard to get. But, there are several places where I would have to be very careful, even today. I really do not like the idea of being called a witch and some folks try to murder me. If someone takes my head, Rachael's a widow. Then again, whoever did that would have a for-real witch to deal with and given our respective wives' powers, the Trash Hole would be merciful."

Solor paled hearing that bit of news before recovering, "Dang, and given your powers now, someone would have to get really lucky. But, I think we should go for a walk and see the sites. This is the first time I've been welcomed by Superman/Clark to his home turf. Hopefully Batman will be as welcoming."

"Depends on who meets us," Edward said, "If it's Bruce or Jason, we'll be OK."

"Who?" Solor said, "The new Robin isn't this Jason."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Damian is Robin?"

Solor nodded, "That's what I've heard. But, why would Batman take another Robin?"

"To carry on the legacy, I suspect," Edward said as they walked, "You know that Damian is Bruce's son, right?"

"I see," Solor said with a smirk, "No, I didn't know that. But, it makes sense now."

As they walked, though, Edward's hearing picked up the sound of a scuffle.

"Hold up," he said as his eyes started glowing white as he reached out with his added senses.

It took a moment, but, he picked up the vibrations of a woman in distress.

He morphed into his hybrid form and took to the skies, followed by Solor and Rachael.

"I'd know these vibrations anywhere," Edward said, "It's Lois. And she's been gagged, if the panic I'm picking up is any indication."

As Edward flew, though, the vibes he was getting were on the move and Edward snarled, "Heading for the bay. This might not be good."

Edward banked towards the bay with Solor and Rachael racing to keep up.

 **[Yacht]**

"Well, Ms. Lane, we've heard that you are planning on writing an expose on our boss and his various legitimate business interests," one of the henchmen sneered at Lois as she was tied to a rather large cement block, "I'm afraid that we cannot allow this. And, we can't permit Superman to interfere with this hit, either, so, we've embedded Kryptonite into the cement. He comes to save you, he'll drown as well."

Lois' eyes widened in fear as she was not only bound with some rather sturdy chains that were deeply embedded into the cement, but, she was well and truly gagged so she couldn't yell even if she wanted to.

That was the fear Edward was picking up miles away and was drawing him like a moth to a flame, it was so strong.

The pilot of the yacht slowed and stopped at the deepest part of the bay, where the water was a good 150 feet deep.

By then, the two racing dragons were closer and one of the henchmen pointed and say, "What the hell is that?!"

"No matter, Ms. Lane will be keeping her appointment with Davey Jones," the leader said, "She'll be overboard before those things get here, if they even do."

They got the cement block with a struggling Lois on the edge of the yacht unaware that Edward was observing this and his scales started to grow darker by the second, a fact that Solor noted.

"Those bastards!" Edward snarled, "Solor, take them down while I get Lois. Rachael, get hold of Clark and the police."

On the yacht, the henchman said, "No sense struggling. It will only hasten your desire to breathe. Good-bye, Miss Lane."

He gave the block a hard shove and with a splash, the block hit the water.

"NO!" Edward roared and teleported. He emerged a second later and dove into the ocean, following the trail of bubbles downward as fast as he could.

He heard a faint thud and knew he only had seconds. He found the cement block and grabbed it. He covered Lois's face and sped to the surface.

In fact, as soon as he surfaced, he crushed the cement block into powder and snapped off the chains.

Lois gasped for air and looked at her benefactor.

"You're going to be just fine, Ms. Lane," Edward said, "Raven will take you back to shore. I'm about to put the fear of the Almighty in those guys."

"Thank you," she said.

Rachael came over and said, "I got her, sweetheart."

She covered Lois in her soul-self and they disappeared.

Edward heard some gunfire and decided that a much larger form was required.

So, he enlarged to his full size form and waded to the now tiny yacht and as he was still in his Dark Dragon form roared in such a way that the henchman looked up as a black as the deepest cave head lowered itself.

"Drop the weapons," Solor suggested, "I don't know if my friend is in control of his Darkness." It was truth as Solor had not seen Edward's Dark side emerge.

[Relax, Solor,] Rachael reassured him, [My husband's in control. I'm not really sensing a lot of anger.]

[Plug your ears, Child of the Circle,] Edward said, his mental voice also much darker in tone and sounding dangerous, yet, Solor realized it wasn't dangerous towards him.

Solor complied and Edward loosed a much deeper, animalistic roar before lifting the yacht out of the water and took to the air.

[Interrogation, Barnes style,] Edward said, [These guys will be singing a new tune.]

He flew to about 15,000 feet and morphed to a smaller size.

"OK," Edward said, "Time to talk. Or, I ask, you answer truthfully. I can tell when one is lying and seeing that we're a good 15,000 feet above the bay, you lie or withhold information...it's a long fall."

"W-w-what do you want to know?" one guy asked.

"For one, I will ask the questions," Edward snarled, "Who sent you as if I didn't know? Luthor, right?"

"We got our orders from someone else!"

"Sure, that way you don't have much information to spill should you be held 3 miles above land," Edward said, rolling his eyes, "Who gave those orders?"

"We'd rather die!"

"Vow of Omerta," Edward mused, "OK, then."

He gave it some thought and noticed Superman heading up to meet him.

"I think I'll let Superman take care of you," Edward said.

He was puzzled at the sudden laughter, then, his instincts started to flare.

"Superman!" he called out, "Stay back, I think these guys are packing kryptonite!"

Sure enough, Superman slowed his flight and he scanned the yacht with his X-Ray vision. He saw several chunks of the planet Krypton, glowing green.

[Sweetheart,] Rachael said, [Solor is heading up to help. Clark cannot get any closer.]

[Works for me,] Edward noted as his Darkness retreated and his scales returned to normal.

Solor arrived a few moments later and said, "Think we can get a little lower?"

Edward nodded, "That's fine, follow me."

He went into s steep dive, causing those henchmen to fear for their lives as Edward was basically in a free fall.

As the water got closer, Edward waited until he was about 1500 feet up and his wings shot out as he pulled out of the dive.

"Give your weapons and Kryptonite to Solor when he boards your vessel, unless you want a repeat ride," Edward said, "And, trying to fire upon Solor is a really, really bad idea. You may end up in another dimension when his mate exacts a terrible revenge, she hasn't sent anyone alive to Trigon, yet."

The group paled, and immediately surrendered... all but one. When Solor approached to confiscate them, one of the men attempted to stab him in the stomach... only to stare in shock as his blade bent and broke under the strain. He slowly looked up at the bronze dragon, who was shaking his head with a "really?" look.

"Did you honestly think that would work?" he asked, before decking the man so hard in the face he was knocked out from the single punch. He then turned to the others. "Anyone else wanna be a Dragon Slayer? No? Then GET ON YOUR KNEES WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD! _**NOW**_!"

Once the thugs were compliant, Solor walked over, glancing at the weapons and kryptonite. He removed them, throwing the Kryptonite into the water so that Superman could approach, then flagging him down once all the chunks of rock were gone. "All yours, Superman."

The Man of Steel nodded as he landed onto the boat. "Thanks, you guys. If it weren't for you two, I'm not sure how that would've ended."

The thugs heard a snarling from Edward who had obviously heard the commotion, but, stood down when Superman landed on the boat. He headed for shore and the waiting police.

Edward landed as Superman and Solor escorted/carried the thugs off. The yacht would be searched for other evidence and the captain was also arrested.

"All in a day's work, Superman," Edward said as he morphed back.

"I'm impressed," Solor stated, "You certainly have control over the Darkness."

"It cooperates with me, that's all," Edward said smirking, "Vicky and your twin showed me how to control the Darkness as well. It beats doing something that causes it to take over totally."

"That was interesting," Superman said, "I thought for a moment that you were going to kill those thugs."

"I try not to kill mortal enemies," Edward said, "I knew you'd want them alive and questioned. They didn't come out and say it, but, I believe Luthor was behind this. Sadly, I also think there are many levels at play. Lex is in a position to deny everything if he played this smart, and, I know that he's not going to be that stupid as to tell these low lives to kill Lois directly."

"Thanks for respecting my rule," Superman said with a smile.

"I've lived by that rule for a long time," Edward said, "Is Lois all right?"

"Raven took her to Metropolis General as a precaution," Superman said, "Perry and Jimmy are heading over there to see how she's doing. Last Clark heard, you got to her in time. There wasn't any water in her lungs, but, she's got some redness from your talons."

"Tell her that I am sorry for those minor injuries, I had to make sure that she didn't drown," Edward said.

"Considering the alternative," Superman said, "I don't think she will mind. How did you know she was in trouble?"

"I felt a sudden strong wave of fear and panic," Edward said, "I've spent so long with my Raven and the Raven in another universe, my empathic abilities have become enhanced. I tracked the mental vibrations leading me to the yacht. Those bastards threw her overboard with a large enough cement block that she would never have been recovered."

Superman showed a momentary hint of the anger he spoke of, but, clamped down on it.

[He's livid,] Rachael said.

[I don't blame him. Solor, is Clark married to Lois in this universe?] Edward replied.

[They are,] Solor said, [Nightwing was invited to their ceremony.]

[Then, I can at least believe that we saved First knows how many people from Superman's wrath,] Edward said, [But, if this history re-writes itself in this manner without you two here...Lois will die and Superman may go mad with grief...and there's no way to suggest that you and your Raven be here on this day, at this particular moment. May the First have mercy on a lot of villains should Lois ever be murdered.]

Solor nodded in agreement.

"Please give her our love," Solor said. That got a smile out of the Man of Steel.

"I'll let Clark know as well," Superman replied, "Edward, thanks for the warning about the kryptonite!"

"These guys were prepared for you, but, they gave away their intentions by laughing," Edward replied, "Had they not been chuckling about their trap, you might have had serious trouble."

Edward thought about something and he did a facepalm for a moment.

"Those sneaky sumbitches!" he said, "I didn't pay it much notice at the time, but, they had more of that stuff than I thought. There was some in that cement block! Had you gone to retrieve her..."

"We'd both be dead," Superman said. Edward nodded, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

He headed back to where he pulled Lois from the water and dove back in. It took several minutes of searching, but, he spotted the tell tale green rocks where the larger chunks of cement landed. He picked up one with a very small fragment of the green rock and headed back.

He got as close as he dared and called out, "Confirmed, Superman. That cement had kryptonite in it."

He turned the piece to let Superman see the fragment with his telescopic vision and nodded.

"Let the police have that fragment," was the reply, "And, thanks for staying a safe distance away."

[Honey? Is everything alright?] Solor's wife called out suddenly. [We're seeing on the news that there was a disaster averted or something by two dragons?]

[Oh, that's us], Solor confirmed. [There was some drama here, but it's all handled, everyone's safe.]

[Good], Raven said with a sigh of relief. [Good thing I decided to watch TV today...]

That got the Light Heir to smirk, knowing Lois would be safe even after the history was rewritten. [Yeah... lucky, huh?]

[You don't know the half of it, Raven,] Rachael interjected, [Lois was almost killed. Some thugs chained her to a large block of cement and tossed it into Metropolis Harbor. Edward managed to bring her to the surface in time. The thugs got a taste of my husband's Dark heritage. The disaster averted was a Man of Steel possibly losing his moral compass or worse. Edward discovered that the thugs were ready for him and embedded kryptonite into the cement.]

[Oh my!] Raven replied, [That would have been a disaster all right.]

[I would not want to fight Superman in a state like that] Solor said. [I've always wanted to spar with him, but I know he can defeat me with the strength he has. Him, Wonder Woman, and Batman would be the only mortals I would never want to fight for real.]

[Batman, like Nightwing, has to rely on his utility belt, his mind, and training,] Edward noted, [but, agreed. I would not want to fight anyone in the League for real. Oddly enough, I have not sparred with any of them. I will have to rectify that soon. Maybe a team spar?]

[An interesting idea,] Raven said.

[Thing is,] Edward said, [the only one in the League who could stop Clark in that sort of state is Batman. He keeps a chunk of Kryptonite in a lead lined pouch in case Superman did go rogue. It's a last resort and Batman knows it. So does Clark and if he were to go off the rails, Batman would have to sneak up on him...hard to do with the opponent has super hearing. I could do it via teleport, but, that would also be risky.]

[Let us not forget, though, that had we not been here, we do have dragons in many cities all over the country. There are five in this one alone; one of them might have done something if we had not intervened, and while Superman can eventually defeat us, dragons are still hardy as hell, and won't go down without a fight. That should distract the Kryptonian enough for Batman to do what he needs to do] Solor pointed out. [Speaking of which... should we give him a call? I do know of his identity as well; he revealed it to me during the war, so that if he passed away, I could continue donating to charities that he would be unable to continue. Sort of a mutual agreement thing.]

[Please do,] Edward said, [And, I should talk to Bruce back home as well. My 'stash' and wealth over the centuries would be able to contribute after he dies. That's a great idea! And, Solor...this is a great thing that you're doing. It will prove that dragons are indeed quite intelligent. As for the five dragons stationed here, if they are under deep cover on orders of the Circle, they can't break that cover, even to save Lois' life.]

"I know you three want to head out," Superman said, "Before you do, I would like to thank you properly for protecting Lois."

Edward looked to make sure that they were the only ones in earshot before putting up a shield, just in case.

"Clark," Edward said, "You already have. Like you, I do not require more than a heartfelt thanks. Lois is your moral compass and keeps you human. I've learned how vital it is to have that person in my own life. This woman here is Raven, yes, but, the Raven from my primary world. She is the love of my life, and she is my rock when things go south. There was an incident in that center realm where she had been killed...I lost it that night. I won't bore you with the details, but, it took a very special 2 year old whelp who was no where near me in physical strength to literally slap some sense into me. And, one of the Life clan gave Rachael a century off her life to restore my rock. I've been forgiven by the other dragons, in spades. They know I have worked to redeem myself, but, the stain on my honor, while faded greatly, remains. Susie over here said something though that sunk in. I have to let go of the remaining anger I feel towards myself, and let go of the sorrow as well.

"Clark, I fear the day when one of your counterparts finds Lois murdered for I will be forced to fight him to keep him from destroying the people's trust. But, to protect the balance, I would fight a Superman. To protect his honor, I would fight him with the greatest of regrets...and hope that Bruce can help stop an enraged you or if Kara can help. She's something else, though."

"That she is," Superman said with a smile, "She has her own issues and path to forge, but, she's doing very well in National City."

"I've been keeping tabs on her in my realm," Edward said, "Your twin there asked me to help out in that area. She wants it to be her story, but, she knows that if she cannot handle a problem, to call me. She's got a good mentor in her civilian life."

"Cat?" Superman asked.

"Oddly enough, yeah," Rachael said, "Your cousin's melted Cat's icy heart to the point that Kara may let Cat in on the secret voluntarily."

Superman smiled, "That's on Kara regardless of realm. Just keep doing what you're doing with her."

Solor nodded, reaching over to Superman as well. "If your cousin ever needs some help, or just someone to listen to... feel free to send her over to Jump City for a day. I'm sure all of the team would be more than happy to lend a helping hand... or a willing ear."

Superman nodded to the dragon, accepting his hand in a handshake. "I'll pass the info along."

"Kara's a good one to have on our side," Edward smirked, "I've already made that offer to her in my universe. She knows that I will not direct her life path, but, that like Solor said, she is welcome to visit and get advice. But, I have to admit that Cat Grant is probably most suited to be a mentor, as least to Kara's civilian identity. I must take a trip to National City when I get home. CatCo there has some shows that I would be willing to do a guest spot on."

"Cooking shows?" Solor asked.

"Yep," Edward replied, "It's not just all news, but, Cat's branched out there. Having Kara there is a blessing in disguise for Cat. Having Jimmy there really does help."

"That's why I sent him," Superman said, "Clark and Perry were happy to recommend him to Cat. Perry hated to see him leave, but, knowing that he would grow more with Cat was the deciding factor.

"It's going to be pretty late by the time you get to Gotham. Bruce will meet you at the Manor for dinner."

The two dragons and Raven smiled hearing that one.

"Then, we best be going," Solor said, "Please give your wife our best for a speedy recovery as well as our love."

"I will do so this evening," Superman said using Clark's voice, "They admitted her overnight for observation. Edward, Lois does understand why you gripped her a little hard, so, please don't think anything more of it.

"I will be having words with Intergang, though."

"Not Luthor?" Edward asked, stunned.

"No," Superman replied, "She's doing an expose on their leaders, not LexCorp. That's why they tried to silence her."

"If I were able to stay, Superman," Edward growled, "Intergang would find out that to mess with a friend of yours is messing with me as well. And, on that note, we should depart."

Superman said, "Something tells me that you're a lot nastier when you're dealing with a personal affront."

"You don't know the half if it," Raven said smirking, "When it's strictly business, my husband is willing to not only forgive, but, will help the person when that guy wants to make an honest break from their bad choices and becomes an honest citizen. Make it personal and Edward's liable to flatten the creep first and ask questions later. But, even then, if Edward sees a reason to show mercy, 9 times out of 10, mercy is given. That's what happened with the Vilea in Edward's birth universe. He had every reason to execute her, yet, stayed his hand and offered forgiveness and redemption. Now, they are true family. I couldn't be happier."

Superman raised an eyebrow, "Another reason to start really trusting your people, then. Mercy is one of the most advanced traits in any intelligent species. You've given me a lot to consider." He took off then, heading back to his civilian job.

Solor smiled gently, looking over at Edward. "Well, you've helped us out yet again. Though I do think that even if we weren't here, there would have been someone to save Lois. Perhaps one of the dragons, inspired by my past actions, would have stepped up?"

"There's no guaranteeing that", Edward stated. "Though it would be ideal, rather than having a very angry and truly broken Superman to fight. Only reason we were able to help was the panic that she was feeling was quite strong. She truly feared for her life and what Clark would do if she drowned. Not all dragons are empaths and it was only due to being so close to two Ravens reawakened my empathic senses. Also, her vibes were going crazy, drawing me in like a neutron star's gravity. That's part of my Life heritage."

Solor nodded, before pulling out his communicator. "Solor to Nightwing. We're almost done here in Metropolis. Is Batman expecting us in the front door or the back?"

"The front", Nightwing told them. "There hasn't been a lot of crime, so he's at home, waiting patiently."

"Gotcha", Solor stated, cutting communications. "Shall we get going then? I certainly do not wish to make our host wait any longer than he has to."

"After you," Edward said with a smirk, "Bruce is not a man to keep waiting."

Solor opened a Tear and said, "This will take us to the front gate."

With that, the trio stepped through the Tear.

After they left, one of the undercover dragons, who had been watching said aloud, "Interesting. The Light Heir, his wife and this visitor I heard about have intervened to protect a close friend of Superman. The Circle would want to be appraised of this."


	8. Gotham and the moonlit beach

**[Chapter 8]  
[Wayne Manor]**

Alfred had to admit, seeing Solor was always a pleasure. "Ah, Master Solor. It is good to see you."

"Likewise, Mr. Pennyworth", the dragon stated. "I'm sure Richard mentioned that a friend and his wife was coming to visit?"

"Indeed", Alfred stated simply, nodding to Edward and Rachael. "I am certain that you already know of me from your own world, but I am Alfred, humble butler for Master Wayne."

"Indeed we do", Edward stated. "I'm Edward Barnes, and this is my wife Rachael. You... seem to be taking the whole 'other universe' thing rather well."

"Well, sir, I know of aliens from other worlds, speedsters that can move faster than light itself, Amazonian women that live secluded in their portion of the world, a king of Atlantis, and real magicians. Add dragons into that mix, and I'm afraid that nothing will surprise this old man anymore", Alfred said nonchalantly. "If you three will follow me, Master Wayne is awaiting in the den."

"After you," Edward replied, "We're looking forward to meeting Master Wayne."

The four headed into the den where Alfred said, "Master Bruce, your guests have arrived. Dinner shall be served in 30 minutes."

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce said as he stood up.

"Please, have a seat," Bruce said to Solor, Edward and Rachael, "Clark and Richard both called to let me know you were coming. But, first, would you like anything to drink?"

"A scotch on the rocks for me, please," Edward replied, "The alcohol won't affect me."

"Whiskey for myself, as always", Solor stated, giving Bruce a smile. "Same here."

Rachael, meanwhile, declined anything with alcohol. "As much as I enjoy a relaxing glass of wine... it's better if I just take some water."

"Of course", Bruce said, while Alfred left to fetch the drinks. "Solor, where's your wife? I was under the impression she would join you here."

"She's at home with Susie", Solor stated, grabbing a seat. "There was an incident with Sosvulon, and we recently received some information on how to help her with those... outbursts, for lack of a better term. Raven opted to stay behind this time." He motioned to Edward and Rachael. "I'm certain Richard already told you about my guests. They're visiting our universe for only one more day, and he wanted to check on our Gotham and Metropolis before heading back."

"I trust Susie's fine now?" Bruce asked kindly, "Her alter-ego is of concern to the Justice League, but, we are also confident that you and Raven can help her and will trust you completely in this endeavor."

Solor smiled, "Susie's fine. She was able to talk to Edward for a long time yesterday. She needs to have more hybrid dragons around her, though."

"It is a shame that more Twilight Dragons are not around," Bruce said, "But, I do understand that you did what you thought was needed, Solor. I am at peace with that now. I cannot fault you anymore. Like Clark, I have also had the gift of time and hindsight to give me a clarity of vision. I was ... harsh in my opinion of you and that clouded my view on the others of your species. I would like to offer a heartfelt apology, if I may?"

Solor's eyes widened in surprise, "Are you apologizing as Bruce or the Batman?"

"Both," Bruce replied.

Solor smiled, "Then, I accept the apology, Bruce. I was never angry at you or the League; I never would have agreed to make donations in your name if I was. It was Clark who had my ire, but, after today, all is forgiven. Thank you, though, for your words."

[Seems that regardless of universe,] Edward said to Rachael, [I bring out the best in the heroes and others without doing much. I wish the enemies would do the same...even if it meant I could retire and focus on being the Heir.]

[You'll get to retire in a few years anyway, sweetheart,] Raven said, [That is unless you plan on being the leader for the Titans when the rest of us step down?]

[First, no] Edward said, [The Circle has made it clear to me that as the current team retires or otherwise replaced, that I must devote more time to being trained to take Fire's spot. I will have to be trained at a faster rate regardless. Greg is nearing the end of his term, I think. This might be my 'sunset assignment' in life. Even the Grand Fire here said that Greg will give me a final gift of dying when my heir ascends to Grand Fire.]

[Makes sense,] Raven said, [At most you'd only get 1500 to 2000 years or so as a Grand dragon before the time limit set by the First circle kicks in...and I don't want to wait an eternity for you. Neither would Paula or Callisto...they deserve you as well.]

[True, and whoever I choose to be my heir, unless it's Cally if she's inherited my immortality or just a longer than normal life, will also have to be trained faster. If Cally is blessed with a dragon's lifespan, I will name her to be my heiress, unless...]

[Edward,] Solor piped up, [You will have to pick someone from your clan. Since you will be Grand Fire, that means Yolstav or someone else in the Clan. Then again, I have a feeling that you will merely convince the other heirs in your class to make an exception if you really want Callisto as an heir. I'm surprised that you are devoting so much thought to this.]

[Unless I know I can serve until I am pushing 7000,] Edward said, [I have to plan to name my heir within the next couple hundred years, and, I plan on training the candidates at the same time. As I have at least two candidates within my immediate family, I want my girls to have as many advantages as possible. I'll probably help train Soskrein since her father will likely nominate her to be the nest Heiress of Light. Or, and this option is far, far down the line, open a slot within the Circle for hybrids. If there are going to be true hybrids in Lair, they need to have a voice. But, we'll cross that bridge in the next Circle.]

[Probably a smart idea,] Solor replied, [The current Circle is tied down in tradition still. In your realm, the flames you brought, as Greg would say, have burned away some old traditions. I do think that your life mission is preordained by the First. Take care not to blow it, brother.]

The drinks arrived and Alfred even set out a bottle of the best scotch and whiskey that Bruce's money could buy. There was also some excellent water and ice as clear as glass as well.

"As neither of you can get drunk," Alfred said, "Master Bruce already asked me to leave the bottles, with his compliments."

"With my immortality, I know I can't get overly wasted," Edward said, "The really hard stuff can give me a good buzz, but, that doesn't last long. This will be fine. But, I do try to keep my alcohol consumption down regardless. Thank you."

As the group waited for dinner to be ready, they all swapped stories, with mostly Edward sharing some of his own history. Thought, Bruce did have a couple interesting things to share... one of them being a tidbit Solor had kept tight-lipped about.

"Did Solor mention his visit to the Jimmy Fallon Live show?" Bruce asked, smirking as the Heir of Light frowned.

"Really? You had to bring that up?" Solor asked. "Everyone at the tower forgot to mention that... I thought I was in the clear."

Edward could feel the grin forming on his face already. "What happened, and is it recorded?"

Solor groaned. "Much to my chagrin, this certain bit went viral on YouTube. Jimmy asked me a couple questions that resulted in some... interesting reactions, since he was curious as to how Raven and I were bonded. I mentioned the whole 'telepathic link' deal to him, and he asked if I ever... received certain... 'gifts' from her telepathically."

Bruce couldn't help but laugh at Solor's admission. "And the best part was that it was all live... so later on in the show, you can see Solor's face suddenly flush as he tries his best to hide his face from the camera, then proceed to blame Jimmy for giving Raven the idea in the first place."

"And then he tried to make it better by saying that with her having a body like that, I should be thanking him", Solor growled a bit. "I had to point out very bluntly that he was not helping."

Edward chuckled at that, "You know I'm downloading that. It's for my mission report, so, you can't refuse."

"Sure," Solor said glumly, "Bet you've never been on a late night talk show."

"Man," Edward said, "I've done Carson's Tonight Show in my home universe, was on Leno several times as well. My request with Leno was to have me on a Monday. I rather enjoyed his 'Headlines' segment. After the war ended in the second universe, Rachael and I were flooded with requests along with the other Titans. They didn't really want to do that, except Starborn - as that was part of his liaison work - But, Leno also asked if Rachael ever 'fed' me more suggestive ideas. He almost got tossed into Rach's favorite spot...the Trash Hole. She was more upset than I was."

"And there's a difference between our wives", Solor stated, taking a large swig of whiskey. "Yours is definitely less okay with stuff like that... mine tortured me for a month with that whenever I wasn't working." He then stated to both Edward and Rachael via telepathy, [Believe me, it is hard to work when she's sending me half-naked 'selfies' of herself when she was either bored or mad that I wasn't at home at a decent time.]

[Actually,] Rachael said, [There were times when Edward was on the wrong end of Lust's desires, especially when he had been gone a little too long for her tastes.]

[Don't give her any ideas!] Edward said...but, it was too late as his part of the link was suddenly overridden by a R-Rated "Selfie" of Raven.

Solor immediately burst out laughing, seeing Edward's face turning red. "Hahaha! I don't need a telepathic link to know what happened!"

Bruce let out a laugh as well, amused by all of this. As they were laughing, though, Alfred stepped in, and with a gentle cough, managed to catch everyone's attention. "Dinner is served."

That had the effect of getting Raven to close the link for a bit, giving Edward a break from her desires as they headed for the dining room and the table already adorned with the properly set areas. Well, to Edward, they were reversed, but, he suspected that different universes would have some things as a mirror image to his own.

They sat down and Bruce said, "I think Alfred went all out. When he was reminded by Nightwing to do a high protein dinner, next thing I knew, Alfred was bringing out a large Prime Rib Roast and preparing all the fixings."

Solor immediately put a hand over his heart, letting out a groan. "He treats us too well, Bruce. I hope the meat is medium rare."

"Knowing how much you love Prime Rib? Of course it is", Mr. Wayne said with a knowing smile. He glanced over at Edward. "I hope you don't mind, Edward, in assuming you'd like your steak the same way."

"I love Prime Rib medium Rare, Bruce," Edward said, "Anything above that does a disservice to the meat and the folks eating it. Being a dragon means there's times when I have to eat stuff raw. But, let's not go there."

"How much cooking do you do?" Bruce asked.

"At first, I was the main cook after I joined my Titans," Edward said, "It solved the usual arguments between Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"However, as time went by, I was able to teach Rachael here how to cook as well as Starfire. Both were excellent students and have split the cooking duties with me to the point that the others are content and happy to eat whatever's served, vegan or otherwise. Same thing happened after our respective universes were discovered. Kreinyol, that's the middle universe Starfire, actually took over the cooking duties for the most part, she's become so good at it. Between my teaching her and her love of cooking shows, the team truly loves her meals."

"And I've never told you", Solor chimed in to Bruce, "but I've taken over as the official cook of the Titans whenever I don't have to go out for missions. I got sick of the fighting there between Beast Boy and Cyborg, so I've banned them both from the kitchen. Starfire as well, actually. She's still a little upset at that and taught Silkie a few 'petty vengeance' moves."

Bruce gave a smirk, nodding his head in approval. "I can imagine breakfast is a lot quieter now with that implemented."

"You have no idea", both Edward and Solor stated at the same time, chuckling once they realized what happened. At that moment, Alfred came in, supporting four plates and serving them. Solor immediately thanked Alfred, before taking a small bite, closing his eyes as he savored the flavor. "Alfred, you have to give me the recipe sometime for what seasonings you use. This is way better than anything I've made."

"You flatter me, Master Solor", Alfred stated humbly. He then returned to the kitchen, only to once again arrive with sides of mashed potatoes, gravy, fresh broccoli, and piping hot bread. He retreated once more and returned with fresh butter along with dijon mustard, horseradish sauce, and au jus before setting that down.

"Would anyone like different refreshment?" he asked.

"Now, I would like a wine to go with this meal, Alfred," Edward replied, "I will trust your judgement on which one to serve."

"Same here," Rachael replied, "It won't affect me as strongly once I've eaten."

Solor, however, shook his head. "I'll keep my bottle of whiskey for this one, Alfred, but thank you very much for the offer."

Alfred nodded, leaving one last time before returning with a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon and a trio of glasses. He poured Edward, Rachael, and Bruce all a glass before the meal was truly served. Once everyone got the sides and toppings they wanted, the group dug in. Solor, so taken by how everything tasted, remained silent until his meal was done, patting his stomach gently once his plate was empty.

Edward was also impressed with Alfred's culinary skill and was hard pressed to not compare this Alfred with the two others he knew.

Alfred has also taken the precaution of doling out thicker cuts of the Prime Rib for he and Solor and more normal size pieces for Bruce and Rachael.

"This is wonderful," Edward commented, "Regardless of the realm, Bruce, Alfred's cooking is top notch stuff worthy of the finest restaurants, steak houses, and chop houses worldwide. In my original realm, Alfred and I have exchanged many recipes. Also, Nightwing will step up to the stove with some of the things Alfred taught him once a month. He says it's to keep in practice, and, the team doesn't mind. He makes enough vegan sides that Beast Boy isn't left out."

Alfred heard the compliment from the kitchen and smiled to himself. Even a butler of his station liked a neutral appraisal of his work.

Bruce nodded, "Several places have tried to lure Alfred away, only to get a polite 'Thank you, no,' in reply. Alfred is more than a butler in my employ, as you know. He's a surrogate father to me and has been since my parents' death. He is also my go to guy when I'm busy with either Wayne Enterprise business and as Batman."

Edward said, "I am sorry for your loss, Bruce. I knew of Thomas and Martha Wayne before they were killed, and was saddened to read their obituaries. They would both be proud of the man you've become."

Bruce smiled, "Thank you. That means a lot. You're not like the other dragons of Lair. You've developed a warmth and caring that anyone can see."

"I wasn't brought up there," Edward explained, "From what the Circle has told me; when I was still a hatchling and my hybrid nature was obvious, they sent me to another universe. As I was pretty much raised among humans, I had the fortune of learning to be more warm and caring. To those I really care about, they see the side of me I love to project. My enemies, though, found out that it's a huge mistake to trigger my anger."

"Is that what Clark was referring to earlier?" Bruce asked, "We saw that rescue of Miss Lane earlier. It looked like something Batman would have done to get information."

"When a given method is proven to work," Edward replied, "I have no problem learning how to interrogate someone in different ways. My dark form, like your suit, does help get answers because the other person doesn't know what to expect."

"You're too modest," Rachael said, "I've seen you interrogate folks before your darkness asserted itself and it's still effective."

"When face to face with an angry dragon," Solor added, "most people are willing to talk to spare their hides."

"If you don't mind a more personal question, Bruce?" Edward asked.

"Sure," Bruce replied, "What's on your mind?"

"How is Damian doing as the new Robin?" Edward inquired.

"He's doing pretty well," Bruce said, "He's a little rough around the edges, though. Takes after me a little too much, I think. He's out on patrol with Batgirl currently."

"A new Batgirl?" Edward said.

"No, the same one as before," Bruce said, "You know her?"

"I do," Edward said, "In my world, Barbara Gordon was paralyzed. The Joker figured out who she is. Needless to say, she is no longer Batgirl, but, it doesn't mean she's out of the Bat family. She goes by Oracle now and is the computer wiz-kid for your counterpart.

"Before you ask: Batman took the Joker down and was quite vicious about it. It took Dick's replacement to pull Batman away from the Joker. Last I knew, Joker is still recovering at Arkham. He was beaten within an inch of his life."

Solor smirked a bit. "Seems even in times of great anger, Batman still cannot kill his enemies... commendable, to say the very least. Though I'm certain that had something to do with the other Robin pulling him away before he did so." Solor sighed gently. "I understand the desire to not stoop to their level... but sometimes I think it would be best if villains like the Joker were ended, as much as I know you disagree with me on that, Bruce."

Bruce, however, shook his head. "No, I understand where you're coming from. Villains like the Joker are always gonna be a thorn in our side, but we have to show that we're not as vicious as they are. If we start killing our enemies, not just our allies, but the civilians won't see us as any better."

"I have no problem ending other dragons that deserve that fate," Edward said, "yet, when I am working a mission for the Titans or the League, I adhere to the no killing the enemy rule. I prefer to show mercy whenever possible. Sometimes, that's all it takes for a villain to be flipped. But, even when a villain doesn't want to change their ways, I still hold out hope that they can be helped. Then again, with folks like the Joker, while I would still allow him to live, I also know he's beyond redemption...and I pity him for that.

"From what I understand, he still shows no remorse for any of his crimes. Don't mistake my pity for a weakness." His voice grew icy. "Had he done that to Rachael, his soul would feed Trigon. Then, it's personal."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Wow. Protective much?"

Edward could have taken offense, but, after a moment, he replied, "Dragons are protective of those they actually do feel love for, Bruce. So, yeah, I will protect Rachael. But, I will also protect my family; blood, adopted or inducted. That includes the Titans. Starborn, in that middle universe, is really protective of his family, so, it's not just me."

Alfred came back in and started to collect the used dishes and asked, "Shall we eat dessert here or in the sitting room? I have prepared Baked Alaska."

"Here is fine," Bruce replied, getting a nod from his guests.

"Very good, Master Bruce," Alfred replied and retreated.

Solor coughed gently. "I am also most protective of my family here as well, Edward. We may have been raised differently and had different experiences, but from what I understand, your brother and myself have very similar morals." He looked over at Bruce. "You know how protective I am of my family, so I need not give an example. I care deeply for my wife and child, and any who try to cause harm to either of them, or the rest of the team for that matter, will answer to me. Same for any dragon who shows love to their mates and children. My sister, with all fifteen of her kids, will fight tooth and nail against Grand Darkness himself if she saw him injuring one of her children."

Bruce nodded. "Yes, I understand that. Though it was surprising to see that Earth Dragon sacrifice his eye to defend Terra from that Twilight dragon during one of the last attacks."

"Golmul has always been ready to defend those smaller than him", Solor stated simply. "His biggest dream was to go into the mortal world and see it for himself, and thanks to the war, he did just that. And I think he was truly impressed with Terra, who was blessed by the very Earth itself, given dominion over the soil and stones. I think he respects her in a way most dragons only reserve for other dragons."

"Personally," Edward said with a grin, "That impressed me as well. I talked to him yesterday and to see an Earth Dragon willing to sacrifice part of himself for a mortal, well, that's worthy of respect in my book.

"You also gave me another difference, Solor: In the middle realm, Sosfil has 20 children. My immediate family is pretty darn big!" He chuckled at the memory of 17 nieces and nephews dog-piling onto Starborn, then, at a word from their mom, it was Edward's turn! Three were getting to know Susie and Komi, though or it would have been 20.

Solor chuckled. "Well, I guess she decided three broods was enough here; personally, if I were to have a family, I'd only want one or two. Granted, that would be if I wasn't next in line for Grand Light, but... at least one more child right now would make me a very happy dragon." He gave a forlorn sigh, before noticing Alfred walking in with the Baked Alaska.

"I know the feeling," Edward said as Alfred set out the dessert, "Back home, the Circle is pleased that I've got Callisto and especially Yolstav. They are counting them both towards the whole 'You gotta have many whelps' rule. My oldest doesn't count since he isn't looking to be my heir. And, I will keep in mind that I can look outside my immediate family."

He took a taste of the dessert, seeing how Alfred was most efficient in serving and smiled, "Very tasty, Alfred. Thank you."

Solor took a bite, and gave a pleasant smile. "Delicious, as always, Alfred."

"You both flatter me", Alfred stated, though he did smile gently.

Solor looked about to say something, but he paused, his attention drawn away. After a moment, he gave a smile, before looking to Edward. "My wife is saying that the sun has gone down back in Jump City now. She's wondering how long until we come home, seeing as we have something else to show you both."

"Would she agree to 15 more minutes up to 30?" Edward asked, "I'm sure that Bruce would have more questions for us and vice-versa. But, if she really wants us back, it's still 15 minutes to allow us to enjoy Alfred's dessert. It would be in very poor form to not eat this here.

"Alfred, would there be any of the main meal left? I think this would appease Solor's beautiful wife and daughter."

"I shall wrap the leftovers up for you, then," Alfred replied, "I am certain Madam Raven would enjoy it."

[Don't tell her that Alfred called her a "Madam",] Solor said via the link, [Unless you want to return home covered in trash. HA HA!]

Edward almost choked, [You forget, Brother...Rachael here is the same as your wife.]

[And, had he called me that, it may not have been that good of a reaction, but, I'm not telling my twin here that,] Raven said as Alfred retreated once more.

Solor, meanwhile had asked Raven to hold on for a few more moments, and she agreed, [Make it quick buster! If you're not back in thirty minutes, I'm leaving without you!] She decided to send Solor a mental "Selfie" to encourage his cooperation.

Solor quickly put up his scales to keep the blush as limited as possible. [... you do not play fair, love.] He looked over at Rachael and Edward, who had both quirked an eyebrow in amusement at his sudden deployment of his basic defense. "She says thirty minutes or bust."

"We shouldn't be that long," Edward said, "Besides, the look on your face tells me that Raven sent you some 'Private encouragement'." He chuckled softly, as did Rachael.

[She may or may not have been showing off one of the new swimsuits she bought today], Solor reluctantly admitted. [Said she got one for Rachael as well, as a souvenir.]

Bruce began laughing at Solor's expression, before stating, "That's the EXACT look he had on his face during the Tonight Show!"

"I think this should stay between us, Bruce," Edward said, "He's already embarrassed as it is."

"Just don't forget to download that before you leave," Bruce suggested.

"Oh," Edward said, "I plan on it. Starborn and the Circle as well as the Titans will enjoy it...as long as Rachael here doesn't make me regret it later on."

"Don't give me ideas, buster," she replied totally deadpan.

Solor chuckled at her words. "I'm certain that this'll only be a 'torment my husband from afar' sort of thing, if you're anything like my wife." Bruce chuckled at them, before the group focused on their deserts. Once they were done, though, Bruce patted his lips gently with a napkin.

"I think I've learned a lot about you guys", the billionaire said. "I won't keep you guys any longer; even I have reason not to make Raven wait any longer than she has to."

"Smart move," Rachael said with a playful smirk.

They headed out and Edward caught something out the window and said, "Uh, Bruce? You're needed. The Bat-signal is shining bright."

Bruce looked out the window and sighed, "A bats work is never done."

"Need a lift into town?" Edward asked, "I can't really interfere actively any more today, but, I can get you and the Batmobile into town and save a few minutes."

Bruce shook his head, "That's all right, I can get there fast enough. But, thanks for the offer. Solor, don't be a stranger and I invite your family to the Manor at any time." He headed off to the Batcave and a few moments later, Edward heard the Batmobile racing out of the cave.

Alfred met the trio at the front door with the goodies from dinner and said, "There's enough here for your team. I realized that Master Richard had not enjoyed a meal like this in a while."

"Thank you, Alfred," Solor said with a smile, "The team will enjoy this greatly."

They shook hands with Alfred while Rachael got a kiss on the hand. And with that said and done, the trio were escorted out of the manor. Once Alfred had closed the door, Solor immediately opened a Tear back to the tower, turning to Edward. "Well, if you don't mind... I don't want my wife assaulting me with an overload of images."

"You forget...I'm on the same wavelength," Edward said, "She's not careful, I get the same images and I do NOT want to explain to Grand Fire why his Heir smell like old trash."

"Don't forget, though, she's used to talking to me telepathically", Solor stated. "She's the one who heard me when I was screaming for help, and she was the only one who could talk to me back then. I think she'd know if she accidentally sent something to you." The trio finally arrived back at the tower, where Raven was waiting outside of her room, arms crossed as she looked at her husband.

"You took your time", she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, love, but it would've been rude to leave in the middle of desert", Solor told his wife. He kissed her cheek gently, before motioning to the bag Edward had. "Alfred packed us all up some Prime Rib and Baked Alaska, to share with the team."

At that, Raven's gaze softened a bit, and she sighed. "Fine... since Alfred went out of his way to feed us, I guess I can let this slide. But don't think you're quite off the hook yet, buster", she said, pointing at her husband. "This is the only time of the month I get to let my hair down at the beach, and I don't appreciate being forced to wait."

Edward snorted, "Had some assclowns in Metroplolis not decided to kill Lois Lane, we would have been back sooner, Raven. Also, this was for my mission as well. Seeing Superman and Solor apologizing for something that drove a wedge between the League and the Titans, even if it was just between two individual members of the teams is a big difference that everyone concerned would be curious to know."

He sighed, "Raven, don't ever change, though. Your privacy is very important to me regardless of where I've met you. I'm sorry that you lost some moonlight time there. I won't keep you from this time with your husband. Go, enjoy yourself, please. Sorry if I sound annoyed, it's been a long day...and my Circle will probably be annoyed that I 'interfered' here anyway. Hopefully, this realm won't seal itself off for another decade. Last time I was in the doghouse with the Circle was enough, even for me."

Raven, however, rounded on him, pointing her finger at him. "Oh, no you don't. You're not getting off that easy." She reached into her room, grabbing an extra shopping bag and gave it to Rachael. "You. Change. Now." She snatched her husband's hand. "You. Beach. Now."

"Alright, alright", Solor said with a chuckle. He turned to Edward. "I'll... send you coordinates for our spot. I think she wants you two to at least have a decent... vacation-esque experience before you go home."

" _Starborn..._ "

"Coming, coming!" The bronze dragon immediately wrapped his tail around her waist, and in a flash, the two were gone, carried off by the Prime Raven's soul-self.

Rachael raised an eyebrow, before glancing back at Edward. "Should I...? I mean, I know that I could easily counter anything she tries to do, but... she'd probably be more annoying to deal with if I try to challenge her 'authority' here."

Edward shrugged, "No. Let's not get into a fight with her. Her path evolved different than us. I know how powerful you can be when annoyed or given into your own anger. Besides, this might be enjoyable. If I am reading Solor correctly, they have a secluded spot and if she is willing to let us into that private sanctum, it's like when you first let me into your room. You still get pissed when someone enters uninvited. Let's honor her invite."

Rachael smirked, "And don't you forget that last part, buster. All right, give me a few minutes to get changed. If I am reading her correctly, she wants this to be a surprise."

Rachael went into the bathroom and a few moments later he heard, "Raven...What the hell is this?" Edward smirked to himself pondering if the native Raven had gotten something a tad on the small side after all.

Sure enough, his wife came out in a two piece that was indeed a half size smaller than she would normally wear. It was a black suit with purple stripes to match her hair and preferred colors. Her chest was threatening to bust loose, actually.

Edward merely smiled and said, "Honey, it looks fine on you. Very skin-tight and the colors suit you. Imagine a suit like this on any of the Terras we know."

Rachael thought about it, and giggled softly, covering her mouth. "Let me guess... a conversation you had with them before I got here?"

"Solor might have said that she could pass as a guy", Edward commented, a cheeky smirk forming on his face. "You didn't hear that from me, though."

Rachael laughed a bit more, before moving a bit closer. "Well, come on, then... we should catch up with the others." At that very moment, Edward's communicator blinked, revealing the coordinates of where to go, and in the blink of an eye, they were there. And jaws dropped almost immediately.

In front of them was a pair of beach chairs, facing out toward the water, where a crystal clear view of the sky and the luminescent moon beckoned them. Solor and his wife were walking along the shore, conversing with each other. Edward glanced around, noticing that while the beach itself was small, it was in a secluded spot that only very determined people could find, and almost impossible to safely reach without flying or teleporting when there was only moonlight. The robe that Raven had been wearing was now laying across one of the four beach chairs, and now Edward could see the Prime was wearing a very similar swimsuit, except with blue stripes instead of purple. Solor himself had ditched his shirt and his shoes, walking along the beach in the jeans he had worn to Metropolis.

Edward grumbled, "And me without a..." Raven smirked and handed him a bathing suit. "Your turn to change, buster. I want you to enjoy this time and hope that you two will start a new tradition when you go home. Rachael was kind enough to tell me your size while you were gone. In fact, we had a rather nice afternoon."

Edward smiled and looked around for a place to change. There wasn't one but, a chanted mantra later and there was a black shell blocking the view of the others.

It was dispelled a minute later to reveal Edward and his new swim trunks. They were bronze colored with black stripes along the sides.

"Interesting," he said, "To reflect that I'm a hybrid?"

"Kind of," Raven said, "It's to remind you that while your light outshines the dark, you still have that capacity to be dark." She motioned to Solor, giving a soft smile. "I would have gotten a pair for him... but he doesn't really care about what he wears here. Heck, I told him I was here already once while he was doing a 'dragon liaison' thing, and as soon as it was over, he showed up, wearing a tux, and stripped down to his slacks alone."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Starborn in a tux? Makes me wish I had seen a picture of that. No offense, Solor. Did they have to drag you by the tail to go?"

"It's no problem", Solor replied with a shrug. "It was for a political event, and I was indeed dragged into it, but I also know it was my duty to attend, since it would hopefully improve relations." He shook his head. "Come on, we're here to relax a bit, not talk about boring politics."

The evening was very pleasant, a welcome change from the hustle and bustle of running around the city and fighting for the last couple of days. The quartet spent hours walking along the shoreline, looking at the stars, and simply enjoying each others company.

Edward gathered up some wood that was there and after building a nice bonfire pile morphed to his hybrid form. His ridges lit up a soft red color and he blew a fireball at the wood, setting it aflame. The kindling caught the flames first and after about 15 minutes, there was a nice bonfire going that would last several hours.

After a while, Solor took his place in a beach chair, with his mate promptly sitting on his lap and becoming wrapped up in his wings, something that had Rachael quirk an eyebrow.

"What are they doing?" she asked.

"It's something that started when they were first getting together," Edward explained, "It was before Trigon got here and she wanted to give the guys something good to remember. However, Raven went into the changing tent and, well, Beast Boy and Terra decided to prank her and switched out her bikini with a two piece that she refused to wear and they also swiped her towel."

"Sneaky," Rachael replied, "I take it Solor offered to cover Raven up?"

"Yep," Solor replied, "We fell asleep with her nestled next to me and Robin snuck a picture of us. It was then we realized that there was a mutual attraction growing. The current issue is that when we sit like this, Beast Boy thinks I'm copping a feel."

Rachael looked at Edward and said, "We should try this."

Edward said, "Why not?" He sat down and Rachael sat on his lap and was covered by his wings a moment later.

Raven watched as Rachael sat down, giving her a small smile. "I'll admit... I wasn't used to feeling Solor's scales at first... but now they're really cool to the touch. Helps out a lot after a long day."

Solor smiled as well, pulling her a bit closer as his wings tightened a bit. "As much as I thought it was... odd at first... I really like this position a lot. I get to be close and keep her warm, no matter where we are, since my scales are good insulators. I'm surprised your Starborn never thought of this."

"With being dropped into our laps, being kidnapped and raped, almost losing his sanity, fighting a war, trying to keep Edward's darkness from destroying Tokyo while putting down a rebellion, raising Komi as a single dad and finally finishing a secret mission while keeping his location hidden," Rachael said, "I don't think it crossed his mind. But, we'll let him know. Now that he's back home and taking care of his daughters, he may find the time to truly relax."

"I hope so", Solor stated. "He certainly sounds like he's been very busy, almost nonstop." He nuzzled his wife's neck, kissing gently, and this time Raven tilted her head, allowing him to indulge a little bit.

Edward smiled softly, [He might tickle your twin, sweetheart.]

[Knowing how our version enjoys doing that to his wife, I wouldn't be surprised], Rachael said with an amused look. [What I want to know is how she reacts to it.]

"We can still hear you", Raven said, opening one eye and giving them a mock glare. "I don't mind it, but Starborn knows better than to go overboard."

[... we forgot to make the link private again, didn't we?] Rachael said slowly.

[... oops.]

[It's okay] Solor stated. [I understand the necessity. There's plenty of times I'm thankful that only my wife can hear my thoughts... and other times where I feel I might die of embarrassment from what she 'sends' me.]

[I know for a fact you don't hate it nearly as much as you say you do] Raven said with an evil smirk.

"Actually," Edward said, "You two will like this one." He sent them the mental image of Starborn tickling the heck out of Kreinyol, then, Rachael sent the image of the gang dogpiling on Starborn and tickling him after the last Predator and Prey game...before she let the memory continue to show Edward's surprise turn. Raven let out a series of giggles as Solor's jaw dropped, paling as he watched himself being attacked... before Edward's sudden torment, where he began laughing hard.

"Oh, First, I never thought I'd see that!" he said aloud, laughing still. "I'm certain your brother views that memory himself with a certain smugness, Edward!"

"No doubt...I was the Prey to begin with," Edward replied, "This was the first game after he returned from that secret mission. He knew that he had something coming and, well, I took the opportunity to turn the tables on him. After I stung him, he was livid and called me several choice Japanese curses, including that I should be impaled by the Daimajin and stepped on by Godzilla. But, later, he wasn't watching and I surprised him by turning into a mouse and tickling him that way. That lead to the memory we shared. Kreinyol was the wise-guy and started tickling me. Blackfire and Sosfil really enjoyed getting their little revenge."

Raven, however, took revenge on her husband, by sending an image of Solor, wrapped up by a certain green anaconda using the tip of its tail to tickle his feet mercilessly. At that, Solor immediately went quiet, burying his face in Raven's neck to hide his own blush.

Edward chuckled and showed them the times he used his Giant Japanese Hornet form to first get his revenge for the wing joint...then over a decade later, getting his petty revenge for a decade of leaving him to raise Soskrein with a stung tail.

Solor gave a low whistle. "You're lucky that he is understanding enough to let that slide without his own petty form of revenge. If I were in his situation, I feel that, whatever you felt was necessary, would be accepted."

The older dragon nodded, letting out a chuckle. "He knew that, so the griping I got was more in jest. But, I know for a fact that I am. Starborn, even without being able to permanently damage me, is still a strong contender. If I were to wish not to fight anyone else in this world, no matter what, besides Superman or my own Grand Circle... I would never wish to willingly fight Starborn. Not only do we know each other's strengths and weaknesses so well, but I know that if he were to be angry enough to want to fight me, I would have done something very wrong, indeed."

Solor nodded. "If his moral code is anything like mine, he would feel definitely justified." He became silent again, thinking about his past for a moment. "I know, though, that there are times that my personal anger has led me into my own problems. I truly wish that someday that I can make up for my past mistakes."

Edward sighed, "I know that feeling, all too well. But, you are on the right track. We both have one thing very much in common and that is our respective Ravens. Both help us keep the human equation in mind. But, for me, Rachael helps me keep that one aspect of my heritage in check. I told Susie what happened that night. Now, I will tell you what happened. But, there is one thing here: After that incident, I intentionally invited Starborn several times to take his shot after that...get a measure of revenge that he was entitled to and each time, the answer was the same, 'I was not fighting my beloved brother, Edward. I was fighting a monster that you became. I have forgiven you and I refuse to claim that right.'"

He and Rachael took turns telling the native Solor and Raven what happened that night from when Rachael was killed through the sentence the Circle handed down and ended with Edward being reinstated and welcomed back to Lair.

Solor felt his own heart sink as Edward told the story. Despite the happy ending, he couldn't help but pull his wife a bit closer, and a displeased whine left his throat. Raven immediately knew what he was thinking, and turned to face him. "Honey? I'm not going anywhere, if that's what you're afraid of right now."

Solor nodded solemnly, burying his face into her neck. [I... I never thought of that before... she's always able to heal herself if she's ever been hurt... to think that something like that can happen...]

"Solor," Edward said, "Now, you know why I am harder on myself than any member of the Titans. You know the standard of which I hold myself to. Not because I favor the Light, because of my learned humanity. And, that night, I fell short. I failed and that failure, forgiven or not, shall be with me until the day the song is sung for my heir to ascend. I have moved on for the most part. But, I FEAR what I became that night. I FEAR that could happen again. When I was talking to Golmul earlier, Susie, bless her heart, sensed that I could show weakness and drew the emotions out a little bit.

"Death will touch those we love, Heir to the Light. It is how we deal with that determines how strong or weak we are. That night...my greatest weakness was on display for all to see, mortal or dragon. I should have been subjected to Grand Death's blessing...a punishment I had rightly earned. Rachael would have joined me I think. But, as I mentioned, Starborn advocated on my behalf, as did my team. I am a blessed man, though. I lost Heir to Life. but, being Heir to Fire is still an honor. The Circle expunged my record and welcomed me home...forgiven as I had forgiven others. I found my family. And, yes, sometimes, I am a clorbag and both Starfires and Blackfire can call me that.

"Malchior, I sent to the flames of the First's wrath. I don't know how the Circle would have ruled because of that. And, when I ascend to Grand Fire, I cannot ever allow my darkness to emerge against another dragon without their direct sanction...That's the law, correct?"

"Indeed it is", Solor said softly. "I would wish that both you and I to be careful in our future years."

Raven took this moment to sit up properly, prompting Solor to unwrap his wings from her. "Solor, you know I won't be here forever", she told him. "I won't be able to stay by your side... I won't always be able to sit by there and watch Susie when she is at the tower. I hope someday that she can learn enough from me, and I hope that you will always remember me." She caressed his cheek, looking him in the eye as violet and emerald met once again. "Even when you find another mate... remember the times we shared, and we'll never truly be apart. And please... just cherish what you have now. For me? I want to see you smile again, honey."

Solor reluctantly nodded, pulling her back down into his grip as he covered her again. "Alright, love... but can we just sit here, in silence for a minute? I just got hit hard with information I hadn't thought of before... I need a moment to process this."

Edward said softly, "Take the time you need, Brother. At least you will get this opportunity instead of my situation. Why do you think Rachael is working with Maldriin? Both do not want me to go through more mortal lifetimes without someone there. That's why I will allow her to stake an early claim, with my wife's blessing." He fell silent, letting Solor process what he had learned, and, silently praying that on some level, this would carry over to their real history so that Solor would come to terms with the fact that someday, his soulbonded mate would pass on and take that piece of Solor with her.

Both Ravens remained silent as well. Rachael signaled that she wanted to get up and Edward released her. She went over to Solor and merely put a hand on his shoulders for moral support only. Solor looked up and she smiled, "Just for friendly support. I'm not drawing your feelings out."

"Thank you," Solor replied softly.

Raven felt his hands wrap around her stomach gently again. She smiled as she felt a pleasant vibe come from him. "I know that I will miss you greatly, Raven... but my memories of you, I will cherish for the rest of my days." He kissed her cheek, before she felt his fingers brushing her skin gently, and she began giggling a bit, which gave Edward a good sign that Solor had processed what he learned... and he would be okay, with time.

"This isn't easy," Solor said, "On one hand, I am glad I will not remember this night. On the other hand, I would want to remember this. All this time, since Trigon's defeat, I had forgotten that Raven will not be as long lived as a dragon will be. It will be hard when her time comes and I hope that I have the strength to endure."

"Solor," Rachael said, "Keep my twin's memory alive in your heart and she will never truly be gone. Even now, Edward keeps the memory of his former loves close to his heart and protects their memory as if they were still with us. And, I know when I pass, he will maintain my memory in a cherished place, even when he is ready to move on to Maldriin."

"Your Mally must really be special, and, after hearing your story, I know why," Solor said, "There's one blessing here, though. Since she is already over 750 here..." he let out a slightly smug grin towards Edward, "... we didn't have to deal with her pheromones."

That made the older dragon's eyes widen a bit as the realization hit him. "Oh, First... if she releases those in Lair, she might attract a mate she doesn't want, but I'm not sure we can hold her in the tower until after her birthday... I might not even be a Titan at that point..."

"Calm down", Raven said, after she had caught her breath. "It won't be for a very long time, Edward, and even then she has already staked a claim. It's possible that, like your Starborn, she won't release pheromones because she has confessed to you, and in a way... you've accepted them."

"I do care for Mally a great deal," Edward said, "She's great with the kids, gets along wonderfully with the Titans and certainly has a heart of gold and someone I look forward to working with in the Circle. Yet, I do feel responsible, to some degree for her crush on me. Right now, she's got it under control, yet, there was a time when her emotions were totally in control and it was painfully clear that she was feeling more than a simple 'teenage crush'. She's in love with me, but, I cannot return those feelings. Even I know not to arouse my wife's jealousy."

Solor thought carefully. "Well... those are traits you wish in a future mate, correct? Without a concise answer, without telling her straight out 'no', you allowed her initial instincts to cultivate her original feelings. I think, in a way, your heart may have chosen Maldriin, while knowing that Rachael will still be around for quite a while." Solor thought carefully. "Maldriin is the first dragoness to show interest in you... or at least, be straightforward with it. She is the first of our species that you have truly interacted with on a regular basis, besides your brother. You may feel responsible, because your heart may have already chosen her to be your mate once it has healed from Rachael's death.

Solor bowed his head. "I think you do love her... but while your wife is alive, you simply cannot love her the same way she does for you. But at the same time, you do not wish to chase her off. Rachael probably knows your heart better than you do now, if she has allowed the Life Heiress to make an early claim on you."

"I'm also an empath," Rachael said, "Outside of the other Raven, no one else really knows Edward's heart better. Vicky is a close one as well seeing how her and Raven are technically cousins. My thing here is that my mate for life put himself through 2000 years or so of not letting anyone get through his emotional defenses before his first wife. When she died, Edward didn't let another in until we met and that was a mere 200 years. Mally's agreed to wait because we both know that deep down, my husband should have a mate who isn't going to be killed or die within a few decades. Even Edward knows this.

"But, sweetheart? If Mally does claim someone else, please don't tie her down emotionally."

"Rae," Edward said, "You know that I love you with everything I have within me. Dragons mate for life and the dragonesses of Lair know that fact. But, you're right. If she does find another mate before you are gone, I won't tie her down. It wouldn't be fair to her. As for the other gals in Lair. They aren't going to risk angering you due to your heritage and power. They all respect your strength as much as they do Starfire's strength. They respect that I'm strong enough to take the daughter of Trigon as his mate. Sweetheart, I know that there were many young 'fangirls' who would kill to have future whelps with me. Mally pretty much said they'd line up...But, there's NO WAY in Trigon's realm that I would blindly mate with any dragoness who wanted me any more than a mortal I didn't know and love. That's one reason I consider Mally to be family ... with her parents' blessing." he added that seeing Solor's eyes widen a bit.

"Lucky dragon, indeed", Solor said softly. "Wanting to be with someone as powerful as a child of Grand Life would be quite a grueling trial for any common dragon. Many would not even try."

Raven gave a small nudge to her husband. "I can only imagine how hard it would be for you to catch a mate when you become Grand Light."

Solor groaned a bit. "Don't remind me... finding a mate, trying to get the Darkness clan to rejoin, producing a strong enough Heir, balancing the world as best as I can... that's a lot of stress for a seven-hundred and sixty year old dragon."

"Try when you're already 3,150 years old. Three kids, one already fully grown and running his own company. Two very loving whelps, a brother who disappeared for a decade straining my marriage while filling the godfather role with his child. And balancing all that with missions in two realms as well as my growing duties within Lair to train for the day when I am deemed worthy to be the next Grand Fire. Not to mention working with Grand Darkness now to help her clan assimilate into Lair. Eventually, I will need to say farewell to my home universe for good as my duties as a Grand Dragon will preclude me from staying there. Plus having a lovestruck Heir of Life as well to deal with. Why do you think I am supposed to be on a vacation? Vicky and my father made it pretty clear I was overdue for a break. Yet, the Circle called and I answered. So, yeah, I have some understanding of your stress, my friend," Edward replied with a smirk at the end.

Solor gave a smirk. "Before you leave us, then, I need to borrow your communicator tomorrow. I have a certain message I'd like to share with your father and the Grand Circle in general."

"Leave that message with the AI, Alice," Edward said, handing over his older communicator, "Then again, it might be possible to talk to father and the Circle if Alice decides to patch you through. She's got a mind of her own." He chuckled, "I wouldn't have programmed her any differently, either."

Solor nodded, pulling the communicator into his hand. Raven was caught in the shot, but given their current seating situation, there was no option. "Starborn of the Light, wishing to speak to Alice... or if possible, Feylfil, Grand Light of the Circle. I have a message to deliver."

Surprisingly, Sol did answer, showing a surprised look. "Starborn...?" It took a moment for him to realize what was going on. "I assume this is the Starborn of the Prime Universe?"

"Indeed, sir", Solor stated. "I apologize for interfering where I am not allowed... but I would like to convey a message to the Grand Circle, if I may." With a curt nod, Solor was given permission, and he cleared his throat. "Grand Light of the Exalted Circle... I would like to personally appeal on behalf of Edward Barnes, Kiinnum, Commander of the Circle's Army and Exalted Heir of Fire... to be given more time for his vacation. I have heard his story, and his words have not only conveyed the trials and tribulations of his life... but appealed to events in my own world, saving not only my family, but those very close to my family. I wish that... until there is no longer an option, that he not be disturbed, so he may watch his children grow into valued members of not only Lair... but of the world they call home."

Sol was silent for a few moments. Then, he smiled softly, nodding. "The Grand Light sees that, no matter what universe... my child still cares deeply for those he finds worthy, in his eyes, of true kindness. I will convey your message to Grand Fire himself... and I will throw in my own two cents, if he isn't convinced by your words. Though there may be some... consideration, due to unwanted interference, but I will do my best to comply with your request."

Edward's eyes widened. He was only supposed to be taking a break from the Titans, not his duties in Lair! "Starborn, I don't think-"

"Stand down, son", Sol said through the communicator, silencing the hybrid. "The Prime is right. In over the past decade, you have been working hard for us and your team. Grand Fire will not mind waiting a little bit longer for you to take his place. He knows of his counterpart's high opinion of his choice and he hasn't stopped smiling since he heard. I will speak to him about your next mission... to enjoy your time with your family. You will be free to do as you wish, even fight crime if that will make you happy. For the first time, Edward, since you have been found... I would like you to rest. You have done wonderfully... and besides..." Edward could hear the smirk in his father's voice now. "... doesn't your brother owe you a decade's worth of extra Lair duties?"

Edward chuckled, "With interest, Dad. All right, I'll take an extended vacation from Lair...with one request: That I am allowed to visit with my family. David hasn't had much time to really visit Lair and, if it's all right, I'd like to bring Mother as well. But, I will understand if you wish to decline. Your twin here took 2500 years to get over her death and the loss of what could have been.

"But, there is one last issue. I had to go outside my mission parameters slightly in Metropolis. There was no other option. I submit myself for disciplinary action, if necessary."

"What do you mean, my son?" Feylfil asked gently.

"When I visited Metropolis, Solor, Rachael and I had to save Lois Lane from being murdered by some thugs. There was, it turned out, to be a no option deal as the thugs would have killed Superman as well. She was chained to a kryptonite laced cement block and tossed into the bay. It would have killed both of them. But, that is no real excuse for going outside my mission...and I am sorry for violating those instructions."

"Edward... if the Circle is indeed trying to show their support to the humans in that world, I believe one of the undercover dragons would have saved her, even without your interference", Sol said, sighing. He pinched the bridge of his nose a bit, letting out an amused sigh. "Seriously... my son, what am I ever going to do with you and your brother?" He chuckled, motioning for Solor to turn the communicator so Edward could see him. "Okay, here's your punishment... don't do it again, gauge your surroundings better, wash behind your ears... honestly, it is very late here in Lair, and I was hoping to go to bed. Consider your interference duly noted and probably forgotten by the time the sun rises again." He gave Edward a wink, before stretching. "I must get to sleep... big day, tomorrow, what with my son returning. I'm certain you have a lot of stories to share... and a message we are all rather curious about from the Prime Soskrein. Alice won't let us open it without you here."

Edward sighed, relieved that his father was not going to mention his side mission. He decided not to mention that in his report.

"I figured Susie left a message the other day," Edward said, "I authorized Alice to record one, just in case. I assume she asked Alice to hold it in her private memory until I got back.

"I am curious, though, as to what Susie left for me. She's a good kid, though. Solor and Raven here have done a wonderful job, thus far. I'm not saying that because they are sitting right here, though. They've had a few issues with her that I will need to discuss with our Soskrein's parents and Vulkiin as well and some private information.

"And, thank you for your consideration, Father. I shall endeavor to be more careful in the future."

"That said, father, I will hold my final report until I have had time to record it at home. Good Night."

"Good Night, my son," Sol said, "And, a good night to Rachael, Solor and Raven as well. It was an pleasure and an honor to meet you two. Edward has had nothing but the highest praises for you and your Titans. May the First bless your work."

The line went dead for a moment before it chirped again.

"Uncle Eddy?" came a certain niece's voice, one that made Solor and Raven's breath hitch. "When are you coming home?"

Edward immediately snatched the communicator, bringing up the camera and seeing a somewhat sleepy Soskrein on the other side. "Susie? What are you doing up this late? You OK?"

"Had a bad dream", the twelve-year-old dragon stated, mumbling a bit. "Didn't want to bug mom and dad, so I thought I might try to call you... sorry if I woke you."

"No, you didn't", Edward said softly, and he could see that Solor and Raven wanted desperately to speak to her, but were holding back. [Do you guys...?]

[It's... probably best if we don't], Solor replied. [I don't want her to be weirded out by our relationship... she's probably used to seeing her own Raven as an aunt-like figure.]

[Gotcha], Edward said softly, before turning to Susie. "Listen, kiddo... did you write the dream down? Do you remember what happened?"

"It was... dark. Really dark. I saw a girl with purple eyes... other than that, I don't remember what happened... just woke up suddenly", Susie said softly. "I'm making some tea to help me sleep... thanks for picking up, Uncle Eddy. I... I missed hearing you."

Edward nodded, giving a gentle smile. "I miss you, too, Soskrein. I'll be back before you know it. Make sure you talk to your parents... and Aunt Vicky, too, in the morning. Also, if this dream reoccurs, I want you to write it down, then, get Aunt Raven. She shouldn't mind if you woke her in the middle of the night. Or, of course, call me or Aunt Rachael if you want to."

"I will. G'night." The communicator faded to black, showing she closed the communicator.

"This is worrisome," Edward said, "She's possibly seeing Sosvulon in her dreams."

"It does sound like it," Solor replied, "You might as well give your Vicky a call."

"Yeah," Edward replied and pushed the call button and contacted his half-sister.

"Victoria," Edward said, "My apologies if I woke you. I know it's pretty late there. I know you had to hear my report about Susie's inner darkness coming to the surface here, correct?"

"Of course," she said. Now her instincts were on alert as Edward didn't usually call her Victoria, or even Vulkiin.

"Well, Soskrein just called me saying that she had a bad dream. All she could remember was being in a dark place with a girl with purple eyes. It could be nothing, sister, but, could you take some time tomorrow morning, in case I am not back right away to visit her and help her recall that dream more? Have Raven sit in as well, please."

Vicky raised an eyebrow, "You're thinking that maybe her darkness is starting to awaken more?"

"I cannot rule that out," Edward said, "Stand by for a moment. I need to ask a friend something." Vicky nodded and Edward hit the "mute" button.

"Solor," Edward asked, "Would you and Raven fill my Grand Darkness in on Sosvulon? She's not as gruff as your Vilea is, as you probably figured out already."

Solor nodded, and took the communicator. It took a couple minutes to relay the information, and by the end of it, Vicky had a deep frown on her face.

"So basically, my Vilea has said that while our child is a mix of both Light and Dark, she does not see herself as a hybrid", Solor stated. "She sees herself as a Light dragon with Dark heritage."

"And because she tries so hard to make her father happy, she pushes down those dark emotions", Vicky said, groaning. "What is it with hybrids being so repressive? Alright, I think I know what I can do to help her. Fortunately, our Soskrein isn't mad at anyone on the team, as far as I can tell, so Raven and I, once we teach her more about her powers, can take a trip and talk to her Darkness personally. Thank you very much for telling me, Starborn... I think it's time I start taking a more active role in my daughter's life."

"More than happy to help, Victoria", Solor replied, bowing his head a bit. "Just... don't try to take your Kreinyol's place."

"Oh, trust me, I don't intend to", Vicky replied, rubbing her jaw a bit. "Even in spars, I don't want to take her on. Have you ever been bitchslapped by a Tamaranean caught in the heat of a battle? It stings like crazy! Kreinyol and I, believe it or not, are good friends now. She insisted that I be a bridesmaid at her wedding to Starborn to show that I was a forgiven friend, as Edward called it. Still hurts when we spar like a sumbitch, though."

Solor chuckled, some of the tension and worry fading. "I remember a few moments she got a little out of hand, yes." He handed the communicator back to Edward, where Vicky bowed a bit.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention", she said. "I'm glad that there was someone over there who saw the signs quickly... or else this could've been a real problem. I look forward to seeing you when your mission is over."

"Vicky," Edward said, "I saw Sosvolun emerge during a spar. She had Vilea frightened out of her scales. And, as much as I am loathe to consider it, I fully believe that Sosvolun can kill even a Grand. Even when we first met as enemies, I could respect your strength and convictions. But, I am concerned. Now that her father's returned...could this be something that our Soskrein's bottled up for a decade and not told us about?"

"Possibly", Vicky said. "She might have felt betrayed or angry when he left without a prior word... he had not been able to tell her about the dragons that had the First's sight before that night, and without being able to understand it... that might have unlocked something that she was trying to hide for a while. I know that she saw the same message Alice released after he disappeared, but, to a hatchling who was a mere two years old at the time, she might not have understood," She closed her eyes, thinking, before sighing. "Well... I was staying at the tower anyway, so I guess I'll keep an eye open for trouble around here. I have a few hours before I need to go to bed." With Solor unable to tell him, Vicky did partake in some of Edward's classes so he could learn about dragons more. He was very surprised to hear that Dark Dragons only required a few hours of sleep.

"Thank you, sis", Edward said. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Don't thank me yet, Kiinnum", Vicky said, frowning. "If she can kill a Grand, then this brings a lot of concerns not only to myself, but to the Circle as well. If something goes wrong, I will have to tell them."

"And I will not blame you for it", Edward said calmly. "Just do whatever you can to help her before you do, okay? And, please, let Starborn and I know if you are forced to take that route. Heck, she could even kill me, I suspect. I don't think that she would try to kill me, but, if some other dragon were to try to kill me, Kreinyol or her dad in her presence, her Darkness would erupt and we know that I couldn't let that happen.

"I know that the CIrcle is already aware of Susie's potential to unleash her Darkness, though, from a prior report and, should they convene to discuss her...As Heir to Fire, I invoke the right to attend that meeting."

"Roger dodger", Vicky said with a slight salute. "I'll see you when you come home. And, you are not the only dragon who would have to try to restrain her Darkness to protect her existence, brother. I will make sure that you are allowed to sit in on that meeting of the Circle, brother. G'night." With that, the Grand Darkness ended communications as well.

Edward sighed, "I hope that I didn't just sign my god-daughter's eventual death warrant. If this is Sosvolun trying to emerge and is strong enough to take a Grand all the way out, the Circle would have to seriously consider killing her."

"I wonder if Raven is also aware of this?" Rachael asked.

"We'll talk to her tomorrow," Edward replied, looking at the moon.

"Sweet Jebus," he said, "It's almost 2 AM! We should head back. But, I think you guys should take some private time if you'd like. I need to think about a lot of things as well. Vacation or not, I am not abandoning my family, period.

"But, I dread the day when one of my blood family or I tell our Circle that Soskrein may have the same ability to access a Primal Blessing and take down a Grand. She's a full descendant of Diistkun and Oblaan, as we know from the Susie of this realm.

"Solor and Raven...I say this with the utmost gravity: You must work with Vilea, even if she hates it with a passion, to help and guide your daughter and train her on when it's OK to show her Darkness and when it isn't. And, her Dark Child will not be as easy to work with as mine is for the time being. I meditate daily to keep the peace.

"It's not just part of my heritage passed through the ages. It's part of who I am and what I am. Vicky, early in my rehabilitation, told me that small releases only buy time. When Rachael here was killed, the dam broke, unleashing a rage that put Starborn's rage, and by logical extension, yours as well to shame. I had somehow buried my 'Dark Side' for most of my life. Now, I have learned to work with that side of me and vice-versa. That's why I can allow it to emerge. It's the side of me that relishes a good fight...or to scare the crap out of someone like today.

"The price of failure, dear friends...is the loss of your only child and, well, you both know how that feels, especially you, Solor. I only speak for myself, but, losing Soskrein would be the second worst day of my life along with the thought of losing my other family members, mortal and Dragon alike. I know when the Titans, writ large, pass on: On those days, I shall mourn. When this woman here dies, my solace is that she will be welcomed to be at the side of the First, her sins forgiven.

"Both Raven and Vilea will have to work side-by-side here as well. If Vilea really cares about her only remaining hybrid daughter, she will have to set aside her personal feelings. Because, as much as Susie will loathe to admit it...Vilea is totally right, as is Vicky. Soskrein has a lot of work ahead of her in both worlds.

"Think about it, though. Would it be all right to use a tear?"

Edward facepalmed, "Damn, I forgot about the cook-off! How about we do that for lunch tomorrow before I leave? The guys back home won't object to a slight delay."

Solor nodded, "Of course. You need not have asked, but, thank you for the courtesy...for both the usage of a Tear and we can do lunch instead. Raven and I will be back in a few hours."

Edward opened a Tear to their guest quarters in the Tower and stepped through with Rachael.

With Edward gone, though, Solor finally began to ponder what happened only the previous day. Was it true that Soskrein could, potentially, kill the members of the Circle? She did have his Light DNA, and Vilea was the daughter of the first Grand Darkness. It would make sense, then... and that would explain why Vilea was so afraid of her.

Raven noted his silence. "Starborn? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"No... it is not. And if we did remember everything... it wouldn't be for a long time", Solor responded to her. The last time he had said a statement like that was when he had been 'harvested' for DNA, and Raven knew his thoughts were grave. "I truly fear for Soskrein... she has been through so much, and I wish I would be able to help her... and yet, this is a problem I never even imagined I'd have to deal with."

"I understand", Raven said. "And with our memories wiping when Edward leaves... we're gonna be stranded in the dark here... no pun intended."

Solor's lip twitched at the unintentional wording, but his worry was too great. He held his wife close, snuggling next to her. "Can we... just lay like this for the night? I have a lot to think about..."

"Of course, honey", she told him, getting comfortable under his wings. "I'll be here if you need to talk."

"Thank you", Solor told her, kissing her neck. He relaxed more into his chair, and that night, the two slept in relative peace on the beach.

It would be a long day coming as Edward and Rachael went to bed, this time, not having to worry about waking the others.


	9. Last day in the Prime

**Chapter 9**  
 **[7 AM next morning]**  
 **[Titan Tower]**

Edward had not slept as well as Solor and Raven as he was also faced with the possibility that his niece was hiding a dark side from everyone, and, he was worried for her safety and her life. If she even had a hint of being able to kill a member of the Circle, they could decide to execute her before she posed a threat. That would completely undo his work with Solor, devastate Kreinyol and potentially cause a war between the Dragons and Tamaran with humans caught in the middle and forcing the Justice League to make a stand.

Edward's mind drifted back to a conversation with Vicky from over a decade ago. But, unlike so many times before, this time he focused on one thing.

 **[Flashback]**  
 **[13 years ago]**  
 **[Titan's Tower]**

 **[A/n: This is from "Kreinyol's Pregnancy"]**

"So... this is most likely what our child will look like", she said, staring blankly at the image on the screen.

"Yeah", Solor said, sighing. "I ran a test to see how a child between the two of us would develop... and that is how it was determined the pregnancy would take as long as eleven months. Then it showed me four possible outcomes... and this girl is the most likely to occur."

Kreinyol remained silent, looking at the child on the screen and observing every detail. She read the power list, and eventually decided to share her opinion.

"She will be most beautiful when she grows up."

Edward sighed. It was not a happy sounding one and Kreinyol noticed it as well as Solor.

"Spill it, Brother," Solor said.

Edward said, "Solor, you best sit down as well. I was talking to Vilea a little while ago and she gave me some bad news that, even for me, is difficult to relay.

"I can't really sugar coat this one: When the Circle is informed that this baby will not be born 'normal' as humans and dragons call normal ... there is a good chance that they will vote to ... "

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW THEM TO KILL MY BUMGORF!" Kreinyol roared angrily. Then she burst into tears at the thought that the Circle would do something so monstrous. Edward grabbed her in a firm hug, letting her vent on him instead of Solor ... or Vilea.

Solor snarled angrily now, showing his more animalistic side as his snout elongated.

"They will have to KILL ME to get to her!" he roared. "No one will touch MY child!"

He would have roared more, planning on telling Edward exactly where the Circle could put their vote, when his communicator went off. He paused, looking at who was calling him, and immediately paled, his nose going back to normal. "Oh, Oblivion... it's Father... what should I do? I can't ignore him..."

With a reassuring nod from both Kreinyol and Edward, he slowly answered. "Son... are you well? You look a little pale..."

"I am f-fine, Father", Solor said, and Kreinyol pinched the bridge of her nose.

When he was caught off guard, Solor was a terrible liar.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"... For some reason I doubt that", Sol said, sighing. He looked his son in the eye.

"My son, are you concerned about your wife's pregnancy? I had a hunch, and decided to check on you."

Solor didn't answer, surprised that his father had already figured it out.

He heard his father chuckle lightly. "My son... don't be concerned. I know that the child will not be of natural birth... and the Circle is alright with that."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Had he been listening the whole time? He must have done something to tap into communications, because there was no other possible way he could have just guessed that.

"Life removed that spell for a reason, Filkiin", Sol continued. "You have earned our trust, and we know that whatever decision you make will be the right one. You have earned our respect and trust. Besides... if we let Soskrein and Callisto survive, even with their unique hybrid status, then why would you doubt that we would let your child live? It wouldn't exactly be fair, now would it?"

Immediately, Solor could feel a weight lift from his shoulders. Now he wasn't worried about it anymore... and Edward was silently sighing in relief as well. Now there wasn't any threat of a war between the dragons and Tamaran. _Funny how problems sometimes fix themselves_ , he thought.

Edward said, "S...Father, thank you for the words of reassurance. It is a surprise to all of us here. In fact, it's a HUGE weight off our minds. I, for one, am pleased that the Circle has already voted in favor of more hybrids being born. Then again, I am naturally biased."

 **[End Flashback]**

Had Susie, though, shoved any negative feelings down given her father's disappearance? That was the other question on Edward's mind that morning, as the sun rose and shone upon the tower. He slipped silently out of bed, letting Rachael rest a bit longer, as he headed to the roof. He was surprised, though, to see both Raven and Solor walking past at a rather brisk pace, and for a moment, the worry and questions left as he smirked. "Fell asleep at the beach, huh?"

"Bite me", Solor said a bit grumpily, and the hybrid could see that the Prime was tired as well. "After that conversation last night, we couldn't get too much sleep." He turned to his wife, sighing a bit. "Go to bed, Ruuvak. I'll gain more energy in the sun's light."

"Don't have to tell me twice", Raven stated, slipping out of his grasp and letting Edward see her one last time in her swimsuit before she vanished, teleporting to her room. The Light dragon sighed a bit, before turning to Edward. "Shall we meditate?"

The older hybrid nodded silently, and the two headed for the roof, where a familiar purple-robed girl already was, her back to them. Her hood was up as she silently spoke a mantra... though Edward could immediately tell it was not the one he was used to hearing. It was in Dovahzul, the natural language of dragons. Susie spoke softly, focusing on the words, but she paused when they got close. She then turned around, opening her eyes, and the two saw violet instead of the natural crimson she normally had. "Good morning... Father... Uncle", she said slowly. "Come to enjoy the sunlight?"

"Sosvulon", Solor stated curtly. It was obvious that he was on high alert, but he made no move to attack. "Why are you out?"

"Do not worry, Father, I did not overpower her, if that is what you fear", the girl said. "It was my sister's idea; rather than keeping me locked up until I inevitably break free, she and I have come to an agreement. I will be allowed out, with good behavior... and she will work with me to strengthen us both until the day we can become one again."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Taking a page out of my playbook, kid?"

"You can say that," Sosvolun replied, "You didn't think Susie didn't see your little adventure in Metropolis. How you turned into a Dark Dragon to scare those animals into talking. How long did it take to get your Darkness to cooperate with you?"

"It took a while," Edward admitted, "Your parent's twins teamed up to help me through a bad time."

"I know," Sosvolun replied, "I was listening in when you told Susie about it."

Edward, sensing no hostile intent, sat down next to her and said, "I am happy for the both of you coming to this agreement. It gives me hope."

"Why?" she asked, "We're both descended from the First Circle. Mother Dearest should be deathly afraid."

"Sosvolun," Edward said gently, "Taking down a Grand will turn _every single_ dragon against you now. It was one thing for your dad to take out your grandfather to end a long running war. Killing a Grand now ensures that you _and_ Susie are marked for death. That includes Vilea. There would be a price on your head."

She looked at Edward strangely for a moment, "I never thought of it that way."

"Susan", Solor stated calmly, getting both hybrid's attention, "I killed your grandfather for a few reasons. One was to end the war... the other was to protect the ones I love."

"And I would have done the same", Sosvulon stated. "I care deeply for you, Father... and the newest Grand Darkness had done terrible things to you. It is only because now I know she is my mother that I promise to not hurt her."

"Because she is family?" Solor asked.

"Because you wish her to be", Sosvulon answered simply. "I will always love you and Mother... and as much as I hate Vilea... I will suppose I have to deal with her in another way, other than violence." She sighed, a little irritated. "This would be so much simpler if you hated her as much as I did, but I know that's not gonna happen unless she truly follows Grandfather's path." She turned to Edward, giving a slightly irritated look. "And a very small part of that... I will have you to thank, Uncle Edward Barnes. Had you not been here, I might have had more chances before Soskrein would try to reason with me, or before Father would have outed Vilea as my mother." She bowed her head slowly, keeping her eyes on Edward. "Thank you... for taking care of my twin."

"I've discovered," Edward said, "That while Vilea may not win Mom of the Year awards, deep down, she does care for her daughter. For you and your other half, it will take a while for her to drop the mask. But, Sosvolun, as much as you will loathe the idea, and no matter how much you resist it...you will have to forgive Vilea. In both worlds, she did things to your dad that normally should not be forgiven. Yet, if I was able to be the first to tell her that I was forgiving her. If your father can find it within his heart to forgive her, then, you and Susie will have to let this grudge go. Don't you see how your dad is stronger now? He did suffer for a long time...blaming himself to some degree, I think. Do I wish you had other hybrids to talk to? Yeah, I do. And come this evening, I will head home."

Sosvolun looked at Edward and sighed, "Why should I forgive her? What's in it for me?"

"Sweetie," Edward replied, "Forgiveness isn't always for the other person. Forgiveness is for you. If there's to be healing, first comes forgiving the other person. It's deeply personal. I had every reason and right to kill Vicky when I helped capture her. Grandpa Sol was the only member of the Circle available at the time as the others were petrified and Grand Death was no where to be found. But, kid, I am glad I stayed my wrath. Vicky is my half-sister there. Had I killed her and discovered later that I killed a family member, I would have killed part of my heart and soul. My forgiving her was as much for me as for her, and certainly for Lair's population. It showed everyone that no matter what, if their Commander can forgive an enemy, then, maybe it was time to let all that hate go. That's one reason why the Dark Clan is home and welcomed in Lair. Grand Fire said I brought different flames to that fight, and, I see where he comes from now."

"He's right," another voice said. Rachael had come upstairs, sensing that Edward wasn't talking to Susie.

"It changed everything for the better," she continued, "Vicky has the same issues that your mom has in keeping her clan in line at times, but, they know that there's lines not to cross anymore. They know that my husband enjoys having the clan in Lair, and many respect that he has Grand Darkness' back as much as the other Grands. But, Sosvolun, please help Susie understand that she is equal parts Light and Dark. You are more than heritage and just a matter of fact. You are part of her. It's not easy for me being half human, half Trigon. Edward helps make it easier. His light balances my own Darkness. Your father's light balances out Raven's dark side. Let Susie and your dad and grandfather help balance you out."

Before the dark emoticlone, for lack of a better term, could respond, the other Raven warped to the roof as well, this time dressed in her normal uniform. Once she set eyes on her, Sosvulon immediately lowered her eyes, averting her gaze. "Mother..." she said softly. This threw the others for a loop; until now, Sosvulon stood in a very confident manner. With Raven's presence, the girl was now quiet, and uncertain.

Raven approached the girl, lifting her eyes up so they could look at each other. "I want to see my daughter", Raven said softly.

The Twilight hatchling blinked, before nodding. "Of course... I-I'll go get Soskrein right away..."

Raven silenced the girl with a simple shake of her head. "No. I want to see you, Susan. Show us the form you have in your mind, not just borrow what Susie made."

Edward nodded to show her that it was OK, "I'll admit to being curious as well. Please?"

Sosvulon stared for a moment, and reluctantly nodded. Her hair became a very dark color, almost pitch black. Her form changed slightly to reflect Raven more, and her cloak changed from purple to black as well, until what looked to be an older sister to Susie was standing before them. She looked down at her feet, while Raven placed her hands on her shoulders. "Why did you choose to look like this?" Raven asked.

"Because... I take so much after Father... I thought... maybe you'd... like me more if I... look more like you?" Susan stated softly, still unsure.

Raven gave a soft smile, hugging the girl gently. "When we fought, Susan, it was because you were hurting Susie. I love you just as much as her. And I only fought so hard so that you wouldn't make her hurt someone who was innocent." She pulled back, looking into Sosvulon's eyes. "If you and Susie are serious about this, and you promise to work together... I will always be happy to see you."

"R-really?" Susan asked, smiling slightly.

"Really", Raven promised. She then let the smile fall. "But remember, you're still only eleven. I don't want you walking around in a teenager's body yet."

"R-right", Susan stated, quickly adjusting her body so she looked closer to Susie's actual age. "Sorry."

"That's fine," Raven said, "Sosvolun, I do love both of you, and, nothing will ever change that, no matter what happens."

Edward merely smiled, some of his worry being forgotten. He knew then that he, Rachael and Vicky would have an easier time, he hoped, with his god-daughter's eventual reveal of Sosvolun, or whatever name that alternate would choose for herself. He knew he would have to have a similar discussion with all involved on how to deal with Soskrein's dark side.

He got up and said, "I think you have a lot to discuss. Solor, you and Raven stay put. Rachael and I will handle breakfast."

"I'd like to stay," Rachael said. Edward nodded, "That's fine. Give me the Clif Notes later on."

"OK," Rachael said. Edward headed downstairs to work on breakfast for the team.

Edward knew that Rachael would record the conversation and he made a mental note to watch it later on and have his biological family watch as well.

[I'll be listening in via the link,] Edward replied.

Solor turned to Sovulon. "So... are there any likes or dislikes we should be aware of, compared to Soskrein?"

Sosvulon nodded a bit. "I am not as big of a fan of the same music as Soskrein... I prefer more among the lines of the band Disturbed and the like... and as for missions, I am more of a... hands on kind of girl, rather than focus on using magic."

Raven nodded. "Understood. We'll keep that in mind, if we need to go on a mission with you. Just understand that you can't kill or permanently disable a villain... although the latter may be justified, depending on the threat they pose."

"Of course", Sosvulon said. "Soskrein has given me a rundown on what is expected of me. If I do anything that goes out of the rules laid down by the Titans, she is to immediately take control."

Solor decided to bring up a particularly troubling topic. "How would we know that you aren't planning to be in control permanently? I know Raven would be able to tell if you are lying to us, but I want to hear the reason from you."

Sosvulon nodded again, closing her eyes. "Well... much like how I feed off of negative emotions, Soskrein feeds off of positive. If I were to attempt to stay in control, I would be forced to leave the Titans. The love here is far too overwhelming, and Soskrein can easily take over if I indulge her too much on those particular emotions. Of course, she did not know this when she was dealing with me initially, and that is why she has had such a hard time fighting for control with me."

As the group talked, Edward was preparing breakfast for the guys. As he was doing that and monitoring the conversation, his concerns were lessened a little bit more. It seemed that Sosvulon was willing to work with the rest of the group, at least in this tiny fragment of the history.

Yet, Edward knew what when his time here ended later on, everything would be for naught. He sighed sadly.

"Are you OK, friend Edward?" Starfire asked.

"I'm fine," he said, "I will be heading home today and, well, given that Sosvulon is paying us a visit...It's OK, Star!" She had started for the roof.

"She is not harming anyone?" Starfire asked.

"Susie and her Dark half came to an understanding overnight, looks like," Edward replied, "It's all good, for the time being. Rachael, Raven and Solor are talking with her, laying down the basic ground rules that all Titans, even myself, must abide by."

Starfire smiled, "I will trust you, friend Edward."

"Princess," Edward said with a smile, "Don't ever change that caring heart of yours. You and Nightwing make a great team."

That got a smile out of Starfire.

"Mind if I ask a personal question?" Edward asked as he was cooking up a bunch of eggs, bacon and ham for the team, with the needed tofu variant for Beast Boy.

"Sure," Starfire replied.

"After you defeated Blackfire for the crown," Edward asked, "Have you encountered her again?"

Her face fell, "No, I haven't. I really don't want to. I've forgiven her for her actions, but, I do not wish to see her again...not unless she's has done the redemption."

"Can I show you something?" Edward asked.

"I suppose so," Starfire said.

"For what it's worth, I think you will enjoy this," he said.

He pulled his communicator and said, "Edward to Alice."

"Alice here," the AI responded, "What's up, Edward?"

"Send me over the pictures of Kreinyol, Blackfire and Wildfire, please," Edward requested, "I want to show the Prime Starfire."

"OK," she said, "Transmitting now."

There was a short pause, and suddenly the main screen lit up. Dozens of pictures appeared on the screen, all including one of the three siblings. The fewest were Wildfire, which startled Star originally, but the bigger surprise was seeing pictures of Blackfire and herself. There were so many, including one where they posed at the beach, another at a restaurant, and one that seemed rather recent. The two were passed out on the couch, wearing sweatpants and t-shirts, while a pair of teenage girls were using them as pillows. Underneath that last photo was the caption, "Guess they all got tuckered out... I love my family so much."

Star couldn't help but smile at the pictures, especially at the last one. "They seem so happy together... I wish my sister and I could interact like that again..."

"I know," Edward said, "Susie and Komi really love their Aunt Blackfire. She had proven her good intentions fighting Sosfil and giving us a much needed distraction. Then again, my kids love her as well. It's a big ole lovefest there."

The screen lit up with pictures and then a video from that fight.

Edward smirked, "You know me too well, Alice."

"Of course, Edward," the AI said softly, "I've known you since the day Cyborg turned me on."

Starfire was stunned seeing Blackfire joining that fight on the side of Solor's twin and she saw Edward's Dark form for the first time up close.

She let out a wistful sigh, "At least in one universe, the Royal Family of Tamaran is whole. Wildfire, I have not heard from in a long time. And, Blackfire is in exile somewhere.

"Your nieces look wonderful."

"They are, indeed," Edward said as he finished fixing breakfast. He said good-bye to Alice and disconnected.

Shortly after that, the group on the roof finally stepped downstairs, and Sosvulon was silent as she took her usual spot at the table. Solor ended up sitting next to her, morphing to his hybrid form and staying beside her with his wing over one shoulder. This proved to be a good idea, as some members of the team, when they came in, saw her and immediately wanted to attack. But the moment they saw Solor's wing on her shoulder, they knew immediately that this was accepted, and though weary, moved in position around the table. Raven shook her head a bit, before moving to help Rachael and Edward with the plates, setting up the table for breakfast.

"Easy, Titans," Edward said, "She means us no harm."

Beast Boy was the first to break the awkward silence at the table. "So... I'm assuming that Sosvulon isn't angry with us, or else you'd be attacking, right?"

The twilight hatchling's lip twitched into a slight smile. "You'd be correct, Uncle Garfield. I'm... trying something new."

"Well... new is good, right?" Beast Boy commented, giving her a smile. "Let me know how I can help."

"Just... avoid tickling me while I'm out, and you'll be saved a trip to New Jersey", Sosvulon said with a pleasant smile. Then it faded. "As a matter of fact... don't tickle me or Susie. Ever."

Edward smirked hearing that.

[Don't even think about it, buster,] Rachael warned.

[Spoilsport,] Edward sent back.

"Not a big fan, huh?" Terra asked, taking a bite of her eggs.

The twilight girl shook her head. "Absolutely not. It's unpleasant... besides, unlike Soskrein, I don't like physical contact. I'd rather that be saved for a significant other, which I know I will not be seeking for a few hundred years."

Solor smirked a bit. "I think I already like this", he told them. "Not only is my daughter working with her dark powers... but the Darkness has more common sense than her Light twin."

[Oh, for the love of the First] came Susie's voice. [Dad, I should be allowed to date!]

[Nope], Solor said in the mental link, not even batting an eye. [If you get a boyfriend, I'm shipping you to a church and you're gonna be a nun.]

[NO I AM NOT!]

[YES YOU ARE, YOU'RE GONNA WORK FOR JESUS!]

Raven had to try really hard not to let her poker face fall. She knew that the two weren't antagonizing each other, but their banter about this subject was rather amusing this time around.

Edward, meanwhile, rolled his eyes, [What's wrong with working for the Lord Christ? I may believe in the First to some degree, but, I lived in the time of Christ. I wanted to prevent his unjust execution, yet, a voice told me, 'Linus, do not interfere. This is My Will for the sacrifice of my Son will be the atonement for the sins of Man. Behold the Lamb of God, who takes away the sins of the world.']

[Wow!] Susie said as Sosvolun glared, [That's pretty cool that the First spoke to you.]

[Sweety,] Edward said with a smirk, [One only needs to listen for His voice. It's called a conscience. Both of you need to learn to pay attention to it, especially you Sosvolun.]

"Oh, come on!" Sosvolun exclaimed.

Everyone turned to the girl, and her cheeks turned a nice tint of pink as she muttered an apology, before shooting a glare at Edward. [I already have one of those. I like to affectionately call it 'my stupid twin sister'.]

[Hey, you keep calling me stupid, and I'm taking back my body], Susie snapped.

[Good luck getting control of it quick enough], Sosvulon retorted with a smirk. [I promised I wouldn't hurt anyone... doesn't mean I can't play a dark prank or two before you take over.]

Solor only sighed a bit, before turning to Edward. [I apologize, Brother. I wasn't aware that you were in Israel during that time.]

[I don't tell everyone that,] Edward said, [I had been there for a while and as I couldn't exactly reveal myself regardless, I would have been hard pressed to rescue Him. But, the fact remains, I was told to not interfere and I listened to that. Girls, when one is called by the First, just like when the day comes when you will be called by the Circle, duty calls and it cannot be refused...even when one is on a vacation. You'll learn this on your own.

[And...Sosvolun, never tempt a 3,000 year old dragon who could play a Dark prank of his own and has a lot more control over teleportation abilities. I can cast a Tear, use your mom's teleportation, plus my own. However...before you get all dark and scary, I won't torment you two. I would rather my last few hours here be something I will remember...for all of us.] The last was said with a sadness that it didn't take the empaths to figure out.

[You OK?] Susie asked.

[I will be, kiddo,] Edward replied, [It's you guys I am saddened over. None of you will ever remember this.]

Sosvulon spoke up. [We may not remember, but we appreciate this none-the-less. Susie even sent you a video, and I'm certain that will not only help you ease back into your world, it will help people in your world as well.] She took a bite of her breakfast. [Of course, Alice has been asked to keep it private until you return later today.]

The breakfast was mostly eaten in relative silence, with an occasional question directed to the dark half of Susie, which were all politely answered.

Edward's mood picked up listening to the conversation, though. He was listening carefully to the Prime so he had something to work with. Also, he was curious about that message. He had suspected that Susie had sent him something and Sol mentioning it also had him curious. He pondered letting the Titans at home watch it first.

[Honey,] Rachael said, [Alice won't release the video until we are back. All she said was that there is a private message for you and that the 'Prime Susie insisted that it be released only when the time is right.' When pressed by me, the response was, 'When Edward returns from his mission.' She even refused when I input an override code.]

[Sometimes, I wish I could pull her plug, but, it's all right...Wait a tick! Honey, you have command level access, she should have accepted that code, and Cyborg has admin level. She's not supposed to refuse an admin. Susie, sweetheart, how did you get her to do that? She's not supposed to take directions from those not in her system and she knew I'm over here anyway. I'm not angry since I gave you permission to do that and gave her the OK to store a message,] Edward asked.

[... I made her pinkie promise], Susie said with a shrug. [She said that, even under threat of being wiped once the message plays and reset, she wouldn't tell anyone what I told her until you got home.]

[Alice has learned too much over the last 15 years to be wiped,] Edward said, [I would talk Cyborg out of that. The loss of her sentience would be akin to murder now. It'll wait till I get home. I am actually proud of Alice knowing this tidbit. She gave her word and is honoring that. I can't fault her at all. She knows from watching me over the last 15 years or so that once I give my word, I keep it.]

[Even if it's something you do not want to honor?] Sosvolun asked.

[Even then, kiddo,] Edward answered, [Only times I have been released from that was when the other person honored their end of a deal that made what I said moot. Like with Sosfil. She was given 60 days to prove to her family that she was redeemable or risk being forced into Bloodbath. I told her that if that happened and she killed her brother, she would not get to enjoy the victory...I'd jump into the ring and put her in a mortal hospital for a year. I wouldn't kill her and make my father mourn his Heir and his remaining daughter, though. Well, long story short, she was found worthy and while still working on the redemption aspect, her mate and our father were satisfied. She was allowed to see her whelps again, and allowed back into Lair. That's why I was able to go on vacation in the first place.]

Edward finished his breakfast and looking at Solor said aloud, "I cooked, you get to clean up, friend. And, you get to cook lunch as agreed earlier. Whoever cooked the best meal gets some bragging rights...I'll record the verdicts so that, even if you win, your twin can gloat for you."

Solor nodded, while Raven did help him clear up the table, bringing the dishes over to the sink. He put on a pair of gloves, beginning to wash the dirty plates while the team got up to begin their day. "Any particular dish you want to compete on?" Solor asked their visitor.

"Titans," Edward said after a moment, "It's your choice. If Solor is as good as he thinks he is, anything should be fair game. And, a vegan meal for Beast Boy is included."

"Well," Nightwing said, "Good question. We could do pizza..." The team glared at their leader, though, "...or something more exotic that we haven't tried before."

The second suggestion was met with smiles.

"How exotic are we talking?" Edward asked, "Italian, German, Oriental based, something from Africa?"

"Well," Nightwing replied, "Alfred would make this dish a couple times a year that Bruce and I enjoyed from France." He detailed the dish and Edward nodded.

"It's a good meal," Edward replied, "Best made with native ingredients, if memory serves. Means I will have to teleport to France and get the stuff or use a Tear. Rachael, you did bring some hard cash from home, right?"

"I did," she started to say and Nightwing said, "The Titans will cover that cost, Edward. Same for you, Solor."

Solor nodded, and reached around with his tail, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper behind him. Using only his tail, he wrote down a few words in the dragon language, and then held the note out for Raven. "I'll finish the dishes, and if you're not done, I'll join you in France, but could you collect these ingredients for me?"

Raven read the note, then nodded. "Of course." She turned to the Titans, smiling. "I'll be back in time for lunch. See you all in a couple hours." She vanished into a teleport, her soul self heading for France at a rapid rate.

Edward smirked and after Nightwing handed him $200 from the petty cash fund he formed him mini-dragon form and Rachael got aboard...as did Sosvolun.

"Is it OK if I go, Father?" she asked.

"I trust you, Sosvolun," Solor said, "Just do as Edward asks and I have no objections."

"I'll do that," the Dark dragon replied with a soft smile.

Edward's eyes glowed for a moment as he called upon Raven's teleportation and said, "Azarath metrion zinthos!" A dark dome formed for a moment before it likewise disappeared.

The Titans were surprised to say the least as Solor smirked, "He's full of surprises. And, to be honest, guys...Edward's barely tapped into his full potential."

 **[Paris, France]**

The three emerged from the dome and Edward said, "Hopefully, things here are in the same locations as back home. If not, we might have to call Alfred or at least Nightwing."

They had emerged in the market district of the city, luckily and headed off to find the ingredients in question.

As they walked, they saw Solor's wife in the distance and Rachael smirked. "We have a tour guide."

[Raven!] Edward called out telepathically, [We could use a tour guide, please. Rach and I aren't sure if things are in the same place.]

[Got one up on you, eh?] was the reply as she looked around and saw the other couple, [I'll wait here for you. I assume Dad said it's OK for you to tag along, Sosvolun?]

[He did,] she replied.

Edward, meanwhile, was glad he talked Cyborg into allowing a hookup between their Tower's computer and Alice to get a large transfer. He had realized that his report would be lacking a lot of recent history, so, he was transferring over world history from 1900 to the present. Sure, it was still a very short time in the eyes of the dragons, but, it would show the Circle that even if Sol reported the minor breach of the mission parameters, that the most recent history was still important. He would probably glance at history further back, maybe into the mid-1700s and see if it was worth relaying as well. His parameters there were open ended, but, the Circle would have enough information that it would take a long time for the historians to go over. Alice had reported that the transfer was going well and would be finished by 1 PM or so.

He also had Alice get Ralph to relay his home universe's recent history to compare. He'd feature heavily in history from the late 1880s to Present and more localized stuff from 1751 to 1889.

Raven, of course, was more than willing to show them around. She wasn't native to France, either, but she did remember coming here once with Solor ("Lair business" was all she said about that), and exploring some of the countryside before, of course, visiting Paris. She showed them a few of the shops that she visited before, and Edward was pleased to see that it looked like almost everything was in the same spot as in the universe he originated from.

A couple men, who were unaware of Raven's marital status, came to the group, saying a few words in French. Judging by their statures and the tones of their voices, Edward assumed they were hitting on her, and moved to protect her honor instinctively. However, she simply held up her left hand, and Edward spotted a very familiar looking ring on her finger. The men, immediately getting the hint, moved away at a rapid pace, not wanting to incur her (or her husband's, if he was watching) wrath. "Is that the engagement ring Solor gave to you?" Edward asked as Raven turned around.

"Yes", she said, looking at the ring. The rainbow of colors sparkled a bit in the light, and she smiled. "Originally, when we were first bound, I didn't even have a ring, since Dragon's don't usually care much for material gifts. Once word got out that we were having 'premarital sex', of course, he went out, looking for the perfect ring. He came back after his father gave him this, and that very night, we were married under mortal standards."

"You handled them very nicely," Edward commented, "Had they not moved on, they might have learned the hard way instead of the easy way."

Raven smirked, "Very true, Edward."

Sosvolun meanwhile looked like she was about to teach those guys a lesson, but, seeing them walking away at a brisk pace got her to spare their hides.

In the short while they were talking, a familiar Tear appeared, and Solor stepped through, a smirk on his face. "I saw what happened through the link, love. Well done", he told his wife, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, dear, but you have other things to worry about, don't you?" She handed him the list. "I managed to get a few things, but there's still a few more ingredients missing."

"No problem", Solor stated, taking the list. "Edward, would you like to come with me? We are almost cooking the same thing, after all."

"You almost saw those idiots shipped to Barrow," Edward said darkly, "It would have been funny though how they got to the USA illegally. Regardless, let's go." he said.

They headed off towards the other markets in Paris and within an hour, they had what was needed, hands clenching onto their purchases. Solor, turns out, could speak French fluently, and did not need a translator, to Edward's surprise. "My twin should know all the languages I do", Solor pointed out. "You said he speaks German and Japanese? He should also know Latin, Russian, Korean, Mandarin, and a variety of languages south of our borders and from the eastern hemisphere."

With that, the two headed back home, and Solor immediately got to work. He gathered up his ingredients, looking at the recipe carefully before deciding what to do.

Edward smirked and said in French, "Of course your twin knows many languages, as do I. While we use English as the primary mortal language, it comes in handy knowing a lot more. I have retained a knowledge of several extinct languages as well as they are the base for more modern languages or may still be spoken in some pockets of the world. I know Tamaranian and some Kryptonian as well. I should ask Clark at some point to get me a copy of their written language as well."

Solor smiled, "I see. Yeah, it does come in handy to know different languages. I noticed you were surprised that I know French. It's an elegant language."

"Oui," Edward said in agreement.

They set to work, Raven aiding Solor and Rachael aiding Edward. Edward put a note near the entrance to the Ops Center: "Lest you end up in Barrow Alaska, do not enter unless there is a mission...and Pray that there isn't a mission."

Solor smirked reading that, "I can agree to that as well."

Susie poked her head in about 45 minutes later and said, "Mind if I come in?" It was obvious that Sosvolun had graciously allowed a swap.

"Up to you, Solor," Edward said.

"Just for a moment, Susie," Solor replied, "This is supposed to be a surprise for the most part."

Susie nodded, "Then, I think I will not take an unfair advantage over the others. But, it certainly smells good already!"

"What's your dark half thinking?" Edward said.

"Nothing much right now," Susie said, "She let me out a little while ago without any fuss."

Edward motioned Susie over, "Thank you, Soskrein...Both of you. You have given me some hope with the one I call a niece and an adopted daughter of the heart."

He thought about it for a moment and pulled out his communicator.

"Edward to Alice," he said,

"Alice here," the reply came, "How is your final day going?"

"It's going good," Edward said, "The Prime Solor and I are having a cook-off as a good-bye meal. But, can you patch me through to Susie? There's someone here who I think should talk to her."

"Vicky is talking to her at present," Alice replied.

"Even better," Edward replied, "I think Vicky would also like this information. Patch me through."

"Stand by," Alice said.

[I'm kind of going outside my original mission,] Edward said, [I would like you to tell your counterpart and Vicky how you arrived at this agreement, please. Vicky is not the same as Vilea, kiddo. She is warmer and friendlier than your mother is, so, for me...don't visit your mom's moral crimes on my sister. She is atoning for them her own way and what she did, as I said before, was forgiven by not just me and your dad's twin...but, by the Circle and by Lair as a whole.]

Susie smiled and nodded, "All right, Uncle Edward."

"Susie here," the same voice came back, "When are you coming home, Uncle?"

"In a few hours, sweetheart," Edward said, a twinge hitting his heart, "But, I want you and Aunt Vicky to talk to the Prime Susie for a bit. She has some information to relay that will help you and the rest of us with that dream from last night. In a day or so, we all have to sit down as a family...or when you are comfortable with what is happening. Take the time you need. Ask questions, though."

Before Edward could ask Alice to record anything, though, Susie spoke up. "Edward... I already left a lot of information in my recording to you guys. Anything they want to know about my... condition, I already went into great detail about it in the recording."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Even the stuff that your mother went over at dinner a couple days ago?"

"That, personally, I wasn't aware of at the time, but I did go over as much as I could from my own information", Susie insisted. "I understand you wanting me to share my information... but Alice already knows what I recorded for you to see at home. Just make sure to open the file as soon as you can, okay? I don't want you to go any further outside of your parameters than you already are."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "All right. I won't push the issue, then. I do see your point, though."

"It's OK, Uncle," Soskrein said from the other end, "Whatever Susie said over there to us will be OK. She has a point, Uncle. Just come home soon."

Edward conceded the point and said, "I know when I'm outvoted. I'll be back later today barring any last moment delays." He sighed and said "I'll see you before you know it."

He disconnected before his emotions got the better of him and focused on the meal preparations.

[Something's wrong,] Raven said to Solor, making sure that Edward and Rachael weren't listening in.

[It doesn't take an empath to figure that out,] Solor replied, [Edward really wants to help his niece and was just shot down. Also, it's as we feared: He may not want to return, but, is being forced to. It's a drawback to being so warm and caring. He'll return home because of his duty to his Circle and for his true family, though.]

[That,] Raven added, [and the fact that if his niece is also having issues with a duplicate of Sosvolun, he fears losing her to the Circle's judgment. I think he would take her, Starborn and Starfire to his home universe and never return to Earth 2.]

[Earth 2?] Solor asked.

[I had to think of a way to keep things straight,] she replied, [Since we're the Prime, think of us as Earth 1 or Prime Earth. That middle universe with your twin and the counterparts of the Circle as Earth 2. Edward's home universe that's a few years ahead of us as Earth 3.]

[Makes sense to me,] Solor said, [But, what can we do to make sure he takes good memories back home?]

[You're already doing that,] she said, [He is doing something that he enjoys immensely and it is taking his mind off things. I worry, for what it's worth, for when he goes home. His niece is also really worried, and she needs him there. It's obvious that the decade her father was gone has imprinted Edward as more than an uncle to her. She didn't wake up her parents, she called him instead.]

[My counterpart certainly won't be happy with that,] Solor said with a mental snort. [Dragons are very protective of their young. And they want to know immediately if something is wrong. Our daughter's counterpart may have accidentally caused a slight against him.]

[I'm certain she meant nothing by it,] Raven pointed out. [She has not spoken to her Uncle in some time; he has been on a vacation since her father has returned, and she was probably told to wait for him to return patiently and not contact him. She's thinking more like a human and less like a dragon... like a certain hatchling you and I know.]

Solor nodded a bit, [True... though I have no doubt their Starborn will want to nip that particular "problem" in the bud and let her know that nothing will pull him away from her ever again, if he's anything like me.]

[I hope so,] Raven said, [Edward also needs to play catch up with his own people, but, from what I can tall, Edward's trying to balance thinking like a human and thinking like a dragon the best he can.]

Edward knew that Solor and his wife were using their link to talk through some things as he was preparing the meal. It was taking his mind off his concerns for the most part. But, he didn't want Susie getting into some bad habits back home. She would have to remember that since her dad was back home, he should be the first to know. Edward had no problem being further down that chain anymore.

As time passed and the meals were getting closer to being finished, Susie was asked, nicely, to go elsewhere as the meal needed to be a surprise for the team. So, she mock glared at her dad and headed off to her room to wait.

Finally, after waiting for a good, long time, Solor looked at his dish, satisfied with how it turned out. The food looked very well prepped and seemed to have been cooked for the perfect amount of time. It didn't look exactly like what Nightwing had described, but that was okay; it was an art, not a science. "I'm ready over here, how about you, Edward?"

"Just waiting for the bread, man," he said, "That'll be a minute or two at most. We can call the guys in, though."

"Sounds good to me", he said, sending a mental shot to his wife and daughter. He then pulled out his communicator. "Dinner is served, people... and if I catch any of you running in here for dibs, I'm throwing you to the back of the line, Garfield!"

"I hate it when you single me out", Beast Boy responded dryly through the communicator.

"Then stop trying to cut ahead of everyone else", Solor argued. "We're not teenagers anymore, 'dude'."

"You were never a teenager to us, Solor", Cyborg pointed out.

"Technicalities", Solor waved off.

"And what does that make me?" Edward said smirking.

"A wise older brother?" Beast Boy said.

"Good answer," Edward said, "OK, folks, have a seat. Solor and I made the same basic dish with our own changes in seasonings and how the courses were put together.

"On the table, Rachael and Raven have put together scorecards with categories. Score each one on a scale from one to 10. Rachael will tally up the scores, if that's OK. If not, we can get someone else who is able to be neutral. Winner gets some bragging rights."

Edward removed the bread from the oven and had to let that cool a little bit.

The team all stepped forward, and Solor opted to step forward, first. He served the team in an elegant manner, balancing a large amount of plates on both arms. Without even stumbling, everyone got their food safely, and Nightwing took the first bite. "Better than what Alfred makes", he said with a smile. "Don't tell him I said that."

"My lips are sealed", Solor stated with a sly smirk. The rest of the team chowed down, and he got very good reviews on his work. In total, he almost got a perfect score... except for Cyborg and Terra, who, being the critics they were, noted a slight bit of dryness in the food. He frowned a bit at that, realizing he might have left the food just a tiny bit too long on the cooker.

"Well... my score's pretty high", he said, smiling. "Let's see what they think of your food, Brother."

"First, something to cleanse the palate, I think," Edward said, "This is not to be scored, though." He handed the diners a small serving of lemon sherbet to refresh the taste buds.

After that, he handed them their plates and said, "OK, friends...dig in."

Nightwing took a bite and his eyes widened, "Fantastic! On par with Solor's, but..."

"Don't sway the others, Nightwing," Edward gently admonished.

The dish scored high marks, even with Cyborg and Terra. It was actually REALLY close when Rachael finally collected the scorecards.

But, in the end, Edward barely edged Solor out by 0.1 point.

"Guys," Rachael said, "you're not going to believe this. The score was 9.6 for Edward and 9.5 for Solor. Not an 'in your face' type victory by any means."

Solor smiled regardless, "Congratulations, Edward." The two shook hands and Edward said, "Well done, Solor. Shall we try our dishes and see for ourselves?"

The Prime nodded, taking a fork and stabbing it into Edward's meal. He then took a bite, carefully considering the food in his mouth, before finally swallowing. "That's really good, Brother. I think this deserves the victory, no questions asked." He didn't bother to eat anything from his own plate; he had tasted the dish several times to make sure it was just right, and knew already what to expect.

Edward took a taste of Solor's dish and also enjoyed it. "Actually, this is a tiny bit dry, as Cyborg and Terra noted. I think if you had removed this like 2-3 minutes earlier, we would have tied. It's otherwise got a good taste, the texture is otherwise spot on. Very well done regardless."

The team nodded, also adding their comments, before a small cough came from Susie, catching everyone's attention. "As much as I'd love to sit here and discuss cooking techniques..." She turned to Edward and Rachael, giving them a sad smile. "... a certain hybrid is waiting patiently for her aunt and uncle."

Solor nodded, his face becoming more somber. He turned to Edward, giving a reassuring smile. "I hope you don't forget us, Brother... for what it's worth... I'm glad I got to meet you."

"We'll remember you folks," Edward said sadly, "I was happily surprised to see this new you. My mission will take a long time for the Circle to digest as there was a lot of data to collect."

He sighed.

"Solor, as I said, your mother would be so proud of the dragon you have become. Kind, caring, and willing to do the right thing, no matter the cost. I know your father is also a proud dragon and proud of his choice of Heir. You will make a wonderful Grand Light. Take care of your family.

"Raven, No matter where I have met you, the shell you were in is long gone and left in the dust of history. You are doing a wonderful job with Susie and I have no doubt that when you reach this point in time again, you will have a handle on helping Susie and Sosvolun."

He looked at the hybrid and said, "Susie...You will have a long life to learn how to work with your darker half. She's as much a part of you as your father's light is. It's more than just heritage. Sosvolun is also you. Embrace her existence and come to terms when when it's OK to let her out."

"She wants to say something to you," Susie said. Edward nodded and said, "I would want to hear it."

Once more, the Twilight dragon's body shifted, and soon, Sosvulon stood where Soskrein had been just a moment ago. She reached up, hugging Edward gently. "Even if we do not remember you... I feel that, perhaps, our worlds are more alike than you think. One day, Darkness and Light will intermingle once again... and your legacy may very well be what causes it."

"My legacy?" Edward asked. The words were touching, but Edward knew that they wouldn't remember... or so he thought.

"I have seen my father's thoughts", Sosvulon whispered to him. "He sometimes pauses mid-thought, and a feeling of familiarity for something that happened at least ten years ago will be brought forward. Shortly after it comes, thought, it passes, and he wonders for a moment about it. Even if you are not remembered... you'll still be touching our lives."

Edward was puzzled though. His last visit was erased and Sosvolun just said that there were some echoes? He would have to ask his leadership if that was even possible or not.

"I wish I had a way to know what happens here," Edward said softly, "Not like I can leave a communicator here. It would also be erased from the timeline, or the circuits that allow it to breach the barriers would be deleted."

"True", Sosvulon said with a shrug. "But... are you truly worried about us?" She gave him a knowing smile, having already figured what he would answer with.

"... Perhaps, if only a little", Edward said. He gave her a smile. "I know, though, that you and your family will be able to take whatever comes to you. And if I come back to visit again, even if I have to work on earning your trust again... it'll be to a happy family."

Sosvulon nodded, before finally letting go. She shifted back to Susie, who in turn stepped back to rejoin her father and mother. Solor gave Edward a happy smile. "If you think you can earn our trust again... don't be afraid to come back", he said. "It would be nice to meet you again."

Edward took several more minutes saying good-bye to the rest of the team, thanking them for their hospitality.

Before Rachael could say anything, though, a tear opened up and the Prime Sol emerged.

"Greetings, Titans. I was hoping I was not too late," he said, "I wanted to send the son I should have had off with something to remember us by."

He handed both Edward and Rachael a ring made with a rare metal and with seven gems each, one for each clan. Edward, however, had an extra gem.

"The extra one is to represent your mother, Edward," Sol said, "Wear this with pride and when she joins the First, please take a moment to remember her twin who should have been able to give you life here.

"Raven, Be good to your mate."

"I'm honored," Edward said, "Thank you."

At that moment, Edward's communicator chirped. "Starborn here", came his brother's voice. "We're awaiting your arrival, Edward, whenever you're ready."

"Stand by, Brother. One minute," Edward said.

He shook everyone's hands, but, true to form, Starfire got him in a bearhug.

But, before they knew it, a new tear opened and it was time for them to leave.

"Be good to one another," Rachael said and stepped through. Edward took a last look around the Tower before he also stepped through the tear and returned to his second home.


	10. Back home and a Meeting with the Circle

**Chapter 10**  
 **[Earth-2 Titan's Tower]**

Rachael and Edward emerged from the tear and when it collapsed, there was an audible BANG! that surprised the two.

"And, that's that," Sol said, "The Prime is sealed off again for a while to erase our visit."

Edward sighed, "I will miss them. And, I have to hope that things aren't locked off for a long time."

But, before he could start to mope, he was tackled by his daughters and niece.

"Welcome home, Dad!" Cally said in a rare show of emotion, giving him a small smile.

Yolstav, on the other hand, had a rather toothy grin as she hugged him tight. "We missed you!"

And of course, Susie had joined in on the love, giggling a bit. "Did you miss us?"

"Every minute", Edward said with a smile, giving them all a hug back. Soon, the girls got off of him, and Edward looked up to see Starborn, his brother, extending a hand to him.

"Good to have you back, Brother", the bronze dragon said, smiling as he helped Edward to his feet. Komi had opted to stay by her mother, not knowing Edward as well as the others did.

He walked over to Kreinyol and Komi and gave them both a hug.

"Good to be back", Edward said. "You wouldn't imagine how different it felt there... and yet, how much like home it was."

"I'm sure we can imagine", Raven said, though she had a smile on her face as well. "It's good to see you again, Edward. It'll be nice to have you around again."

However, before anyone else could say anything, Alice piped up, her voice coming from the speakers. "Welcome back, Edward Barnes. You have one unread message. Would you like to hear it now?"

Everyone looked to the screen, seeing the opening screenshot of what looked to be a video file that included Soskrein from the Prime universe... the very video that had been eluding them for the past three days.

"Make it so," Edward said, "We need to know what the Prime left for us all and if I have to include this for the Circle. That I will discuss with my father and brother in private. And, Alice, before you play this, I am proud of you for honoring your promise to the Prime Soskrein. I promise...You will not be reset for honoring a promise and keeping your word."

Cyborg added, "You did well, baby. I'm proud of you for honoring your word as well. Guess being around Edward has rubbed off on you, and, I am perfectly all right with that."

Alice seemed to appreciate that compliment, as a cheerful chirp came from the speaker before the video file began playing. Susie looked at the camera, making sure it was centered, before she began to speak. "My name... is Susan Roth. I am the adopted daughter of Raven Roth and the biological daughter of Starborn 'Solor' of the Light. And this message... is for two very important people in a world I will never see.

"Edward... how sad it is that I won't remember you. How much pain do you feel with this loss? Do you truly mourn us, as though we have passed on? Or do you know that, someday, we may meet again, even if, to us, it is the first time? Are we really gone if you remember us?" She gave a soft smile. "I wouldn't think so. But... that's not why I'm recording this. I'm recording this because, in the short time I've known you, you've already helped me in ways that I can't imagine ever happening. For once... I didn't feel alone in this world, where Twilight Dragons are all but extinct, and I am the lone survivor. I had a kindred spirit in you, Edward... and I know that, if you do come back, I will be more than happy to stand by your side. Not just as a friend... but as family."

She paused, and her smile fell. "My next message... is to my counterpart, who, apparently, only goes by the name Susie, since her mother is not the same as mine. I wish I had good advice for you... but all I can do is share my regrets, and hope you will not make the same mistakes I did. By this time... I wonder if you've had the dreams yet... of the girl in the black robe with purple eyes." She paused again, her eyes closing. "Her name is Sosvulon, Susie... and she is you... or, what you could be if you don't start facing her now. She is your darkness, made into a separate entity that shares your body. I don't know if you've seen the same things as me, such as the end of the war against Darkness. Probably not... though, Edward did mention a time when your father wasn't there to help you. If you're like me... you won't say anything in anger to him about it. You want desperately to keep in his good graces... and that means shoving your anger aside. If you're doing this, and you haven't had the dreams yet... get angry. Yell, curse, say what's really on your mind to him. Don't be afraid, because he is still your father, and he will always love you." Her eyes opened again, and Edward could see them watering. "If you have started having the dreams... don't let her grow too strong off of your anger. Let her have an outlet; come to an agreement with her immediately. It might make your life easier in the long run."

The Prime Soskrein took a moment to calm down, forcing her emotions down like her adopted mother before her. After the emotion faded from her, she spoke again. "Your family loves you, Soskrein... let them help you, even if you feel like they can't understand." Finally, she sighed, and spoke to the computer. "End the recording, please."

At that moment, Susie had been fixated on the screen. Everything the Prime had said struck a chord in her, and she couldn't help but stare. The world had melted away as her counterpart spoke, and only now, as the recording ended, was she suddenly aware that she wasn't alone. Everyone was looking to her, especially Starborn and Kreinyol. "Soskrein...?" her father asked, concerned. "Is there... something you're not telling me?"

Edward knelt down to his god-daughter, "Susie, you know that we all love you very much, and nothing you do or say will ever change that. I have taught you that you may say anything that you need to say without judgement to me or your mom as well as the rest of the team. I know your father well enough that he would never hold anything against you, even if you were to call him some vile names. Sweetheart, I know that you have put on a brave face for all of us. I won't speak for your dad or your real mom here. But, if there is ever a time to release any pent up emotions, any dark thoughts, this is the time. If you're truly angry and have been shoving it down, it's time to learn how to embrace it and let it go.

"Your counterpart is right. I saw Sosvulon seize control during a sparring match and, Vilea was acutely aware that Solvolun could kill her. And, that Vilea did a lot more than Aunt Vicky was able to do with your dad.

"You once told me that if I couldn't fight 1/7 of my heritage, you didn't stand a chance with a greater amount of Darkness. You helped me that night. In some respects, even though I raised you in your father's stead, I still owe you. I should be kicking myself for overlooking this. It took seeing Sosvulon scaring a GRAND to death to see what your mom and the rest of us might have not seen.

"Bottom line: if you want to vent or just talk about this...Your family will take the time necessary. We WILL make time for you." He hugged her gently, which was slowly returned. For the first time, he sensed immense anger in his niece.

Once Edward let go and moved back, though, he saw that her eyes had taken on a different look. For a moment, she seemed to be out of it, lost in thought. But then, slowly, her eyes shifted to Solor, her biological father, and Edward saw her give him a withering glare for the very first time. Her fists clenched tightly, her dainty hands becoming tight little balls, and for a moment, he became worried that she was losing herself. A quick scan from both Raven and Rachael, though, revealed that Susie was in control... she was just opening the floodgates slowly.

"Susie..." Solor said, his expression falling. "So... you are mad at me, then..."

"Mad...?" Susie said softly at first, but her teeth became more pointed as her anger rose slowly. "Mad?! Of course I was mad! I still am! You're my father! You're Mom's soulbound mate! And you couldn't tell either of us where you were going, or at least warning us that we wouldn't see Komi for ten years?!"

"Soskrein, I made a vow!" Solor said in protest. "I couldn't disobey a dragon with the First's sight!"

That made the Twilight whelp snort. "That's _rich_ , dad. We don't deserve to know anything because you'd rather show loyalty to a dragon you never met before!" For a moment, Susie's eyes flashed purple, before returning to a crimson glow.

[Well, now this is Sosvulon making herself known], Raven said to both her counterpart and Edward. [She's not strong enough to take full control or have more than just instinctual influence... but she's there.]

[Agreed. We're seeing a flash of Sosvulon,] Edward said, [In the Prime, she's a fully developed alter ego. Here, we have a chance to mitigate any after effects, I hope. But, a decade of repressed anger and hurt? We're going to need Vicky's assistance. I lack the knowledge of Dark Dragons and Darkness that she has a lifetime of knowledge.]

"Susie, please", Solor begged, lowering himself to show his humility. "I wish I could have told you... I truly do. I wish I could have contacted you, seen you on your birthday, fought alongside you against the Brotherhood... I regret so much."

"Not enough, you don't!" Susie said. That was when she accidentally tapped into some of her darker power, and Edward stared in shock as what looked to be the Blessing of Darkness started to cover her body, slowly absorbing the light around her. "If you were in so much pain, you could have at least sent a postcard! Given us proof that Komi was still alive! But you didn't offer us even that! It shows how much you cared for Mom! How much you cared for _me!_ "

At that, Solor frowned, and Edward sensed a twinge of annoyance. "I care for you and your sister equally, Soskrein! I would never place either of you above the other!"

"Don't lie to me!" Susie said, growling as she seemed to crouch into an aggressive stance. "You hate me! You think I'm just as much an abomination as what you feared Komi would be! You hate me because _I_ remind you of what Vilea _did to you!_ "

That was _definitely_ the wrong thing to say, as for the first time in a decade, Solor's anger was used against someone other than a villain. Immediately, his blessing activated, and he rushed forward, grabbing Susie and pulling her into a tight hug. "Don't you _dare_ say that about yourself _ever again!_ " he demanded. "I don't hate you! I would never hate my children! You don't know how many times I wanted to contact you or your uncle or your mother! I have forgiven Vicky, in spades. It took your Uncle to show me how to truly forgive even her! You're my daughter, Soskrein! Nothing will ever change that! You're no more a monster than Komi or your Uncle Edward! We both saw him become an abomination and you stopped him when even I couldn't!"

Susie seemed confused at first, but soon began to squirm in his grip, trying to escape. "Get off of me!" she screamed.

"Not until you calm down!" Solor refused, his blessing glowing brightly. "Hit me, bite me, curse my name a thousand times! I won't let you go until your anger is spent, Soskrein!"

And Susie did just that. For several minutes, the anger-induced blessing fed Susie's strength, and she attempted several times to escape, even biting at her father's arm to try and force him to let go. But true to his word, Solor did not budge, even as she cursed him and screamed at him. Finally, the darkness began to ebb away, and slowly the Twilight whelp's attempts to move became weaker and weaker until she was back to normal, and her face became buried in his chest, hiding the tears that threatened to fall.

By then, Edward had told the other girls to find somewhere else to be and suggested that the other Titans also leave, except for both Ravens and Kreinyol.

He allowed the scene to play out, knowing that Susie needed to let go of this anger.

When Susie had finally calmed down, he reached over to her.

"It'll be OK, Susie," he said quietly, "I know this is hard to believe and digest right now. It's a lot to have to deal with. But, your dad does love you as well as Komi..."

However, he trailed off as Susie suddenly shrugged his hand off of her shoulder. It wasn't done in anger, though, as he saw her arms wrap around her father's waist. With a knowing smile, Edward realized that she didn't want him to comfort her... she wanted her father. He decided to withdraw from the scene totally.

[I'll let you handle this, Brother. She needs the comfort that only a true father can give,] Edward said telepathically, [Rach and Raven, you may want to hang out with me, but, whatever you decide is fine. I'm sure that the others are wondering about the trip. Kreinyol will need to stay here.]

[Thanks, Brother,] Solor said, [I got this from here. I never knew how hurt she is. But, we'll cope as a family.]

"I'm sorry, Daddy..." she said with a sob. "I'm sorry..."

"Baby girl", Solor said with a gentle smile, pulling her closer. "It's okay. I forgive you."

Edward knelt down and said, "Susie, your aunts and I will leave you and your parents alone to talk." He gave her shoulder a slight squeeze to reassure her and left. Her aunts followed along, as did Sol.

 **[Ops]**

Meanwhile, Edward headed to the Ops Center where he let fly a few choice profanities of his own...in multiple languages, some technically extinct.

"How in the Name of the First did we not see this?!" he snarled, "Of course Susie would have been angry and hurt at Solor's sudden departure, and that video he left us didn't fully answer our questions. She's pushed all that rage and hurt aside."

"Sweetheart," Rachael reminded him, "We all are too close emotionally to her and we were trying to find him. Even when I would be here to visit with the girls, we were also focused on that search. But, from an emotional standpoint, we all were blind to this problem."

"Son," Sol asked, "What did you mean when the Prime Sosvulon had the Prime Vilea frightened?"

"Dad," Edward said, "I'm not totally clear on this, but, Susie, like myself, is descended from two members of the First Circle. That's probably why I am as powerful as I am, and, I only have 2/7 of that...Light and Dark. It's diluted due to the other five dragons that make up what I am. Susie, well, is half light and dark.

"Dad, I need you to promise in the Name of the Light that what I need to tell you stays within the family for now. I know you don't wish to keep something from the Circle, but, I cannot tell you the rest without a reassurance."

Sol stared at Edward and slowly nodded, "You have my word in the name of the Light, son."

"You heard him, Titans," Edward said, "Dad, there's a possibility that if or when Sosvolun fully develops...she can kill any dragon, even one of the Circle. Over there, the Prime Vilea openly admitted that Sosvulon could kill even her. That tells me that Susie and her Dark half can easily access a Primal Blessing. I do not wish to sign my niece's death warrant."

Sol sighed, "Looks like you have a side mission: Supporting your brother's family and teaching her how to work with the Darkness. And, Ruuvak, you have your first unofficial tasking from the Circle: Work with Vicky to teach my granddaughter how to work alongside the Darkness. I shall keep my word, though. But, Edward, know this: Should your mission fail, I will expect that _you_ petition the Circle to end Soskrein. That is the price for this secret."

Edward's eyes widened, "Father... That would risk interplanetary war. Kreinyol would never forgive any of us and that could have the effect of Tamaran declaring war against the Earth and especially dragons of all clans. Solor would revert back to his angry state and resign as Heir if it meant protecting his firstborn. I know that the Balance is our first priority and, this is uncharted waters for all of us. Please, don't force me to ask that I tear everything apart from the family to the future of the Circle and maybe far reaching effects."

"How strong are Kreinyol's people?" Sol asked.

"Militarily?" Edward replied, "They are advanced far enough to decimate Earth. We both know how strong Kreinyol is. Imagine a male Tamaranian. Bigger and a lot stronger. I fought their emperor in my universe a year or so before Solor arrived. He fought quite well if memory serves. Vicky said that she wouldn't spar Kreinyol...her slaps sting like crazy! Heck, I know that one and I spar against her and Starfire on a regular basis and, she does go all out. The males are much larger and stronger though."

Sol thought carefully, and ultimately sighed. "I wish I could say that I agree with you, Edward... I truly do. But..." He folded his hands, thinking his next words carefully. "... if she is truly able to not only access a Primal Dark, but also a Primal Light... she has the potential to cause so much more damage than you could, and while you were influenced, you sought to destroy all mortals. If she were to lose herself, she might seek to destroy _everything_ that the First has worked so hard for, what we have worked so hard to protect. The very Earth could be destroyed whether or not Soskrein lives. If she survives when she loses herself, the world is destroyed. If she is killed... the world may still be destroyed in the following war, but there is a higher chance of us surviving, especially if I talk to both my son and his mate, and even Soskrein herself and warn them of this. Tamaranean's are strong, Edward, I do know that... but from what I've seen in the war, it takes more effort from Starfire to really hurt a dragon, if the battle at DC showed us anything.

"Therefore... I have to take the balance of the world into consideration here, and I will have to side against you, my son. Before you get angry at me, though... I have every intention of talking to your brother and his family, so they can understand the gravity of this situation. I love Soskrein, and I wish that I never heard this news, because it breaks my heart to be forced to make this decision."

Edward sighed, "I'm not angry at you, Father. I'm more angry at the situation. She didn't ask for this burden, yet, here it is, and at least we know what's going on early enough to take active steps to prevent a worst case problem. If I can get my own Darkness to co-exist with the rest of me, we should be able to get Sosvulon to also agree to help her light side. I have to be optimistic here.

"But, looking back objectively and knowing myself: Even had Solor, Susie and even Sosfil failed in stopping me, I may have landed outside of my target and turned around, aborting an attack that would not have brought my wife back regardless or Mally resurrecting Rachael would have snapped me out of it. Hearing her own voice in my mind or her emoticlones trying to get me to turn around would have done it. You see, Raven's emoticlones don't use the link, so, had one of my wife's emoticlones gotten through, then, things would have been different.

"Then again, This may be something that they want to handle on their own and I would be gracious enough to step aside. The ball is in their court now. We'll see what happens.

"But, I will inform the Circle if and when the time comes. I know that keeping the Balance is the first priority of the Circle and I accepted that condition when Grand Fire asked me to be Heir to Fire. I understand that should we be forced to disagree, it's business. If that happens, you are released from your oath."

Sol replied, "That's interesting. Normally, you'd be downright insistent on helping them."

"With Solor back," Edward rationalized, "He should take point now, and, I did tell him that Susie was back in his care. I have to let him do that."

"Let's see what happens, then," Rachael said.

As the grim meeting was taking place, Solor had moved so that he and Susie were sitting on the couch, the teenage girl leaning against him as he stroked her long, red hair. "I never knew you were so angry at me, Susie", he said to her. "You seemed so happy to see me when I invited you all to my house... was it an act?"

"No", the Twilight hatchling refuted, "I was genuinely happy to see you. I let my anger fade for a while, and I was thrilled to see that you and Komi were still alive. As time went on, though, the anger came back, and I tried really hard to squash it." She gave an irritated snort, reminiscent of her father back in his own "teenage" years. "Lot of good that did..."

"Hey, I know from experience that fighting against your anger is hard to do", Solor pointed out. "I told you that my anger is what made me join the Teen Titans, right? It's because of them that I finally mastered it... because of my family. And we'll help you, too, baby girl."

Kreinyol soon moved to sit next to Susie, gently taking her hand. "We can also ask Uncle Edward and Aunt Vicky to come and help us as well, if you'd like. I know they've worked hard to help you whenever they could... Edward is like a second father to you now."

Susie thought carefully, then shook her head. "No... I have my real dad back. I don't want to ask Uncle Eddy to go out of his way to help me again. But, I would like to see Aunt Vicky more."

"As much as I want to say he's always there for you when you need him... I'll have to agree", Solor told them both. "I've been gone for a long time...Too long. It's time for me to buckle down and really be a father - and husband - that I haven't been for a long time. Edward deserves time to himself. I hope he doesn't take offense."

The door slid open, and they turned to see the resident naga slither in. "Is Susie okay?" she asked, showing genuine concern. "She was really dark earlier..."

"It's fine, Komi", Susie said, reaching out to her. "Come on, join us. Just having a little bit of a family moment, and we need you here to complete it."

Komi gave a small smile, and soon slithered over, sitting in between Sunfire and Susie, giving her sister a hug. "I'm glad... I was scared for a moment there..." She then looked over to her father. "Do you think I can do that?"

Solor chuckled. "If you could, I'd have nightmares for a week of you using that to overpower some poor soul. No, Komi, I don't think you're able to access a blessing. Your DNA is mixed so much with Tamaranian, and I can't be sure, but you've shown no signs of having abilities like me."

"Too bad... it'd be cool to be my own personal reading light at night", Komi joked, getting a chuckle out of her family.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Susie said softly.

"It's OK," Komi replied, "I think I'd be angry too if the positions were reversed."

By then, Edward had reached a decision of his own and headed over to where they were at and poked his head in.

"May I enter for a minute?" he asked.

"Come on in, Brother," Solor said, "We need to chat anyway."

Edward came in and sat down, "I've been thinking about this and, well, I think it's best if I stepped aside for once. If I truly have given you back to your dad, Susie, then I have to let him _be_ your dad. I'll be available for advice, but, an active role? Not unless you both agree."

Solor's eyes widened, "This is a surprise. We were going to ask you to do just that. Thank you."

Susie said, "You're on vacation, Uncle. I don't want to distract you from that."

"Yeah," Edward replied, "I'm on a bigger vacation than I thought. Your twin talked Father into giving me a vacation from Lair. It's your turn to shoulder some added Lair business."

"How long are you on vacation from Lair?" Susie asked.

"As long as I want," Edward said, "It could be a week, a year, a decade. Who knows? But, that doesn't mean I would abandon you, ever. If you need me, even if it's for moral support and an ear to bend, I'm still going to be available. My Titan vacation still has a long way to go, but, that will end in a few months."

"Thank you", Susie said, getting up and giving him a hug. "I love you, Uncle Eddy... but if I'm gonna have a healthy relationship with my dad, I need to work on it with him. I'm glad you're letting him have a chance to build it up again."

Edward said returning the hug, "That's why I am happy to step aside here. You've spent far too much time apart and there's a lot of work you both need to do. But, do me a favor: Let your real mom in to help. She is the expert on being not just a Dark Dragon, but, what Darkness can do. And, I love you too, sweety.

"Don't make the same mistakes I did," Sol said stepping in, "I spent far too much time away from you and your siblings. But, the price I paid was too high. Starborn, I will prevail upon the Circle to give you an official leave of absence to rebuild your relationship and trust with Susie. No arguments this time. I know that you owe Edward, but, if he's OK in putting that debt off for a while, your mission: To rebuild a healthy relationship with your family."

"I'll go one step further, Father," Edward said, "Repair this relationship, Solor and Susie. Do that, and the debt is forgiven. To me, this is more important than even covering for me in Lair and the Titans. For there's more at stake than you realize and, not even damning me in the Name of the First will get me to reveal what is at stake.

"Susie, sweetheart...Work with your Darkness. It's as much a part of you as your Light half. You both took a big step forward. Go from there.

"But, enough preaching. The others want to hear about my trip, so, with Dad's blessing, I'd consider adjourning this to Lair to allow the Circle and Heirs to hear the full report and invite the team to watch. I'll need to put together the video footage first."

"We can meet here, if you'd like," Sol replied.

"We'd have to ask Nightwing on that one," Edward replied, "Ops is large enough to host such a meeting, that's for certain."

Nightwing, who had been listening, stepped in at that moment. "It's alright, Edward. They stop by enough as it is; I'd like to hear about this other Universe as well, so I'm fine with them having the meeting here... as long as our teams are good to stay and listen as well."

Sol shrugged at that. "I don't see a problem with that, Kiinnum", he stated. "I don't mind sharing this information with the Titans."

"Considering that they also endorsed sending Rachael over to me, and, that they should know about their counterparts as well," Edward mused, "Speaking of counterparts...Any of that ice cream left or did Susie eat it all?" He chuckled at that one.

"We hid that from her," Nightwing said with a smirk, "It's intact."

"We'll save that for after the meeting," Edward figured, "Give me a couple of hours to work on the video presentation in private and I'll be ready. How about, say, 7 PM for the meeting? I invite the Circle to dinner as well."

"Sounds good", Sol said to his son, opening a tear. "I'll let them know, and we'll send the Heirs over a little earlier, around 5 or 6. I'm certain they'll all be happy to see you again... especially a certain Life Dragon." He gave his son a teasing grin, before stepping through the tear, knowing that if Rachael didn't like that look, she'd probably try something against him. Even the dragons of Lair knew better than to make Raven angry!

She merely rolled her eyes, though. Even she knew that it would not be a smart idea to try something against a member of the Circle. Being Edward's wife made her subject to the laws of Lair.

 **[At 5 PM]**

Right as the clock chimed, Solor heard his communicator go off, and wasn't surprised to see Vicky on the other end. "Hey, is everyone ready?" he asked.

"Yep. Mally and Rath are both excited to see Edward again, Yolget is hoping to get in a spar... and, surprisingly, Golmul has asked if he could come with as well, seeing as he hasn't seen his commander in a while and would like to give a status report."

Solor shrugged. "Why not? I'm sure our brother would be happy to hear how our army is doing. Open a Tear and come on over in five minutes; I'll be there to welcome you."

Meanwhile, Edward had been busy working with Alice to get the footage compiled for his report to the Circle. He was putting the final touches on the edit and said, "OK, Alice, finalize the file and let me see it when you're done, please. Save as 'Prime Universe final report'. What's the ETA for this project?"

Alice replied, "As this is a complex report with narration, it will take 15 minutes, 25 seconds in 4K quality.

"Also, a tear has formed in ops. The heirs and General Golmul have arrived."

"Golmul?" Edward asked, "I wonder what's up?" He got up and went to greet his guests.

He entered ops and Golmul stood at attention, a talon over his heart. Edward returned the salute and said, "At ease, General. What brings you to our happy home?"

"I wish to deliver a report, Commander," Golmul said, "It has been a while since the last report."

"Understood," Edward replied with a smile, "I look forward to receiving it. I will have to report to the Circle first, General, if that's all right?"

"Yes, Commander," Golmul replied.

"Golmul," Edward said, "This tower is neutral ground, remember? It is not required to be in formal military mode. But, the respect is certainly appreciated regardless. Thank you."

He felt a tap on the shoulder to see Mally there. He felt a smile cross his lips as he was reminded of what the Prime told him. And deep down, Edward realized that Solor was right. She had made a claim and he had granted that claim. He knew that Rachael would be fine with that given that he had given a vow to remains her for the rest of her life.

He hugged Mally and that hug was returned immediately.

"Good to see you", she said, holding him tight. "We've all missed you in Lair."

Rathlovas gave a smirk. "Some of us more than others", she said, causing the Life Heir to blush and pull away to glare at her.

Yolget, meanwhile, moved closer to Edward. "It is good to see our comrade is doing well", she said with a big, toothy smile. "We have much to tell you, as I'm certain you have much to tell us. We have time before the Circle comes; would you like to sit and talk for a while?"

Edward nodded his head, "Let's have a seat in Ops. Nice comfy couch there and the others are in town for a bit. I think they said something about bringing back lots of meaty goodness for us."

But, he grabbed Rath into a hug of her own, "I'm not going to leave out my fellow Heiress in being properly greeted!" Rath returned the hug, of course. He then gave Yolget a quick hug. Unlike the others, she wasn't fond of physical contact, but, out of respect, she allowed it.

Vicky grabbed her half-brother into a tight hug of her own and that one would have put Kreinyol to shame.

"For the Firsts sake!" Edward managed to get out, "What gives, Vicky?"

"What?" she said smirking, "A girl can't give her brother a hug?"

"You've been taking lessons from Starfire," he said as he straightened his arms out.

"Guilty", she said, smirking. She then turned to Solor, who didn't have a chance to stop her before she pulled him into a tight hug as well. However, she was surprised to feel him hug her just as tightly.

"Trying to pull a Starfire Hug on me is no use, Vicky... she's my wife, after all", Solor said with a grin. She pulled away, pouting.

"Dangit... now I'm gonna have to figure out another way to make you uncomfortable", she groused.

"You keep trying, Vicky", he said with a smirk. "Just... don't teach our daughter any of your tricks, please."

At that, Vicky's smile faded, and she turned to Edward. "That's right! The Prime's message! What did she say? Did she have any way to help Susie? I would have been there, but I had to deal with something in Lair before you got back!"

Solor placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's all sit down and relax a moment, Vulonkiin. We'll answer your question shortly."

As soon as everyone was situated on the couch, Solor explained what the message was, and a tiny bit of what happened afterward. He didn't go into great detail, but he did mention that he and Susie 'buried a hatchet' of sorts, which put Vicky's heart to ease.

"Thank goodness... I thought that maybe she was hiding something from us, but without concise proof, I didn't know how to help her", she said, groaning. "I am such a failure as a mom..."

Edward turned Vicky's face towards him, "Just be here for your baby girl now and you can begin to make up for it. Susie does love you, despite your past. She's accepted that while Kreinyol is her adopted mom, you are more than a mere aunt. She's accepted that you are her biological mom. But, watch for her own dark side. I can't say more than that... It's a family issue."

"I know", Vicky said, sighing. "I'm the one who predicted that, remember? Last night, while you were on the beach." She shook her head. "I just... I don't really know how to connect with her."

"Give her time", Solor said with a shrug. "Offer to be there whenever she needs you. Even if you are Grand Darkness, she would be happy to spend a little more time with you."

Vicky gave the Light Heir a small smile. "Always so kind... and strong, for still facing your daughter after she pulled a Dark blessing on you. Are you trying to attract a Dark mate, Starborn?"

That made the bronze dragon sputter in both embarrassment and indignation, causing the Dark dragon to laugh. However, it was cut short when Rathlovas spoke up, "Well, back in the old days, when hybrids were harder to produce, my mother told me that Dark dragons and Light dragons used to mate all the time... like Life and Death dragons do today. It is a viable match, Vicky, if you wish for Starborn to be your mate."

That made Victoria's face turn bright red, and she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, unable to say anything. Edward could feel a few things from her heart, including mostly shock and anger... with a slight twinge of hope. He smirked knowingly, but decided not to say anything about it.

Solor immediately decided to end that conversation. "Yolget!" he said suddenly, turning to the Earth Heir. "You said you had news for us, yes?"

"I do", she said, a proud smile on her face. "After over a year of trying... I'm starting to feel the need to nest. I should be having my eggs in a couple months."

"..." was Edward's reaction, shocked speechless for once. The others after a moment started smiling at the Earth Heiress and congratulated her. Finally, though, Edward also grinned and said, "This is good news, indeed, Yolget. Please pass along my best wishes to your mate and that I hope that the whelps will be as strong as the Earth itself."

"I will", Yolget said, smirking at him. "Though I notice your surprise. Did not think I was willing to have hatchlings of my own so soon, did you?" She let out a loud laugh at that. "I may prefer fighting over hugging, but I cannot help when I need to have eggs."

Golmul shook his head. "Sister, you are saying too much."

"We live in desert, surrounded by mountains! If they did not know by now, shame on them!"

"Considering I was not in Lair when the Circle gave their blessing," Edward snorted, "I should have a right to be a little surprised. But, I look forward to seeing the hatchlings, if that's all right?"

Yolget smiled, "I'd be honored, Kiinnum."

Solor shook his head. "As willing to speak your mind as ever, Yolget... Golmul, what is your report to Edward?"

Golmul coughed lightly, looking to the Heir of Fire. "I am pleased to report that our ranks have grown exponentially. With the threat of war from Dark dragons all but gone, we have been able to recruit not only more soldiers, but more infiltrators as well. We have also been working with human militaries, and many of us are learning different forms of martial arts and proper firearm usage. We will be able to aide any humans against threats from other beings, be they extraterrestrial or supernatural."

"That's good to know," Edward said, "What about flyover rights from the various nations? I know I was out of that loop for a while, but, I would be interested in knowing now. I know some countries are wary of visiting dragons, sadly enough."

Golmul said, "Well, there are a few countries that certainly are not making any major moves to allow Dragons to move freely. That's where we've got several teams working undercover and reporting back. Several Islamic countries, especially, are not happy with the thought of dragons even in their lands.

"The Japanese have finally given us permission to be in their airspace, Edward, and while you were on your vacation, the emperor agreed to pardon you. It was a formality regardless."

Edward smiled, though, "That's good to know. I figured that some Islamic countries would be hesitant at best. Tell those teams that should there be any valid threat against their person to return to Lair immediately. It's not worth a dragon being assassinated over."

That widened the eyes of the assembled Heirs.

"What brought this on, Brother?" Solor asked.

"I am not willing to sacrifice any solder or infiltration team to some terrorist blade," Edward said, "For one, they would then feel the wrath of the Circle's Commander in full measure and I would rather not have to put the fear of the First in them. Two, we have something that they do not: Time. It's something that the Prime Golmul mentioned."

Golmul perked up at that. "How is he? Is he strong? Is he the commander there?" The prospect of possibilities the Prime could be definitely interested the Earth dragon, and he looked to Edward hopefully. However, the look on the Heir of Fire's face told him something had gone wrong. "What happened?"

"I should save this for my report... but I think you deserve to know, since you have been so diligent in your work while I've been gone", Edward said after a moment of thought. "Your counterpart is retired. During the final days of the war, he suffered a grievous wound to the eye while defending Jump City, specifically the Prime Terra. He is alive, but is no longer able to fight due to his handicap. Before you get upset, though, it does give him time to spend with his family, which he says is something he didn't appreciate at first. Now, he loves spending time with his hatchlings. But, he still shows your own strength, my friend. Not being bitter or resentful of the Prime Terra tells me that he is stronger in different areas. You will see my short interview with him later on."

"At least he got to see a little of the mortal world," Golmul replied, "Makes me wish I had time for a family."

"Make the time," Edward suggested, "I merely make a suggestion, not an order. You won't regret it."

Mally asked, "Is there a Prime version of me?"

Edward said, "There is. She just laid her first clutch of eggs. Before you ask, she's about 40 years older than you. She's 754 and claimed a death dragon for a mate.

"Also, after the meeting, you and I need to talk privately."

She raised an eyebrow, but, nodded, "OK."

"The rest will be revealed during the meeting," Edward said, "General, I think I would like to speak to the new recruits in a few days. Then, I will be resuming my vacation with Rachael.

"Golmul, maybe you should take some time to really see the mortal world as well. Your counterpart wasn't really able to and with the loss of an eye, he'd not be able to see much more."

"Who would maintain the troops?" Golmul replied.

"Solor's third-in-charge for a reason," Edward said with a smirk, "With some peace breaking out in Lair, I am sure he can handle it."

Solor replied, "Yeah, after I deal with the immediate family issues."

Vicky spoke up, "Speaking of which: May I look at the message from the Prime? It may be able to help as well."

Edward nodded, "Head for the training area. Alice, please allow Vicky to view the message that was left for me."

"All right," Alice replied.

Vicky headed off to the training area and watched the video.

She came out a few minutes later, steam coming out of her ears. "I totally stink as a mother. I should have been here more. I spent all that time with you, Edward, training you on how to deal with your Darkness and I should have had my daughter there as well, learning all she could."

Edward smiled, "At least, in this case, you can head this off better than I can. I am still a rookie in dealing with Darkness, despite one of my honor brothers having a dark Child."

"Honor and blood", Solor pointed out, which Edward jokingly waved him off. "But, in all seriousness... Vicky, you shouldn't feel bad. You've always been a bit awkward around us all, even when we were living in Edward's tower to help him. Besides... this anger buildup is my fault. I'm the one who sparked her anger, and let it grow over the past ten years. I should have seen it sooner than I did. But... if you want to be a better mother, please feel free to come and see your daughter more often. I am certain that Soskrein would love to spend some real time with you."

"Don't feel too bad," Edward said, "I raised her the last decade, teaching her that she can come to any of us to talk about her issues, and, there were many times she asked questions about you that I just couldn't answer very well. And part of that was why you had to listen to a dragon with the First's Sight. I simply didn't know. She never really showed any signs of this anger before now. I did try to impress upon her how to cope with anger from my shaolin training and what you guys taught me. I wanted her to express that anger in constructive ways. I allowed her to spar with my girls whenever they wanted and when I felt she was experienced enough, she would train with the team. Nightwing would train the girls in hand to hand combat as well as other martial arts training. Both changlings and I would teach them how to do other forms, and I had to get Life to sign off on teaching them different forms."

Vicky thought about Solor's words carefully, before nodding. "Right... then, I may have to ask one of my lieutenants to take my place as Dark Liaison, seeing as I haven't been officially implemented as Grand Darkness yet. I need time to spend with my child... I can only hope the Circle will accept this."

"They've been willing to work with us before when it came to Soskrein", Solor stated. "They should be willing to let you help her."

"We can discuss this with the Circle tonight, if need be," Edward noted, "And, Solor? My son's namesake was not related by blood, even though we were very close. I'll have to tell you his story sometime, but, seeing that it's closing in on 6:30, I think that the Circle will start arriving sooner rather than later.

"Vicky, I would like to meet your support staff, informal only. No sense worrying them. I think that the Circle would want to know as well."

In fact, Sol was the first to arrive.

Then, as folks waited the rest of the Circle's arrival, the native Titans arrived, bearing a lot of meat for the guests. Much to Beast Boy's chagrin, obviously, but he kept quiet about it, knowing their guests were mainly carnivores (though Mally did throw him a bone and asked for a helping of tofu).

"I understand the displeasure of seeing us eat meat", Yolget told Beast Boy. "However, I much rather prefer the taste than that of tofu, green one. It is who I am. But I honor you for having the strength to hold back, despite being able to become any predator you wish."

Beast Boy said, "Thanks, it sometimes is tough when I am a predator for real. The instincts tell me to hunt and I have to push those down.

"I'm used to seeing my friends eating meat, Heiress. It doesn't bother me as much as I let on. I banter with Cyborg in good fun. Heck, when Edward's here and cooks for us, he usually makes a vegetarian version. Sometime, you should try his eggplant parmesan. Even Cyborg will eat it. But, I merely suggest. His veal parmesan is something that might be more to your liking, come to think of it."

"If you have any fish, I'll be happy to take that", Rathlovas said. "Water Dragons have more taste for fish and calamari, but I'll eat whatever."

Fortunately, Kreinyol had been with the team, and had suggested a wide variety of protein-heavy foods, so everyone got something of their own. Solor stood to aid Edward in cooking. "I've had to learn a lot of recipes over the last ten years", he told his brother. "I'll be more than happy to help in the kitchen."

Edward merely smiled and waved Solor over, "Come on over, Brother, but, we may have to hand these duties off to someone else with the meeting starting soon."

"Actually," Sol said, "a few minor things came up in Lair that needed a couple members of the Circle's assistance with, so, we will start at 8 PM. Nothing that the heirs should worry about, I assure you."

The two brothers raised an eyebrow and decided to speed things up regardless.

"Rachael and Kreinyol? Want to give us a couple extra hands? Beast Boy? You're welcome to fix your stuff if you'd like."

All three headed into the kitchen to help with the cooking.

While things were being fixed dinner wise (and, there was a lot to cook in a short time) the heirs decided to make some small talk with the Titans and see how things were going in the mortal world.

Also, more members of the Circle arrived at their own pace.

"We'll have a working dinner, looks like," Edward called out to the group, "Nothing like food and friendship while handling important business."

"Agreed," Greg replied, "When Feylfil said we would be eating out and getting your report at the same time, I knew we'd be in for a treat."

"We did get stuff for everyone's tastes," Nightwing said, "It's rare that the entire Circle visits our humble abode. So, there's plenty to choose from and, if I know Edward and Solor, things will be rare to medium."

"We're honored to be here," Sol replied, "We could have easily done this in Lair, but, it's good to take a short break from there."

"Indeed", said Earth, in his human form. "I admit, I do not like being a human as often as Starborn does, but it is nice to be able to see all of my colleagues at eye level every once in a while." That got a few chuckles from the members of the Circle.

"We are honored, then," Edward said, "I know how disconcerting it is when I am at my full size and realizing that 'Everybody looks like ants'. Then, morphing back to this smaller form and people look normal size again. Conversely, using a smaller form like my shoulder size form, or a cat or even a hornet, makes humans into giants.

Once the food was cooked, everyone grabbed a plate of what they wanted and soon took a seat in their respective positions, waiting for the report to begin.

Edward said, "Alice, please record this meeting."

"All right," the AI replied.

"This meeting of the Circle will come to order," Grand Earth said, "We are meeting at the Titan's Tower at the request of Kiinnum, who has returned from a recon mission to the Prime Universe the late Nightmare sent him to over a decade ago. We welcome the heirs as well as the Titans to this meeting."

Edward said, "Thank you, Exalted Circle, for meeting here in my home away from home. We are all honored that the Exalted Ones are here breaking bread with us.

"Earlier this week, the Honorable Grand Light summoned me to this universe on a mission for the Circle. As mentioned, this was for me to return to a Prime Universe where Nightmare attempted to banish me to during the final weeks of my mate's pregnancy.

"My mission was to determine several facts: One, if there is a twin to Starborn. Two, how has this universe developed and what differences there were. Three, how the war ended or if it was still going on.

"The first question was answered immediately at the Prime Susie captured me the moment I stepped out of the Tear. At the time, I didn't know who had managed to get the drop on me, but, when she used the mental link that I share with my mate and Raven, I was surprised to discover it was the Prime Susie talking to the Prime Starborn.

"She teleported us to the Tower where I met the Prime Starborn. I expected to see the angry version of him, but, instead discovered that he had also tamed his anger and was more laid back and calm about a strange dragon claiming to be from another universe. In fact, for the first hour or so, it was Susie that wasn't happy about it."

He pulled up the initial video and continued, "I started recording early in this trip and as you can see, he and I started making pizza for the team there. It was ironic, though. Solor and I first worked on pizza when he was temporarily banished to my home and that broke the ice between us."

The group got a chuckle when the Prime dropped the cheese and Earth asked, "What happened?"

"I told him a little bit about who my father is," Edward said, "When he found out that the Grand Light here is my father, he was surprised and thought that I might be his biological brother.

"Sadly, though, the Prime Iilah there was barren. Even after mating with a dragon from all the clans, the effort was futile. She joined the First by starving herself to death, never having a single egg."

Life said, "At the time, I was prepared to tell her the same thing, but, the First here granted your mother that miracle. At the time, we were surprised when Feylfil announced that his mate had laid a single egg with a multi colored shell. When you hatched, Kiinnum, we knew that the First allowed this for a reason. When you first started to display your early powers, we also knew that the First would have you protected. You have done the Circle proud, Kiinnum of the Circle." She smiled knowing that this was part of the official records.

Edward continued, "The Circle is most gracious towards their humble servant.

"It grieved me greatly when I was told that there is, indeed, no twin of my own there. It seems that I may be truly the only hybrid of the seven clans in any universe.

"Well, the Primes and I sang for her then, as well as for Iilahkun and the dragon who should have been me in that world."

"Why would you sing for Moonlight?" Sol asked.

"Out of respect for Starborn and your counterpart," Edward replied, "Even there, she helped Starborn become who he is. I felt it was fitting."

Sol smiled, "A trait I can certainly agree with. When I first saw you when we talked on the communicator...I saw Iilah's kindness in your eyes, but, the determination to do what is right as well, telling us all that you truly favor the Light with equal measure of the other clans."

Edward smiled for a moment, "Well, the dinner itself went very well." He punched up the next section of the video where Edward levitated Susie for a moment. That resulted in the Grands laughing as well as the Titans and Heirs.

Susie though raised an eyebrow, but, didn't say anything out loud.

[Very funny, Uncle,] she said to him telepathically.

[She challenged me to prove that I have your aunt's powers. We'll talk about your counterpart later on, OK?] he responded.

[Works for me. Sorry for interrupting,] she replied. Edward merely nodded to accept her _mea culpa_.

"That night, Susie mentioned a seating arrangement between Starborn and his mate via the link. I replied that maybe she suggest a movie night. So, we watched 'Terminator 2'. Raven, after a meditation period, came down and sat on Starborn's lap and he in turn covered her with his wings.

"Also one minor difference here. I mentioned the alternate rule we use here during a Predator and Prey session. Soon as I mentioned tickling, the entire team was utterly refusing to even discuss it. Even his mate said she'd be safer in Azarath."

"I take it my twin is not fond of that?" Solor asked.

"Not at all," Edward replied, "Seems that Beast Boy one time formed a python and wrapped Starborn up, using the tip of his tail as a weapon. Starborn waited a year before getting his revenge with the Insta-Lube 9000. Beast Boy was an interesting color for almost a month, plus, the itching powder made it torture. Since then, none of the Titans there wanted a piece of that pie."

"What happened next?" Grand Water inquired.

"We decided to tour Jump City and later Lair the following morning," Edward said, "The Prime Starborn and I worked on breakfast together before we headed out.

"Almost forgot, Mammoth, Wykkyd, and Gizmo decided to try something. Starborn was not pleased to have his breakfast interrupted and handled the problem personally. Wykkyd took the easy way and waved a white flag, so, Starborn left him alone, it's an informal agreement borne of common sense. I could almost see that one being flipped someday. Gizmo still couldn't land a hit as he was forced back by Starborn's flame...Purple flame, even. Mammoth put of some decent resistance, but, was flattened regardless."

"Purple fire?" Greg asked.

"Yes, Grand Fire," Edward replied, "His flame originally was green, but, after claiming the Prime Raven, it changed color. He doesn't know why.

"To continue: The group was Starborn, his Raven, Susie, and I. The first stop was our pizza shop where the Titans celebrate after taking down a local villain. In front, though, is a metal version of this very Tower. It was made to show the Titans the city's appreciation for all that they've done."

He then pulled the section where they were in the park and the pictures taken.

"Here, we were at Middle Park near a monument to the Prime Starborn. This is a 1/4 size version showing that he is forever watching over the city, ready to battle those who would dare strike, whether it's some punk gang member to Trigon himself," Edward said.

"Your earlier reports mentioned the spawn of Oblaan," Fire asked, "Did the Prime Solor fight him there?"

"Not only fought," Edward said, "The Prime was vital in defeating Trigon. He was the one that went with a resurrected Slade Wilson to rescue the child form of Raven instead of Robin."

He showed the group the picture of them with Sol, getting the native Sol to raise an eyebrow, "I assume my twin was curious about you?"

"Very curious," Edward admitted, "When he and his Heir talked the day before, the Prime Sol was at first livid. It turned out that it took him a long time to get over his first mate's death. But, after he cooled off, he surprised us all at the park. He wanted to meet the dragon who is his son in this reality.

"I could see how haunted he is, though. There was a great sadness in his face and his very soul. It didn't take me or Raven to tell that her death ripped away a piece of his heart. Until then, I had not seen what a Grand goes through when their mate dies."

"You've been through this, though," Sol said, "When your prior loves died, you took it very hard. And, we saw that firsthand as well. This is what we go through. When you said that she's alive here...I felt as if a piece of my heart and soul was restored to me. For most of your life, I feared that she was dead."

"I know, Grand Light," Edward said, "Without digressing too much, I know of this pain. Probably the only way to really hurt me, too. That's why Malchior died at my talons...He wounded me in a way no one should have been able to.

"But, he and I did talk for a bit, and, I showed him the kindness my mother gave me by allowing him to mourn and sing. I did protect his pride, though with a shield. Like in that tournament when I protected Maldriin from showing weakness in front of all of Lair.

"The Circle there granted Starborn a waiver on the Breed Traitor law and let him formally take his Raven as his mate. However, they did not grant his petition to lift the actual spell preventing him from having a child with her. The Prime Feylfil is in favor of his son having kids, but, the unpredictable nature is the sticking point. I did show him a picture of Komi and he approved of the result."

"So, my counterpart is pretty close to me. Interesting," Sol said.

"That's my impression as well," Edward said, "He's still hurting from losing two mates and an entire brood. He couldn't bring himself to see what Iilah looks like now. I can't fault him for that, though. When I pull up pictures of my first wife or paintings of how she looked in the second half of the 18th Century, I get choked up a bit because a piece of my soul went with her to God...of the First if you prefer. But, I don't dwell on her death, but, celebrate her life instead."

Mally smiled hearing that, though. _Someday, he may officially grant my claim on him._

"We then headed over to an Ice Cream shop called Jump's Scoop and met a guy named Jimmy. The Prime Susie was very insistent that his ice cream was the best in the world. She was correct, though. His ice cream is made on site and the Prime decided to get a double order. One for his team, seeing how the Prime Susie, like here, really enjoys it. The first time, she went on a feeding frenzy and tore through five tubs. She ended up grounded from the TV and Internet for a month and to relieve the boredom read _War and Peace_.

"The extra Ice Cream is sitting in the deep freezer here."

Susie went to get up and both Solor and Edward shot her a glare that said, "Oh no you don't!"

"When we take a break, there's plenty to go around," Edward said with a smirk.

"But," Edward said, "I discovered something about the Prime Susie that day. Due to her being a Twilight Dragon and what Vilea did to him there, she's got an alter ego named Sosvulon."

"What did that Vilea do to my counterpart?" Solor asked. The Circle allowed this as it concerned an heir.

"Compared to your experience," Edward replied, "You got off easy. Vilea captured Starborn and put a power canceling collar on him that also paralyzed him totally. Then, she ... harvested ... him for genetic material: Scales, skin, blood, semen, etc. It was far, far worse than you went through, Light Heir. She then used that stolen DNA to force create a lot of Twilight whelps who were subjected to magic that artificially aged them. Starborn took a lot longer to heal after he was rescued. Without my flames to help burn away his shame, it took the Prime months to recover, even with Raven's help. And, when the War broke out in their mortal world...Solor went on a mission: To end the Twilight Dragons. He slaughtered them at first without mercy. Then. later when he realized what was happening to them, he ended their lives as an act of mercy.

"The Prime Susie escaped the entire thing and is actually about the same age as our Twilight dragoness sitting here as an invited guest."

"What happened to my twin?" Vicky asked, "I know from talking to Solor's twin some of the details, though."

"She hides behind an indifferent mask most of the time, Grand Darkness," Edward said, "She's at the surface as cold as I imagine you were before we met. She doesn't want to return to Lair and formally take her rightful spot and the Dark Clan also is not willing to return full time to Lair.

"Again, I think that the flames I brought to the War, sped things up. When I met the Prime's Grand Fire, he was very impressed, a fact that is in the final report as well as my preliminary report."

"Do you think that she will rejoin Lair?" Vicky asked.

Edward nodded, "I have little doubt of that. Starborn there is slowly wearing her down. But, the key, I feel will be the sole Twilight Dragon left there. Soskrein there will be the one that bridges the gap between Lair and her Clan.

"She burns at the humiliation of being forced to sign a peace treaty on worldwide television swearing to never again interfere in mortal wars. I feel that we did the right thing here, though, in merely announcing that the Dragon War, which had been kept from their eyes, had ended. The mortals didn't need to know that the war had pre-dated mortal history by eons."

"Commander," Golmul asked, getting a nod from Grand Earth, "You mentioned earlier that my counterpart is retired, but, evaded the question on who holds your spot. I assume that you are willing to tell us now?"

Edward pulled a picture of the Prime Golmul and everyone's eyes widened seeing his left eye blinded.

"This is Golmul, retired soldier," Edward said, "During the war's final acts, he sacrificed an eye in defense of a mortal. Her twin sits in this very room. Golmul protected your twin, Terra. I did not get the full story, but, I think your counterpart was overwhelmed by a Dark Dragon and he took the hit. I was impressed with not just that he willingly did that to protect a Titan, but, that he is at peace with it and harbors no grudge towards a metahuman. Starborn told me that like Grand Earth after seeing the two geomancers repairing their base of operations, Golmul would have respected Terra's ability to command the very Earth.

"Over there, it's Sosfil in my spot. She is honored to have that duty."

"I can assure you," Grand Earth replied with a smile towards the native Terra, "Anyone who can control the earth like this one does and her twin in Kiinnum's home universe would have our respect and admiration in the Earth Clan. Terra, you are more than welcome to stay in my section of Lair for as long as you desire. A child as blessed as you are should enjoy an area where her gifts can be used with reckless abandon every now and then. I am certain that other Titans, with different powers, would also be allowed to visit various sections of Lair as well, correct?"

Greg nodded, a big grin on his face. "Indeed. The Titan known as Hotspot is most certainly welcome in my land; his fire is the rarest, one that is unable to be hidden no matter how much it is smothered."

"This Aqualad certainly intrigues me", Grand Water said cooly. "An entire civilization of mortals that live under the sea and enjoy her bounties... I had heard the rumors, but I never believed that they were true."

"I shall let them know," Solor replied.

Solor chuckled at the Circle, having never imagined seeing any of the Grands being this excited about mortal affairs. He then coughed a bit to get Edward's attention. "You mentioned that several of us have counterparts, including the Titans and the Circle themselves. Would you please tell us of other differences? I was able to read bits and pieces of the important things, but Alice did keep some of them secret, saying that it would undermine the whole point of waiting for you to return."

"Well," Edward replied, "The Titans themselves have seen more than their share of war and fighting and certainly show that aspect. But, for the most part, they are the same as here and back home. Nightwing is more laid back. Starfire is his girlfriend, like in my universe and she is the same wherever she is found. Actually, everyone's very close to either here or my home universe. The biggest difference is Raven. Being Susie's adoptive mother brings out the same qualities as Rachael here. She's caring, but firm with Susie.

"The Circle is more distant, though. I suppose they are how this Circle was before I returned here. But, they told me of a time when they almost made a huge mistake. Grand Death, the one I butted heads with a few times, suggested that the Circle allow a city to be attacked and destroyed by Oblaan's solders in order to fool Darkness and even the humans into thinking that they no longer cared. Starborn informed his team, and the Titans contacted the League. Needless to say, that plan ended in failure. Grand Death was livid and wanted to charge Starborn with High Treason. However, that charge was dismissed and the Circle there, with the greatest of regret told Grand Death that he was starting to lose his way. His term had ended. It was time for his song to be sung. Like here, his son is now Grand Death.

"They also mentioned Slade a bit as he helped Vilea capture Starborn. Like here, Starborn was told 'If you so much as kill a single human, you will be executed immediately.' However, when Starborn was rescued...he ended Slade's life anyway. Robin didn't know what to do and called the League. Superman was sent to bring Starborn to the Watchtower where they held a hearing to determine Starborn's fate. After his team ripped Robin to shreds verbally, he realized he messed up and went to the Watchtower and convinced Solor to let J'onn Jones read his mind."

"Who?" Rath asked.

"J'onn Jones is a very powerful telepath and the last son of Mars," Edward replied, "Put it like this...It would take many versions of Raven to equal him in telepathic powers.

"Well, Starborn allowed it, and, thus exposed himself as a dragon to the League. They let him go after that.

"But, his Circle was not happy and told him that they would excuse killing Slade, given the circumstances, but, it was a one time pass that he used up. If there was a next time, their threat would be carried out."

Sol nodded, "Understandable to say the least. At the time, we knew my heir was too eager to kill mortals who crossed him. He had lost a brother to dragon slayers and was still holding that grudge when we banished him."

Mally asked, getting a nod from her mother, "What about my twin?"

Edward smiled and pulled up a picture of the older Mally and her eggs.

"Here," he said, "Maldriin had claimed a death dragon for a mate, and is 754 years old. Starborn briefed me on how to safely approach a nesting mother-to-be and Maldriin allowed us to come close. She allowed me to look at the eggs for a moment and gave me some sound advice and a neutral appraisement of being a hybrid. She's a lot wiser, I think. But, at her heart, Mally, your twin is still you."

Sosfil raised a hand, and getting a nod from the Grand Light asked, "I heard about my counterpart's accomplishments. What do you think?"

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Good question, Sosfil. She was also originally tasked with being in Japan until the war broke out and most solders and infiltrators were ordered back to Lair."

"Did she also desire to be Heir?" she asked next.

"Of course," Edward said, "but, there, she witnessed her brother accessing a Primal Light Blessing and destroying the Traitor. Seeing that also made her realize that she was not worthy of being Heiress of Light. She saw how powerful her brother is when the chips are down. Without realizing it at the time, Starborn cured her of the obsession. She is, however, a worthy Commander, I believe. I did not get to speak to her long before the Circle arrived. They had asked Feylfil what was going on, and heard of my 'conquests' through him. Personally, I don't think I conquered anything here."

"You know that is merely a term", Sol stated, smirking. "They wanted to hear of this 'hybrid' that wasn't another mere Twilight pawn in their world." He was sitting next to Susie, so as he said that, he did pull her a bit closer. "I'm liking what I've been hearing, son. You were indeed diligent with your work. Would you please continue your report? You did come home sooner than we expected."

Edward replied, "Thank you for the compliments.

"Well, they were certainly polite in all respects and I did not get the feeling that they were angry. In fact, I was not expecting to meet them, even though I was touring Lair. They were as curious about me as I was about them, I think.

"After my audience with them ended, The Prime, Soskrein and I returned to the tower. I have included news articles from the end of the war as it was reported by the media for your review later on. Alice will provide you all with copies translated into our tongue as well as for the Titans in English.

"Starborn, however, forgot about a pre-arranged spar with Vilea. Over time, he had forgiven her completely. However, Soskrein had not. She knows how she was created and she hates Vilea for it.

"During the spar, though, it started to get out of hand between them to the point that Starborn started to ask me to intervene when he saw that Susie's alter-ego had seized control."

He sighed, "This alter-ego, Sosvolun, is Susie's Dark dragon half coming into play. We got her to calm down by getting Vilea to admit that she's Susie's biological mom. I even moved beside Vilea to show her that even as a visiting heir, and having no prior history with her, that I would have her back. She didn't like the fact that I kind of called her weak for refusing to return to Lair and said that it was grounds for her to answer that challenge, saying I didn't know what she's capable of. I told her that she was welcome to spar me if she felt that honor demanded satisfaction.

"When she declined, Susie challenged her to show up at the Tower for dinner, much to Raven's dismay. She threatened dire punishment on all three of us. Meaning, Starborn, Susie and I." Rachael giggled at that thought, as did the native Raven.

"Why didn't my counterpart want to be part of Lair?" Vicky asked.

"Distrust, I think," Edward said, "Again, this is a major difference due to my being here. Had history played out similar to there, I do not think you or your clan would willingly be in Lair and certainly not as welcomed. My showing Lair that I can forgive someone with the capacity to be evil who is willing to change brought new fire to the entirety of Lair and helped heal a lot of history's wounds.

"It will take time for your counterpart to see that."

Fire said, "We knew from the beginning that you'd bring a special fire, my Heir. To see these differences, though, is amazing. Please, continue."

"Well, after Vilea left is when I sent the message to send Rachael through. You see, I talked to Solor and he told me that you agreed to send her over, to ride out the waves, such as they were."

Edward pulled the video of the Predator and Prey game the Prime triggered.

Solor laughed seeing Edward's glare of doom at his counterpart after the Ice Cream was sent back.

"I see he didn't really panic when you told him that the hunt was on," Solor noted.

"Oh, he was actually a lot calmer and craftier," Edward said, "He avoided the same pitfalls you fall into, Light Heir.

"You see, Exalted Circle, Solor here fell victim to one of my ploys twice. The first time was the day I met Yolstav. He and I decided to engage the orphans there in a real game of Predator and Prey and during the game, I morphed to a Giant Japanese Hornet and stung him in a wing joint."

Solor rubbed his elbow and groused, "Yeah, you waited a long time to get back at me for your own wing."

"The second time, was after he returned from Boneseeker's final prophecy and during Sosfil's rehab. He knew we would seek petty revenge and during a game, I used the same form and got him in his tail, where it wasn't protected by scales. You should have heard him cursing me in Japanese."

"I still think you deserve to be impaled by Daimajin for that," Solor said with a mock glare as the Circle all started to chuckle at Solor's expense.

"I did tell you that I had no say in what they'd do to you," Sol reminded him, "But, please continue, Kiinnum."

"Starborn actually managed to capture me," Edward replied, "As he was not in a more panicked state, he was harder to track down. He hid in the ductwork of the Tower and when I went to a beagle form, next thing I knew, I was captured. He bent the traditional rules of the game and, I think, did that on purpose...to get an indirect, yet harmless revenge on your behalf, Solor. I decided it was best to concede the battle graciously and made the two Ravens some tea.

"Well, after that, we spent several hours talking before calling it a night. Rachael was getting to know her counterpart allowing me to focus on the overall mission. I know that she wanted to do some recon of her own for the Titans, so, we'll hold off on her observations for now.

"The next morning, Starborn and I discussed a trip to Metropolis and Gotham City. As both Superman and Batman are allies to Lair here, I decided a side trip was also required.

"He and I also prepared an 'All You Can Eat Breakfast Explosion' to get back on the Titans good side..."

"What happened?" Susie piped up.

"What do married couples do as well as newly mated Dragons?" Edward said, trying not to blush.

"You kept them up, eh?" Sol said, "No need to be embarrassed."

"I know," Edward replied, "But, the Prime Susie gave me hell through the link before realizing that her dad and adoptive mom also scratched an itch.

"The breakfast was a success and all was forgiven.

"Starborn, though, still harbored a grudge against Superman for some ill spoken words at him and his family and at first resisted the idea of going there."

"Gonna take a wild guess and say that he was forced to cooperate somehow", Solor mused. "If anyone had said something about my family, I would not have wanted to go."

"You got that right", Edward said with a smirk. "The Prime Grand Light was called by me to ask for advice on what I should do to complete my mission, and he said that I should go... with his son's aid, which meant he was ordered to go. Surprisingly, the Last Son of Krypton agreed to meet us up under a secret identity, and he formally apologized, which Solor was wary of at first, but eventually the two buried the hatchet. Shortly afterward, we worked together to stop the death of Lois Lane, and I was informed that there are, indeed, dragons living in Metropolis, and if we had not been there, she would have been saved either way, though I still have some slight doubts."

"That was not part of your mission," Earth said, "There was supposed to be no interference."

"And, you have my deepest apologies, Exalted Circle. As I told my father: I will submit to any discipline you see as proper.

"However, there was no time to seek out the aide of the other dragons and we also found out that the would-be murderers were ready for Superman's rescue attempt. They had embedded Kryptonite into the cement block that weighted Ms. Lane down. An unwary Superman would have been weakened and possibly drowned. The criminals also had extra Kryptonite on board their vessel to keep Superman at bay," Edward explained, "Had Ms. Lane been killed, there wasn't a dragon in the known universes that could stop a grieving Superman. There's only one man that could stop Superman should he go rogue and that's Batman. He keeps a refined block of kryptonite in a lead lined pouch as an insurance policy."

Grand Earth took a moment to absorb Edward's reasoning and slowly nodded, "I see. I should motion for punishment, Kiinnum. However, I will accept this defense/reasoning. Seeing how you favor your Light heritage, nothing would have dissuaded you from rendering aid. You did well."

Edward inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, but, he got the hint regardless. He'd have to be more careful.

"How did the visit to Gotham go, Edward," Nightwing asked.

"Beautifully," Edward said, "Mr. Wayne invited us to dinner at the Manor and we had a long discussion over some prime rib, done to a perfect medium rare. Alfred was quite accepting of a dragon from another universe as well. He certainly knew Starborn's favorite meal and, it was delicious. Alfred even made it a point to give Starborn and I some rather thick slices.

"That reminds me. Starborn has an interesting arrangement with Mr. Wayne: Starborn will continue to make donations to charities and causes that are near and dear to the man's heart. Starborn considers Bruce Wayne to be a close friend.

"However, we were 'recalled' back to the tower as the Prime Raven was most demanding. You see, it was a full moon and they invited Rachael and I to a secluded part of the beach. The Prime Raven had taken the time to take Rachael to the mall and got her a bikini that was a little small. I'll leave the rest of that private, with all due respect."

"Probably a good idea," Sol said with a smirk.

"Yuk it up, Sol," Rachael said. She was trying to be stern, but, the smile betrayed her mirth.

"We ended up sitting back and unwinding from the last couple of days and making some contact back here. As I felt that two and a half days was not really enough to fill the mission as completely as possible, I was able to download world history from the last 115 years or so into Alice's mainframe as well as my home universe to see what is different in all three. There should be enough to keep historians busy for a long time," Edward said.

He pulled the final video up that Alice was working on and said, "While I've covered the major points, I've put together a 'highlight reel' of the trip that I know has not been seen, so, I would respectfully draw your attention to the main screen.

"You may begin the playback, Alice."

Over the next 30 minutes, the video played and that answered a lot of other questions in the minds of the Circle.

One of the earlier moments in the video caught Solor's attention, seeing how his counterpart and his mate sat together to watch a movie. He couldn't help but kick himself a bit for not thinking of that sooner. [Kreinyol?] he asked his wife through their private link. [Would you like to try that next time we see a movie in the tower?]

[I honestly thought you were going to suggest I move over now], his wife replied, giving him a small grin. [We'll have to see how much I like it.]

As the video played on, various emotions rippled through the room. There was fear and sorrow when the group saw Susie's counterpart struggle to control her Dark powers, but the resident Twilight dragon was surprised to feel a few pairs of arms wrapping around her, seeing that Yolstav, Callie, and Komi had all moved closer to her to give her a reassuring hug... all at the same time.

Edward paused the footage and stood up. He walked over to the girls and said, "I want to go on record, Exalted Circle, in saying I am proud of these girls here. This is their first meeting with the Circle, and they are showing Susie that whatever happens, they stand with her.

"The Prime Susie has a long road ahead of her, as does our Soskrein. But, with her father on point, I know that the First will bless this endeavor."

With that, he resumed the playback.

Of course, there were a few humorous moments. Edward did find the clip of Late Night with Jimmy Fallon that the Prime Bruce Wayne had told him about, and the commentary was rather amusing.

"What is this?" Solor asked Edward, raising an eyebrow. "I did not know that he was on the Late Night show..."

Edward merely held his hand up to hush the resident Light Heir, as the interview was continued from what seemed to be a paused moment.

"So, your wife is...?" Jimmy lead with, causing the Prime Solor to smile.

"Raven of the Titans, yes", he told the host.

"And there are times where you seem really in sync with each other in missions, or just simple sentences. Why is that?" Jimmy asked, curious.

"Well, my wife and I are bound in a way that, I'm afraid, is impossible for humans", Solor stated, scratching the back of his neck. "Humans can become so close that they feel that they can read each others' minds. Because I have claimed Raven as my mate... I can literally read her mind, as easily as if she wrote her thoughts down for me to see with my eyes."

"Makes it kinda hard for her to lie to you then", Jimmy stated, getting a laugh out of the crowd.

"True, but she can also read my mind", Solor pointed out. "That's a small part of why we're so balanced in our approach; we can send small images of what we see to each other so we can pretty much see from both points at the same time."

"She can send you any image she wants?" Jimmy asked, and a few chuckles and giggles escaped the audience, confusing the Solor on the screen.

"Yeah, pretty much", he said, trying to smile but definitely confused.

"So... has she sent you any... gifts via the link?" Jimmy asked, trying to be subtle as he could be. Only a few people laughed at his wording, but Solor's reaction truly got them roaring with laughter, as he still looked confused.

"I'm afraid I don't understand", he said, when the crowd calmed down. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she can send you mental images, memories, thoughts, songs, right?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, all of those", Solor confirmed.

"So, can she send you an image of her that's... not as clothed as how we always see her?"

That finally got a proper reaction, and the dragon in human form turned a bright red. "No! No, she hasn't! Don't give her ideas!" He turned to the camera immediately. "Raven, don't you dare! Not when I'm on live TV!" The audience, both recorded and live, were laughing extremely hard, while only some of the dragons could already feel the embarrassment the Prime Solor could feel. The Prime immediately deployed his scales to hide his rather sudden and intense blush.

Jimmy, who seemed to figure out what happened, barked out a loud laugh. "You know; you should be thanking me..."

"You're not helping, Jimmy!" Starborn immediately yelled as the audience realized that Raven did exactly what he feared.

"I did chuckle seeing this," Edward said, "And, Starborn had the same reaction at...RACHAEL!"

She had decided to interrupt with a "picture" from their last night at the beach.

That really got all the Titans, the heirs and the Circle laughing their rears off seeing Edward turning as red as a fire dragon before his own scales deployed.

And the kids joined in after a moment seeing their uncle and dad, depending on who, redder than they'd seen him.

"This meeting of the Circle is in recess," Earth said, "Mainly to let our commander recover from this."

"How about some of the Ice Cream?" Susie asked.

Edward smiled, "Why not? Exalted Circle, please remain seated, the heirs will serve you."

Edward got up, glad for the break, though. He was not happy with his mate, but, for her sake forgave her instead. The other Heirs followed Edward.

[Sorry, sweetheart,] she said via the link.

[No worries, my love,] he replied, [It gave the Circle a reason to sit back and absorb everything.]

They got the Ice Cream out and said to the Heirs, "You each will serve the leader of your clan. There's plenty to go around. We have Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, a flavor based on Cyborg's colors, one based on Solor and another called Soskrein that was just created.

"Solor, is it OK if Susie gets an extra serving? After today's roller coaster of emotions..."

"Go ahead, brother," Solor said with a smirk, "But, I'll serve her, if that's OK."

"You are her dad," Edward said, "I have no problem with that. It will remind her that you are humble enough to serve not only the Grand Light, but, her as well."

Mally said, "I'll let the Circle know the flavor selection and see what they want."

"Thanks, Mally," Edward replied.

Sol decided on Vanilla, while Earth chose chocolate. Fire and Water both asked for Strawberry, while Life asked for the one based off of Cyborg. Grand Death chose vanilla as well, while Vicky asked for the ones based off of Solor and Susie (if she was allowed; if not, she would take one scoop of the Soskrein flavor). Solor decided, since she didn't have an Heir to speak of, he would serve not only his father, but Vicky as well.

Mally went back and relayed the orders and Edward said, "Vicky most certainly can have scoops of Solor and Soskrein. There's plenty to go around as the Prime Starborn bought tubs so, we're fine."

"We have to see what the Titans and the girls want as well," Solor said.

"I'll find out," Rath said smiling.

Finally, after a few minutes, all of the participants in the meeting said what they wanted, and after a few more, the Heirs came back, their hands (and tails, as they shifted to hybrid forms) filled with bowls of ice cream. Everyone promptly got the bowls of their preferences. Solor first went to his father, then his wife and daughters, and then to Vicky, who blinked in surprise.

"What's this?" she asked. "You're serving me?"

"You have no heir, Vicky", Solor pointed out, "so I am more than happy to fill in for the time being."

Edward thought, _I see my siblings getting closer all the time. I wonder if they would actually try to claim one another after Krein passes on? They better be cautious because if her jealousy comes to the forefront, it's not gonna be pretty._

Edward, after serving Grand Fire, went to his girls and served them as well. He also took care of Sosfil, making sure that she knew she counted as well.

"According to the Primes, this is the best ice cream in the world," Edward said, "I'll leave you to determine that."

Susie was the first to give it a taste and her eyes widened. "Oh, First!" she exclaimed, "They're right!"

That got everyone to dig in and the reaction was quite a surprise as everyone enjoyed it. Susie actually asked her dad for seconds. Normally, he'd not be as willing, but, agreed to it.

He got up and asked if she would like any other flavor besides strawberry and she said "Your flavor and mine, dad."

Solor smiled, "All right. But, that's it for tonight. The meeting has to continue."

"Indeed it does," Earth said, "But, take care of your daughter first. We can wait a few more minutes."

After she was served, as well as others who requested seconds, the meeting resumed.

"Members of the Circle," Edward started, "I have a request to make. Victoria, Solor and I were talking before the meeting and in order to get our Susie's problem under control now before it becomes a major problem, Vicky needs and wants to spend more time with her family. I request that the Circle grant her leave to do this while balancing as much as possible her other duties."

Earth said, "How dangerous could this alternate side of Soskrein become?"

"If caught now," Edward replied, "no more dangerous than my Darkness because there's an agreement in place. If Susie and Sosvolun can come to this same agreement, it's OK.

"Over in the Prime, that window is almost closed."

He sighed, "Exalted Circle. If allowed to go unchecked, she has the potential of making what my Darkness threatened to do look tiny. She is descended from Diistkun and Oblaan, as I am. Yet if she is capable of accessing Prime Light and Dark blessings, it will not be pretty and I would be forced to petition for the ultimate sanction. Solor, Vicky, and Kreinyol would never forgive me. Komi wouldn't either. But, I know that the Balance is paramount."

"Then, we are fortunate that you saw this firsthand, Kiinnum," Life said gently, "I know that if the worst happened, I would vote for what you said is worst case for her. But, tonight, I will vote in favor of giving Vicky what the Commander has requested and for as long as is required. Seeing Soskrein's family rally around her tonight also convinces me that Life will find a way."

Sol nodded. "I second this vote. I would rather not lose my granddaughter to her Darkness... and ultimately, break the hearts of my son and daughter-in-law. Starborn... you know what would happen if Susie were to lose herself."

Starborn nodded solemnly. "I understand, Father. Vicky and I will work together to protect her."

Kreinyol, however, frowned as she realized what they were talking about. "You would dare to kill my bumgorf?!"

Solor immediately pulled her down as she stood to voice her opinion. "Kreinyol, not now."

"No, I am not sitting down and letting them decide what will happen!" Kreinyol protested. "This is my bumgorf... no, this is _my daughter's_ life that you are talking about, and I will not allow-"

"Starfire, _silence_ ", Solor hissed to her in Tamaranian. "I don't like it either, but this is a very serious issue. When we are done with this meeting, we will talk about this together; you, me, Susie, Vicky, Edward and my father, but for now, we have to let them vote for this sanction."

Kreinyol looked to her mate in shock, as he rarely spoke Tamaranian, since it was hard for him. However, she opted to remain quiet, though she was obviously fuming, with how bright her eyes were shining.

Edward whispered to her, "They are not voting to kill her, Koriand'r. We are not even close to that decision. They are voting to give Vicky the time off she needs from her duties to head off a direr solution."

"I apologize, Grand Circle", Solor said in English. "I had mistakenly thought my mate understood the gravity of the situation, but obviously, there is much we, as a family, need to talk about. Please continue."

Grand Death raised his hand, coughing. "I vote to allow Vicky this chance to rekindle her connection with her daughter. A family is very important to a young dragon, and while the role of mother obviously belongs to Kreinyol, knowing her biological parent is equally important." He turned to Victoria. "You have a liaison to take your place, correct?"

"Vulonving has offered his services, yes", she stated. "He is my most trusted companion from the Dark Clan, and will not disappoint me, if his aid to the Circle in the past has meant anything."

Edward said nothing, but, he did nod his head. He and Vulonving had also gone from enemies to friends over time as well as he was Edward's liason for the Dark Clan for military matters and part of Edward's advisors.

Grand Fire and Water both nodded their consent as well, agreeing with the other members of the Circle.

"Then it is unanimous", Grand Earth declared. "Vulonkiin is allowed an indefinite break from her services to the Circle, until she has become confident enough that her hatchling, Soskrein, had gained enough control over her Dark powers... and has at least seen her graduate from Jump City High."

Vicky bowed her head. "I am honored that the Grand Circle is so generous to me", she said, an old phrase that hadn't been spoken in a long while. "Thank you very much, Exalted Ones."

Sol blinked, not expecting that specific phrase, before giving a sincere smile. "The Circle is not without mercy, Child of the First. Make us proud."

Vicky turned to Nightwing, smirking. "Of course, you do realize that I need to move in to be close to Susie, right?"

"Of course", he said cooly. "I expected this when you spoke to Raven about what Edward told you last night. I'll make sure that you have a room before you are ready for bed."

Vicky huffed a bit. "You know, it's no fun annoying anyone if they don't react to it anymore."

Edward smiled, "Thank you as well, Exalted Circle, for your mercy in this matter.

"Krein, it'll be OK. This is merely making the Circle aware of things, nothing more. I have the utmost confidence that with everyone's help and support, Susie will be just fine."

With that reassurance, her eyes slowly returned to normal. She nodded, "I am sorry for my outburst."

Life said, "It is pardoned, Kreinyol. Any mother wishes to see her child full of life, and even the Circle allows a mother to speak to object to possible harm to their young ones. You did no harm.

"And, Kiinnum. You're welcome as well. We are grateful that you brought this to us now instead of waiting until we had no other options. You did well."

Earth said, "This was a most informative meeting and, I think, our historians will indeed have their works cut out for them, even with the last century or so from different universes. I do wonder, though, what might happen in that Prime universe now...and how long it might be repairing itself this time."

Solor shook his head. "I've already tested it. The seal is strong, but not as strong as last time. It might anywhere between a year and five... but that won't be enough time to explore and record. I would suggest that we wait another five before we send someone to them... and I might suggest we do not send Edward again."

"Then who would you ask?" Life asked, raising her eyebrow. "Who would you suggest?"

Solor glanced over to his younger daughter, Komi. "I know she might not be able to be an official member of Lair, but my younger daughter would probably be highly suited for this mission as well. If Edward is unable to answer the call in five or more years... I would like to ask Komi to go in his stead."

"Why would I refuse a call from the Circle?" Edward said, slightly annoyed, "My vacation is open-ended. If the Circle deems that I am the only dragon capable for a mission, I would answer that call as any dragon of Lair is expected to on pain of a traitor's sending, remember?" He took a breath to calm himself, though. He couldn't afford an emotional reaction.

"Will you _want_ to, though?" Solor asked. "If my counting is correct, the last trip was the second time that you've had to work on earning my trust, and the second time all of that hard work has been erased. I may not be an expert, but stuff like that can take a toll on one's heart. I'm not saying that you would be a traitor, but I am saying that maybe more than one dragon should be expected to go... or in this case, one naga."

"If the Circle were to tell me point blank that I could turn down that mission or any other task without penalty or loss of honor, I would consider taking a pass, brother," Edward said with a small smile, "I just don't know how they would react to Komi there. Unlike here, getting transit rights or flyover rights is not coming easy. Here, you and I protected the former President. That didn't happen and the USA was not overly thrilled with dragons flying through the skies. A half Tamarian half-Dragon is sure to raise eyebrows. But, if, at that time, she wants to do that mission, I shall not stand in her way.

"I'll admit that the Prime Susie was right. Leaving was not easy, even after a couple of days. But, I've got my family here to remind me that even on vacation for a while, that home is where the heart truly is."

"That reminds me, Heir to Fire," Sol said, "I move that Kiinnum be placed on a leave of absence that he may choose to end at any time from all Circle duties and that his general, Golmul, once again assume the mantle of interim Commander. As part of this motion, I would request that Kiinnum still be allowed to visit Lair with his entire family, and, should he want to stay in touch with the troops, that he be permitted to do that as well."

Grand Fire placed a hand over his heart, faking a melancholy expression. "What? I lose my heir for a few years? Why don't you use a Primal Blessing on me, Feyfil?" He then chuckled a bit. "I am fine with this, of course. My Heir has certainly been working hard to catch up with his companions and brother. He has learned so much already that I feel it is okay if he takes a small break... of course, if he wishes to learn more from his brother and sister, I find no objections to that, either."

There was no sign of objection from anyone, and Greg smirked. "Well, you heard the Circle, Edward. Enjoy your vacation."

Edward smiled broadly, "Enjoy filling my space for a while, Filkiin. You wanted the chance to repay me for Lair, now is your chance. But, not to worry, my vacation from the Titans will end soon and I'll be back on duty there. Sol already gave me permission to do that stuff again.

"Fire, you have no worries. I will be around Lair continuing my other lessons. There's still a lot I need to know about my people. It will just be at a more laid back pace. I promise, you will not have to wait an eternity to go to the First. Please, if you feel that your term is at an end while I am on this vacation, I'd like to know. But, I don't see that happening.

"Golmul, take care of the troops for me. But, expect some strictly unofficial and informal visits from me. I still want to see these new troops you speak of in a day or two and encourage them."

"Sounds like a working vacation to me," Nightwing interjected, getting a laugh out of everyone.

"Not a chance," Edward said, "I may not get many more chances to truly enjoy myself. I cannot afford to make the Grand Fire wait the normal 1,000 years to be fully trained, so, I still have to make the time to get ready for that day."

Golmul said, "I am honored to fill in for you, Commander, and the troops will stand ready to hear your words."

Solor smiled at his brother. "You filled in for me for ten years in more ways than one. I feel that the least I can do is this without any complaint. I admit... it is nice to be home and feel like I can be of use again."

Earth merely said, "This meeting of the Circle is adjourned, unless there is anything else we should discuss?"

"There is one other thing," Edward said, "I would request that Starborn be on temporary reduced duty to allow him to focus on his relationship with his blood and extended family. I realize he has other relationships to work on within Lair, but, given the amount of time he will have to make amends with our people..."

"I have no problem with this," Earth said, "As long as Starborn understands that this is reduced duty and he is still expected to undertake any major assignments that requires the heirs' attention. What about the debt he owes you, Kiinnum?"

"If Starborn is able to heal the family relationship, I will consider it full payment with any interest," Edward said, "I feel that this project is more important for the balance of his mate and children."

Earth said, "That's admirable of you. If there's no objections, we will agree to this."

The others nodded their assent and Earth said, "Given the time, this meeting of the Circle is adjourned.

No one said anything and looking at the time, it was pushing midnight, and the girls were looking tired.

"Time for bed, girls," Edward said, "It's well past your bedtime."

"Same for you two," Solor said to his daughters.

"Aww," Susie said with a playful glare.

"Go on, kids," Edward said with a smile, "Give Grandpa a hug, and if the rest of the Circle says it's OK, go ahead and give them a hug."

That surprised the rest of the Circle but, they had no problem letting the four girls give them a good night hug. They all had grown whelps, so, to get a good night hug was a thoughtful way to wrap up the evening.

After they were gone, Edward went and got the other historical materials and distributed those to the Circle.

"I can see why you returned so soon, son," Sol said smirking, "You got a lot done over the time, and, what you couldn't explore personally, you were able to get historical records to flesh out your mission. But, we might have wanted you to stay another couple of days to go to some world capitols for yourself. When that world becomes available again, we may send you, Rachael and Komi. Who knows, by then, we may be open to naming Komi an honorary member of Lair."

That made Solor puff up a bit in pride; the fact that Komi was half-dragon only made it harder to earn respect in Lair, so to hear his father think about naming her an honorary member made him happy. Maldriin moved over to Edward, tapping his shoulder.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked softly, so as to not draw attention from anyone else as the other Heirs spoke to their respective Grands.

"I did, Mally," Edward said, "Walk with me, please. What I want to discuss with you, I want it to stay between us, for the most part."

Mally fell into step behind him and they headed towards the training center.

"We've known each other for a while now," Edward started, "And since day one, you have had a crush on me. Everyone knows this.

"While I was in the Prime Universe, Starborn and I got to talking and he mentioned that my heart may have selected someone for after Rachael's death.

"Mally...I've given this a lot of thought over the last decade or so, even while we were looking for Solor. I will grant your claim on me. When Rachael joins the First, I will wait a year for the traditional mourning period, then, if you have not claimed a different mate, we'll petition the Circle formally.

"But...and this is also big: If you find another suitable mate, I want you to tell me. I won't get jealous and fight the dragon because I want you to be happy with me or if it's the will of the First that you find another."

Mally's eyes widened in total surprise and she was speechless for a moment.

"I don't know what to say," she replied after a moment, "There are so many other candidates out there who would love a chance to be your mate."

"This isn't exactly a marriage proposal," Edward said, "The Prime is right. You made a roundabout claim on me over a decade ago, and, I have not forgotten that tournament when it almost got out of hand. And, without realizing it, I may have already granted that claim. You also have qualities I would want in a long term mate. I don't care that you showed weakness during the tournament. You've more than made up for that. You saw me in a much weaker state and even knowing me for a day, you showed such inner strength bringing Rachael back, giving up a century of your life for a stranger who you admitted to having a crush on, even then. Mally, when you became an Heiress, I was absolutely thrilled because I was praying to my God that you would be able to reclaim your century. Solor thought that I should have dissuaded you from that crush. Yet, here we are. You have staked a claim...I grant that claim."

"And Rachael?" Mally asked.

"Is OK with it," a familiar voice said as she came around the corner, "Mally, my husband cannot hide much from me, and his biggest fear is not just eventually losing me. He fears losing himself. He fears going through the rest of his life without someone that he can trust with his heart.

"I told you that my goal for him is to not be alone after I am gone. His formally granting your claim will allow me to someday die with a smile, knowing that my husband will have his heart taken care of for a very long time. You two will someday be elevated to the Circle, and, to see both of you as husband and wife will give you each a long time to raise full blooded dragons as well. It makes me happy, believe it or not, to see this. Edward, I know your heart belongs to me right now, but, I know a small part of it is Mally's as well.

"Mally, remember I told you that you're the only female dragon I would allow to have 'more than friends' feelings towards? I meant that."

Mally smiled as a single tear of happiness fell, "Thank you."

Solor, meanwhile, moved to a secluded corner of the room, with his two daughters, his mate, and his father, so they could speak about the revelation of Susie's powers. Vilea, in the meantime, was talking to the resident Raven on a game-plan to help out her daughter.

"So, all of you understand how serious this is, correct?" Sol stated, having explained to the family about keeping the balance.

"I do, Father", Solor stated. "And as the next Grand Light, it is my duty to uphold your decision."

"I, too, understand", Kreinyol stated, "though I do not like it. I promise... should the worst happen... I will not seek retribution."

Susie looked saddened, though.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Sol asked.

"I don't want to die, Grandpa," she stated, "Shouldn't I get a chance to live a long life?"

"Susie," Sol said, "That's what the Circle wants as well. In the old days, the Circle might have voted to not even risk this. But, you have an excellent chance of having a real long life because we're not the same dragons as before. We want to see you succeed. Your whole family does, that's why your biological mom is going to be staying here to help you succeed, and, even if your uncle isn't around as much, I have a feeling that he'll be checking up on your progress without interfering."

Having finished his chat with Mally, Edward came over and saw the forlorn look on Susie's face.

"Hi, Susie," he said, "I would ask if you're all right, but, I don't need an empath to tell me that you're not."

"I'm not, Uncle," she said, "I think I know a little how you felt a decade ago."

Edward nodded, "Susie, you were not on trial, though. I had a duty to inform the Circle of a worst case scenario, so that they could also employ the Balance. And, this news should be received with some relief. You will not face execution now, and with the right training and active dialog with your Darkness, I know that you will not have the same issues as your counterpart. She's got a long road ahead of her because Sosvolun wasn't detected in time and for whatever reason, her mom wasn't able to help."

"Why couldn't this have waited, though?" she asked, "Or how to I contact my own darkness and open a dialogue or reach an agreement. I'm not as strong as you, Uncle."

Edward's body shifted to a new form and when he spoke, it was a mix of hit normal voice and a darker self. His eyes started glowing purple as well.

"Soskrein," his Darkness said with a slight Southern USA accent, "You are stronger than you know. I had to reach an agreement with that Light Dragon Edward is or the Circle would have put me to death if Edward would not have done it himself. You stopped me when your Light Mosquito dad was about to die. Edward stopped me from flicking you away. But, regardless, I do like having you all around, so, don't take any comments towards your dad personally. I speak to Sosvolun now: You will come to an agreement with Soskrein and do it quickly to benefit your family as well as your host. Use your strength to add to her own."

Susie looked stunned seeing her Uncle's Darkness encouraging her and nodded, "I'll try."

"You must do more than try, little hybrid. One day, you will understand," he said. A moment later, Edward was back in control.

"OK," he said, "That was weird. My Darkness actually asked permission to speak to you. He's never done that before."

Sol said, "It was weird, son. But, your Darkness, I think, has a soft spot for Susie as well as some respect. From what we saw before, you were able to stop after Susie was forced to hit you. But, there was no threat here."

"I'm glad of that," Edward said smiling.

Solor pulled Susie close. "Don't worry, my child. I will keep an eye on your Aunt Vicky, make sure she doesn't push you too hard... or go too easy on you. I will do what I can to help you... as will your mother, and your sister and cousins."

Susie, hearing all of the encouragement, smiled. "Alright... I'll do my best."

Solor looked at the time. "That being said... it is pretty late. School will be starting for you in a week, and I want to make sure you and Komi are all prepared for it. I expect you both to do your best in that field, while we set up everything for Vicky during her indefinite stay."

"I'll make sure that her expenses are paid," Edward said, "Unless the hopeful Solor wants to. HAHA!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Solor said with a growl, deploying his scales and wings and immediately shifting into a mock-aggressive stance. Kreinyol, meanwhile, giggled slightly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Learn to take a joke, brother," Edward said with a smirk, "Even your wife knows I kid around.

"Then again, you and Vicky have learned to set aside your differences in this universe and even in the Prime, they are slowly becoming friends."

"That doesn't mean I would be interested," Solor growled, but, retracted his scales.

"It means, though," Edward said, "That given time you and her would make a cute couple." He laughed again, earning another glare from Solor while Sol, Krein and Susie were laughing at the light heir's expense.

"It wouldn't be any worse than say, Heir of Fire and Heiress of Life being together after Rachael goes to the First," Edward said.

"Well, I'm not interested", Solor said with a huff. "She's Susie's mother, and I do respect her for her grace and strength... but there are some things that I would think twice about well before that. Besides..." At that, his gaze softened a bit. "Kreinyol is still strong, and can still live for quite a while. I'd much rather enjoy the time I have with her now rather than looking to replace her so soon. Besides... I can imagine a certain someone being rather upset if Maldriin chooses a different mate, even with her partial claim on you."

"You'll want to take a seat then," Edward said, "I just told her that AFTER Rachael passes...her claim is granted. This isn't to replace Rachael so soon after that event happens. I made mistakes of the heart, brother. You know this. I spent thousands of years without the companionship of a close friend, then after Paula passed, it was over 200 years before Rachael.

"And, before you ask...Rachael's approving of this arrangement."

Solor eyed Edward, and sighed. "Well, I figured this would happen sooner or later." He patted his brother on the shoulder, smiling. "I wish you luck in your love life, Edward... hopefully, she will be the last to claim your heart before you pass. I'd hate to see if, at some point, another dragoness comes along", he teased a bit, winking to show it was all in good humor. He then stretched, yawning a bit.

"No," Edward mused, "Your counterpart made a very valid point that I cannot ignore. My heart chose for me. You remember Starfire saying that the heart cannot be told who to love, right? Well, for whatever reason, my heart won't let me be without someone at my side anymore. I do know one thing, my brother…This is the will of the First. I have prayed about this for a while now, and every fleece I have set out before the First has confirmed His will. Your counterpart, being neutral here, was the final confirmation."

"Damn," Solor said, "I knew that this day would come eventually. I know Mally's gotta be pleased with what you told her. But, you just broke the hearts of a lot of females who would have also wanted your broods for the strength."

Edward yawned, "Sorry. They will have to grin and bear it. Nothing against them, obviously. But, I like I said over a decade ago: I'm not siring whelps with every female that wants me. I have children with women I love deeply, not to pimp myself out. I know our culture doesn't really work the way I think, though. And, I suppose that may also change if the flames I brought 13 years ago change that part of the entire culture.

"But, we can pick this up later. It's been a long day for me."

"I think it's time we all head to bed", Kreinyol said. "Good night, Brother Edward, Father Sol."

The Grand Light blushed at the name, but still smiled. "Good night, Kreinyol, my sons, and Susie. I look forward to our days together." He, in turn, gave them all a hug, while everyone was starting to say good night.

"Good night, Father," Edward said, "I'll be around Lair in a day or two to talk to the new recruits.

"And, Solor...If Mally should find her heart taken by another, I'm strong enough to let her seek that happiness. She already knows this."

He yawned, "It's been a long day. Time for this dragon to join his mate and wife in our soundproofed room."

"Gonna guess that was heavily missed", Solor teased, causing the older dragon to blush slightly.

"Very funny," Edward groused, "Wait till you forget that you're not in a soundproofed area and your friends are giving you death glares the next morning for keeping them up. The Prime Susie wanted to toss me into the Trash Hole."

"You forget that usually all of Lair knows when the Circle gives their blessing with all the echoes," Solor countered, sticking his tongue out. Edward decided to let it slide. He was exhausted enough as it is.

Once everyone said good night to each other, Rachael opened a Tear back to her universe, while Sol opened one to Lair. "Until we meet again", Grand Death said, giving a smirk as the Circle and their Heirs (and Golmul) headed into the portal, it promptly closing behind them.

"Um... am I the only one getting the heebie-jeebies from that?" Changeling commented, shivering a bit.

"Because it was Grand Death that said it? Yes, you are", Nightwing stated. He turned to Edward and Rachael. "You be good to your kids, you two... and keep it in the soundproof room", he teased.

"Smart Ass," Edward growled, "I've already had enough embarrassment this week." With that Edward followed his wife home, as did his daughters. He was needing the downtime and in a few days, would resume his initial vacation.

 **[Conclusion]**  
 **[A few days later]**

Edward had gone back to Lair without Rachael to address the new troops of Lair and to make sure that they were encouraged to do their best.

After Golmul and Solor gathered up the new recruits, Edward started to speak.

"I greet you in the Name of the First and in the name of the Circle," he said, "It is an honor to speak with all of you today and I welcome you to Lair's armed forces.

"While the war with the Dark Clan has ended, that does not mean that Darkness has been removed. In fact, I want you go dispel any thoughts that Darkness will be removed for it will only be defeated when the First decides that it is time for Darkness to be removed.

"Today, we welcome the first Dark Dragons to our ranks. It is expected and required that they be given the same respect that other clans are given and that they be treated as equals. The enmity of the past needs to stay there. They are our brothers and sisters now and forgiven Children of the First.

"Listen to your drill instructors and obey their orders. Accept their discipline as well, recruits, without complaint. Then again, I know deep down that you are already doing this as you are in basic training.

"As you go through your training period, those above you in rank will determine where you best fit into the grand scheme of things. Some will be tasked to be infiltrators to the mortal world's various countries. Some will be training with the United State Armed Forces as well as the armed forces of other countries who are allies with Lair. Others will remain in Lair, maintaining the peace with additional training.

"Some may be honored with being trained by the Titans or members of the Justice League as there is the possibility of interstellar threat where our combined strength may be needed.

"Pay close attention to General Golmul and Heir to the Light, Starborn. They are my second and third in command respectively. Starborn is also the Circle's liaison to the mortal world, so, there may be times when some dragons will be honored with helping with missions to the mortal world above and beyond what I have said.

"Remember to do your duty to Lair, to the Circle, and to the First. These first few months as raw recruits will prove your strength in all ways. Do me proud, recruits! Do your commanding officers proud and in doing so, do the Circle proud!

"Some of you will, as the mortals say, 'wash out' and be asked to leave. Do not take that as a sign of weakness and dishonor as you may have jumped at this too soon and are not ready. Do not despair as you will be allowed to try again, unless you are given a dishonorable discharge.

"Solders, I say this with the utmost seriousness: If you are so unfortunate to be given such a discharge, you will be ordered to leave Lair by the Circle themselves, never to return. Or, face the ultimate punishment meted out by the Circle if the crime is severe enough.

"But, I have faith that you will do all of us proud and serve the First and the Circle with honor and distinction.

"While the Circle has granted me vacation time, I will remain in contact with Starborn and General Golmul receiving reports as needed or required.

"Dismissed!"

The recruits filed out of the arena and to their duties of the day, led by their drill instructors in an orderly fashion.

Edward smiled seeing that the recruits were following orders barked out.

"A good class," Golmul said, "I do not foresee any major issues with them."

"Neither do I," Solor stated.

"Good to know, guys," Edward said, "I do not plan on an extended vacation from Lair, though. Certainly not a decade, so, remember what I said, Solor. You focus on your personal issues with Susie and work on your relationship with your mortal family, I'll call the rest of your debt to me forgiven."

With that said, Edward unfurled his wings and said, "Keep me informed. I expect bi-weekly reports, vacation or not. And in case there has to be any sort of court-martial or other discipline that requires my presence, I am to be informed immediately. But, I do trust the both of you to keep the troops in top fighting form and the highest of discipline. It's time for me to head back."

He opened a tear and flew through it, heading for his home universe to resume his vacation at last.

 _Edward Barnes writes..._

 _It's been an interesting few days visiting the Prime Solor and his family. Yet, it's good to be home. The girls, Raven and I will be heading to London in a few days to resume the vacation. It will be the last overseas trip for them for a couple of months. Such is the price to pay when they had to be pulled to help in the search for Solor. The district insisted that the stay put for their lessons this time around, so, while they are in class, Raven and I will be trekking around the USA and Canada. Nightwing and the other Titans are more than happy to watch over the girls._

 _But, we will also be nearby during the week, saving the other travel for weekends. I know they will be studying American History quite a bit this year. It might be a good idea to take them to those time periods as observers only. but, I have to really think about that due to the possibility of history being changed by accident._

 _I am wondering what the future will hold for all the kids, though. Their personal history will unfold at a leisurely pace compared to mortal lifespans._

 _Susie will have the hardest route now that Sosvolun is making herself known and my knowledge/memories of the Child will help, and, I do wish that he was here. But, with them in that temporal loop, even I cannot break them loose. When they disappeared, at the time, I was the only person/being that knew what happened, at least for a short time._

 _I do know that she's in capable hands, and, as much as I would normally want to help, I have to step back and let Solor mend his relationships._

 _I guess that time will tell, though._

The End...for now.


End file.
